Fifty Shades of Sisterhood
by Missreadingfool
Summary: Ana Steele Grey and Eva Tramell Cross have a secret and those secrets grow as their lives change, but through all the drama of divorce, babies, and finding love they keep their secrets and their special relationship that gives them both strength.
1. Chapter 1: The End

Fifty Shades of Sisterhood

What if Ana Steele and Eva Trammel were half sisters? Both are married to rich and powerful men, but have managed to keep their sisterly relationship from the public.

A/N: I do not own the characters from Fifty Shades of Grey or the Crossfire series. I am only playing with the subjects and examining another chapter in their lives.

Chapter One: The End

Ana sat across from her husband of little over three years—Mr. Christian Grey as the divorce negotiator began his spew of what he expected to occur this day. She still found him extremely handsome and it pained her heart that their marriage was over. After three years and three months and two children she was ready to end her time in domination hell. She was exhausted of dealing with Christian's moods and insecurities. She had become a prisoner in her marriage to the over-bearing billionaire. Ana sighed as she realized that she would become a twenty-four year old single mother of two with just a stroke of pen of a judge and their signatures. She stifled a sob that threaten to rise out of her throat especially when Christian stared at her with such sad grey eyes. He looked haggard like he had not slept in days. She could see the weariness that was etched upon his face and around his eyes. In a moment their whole lives raced through her mind….falling into his office….having tea at the coffee house… the drunk dialing…the Heathman Hotel…making love for the first time at Escala…his past subs…Mrs. Lincoln…their wedding…the birth of their babies…his current sub... the constant domination and accusations on his part of her being with other men. Her life had become a nightmare of constant monitoring, security, no privacy, and his jealousy. Every day had become a struggle to even be happy. If she worked he complained that she was not at home with their children being a proper wife and mother, but if she stayed home he complained that she was ignoring her responsibilities at Grey Publishing Inc. Ana felt she could not make him happy no matter what she did. Christian was more than difficult to live with. Their sex life had waned after the birth of their daughter. He no longer wanted to take her into the Playroom and he seemed bored with what he called their "vanilla" sex life. Phoebe was almost a year old and Ana could count on one hand the times that they had made love. _I failed him;_ she thought to herself, _I could not be what he wanted! And, he could not be my more…He broke us!_

A soft hand gently squeezed her shoulder and she quickly covered that hand with her own. She turned to smile with tears in her eyes to glaze upon the person that gave her total support. "Thank You" She mouthed to the beautiful blonde. Eva Trammel Cross only smiled softly and nodded. "No problem" Eva mouthed back. "I love you." Ana nodded sadly the acceptance of the woman's love.

The divorce negotiator was still drawing on about the divorce settlement that Christian's lawyers had offered. Ana knew he would be more than generous but she did not want all that he offered. She did not deserve to take what he had worked all his life for. She stopped the negotiator with a wave of her hand.

"Even though Mr. Grey has been very generous…I cannot accept this settlement." The Grey lawyers started to nervously twitch in their seats. They were waiting for her outrageous demands. "I do not want his money or any of the property…not even the cars. All I want is sole custody of the children and Grey Publishing which was gifted to me on our first wedding anniversary. Mr. Grey can keep his money, Escala, the house on the Sound, and whatever else he has. I only want my children, my freedom, and my company."

Christian's head shot up at her words that were voiced with such strength. Gone was the quiet little wife who submissively bowed down to him. Somehow she had found her voice and some strength. She was defying him once again just like she did when they were first married. "Anastasia, just take it all. It means nothing to me without you and the children" He drawled in defeat.

"Mr. Grey, I do not want it all. I just want my children and the freedom to live my life without being scared all the time. I just want to run my company as I see fit without your constant interference. I believe that I am being very reasonable" His lawyers nodded their agreement. After all, she was turning her back on billions of his money. "I have already told you that I was not interested in your money. Just let me go, Christian. If you ever loved me once in these last three years…just let me go."

Christian came to his feet. "Give her whatever she wants." He said flatly. "I don't give a damn anymore." He was trying to play to the audience of being a heartbroken husband who wanted to give his estranged wife what she wanted.

"That's right, Christian…you stopped giving a damn months ago." Ana whispered as she wiped away the angry tears that fell down her cheeks. "Even now you have to set the terms. Our whole marriage had to be on your terms with no concern for my needs or desires."

Christian glared at his wife. "What more do you want from me, Anastasia? You are getting what you wanted…the divorce on your terms. You won't take what I want you to have. You still defy me at every turn."

"All I ever wanted was for you to love and respect me as your wife, the mother of your children, and a colleague. You only offered that settlement to soothe your own guilty conscience. Maybe your whore will enjoy all the material gifts that you will give her so you can beat her senseless!" Ana jumped to her feet knocking over her chair and stepped back as Christian came across the table threatening her to shut her mouth. Christian had to be restrained by his lawyers and Taylor. "You never did understand that I am not one of your submissives….I never was, Christian. I was your wife…the woman you wedded in front of our family and friends and promised to love, honor, and cherish."

The Greys stared at each other. Gone was the love that had bound them together. They were left with only the bitter memories of sadness and failure. His gray eyes shot daggers at her for bringing up his lifestyle that she refused to partake of. She had accompanied him into his playroom but only for pleasure play. He could not take a cane or a whip to her. She would not allow it. He did try to be her "more" but his demons overtook him. His jealousy kept her a near prisoner at their home on the Sound or at her offices. She could not go anywhere without an armed escort that Christian said was for her safety, but Ana knew it was because he did not trust her. In his mind, she was trying to escape to be with whatever man who had happened to look at her or showed her any attention. The final straw came when she had been late getting home from the office one evening and Christian accused her sleeping with Sawyer, their long time security guard. Their fight had ended with Christian slapping Ana and knocking her to the floor which brought in Taylor to restrain him.

As her last act of defiance Ana looked to the negotiator and stated firmly "I will only sign the divorce settlement that I offered where I leave with my children, my company, and my freedom. I have also been very generous with visitation rights for Mr. Grey to see and be with his children if he so wishes, but with stipulations. Mr. Grey cannot have our children at Escala or anywhere he decides to live when his so-called "girlfriends" are in residence which they are on weekends beginning on Friday evening to Sunday evening. I do want my children exposed to the lifestyle that Mr. Grey has returned to."

"Ana." Christian growled angrily because she had "outed" him. How could she be so vindictive? He leaned down to hear the whispered advice from one of his lawyers. When he looked up, Ana could see the look of defeat on his face. "I will sign her agreement …on her terms." He finally said in fear. He could not afford for her to be a loose cannon.

Ana took a deep breath as Eva took her hand. She had won. He was no longer her husband and it was happening on her terms. He would finally be out of her life and she could breathe freely. As Christian was kept restrained, Ana and Eva were escorted out of the room so Ana could sign the final papers. She stopped at the door and turned to Christian. "Goodbye, Mr. Grey."

Christian looked her up and down with the greedy eyes. In those few moments of her defiance he felt a renewed lust build him for this woman. It was a matter of pride also…no woman walked away from Christian Grey! He still wanted to dominate her and bend her to his will. "Good bye, Mrs. Grey… for now."

A/N: This is my first attempt on Fanfiction...yes I am a FF Virgin! So Fanfiction family...shall I continue or delete?


	2. Chapter 2: She's my sister

**A/N: Thank you FF Family for your kind reviews and follows. I will do my best to deliver the best story that I can. Please remember that this is my first attempt at writing and publishing on such a public forum.**

**Yes I know, many of you hate the Christian cheating stories (they break my heart also), however we must remember that Christian is still an adolescent in many ways (Remember what Flynn told Ana in one of their sessions). This story is about growth, unconditional love between family, and yes…hopefully some great sex all around! Be patient everyone, please.**

Chapter Two: She's my sister!

It was two weeks before the wedding and Ana was more than excited. She would walk down the aisle to marry the sexiest man in the world…_Her Fifty Shades…_Christian Grey. They were getting married at his parent's home in the well manicured gardens of Bellevue. The guest list was kept short since the bride and groom wished to have only family and close friends present. Kate Kavanagh, Ana's long time college friend and room-mate would be her Maid of Honor and Mia Grey would be a bridesmaid. Elliot Grey, Christian's older brother was standing in as best man and Kate's older brother Ethan was a groomsman.

Even though Ana loved Kate dearly and considered her a sister, there was another woman that she really wanted to be her maid of honor. Eva Tramell. She understood her friend's reasoning to decline the offer. Eva wanted to stay under the radar for her own protection but her refusal nearly broke Ana's heart. She put on a brave face but there were times when the wedding preparations became too intense that she would find herself in tears wishing that Eva was available to her. It was one of those moments that Christian found his bride in their bedroom laying on their massive bed in tears. She was curled up with a pillow crying her eyes out. Seeing her pain nearly tore out his heart and he quickly crossed the room to pull her into his arms and offer his comfort.

"Oh sweetie…what's wrong?" He said looking her over trying to find any reason for her tears. Had she fallen? Did someone hurt her? His imagination ran wild. He noticed that she held a photograph close to her heart. He could see her image with another young girl with blonde hair. He took the photo from her and studied the two young girls. Ana looked like she was about sixteen and the other girl was a couple of years older. He saw a resemblance between the ladies. Was this a cousin? They both were petite, slim with the same sweet face with full lips and a small delicate noses. They had to be related. They looked so much alike except that one was a blonde and the other was a brunette. The blonde had grey eyes and Ana had those amazing light blue eyes that stole through his soul. "Baby, who is this?"

Ana swallowed a sob. "She is very dear to me." She sniffed. "Her name is Eva…she is my half-sister."

Christian was speechless. There had been no record of any siblings in the background check that he had ran on her when they first met and he wanted her to be his next sub. Did Ray have other children? Surely, she meant to say step-sister? "Baby….you have a half-sister? I am confused….who?"

Ana sat in his arms and pushed her long brown strands from her tear stained face. "Eva and I have the same biological father, Frank Lambert. It's a long and complicated story, Christian." She took the photograph back from him and hugged it. "We don't get to see each other often. She lives in California for the time being." Ana fought a new round of tears. She wanted to be with Eva so they could sit down and discuss all the feelings that Ana was experiencing. Sometimes, a girl needed a sister more than a boyfriend, fiancé, or a husband. Her blue eyes lifted to look at Christian who looked lost. He did not know what to do or say to give her comfort. He was full of questions that she was not prepared or able to answer. She hoped that he would be tuned in enough to know not to probe further into this situation. "Someday, Christian, I will explain….just know that I also come with some shades of fuckedupness also. You have not cornered the market on grief and fear."

**Five Years Earlier: Woods Camp for Girls**

_A camp counselor led a very slender brunette to the cabin that would be her home for the next six weeks. She was frighten and looked like she was about to bolt. She was fidgeting and pulling at her fingers. What if this young counselor tried to touch her? She slowly climbed the four steps onto the small landing that led into the cabin. She took a deep breath when she saw that the counselor stepped aside giving her a wide berth to enter the cabin. At least these people were respecting her wishes not to be touched, she thought to herself. The cabin was a nice size with two bunks…so I will have a room-mate….This brought another round of anxiety. Would this person like me? What if she is mean? Will she want to touch me? _

_"Calm down, Ana…you are safe here." The counselor said lowly. "We will respect your wishes not be touched in any way….everyone here is dealing with some kind of issues. Just relax and try to have some fun"_

_"Fun?! What the hell is that?" Ana spitted out with venom. The buried anger had risen to the surface. She immediately fell back into the quiet and cowering demeanor to protect herself from the expected danger that would come from her being bold. At her mother's house she would have been hit for being so straightforward and disrespectful. She closed her eyes waiting for the blows, but nothing happened. After taking a few deep breathes she opened her eyes to see the kind eyes of the counselor. _

_"Ana, we do not advocate physical abuse of any kind here and you are free to express your feelings without any kind of fear." These softly voiced words soothed Ana's fears."Now, your bunk-mate is a young lady named Eva….of course I do believe you already know her. It is a shame that abuse runs through families." The counselor heard Ana's intake of air. Now what? "You are Eva Tramell's sister correct?"_

_"I have no idea who this Eva Tramell is."Ana stepped away feeling that rising tide of anxiety. _

_"I am sorry….the resemblance is uncanny…I just assumed…but it does not matter. She is eighteen years old and I believe you both will be good for each other. Just relax Ana and remember that no one can hurt you here. You are safe."_

_When Ana and Eva met they both were shocked. To say that the resemblance was uncanny was an understatement. Both were petite, slim, and had the same shaped face with expressive eyes, a delicate upturned nose and a full mouth. They even had the same dimple in their left cheek that many people found adorable when they smiled. Their only differences were their ages, Eva was two years older and their hair and eye color. However there was more to these two women than just a resemblance and they felt it. Neither had fear of the other. For the first time since living through the hell in Texas with her mother's third husband, Ana wanted to embrace someone. Eva also felt the connection. This little girl was a part of her but she did not know how._

_It took only a few days for the mystery to be solved due to Eva's resources of being a rich kid. These two girls were sisters! Frank Lambert had fathered them both. Within days their story was established. Both of their mothers had been in love with the dashing army soldier, but he was left behind by Eva's mother when she began a relationship with a cop. He left her never knowing that she was carrying his child. The cop was pegged as Eva's father but since he was not an upcoming wealthy man, Eva's mother refused to marry him and moved on. Frank moved on to Ana's mother who he married and then they had Ana. A day after Ana's birth, Frank was killed in a training accident. Neither girl had the chance to know the man that sired them. _

_"It doesn't matter Ana." Eva said as they sat around a campfire. They were alone as they usually where for the last few weeks. "We are sisters and that is all that matters. You are mine and I am yours. No one can ever take that special bond from us."_

_"This is going to kill my mother if she finds out. She is still in love with him and that is why I think that she makes such bad choices when it comes to her lovers and husbands." Ana whispered as she stared at the dancing flames. "Ray, the second husband, is a good man and Mom made the biggest mistake of her life leaving him. I mean, c'mon he adopted me and gave me his name. And, he was the one who I returned to when living in Texas became unbearable. He is the only man I will ever love without fear."_

_Eva nodded agreement. "It's not my mother that I am worried about but Victor. If he ever finds out that I am not his…it will kill him. He can never know that I am not his."Eva reached out for Ana's hand and without thinking Ana took it. Eva was the one person who could touch her, embrace her, and hold her close. "We are sisters Ana, but this information could hurt a lot of people."_

_"I am glad I found you."Ana said with a small smile. "I will never be ashamed of this fact, but I do understand that this could be painful to many people."_

_Eva pulled Ana into an embrace. The sisters held each other knowing that with each other they had peace from the demons that rolled through their souls. They gave each other a home in their hearts. They knew each other's dreams and horrors. Together they were healing from abuse that had been laid at their feet from the people in their lives that should have loved them and protected them. "We are sisters Ana…do you trust me?"_

_"Yes…with my life." Ana declared with her whole heart._

_"Trust me, sissy." Eva took the knife that she kept hidden in her jeans pocket and opened it with a quick flick. "This won't hurt." She cut open the flesh of her right hand so it bled and did the same to Ana who flinched when the blade bit into her skin. They both had a two inch wound across their palms. Eva placed their hands together and mixed their blood. "My blood…Your blood…Our Blood…We are one!"_

_In a soft whisper Ana repeated the words. "My blood…Your Blood…Our Blood…We are one!"_

**A/N: The phrase "My blood… Your Blood… Our Blood…We are one" has been borrowed and modified from the movie ****_Practical Magic _****starring Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman****_._**

**I hope this installment is enjoyable to you. More secrets and explanations will appear in later chapters. **

**I want to wish everyone in the FanFiction Family a very Happy New Year! May 2013 be filled with joy, happiness, and plenty of good stories to share! Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Home

Chapter 3: A New Home

Ana loved to drive herself and with that same feeling of freedom she drove herself to her new home. When she decided to end her marriage she began the legwork of getting her life reorganized. The first matter to contend with was buying a new home for her and the children. She decided on the same neighborhood as her In-Laws so Grace and Carrick could have easy access to their grandchildren. Even though she and Christian had been a disaster she would not punish the Grandparents. It was Grace who actually found the house and it was perfect, a sprawling ranch style house on over ten acres of land that butted right up against Bellevue. Grace and Ana joked that a well-trodden path would probably be made between their homes as the children came and went. The house had an open layout that appealed to Ana. All the rooms flowed into each other so that one would never be completely alone. She could entertain family and friends while still in the kitchen while they were in the family room or living room. The house had five bedrooms with their own en suites and the master bedroom was huge. The house was decorated with family pictures of the Greys, her children, her family, and a few photographs from Jose, her college friend who turned professional photographer. She kept the décor family friendly in soft relaxing colors of earth tones that complimented the light pine floors. This was going to be a home filled with children's toys and books and their laughter.

Into this child friendly home Ana stepped to have Teddy running to greet her at the door. His little face looked up to her and her heart leaped with joy. He was the image of his father but with kinder eyes. She swooped down and picked him kissing him all over his face. "Oh, Teddy Bear, I have missed you. Did you watch over Phoebe today?"

"Yes, Mommy…but Connie did the diapers." He answered proudly. "She can get stinky, Mommy."

"Who, Teddy? Miss Connie or Phoebe?" Ana joked. She carried her son into the living room through to the kitchen. She placed him on a stool before the island. "Are you hungry?" The little boy nodded and Ana knew what he would want. She fixed him a small bowl of chocolate ice-cream. "Where is Mr. Gailey?"

"Right here, Mrs. Grey" A deep voice said. From the butler's pantry a tall man stepped into the kitchen. "We are having chicken lasagna for dinner tonight with garlic cheese bread and a nice lettuce salad. How many will we have for dinner tonight?"

"It will be me, the children, and Eva." Ana answered as she stole a bite of ice-cream from her son.

"Will Daddy move in and have dinner with us?" Teddy asked innocently. He spooned another bite of ice-cream into his mouth.

Ana sighed deeply. How could she explain to an almost four year old that his father would no longer be living with them? "Teddy, I know you don't really understand this, but Daddy and Mommy do not live together anymore." She worked her mouth into a gentle smile. "But, we will always love you and Phoebe." Teddy just stared up at her with his father's eyes. He did not understand but only nodded. Ana tousled his copper colored curls. "After you finish your ice-cream make sure you wash your hands, ok, Teddy Bear?"

"Yes, Mommy."

Ana picked up her purse and made her way to the nursery to see little Phoebe for a little bit before heading to her bedroom to change into comfortable clothes. She loved her bedroom that was painted in a soft buckskin color. Her room reminded her of a sporting lodge that Ray had taken her to once on one of their hunting trips. The bed was king sized made out of pine logs. The blankets were a soft micro-suede the color of her eyes, a soft sky blue. It complimented the pine dressers and side tables. In the corner was an over- stuffed chair done in soft leather and a sofa covered with the same material sat before the bed facing the double doors of her suite. The carpet was soft and the color of sand. This was her sanctuary, a place for her to relax and reflect. To the left of bed was her en suite done in the same colors with a large walk-in closet off the bathroom. To the right of the bed was a massive window that looked out onto the large backyard and Lake Washington. She could sit on the sofa or in her bed and enjoy the view.

After changing her clothes, Ana made her way to her home office. She knew in a few moments that her head of security, Daniel Brady would need to discuss the next day's events. He had already installed all the security features that were needed to keep her family and home safe. He was also in charge of finding other security guards for her children. Hank Rhoades, Roger Kirthland, Casey Reed, and Alinda Graves had been chosen for this detail. All were ex-FBI, CIA, or Navy Seals. Daniel Brady was also an ex-Navy Seal. He also was in charge of making sure that they were capable of doing their jobs and staying one step of anyone who wished to make Ana's life difficult…mainly Christian. She insisted that the team that Brady put together was more professional and capable than the security team that Jason Taylor had formed. Luke Sawyer had expressed the want to go with her and the children, but Ana turned him down. He would always be Christian's man and she did not want anyone spying on her. Even though she liked Luke a great deal, she would never be able to trust him.

As she figured Daniel knocked on her door only a few minutes after she sat down behind her mahogany desk. Daniel Brady could be described as drop dead gorgeous with his auburn hair and dark green eyes. He was tall, over six foot two, and built like a brick shit house! Every bit of him was muscle. Ana knew if she had been free to pursue a romantic interest when she first met Daniel that she would have tried to seduce him. However, Ana knew she was always being watched and she would not give Christian any ammunition to use against her as she fought for the divorce. Now she considered Daniel a dear friend who kept her safe and sane. She had learned over the time that they worked together that he was a divorced dad of three girls and he was dating the sweetest lady that Ana thought she had ever met. However, as he leaned against the doorframe to her office she could not stop herself from admiring his raw male beauty. His green eyes twinkled in devilment as he glided into her office and took a seat before her. He was always smirking just like a little ornery boy!

"So, I hear you are finally free, Mrs. Grey…does this mean that I get to finally fuck you silly?"

_If only! _Ana had to laugh even though she did feel her face flush. It was a running joke between them that she only hired him for his hot body and steely sex appeal. "Well, I would be game if I wasn't fucking your girlfriend" She shot back with the same twinkling devilment in her eyes.

Their laughter mingled and filled the room. They had become friends and what sexual tension that may have been between them was replaced with mutual respect and care. Daniel had to bow his head and graciously let her take this round. He had no words to form a comeback that was as raunchy as her retort. "Alright…to let you know I have run background checks on everyone on your personal staff here at The Ranch and at your office. Everyone checks out and has signed the newly written Non-Disclosure Agreement. I have also gone through all personal records of Grey Publishing and there are no problems, however I have implemented new procedures for hiring. The last thing you need is to have your newly made ex planting a mole in your company. We can't forget Christian's stalking tendencies."

"Very good. What about the IT department at Grey Publishing? Has Jody reformatted everything and put in new security protocol?" She asked as she reached over to turn on her computer. "I also want you to make sure that Prescott is still keeping a watch on Christian's team."

"Not a problem…it is being done as we speak. As for Jody…he has done everything you asked. No one from Grey House can infiltrate your system. You, Madame, are safe." Daniel answered. "Oh yes…the Publishing House will be moved this weekend to your new building. It will be done quickly and discreetly. No one will know until it's done. We have a relocation plan already in place for the employees for Monday." He stood and smiled down at her. "Your new car is here. What a nice little divorce gift you gave yourself."

"Make sure you go through it with a fine toothed comb…never can be too careful." She smiled up at him. "Oh yeah…Eva will be staying here for a few days. Make sure the team knows this. I don't need them scaring her half to death and trying to pat her down when she comes through the front door."

"If that is all, Mrs. Grey…I will be taking my leave for this evening. Rhoades is on duty tonight and is in the "war room" as we speak." Daniel had to laugh at his little name for the security offices at The Ranch. "I am taking Amelia and the girls out for supper tonight."

"Lucky Amelia." She said with a wink and a smile. "Give the girls my love. I hope they will come over soon." She did enjoy Daniel's daughters especially when they came to visit. It was good to hear the laughter of more children around the home.

"See you, Monday morning." And with that Daniel Brady was gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Christian Alone

Chapter 4: Christian Alone

"Taylor!" Christian yelled as he stomped out of his study at Escala. "Where in the hell is she? I tried calling her at our home but Gail said she wasn't there anymore."

Jason Taylor took a deep breath and tried to find the correct words to explain to his frustrated boss that his ex-wife had moved lock, stock, and barrel out of their home on the Sound just hours after their divorce was finalized. "Mrs. Grey and the children have moved into their new home today."

"Jesus Christ, that woman can move fast!" Christian found himself almost admiring her. He gave Taylor a look that showed his misery. "I will be in my office if you need me."

"Very good Sir. Is there anything else you need?" Taylor asked keeping himself straight and stoic. He could not betray his emotions on the Grey's divorce. He could not blame Ana for obtaining the divorce. Jason Taylor had sat back the last three years and witnessed the emotional abuse that Ana had suffered through with this man. When it became physical that is when Taylor began to protect Ana from Christian. He had also thought about offering his services to Mrs. Grey but he knew she would not hire him since he had been employed with Christian for so long. Everyone knew that she shot down Luke Sawyer.

Christian went back into his office and plopped down into his chair. He pulled at his tie and tried to get comfortable. As he took a drink of his bourbon he relived the day. He was a divorced man now. His wife was no longer his wife. His children did not sit around his table in the evening sharing a meal. His own family sided with Ana and only his mother would even talk to him. Life was dismal. He reached over and phoned Taylor. "Call Daphne and tell her that I won't need her services this weekend."

"Yes, sir." Taylor said soberly. _You should have told her that before you started to fuck her you dumb fuck! If you had kept your dick at home with the beautiful Ana we all would be happy now!_ "Will there be anything else, sir?" The line went dead. _I guess not you idiot fucker!_

_ So now what? _He asked himself. _What in the hell am I suppose to do now? She is gone! She fucking actually left and divorced me! Well, what in the hell did you expect Grey…did you expect her to be gloriously happy that you were taking on subs and fucking them whenever you could. Did you really think that she would put up with the accusations you threw at her every day? Did you really think that she would forgive you for slapping her? What a fucked up asshole you are! You should have been grateful and down on your knees that a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman like Ana Steele would have even given you the time of day! She loved you! She told you all the time that she loved you. She showed you every day that she loved you. She gave you two beautiful children and how did you repay her… accusations of infidelity! You tried to break her spirit and mold her into a submissive without any regard to her feelings. She knew, you dumb fuck…she knew….she's not stupid, you know! _Christian began to laugh because that was all he could do. _Ana was always smarter of the two of us. She knew exactly how to get out of this mess…and she did…on her terms with no ties to me whatsoever. She had sole custody of the children so I have to play by her rules. She even managed to wrestle control of Grey Publishing from me…damn she is good! Who knew that little brown haired girl with an English Lit degree had more business sense than most Harvard graduated business executives. I will have to keep a close eye on her in case she decides she wants another piece of GEH. Oh Ana…what have done to us…to our children….to my family? Why did I do this…why did I let the darkness and the demons control me? Why do I have to fuck up everything good in my life and destroy the best thing that ever happened to me? Why…fucking…why? Flynn! I will call Flynn! Fuck that…he even thinks I am a prick for what I was and am still doing! He told me that she would find out sooner than later…but oh no! I am fucking Christian Grey…I can do whatever the hell I want to do! Yeah, you did…you idiot…and now she is gone and she took your children. What if the kids begin to hate me…what if they find out? Will they ever forgive me for breaking our home and breaking their mother's heart? _

Christian slowly made it to his feet and left his study while undoing his tie. By the time he got to his bedroom he was working on the buttons of his linen shirt. A shower might be good now to help soothe his anger at himself. He looked around the bedroom. It was empty of everything Ana except for one wedding picture that sat on his dresser. She was dressed all in white and that smile. _God, that smile! That smile that lit up a room and kissed the stars! She will never smile at me like that ever again. Her body will never be mine again…she will move on and find another? Will this new man make her body sing with passion like I did…will she orgasm as hard with another man? Can he make her eyes roll back into her head as she reached that pivotal moment when her body explodes with passion?_ By this time of self questions Christian is in the bathroom staring at his own reflection. He was 31 years old and still looked the same when he first met Ana. He still had that same copper messy hair that made him look like he just climbed out of bed. His grey eyes were still intense. His body was still sculptured from his daily workouts and five mile runs. He still had it! He was still sex on two legs! _Can I get her back? Oh hell, Grey, are you fucking nuts? She would rather walk through the gates of hell then ever be with you again. Remember the look of her face when she caught you with that skanky sub Janna Kline upstairs in the Red Room Of Pain? You were damn lucky she wasn't packing heat that day or you both would have dead on the spot! Thank Heaven that she only pointed her cell phone at you and captured the image of you fucking that bitch! Then the final argument later on at the house…she was furious! She was yelling and cursing! And, you couldn't do a thing because Taylor would have flattened your ass! You deserved everything, every hateful word she spat at you. No, I will never get her back…I have lost her forever! I will have to sit back and watch her have happiness with some other man knowing that I drove the only woman I have ever loved out of my bed and out of my life for good! What a damn stupid fucking prick you are Grey! God, I hate you!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Secrets of Two Sisters

Chapter 5: The Secrets of Two Sisters

**A/N Spoiler Alerts for the books of the Crossfire Series. I do not own these characters from ****_Bared to You and Deep into You_****. Sylvia Day is the proud owner of these characters. E.L James is the amazing owner of the Shades of Grey Trilogy characters. I am only playing in the playroom with them. Let the games begin…..**

Eva stayed with Ana and the children for a week before heading back to New York City and her husband, Gideon Cross. Ana had to fight the tears as Eva walked to her car, turned to wave goodbye then climbed into the back of the car. The sound of the car-door closing put a stake through Ana's heart. She had no idea how long it would be before they would be able to spend time together again. She watched as the car left her property then went back into the house and sat down on her sofa. The memories of being at the Woods Camp for Girls filled her mind. It was the hardest time of her life but it led her to the most precious person in her life.

_A sixteen year old Ana sat cross-legged on Eva Tramell's bed eating a doughnut and drinking a soda. "So why are you here?" She asked lowly._

_ "My mom thought it would be good for me."_

_ Ana nodded. "My dad thought the same. I was physically abused by my mom's third husband." She sighed heavily. "He thought coming here would help me to trust others and to get over my fear of people touching me."_

_ Eva fell back onto her pillows. How could she tell her little sister that she had been raped over and over again for four years by her step-brother, Nathan. "Ana, I don't think I can tell you."_

_ "Well, I know it has to be something…this is a camp for troubled girls. Everyone here is suffering from something." Ana softly said. _

_ Eva closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When I was ten years old my step-brother started to rape me. This lasted for four years until my Mom took me to the hospital because I was bleeding. I was having a miscarriage. There they found all the damage that was done to me" She began to cry. The tears rolled down her face. "I am always angry and I am … I use sex…I am a bitch."_

_ Ana quickly lay down next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "You are not a bitch. You are a victim of an evil, evil person and you have survived. He has no power over you anymore. He can't hurt you…ever."_

_ "I am not too sure about that." Eva declared. She had the fear that Nathan would find her again and hurt her. He hated her for telling what he had done to her. He blamed her for his family losing all the money that they had to pay her and her mother when Monica divorced Nathan's father. Eva had walked away with a five million dollar payoff for her lost childhood and stolen innocence. She turned to her side to face Ana. "We will always be friends won't we?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I am scared if he finds about you that he will hurt you like he hurt me. I couldn't stand it if you were harmed because of me." Her grey eyes were full of fear and tears. "We have to keep this a secret. I can't let you be hurt because of me."_

_ "He won't hurt me…I won't let anyone hurt me ever again. When I go home I am going to have my Dad teach me self-defense. He is an ex-Army drill sergeant. I already know how to shoot. Someday, Eva, I will make sure that he can't hurt you or anyone else again."_

_ The older sister had to laugh when the littler sister proclaimed that she would protect herself and her newly found sister. She had to hug the girl and smiled that Ana did not flinch or pull away. Their time together had been good for Ana. She was more relaxed and not so skittish. She was beginning to get a smart mouth that Eva loved. Yes, the Woods Camp for Girls had done wonders for little Ana Steele. Maybe Ana wouldn't have to suffer through years of therapy like she had or suffer from an over-protective mother. "We have to promise to stay in contact. We will meet when we can, write letters, and talk on the phone. We will be each other's best friend from camp."_

Ana was snapped out of her memories when her cellphone ringing startled her. _Maybe it's Eva! _She fumbled in her hoodie's pockets to find the phone. "Hello."

"Hello Ana." She knew that voice. It was Christian.

"Christian." She said coldly. He was supposed to have the children this weekend but did not show up to take them or even call to give a reason.

"I know I was to get the kids this weekend but I am stuck in Chicago. This was my first chance to call." There was a silence between them. "You still there Ana?"

"Yes."

"I will be home early in the morning. Can I get them then?"

Ana took a deep sigh. "You can pick them up at your parent's house. They are with Grace and Carrick for the night."

"Ana… I miss you so much. Please let me come home." His voice was full of pleading. Once again there was silence between them. "Ana."

"Christian, we are done. I have moved on." She said softly. "Listen, I have to go…"

"Who is he, Ana? Who are you fucking now?" His voice was full of venom. His anger was streaming through the phone burning Ana. This pissed Ana off. She wanted to hurt him.

"Whoever the fuck I want to fuck!" She then ended the call and threw her phone on the sofa. There was no one. She was staying home alone on a Friday night. But, why? She was a free woman. The children were safe at their grandparents so why wasn't she out having fun? She grabbed the phone and called a few friends. It was time to see what the nightlife of Seattle had to offer to a beautiful young woman looking to enjoy her life.

Ok, so this was a horrid idea. Seattle nightlife was loud and alcohol driven. She had been taken to three or four different bars and was completely bored. She sipped on a glass of white wine while the girls were off dancing. Ana had refused requests to dance because the men seemed so young. _Oh be honest Ana! You are comparing all these guys to Christian and they come up short! _Ana sneered at her inner voices. She decided to dance with the next guy who was brave enough to approach her for a dance. To her good luck it was a man who looked about the same age as herself. He was dark haired with chocolate eyes. He was more than handsome. She took his offered hand and was led to the dance floor. His name was Lowell Adams. They danced a few times then found a quiet place to talk. She found out that he was in the banking business and came from a good family in Portland, Oregon. They were having a great time until someone snapped a picture of them. Ana knew it was time to go. She could not even go out for a good time and meet new people without the press broadcasting it to the world. _Ah shit! This will send Fifty off into the stratosphere! _Then she began to laugh when she thought about that. Why should she care if Christian was pissed off or not? She was of age and had every right to go out with friends. She turned to Lowell with a smile. "Wanna dance some more?"

Ana was glad that she had a driver for the night because by the time she left the bar and her new friend Lowell she was wiped out. She slept on the ride home and began to dream about the past.

_She was nineteen and Eva was twenty-one. They had decided to meet in San Francisco for a sister weekend. Eva had planned a spa day then a night of club hopping. The girls were having a great time. Then he showed up. Eva turned white and could not speak. Ana followed her sister's stare to a tall, slender man who stared at them with fury. "Eva…who…"_

_ "Nathan…" _

_ Ana turned quickly to see the man once again, but he was gone. Eva went into a panic attack leaving Ana to deal with getting them back to their hotel room. Eva finally went to sleep but it was a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned and cried out every now and then. Ana understood bad dreams…she had experienced them when stressful times brought back the memories of husband #3 beating on her. She couldn't even call him by his name…he would be always called husband #3. Ana woke to hearing a deadly scream filling their suite. She ran into Eva's room to find someone over Eva's bed. Without thinking Ana launched herself onto the stranger. She used everything that Ray had taught her about fighting. She punched at the man's kidneys and around his head. He tried to push her off, but Ana was like a wild animal protecting its young. With pure fury she kept using her fists and feet to beat the man off the bed. While he was on the floor, she picked up the lamp and slammed it on his head. Eva was still screaming but Ana knew she had to call security and the police. She kept the hotel operator on the line while waiting for security and tried to calm Eva down. The attacker began to come back around but Ana kicked him hard in the face knocking him back out. "No one touches my sister!"_

Ana startled awake from the dream about her time in San Francisco. She had not thought about that in ages. Maybe it was because of the bar hopping and being in a strange situation: out on her own. She wiped away the slight beading of sweat off her brow and took deep breathes to calm her nerves. _Thank God, he is fucking dead! _She closed her eyes and went to a happy place…her children playing in the backyard. By the time she got home she was calm once again. By the time she was ready for bed her phone went off.

"Hey Steele…looks like you had a good time out on the town." Kate Kavanagh Grey laughed. "Why didn't you call me? I would have joined you."

"How in the hell do you know about me being out?"

"Oh Ana…do you think Ana Steele Grey could go out on the town without the press getting wind of it? It's on _Seattle Nooz. _So, girlfriend…who's the hottie you were dancing with? Damn girl…you can pick 'em."

"The hottie's name is Lowell. And, it wasn't a date…so before you start all your questions…don't."

"Gee Steel…are we a little touchy?" Kate laughed. "So, how was he? Is he good in the sack? I sure hope so or that's false advertisement!" Her joke sent her into a spasm of laughter.

"Kate! I did not sleep with him. I just met him this evening." She rolled her eyes getting perturbed with her old friend. Why did everyone think she was a horny divorcee on the hunt? "I'll talk to you tomorrow…I am going bed…alone!"

So going out as a single woman was not as wonderful as she thought it would be. She did not enjoy the club scene where anyone could take pictures and invade her privacy. She knew it would be almost impossible to date when she was the ex-wife of Christian Grey.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Brother-In-Laws

Chapter Six: Meet the Brother-in-Laws

Eva was glad to be home in New York City. Being away from Gideon for nearly two weeks had left her homesick for their bed and his body. The minute she stepped into their apartment she could smell him. The spicy delicious smell of Gideon Cross was like bottled sex! She took no time in finding him in his home- office. Without saying a word she slipped into his lap and began to kiss him deeply telling him that she wanted him to take her to bed and fuck her into tomorrow. Without a word, Gideon stood up with his wife in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Gideon smirked as he pulled her panties off her then slid his hands up her soft creamy thighs enjoying the feel of her silk thigh-highs where they met her skin. He moaned as she bit his neck gently then ravished her mouth as he pulled at her skirt's side zipper.  
"Damn, Eva…you are killing me. I want you so fuckin' much!" He couldn't wait to get her completely naked. Before she could say anything he had his pants undone and he was pushing into her body. He filled her completely and she gasped out loud when she felt his throbbing cock moving in and out of her. She was so glad that she had been so ready for him, because he would have tore her if she hadn't been. Her hands went to his black hair pulling it as they kissed wildly as their bodies danced together in sexual need. Eva's head fell back as she found her release and screamed out his name then whimpered as waves and waves of pleasure rolled over her. A few strokes later Gideon was joining her in release. "Fuck, Eva…you are…Oh God!" He held himself off her with his forearms beside her head. His lips were soft on hers moaning into her mouth as if he wanted to imprint on her that he loved her completely. "Welcome home, Mrs. Cross."

Eva's grey eyes twinkled in joy. "Glad to be home and in your bed Mr. Cross."

"Damn straight in my bed!" He gruffly said. "That's where you belong." He kissed her again. "We should finish getting undressed." Her laughter soothed his aching heart. He had missed her so much. All he wanted to do was wrap his body in her essence for the rest of the night. He would not let her leave their bed until morning. Eva better prepare to be made love to for the rest of the night until the sun came up!

His unspoken promise of love-making until the sun came up was indeed that happened. Eva knew she should be tired from the session after session of fucking but she was still wide awake as the sun filtered through the curtains. Gideon was sound asleep; his breathing was steady and peaceful. His nightmares were few and far between and she was no longer afraid to sleep with her husband. He had finally exorcized the demons of his own childhood. Her mind was with Ana. She felt a bit guilty because she was so happy and Ana was probably sleeping alone. Eva's thoughts turned dark. _I should have kicked his ass when Ana told me about his affair. I know I can take Christian "fucking" Grey…He has a pair of balls to kick! _She let a giggle slip out as she thought about bringing Christian to his knees. At one time, she had really liked him. He was so in love with Ana when she first met him. She did not know about the internal struggle he fought everyday to stay in control of the demons that still plagued him. She felt there was such promise in their love especially the first time she met him, just days before their wedding.

**_Three years ago…a day before the Steele-Grey Wedding_**

_Ana was nervous as she waited for Christian to return to Escala. Eva had to hide her smiles as she watched her sister pace about the massive living room. "Will you calm down, sissy? I am sure I will like him. If you like him, then I will like him."_

_"Christian can be quite intense. Some people find his demeanor intimidating. I just want you to be comfortable." _

_"Ana, I understand rich men…I have been around them all my life…they all are like that. That is how they get so rich." She offered her hand to Ana and then pulled her into an embrace. "Just take a deep breath and calm yourself."_

_In this embrace Christian Grey found his fiancé and future sister-in-law. They were the same size and built so similar except Eva was a little curvier. He took off his suit jacket and untied his favorite tie: the grey weave silk tie that he loved to use on Ana. "Ladies." He announced getting their attention. He held out his arms for Ana. She ran to him and they embraced and kissed like they had not seen each other in days. As their kiss deepen he had to pull away knowing that he would end up taking Ana into their bedroom right in front of her sister. It would not be of good form to insult the sister. "Behave." He whispered as he cocked one eyebrow giving him that air of devilment. _

_Ana rolled her eyes which only made Christian smile with glee. Oh, lord…he is killing me, she thought. She took his hand and led him to Eva. "Christian, this is my sister Eva Tramell. Eva, this is my fiancé Christian Grey, the love of my life and my happily ever after."_

_Eva nearly fainted as he smiled. - Good heavens….he is a freakin Greek God! She felt every cell of her body turn on as he exuded pure sexual energy.- She composed herself quickly and held out her hand. He was strong and she was glad. He would be able to deal with and protect her little sister. "It is a pleasure to meet the man that has stolen my sister's heart."_

_"And, it is a pleasure to meet her sister." Christian looked down at Ana with love filled eyes which made Eva so happy. She was used to men fawning over her with her blonde hair and curvy body. Christian did not even look twice at her. –This is good…he will be a good husband…no need to fear. "I understand that you are moving to New York soon. We have an apartment there if you need it." Christian offered. _

_"Thank you, Mr. Grey, but I have my own apartment." She couldn't take her eyes off his luscious lips. Good Lord that man could kiss a woman into oblivion. –Oh Sissy…you did good! For a few seconds her mind went to her current lover. He could be found quick enough and delivered to Seattle for a quickie. "Of course, I won't move for a few more months. I am still working on my degree." _

_Ana was nearly ready to jump around in joy. They were getting along so well and her worst fear of Christian being attracted to her beautiful sister was laid to rest. –Silly girl…he doesn't do blondes…but she is quite beautiful…Ana looked up to see Christian staring down at her. His eyes were full of love, need, and want. She reached up and kissed him softly. "Later, Baby."She whispered. "And, I will make all your dreams come true."_

_"You already do, Baby." He kissed the top of her head taking in her jasmine smelling essence. She was so perfect and so lovely. He wanted to let his hands roam all over her body and bring her to climax with all his body. He had to calm down or his future sister-in-law would be privy to his greatest glory…his throbbing cock. He gave Ana a second kiss then made his excuses to go into his study._

_As he left Eva had to check out his ass. As she thought, perfect. The man was built. Every woman must be enthralled with him at the first meeting—oh hell, every meeting! Everything about him screamed SEX! Good Lord, where did Ana find this gem and was there more of them like him? "Well, little sister…I think you have been doing the nasty with Mr. Grey" She said as she crossed her arms in front of her as if disapproving. _

_Ana had the good grace to blush but then she remembered that she could always be blunt with Eva. "Of course…he is sex on a stick! Look at him…he is fuckin' hot! And…"She lifted one finger to make her point, "he is all mine." She lowered her voice. "And, Lord can he eat pussy!"_

_"Anastasia Rose Steele!" Eva exclaimed shocked by her sister's bold declaration. The girls began to laugh hysterically. "You always manage to shock me, Sissy. Here, you stand looking so meek and mild and you have a mouth like a sailor on leave." She shook her head. "You will drive that poor man wild."_

_Ana giggled. "Oh, I hope so!" _

A deep murmur brought Eva from her thoughts. "Why are you awake?" Gideon rolled on top of her nuzzling her neck. "Do you need more of me?"

"I always need you, Gideon." She kissed his lips softly. "But, to tell you the truth I was thinking about the first time I met Christian. I don't understand how it all fell apart. They were so much in love and in these last couple of weeks I saw their marriage end." She felt tear slid down her cheek. Ana must be in such pain. "Ana still loves him. I know she does."

"Of course she does, she has two children with the man." He rolled off his wife knowing that sex was the last thing on her mind at the moment. "Will she be okay? Maybe, she should come and stay with us for awhile…just until things settle down."

Eva shook her head. "She won't leave her business. How in the hell she got Grey Publishing away from him I will never know."

"She is like her big sister…smart as fuck!" He chuckled deeply as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch…you cruel thing! It was a compliment."

Eva return a laugh then got serious. "Gideon, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

She rolled over onto her side and stared into his sexy blue eyes. "Keep a watch on Ana's company. Even though Christian signed the divorce papers that gave her Grey Publishing…I don't trust him. A man like Grey does not give up things easily."

"He must…he gave up on Ana and their marriage."

"Now, we don't know the whole story. Yes, I know he made a serious mistake…well actually more than a serious mistake, but my sister is not perfect. She can be stubborn, hardheaded, and difficult to live with. And, yes, I still want to cut off his balls for what he did, but I want to know why he did what he did. I also want to know why Ana didn't just kill him. She does have a temper and access to guns." Eva began to laugh. It always made her laugh to think of her sister with a gun. Then, she remembered when she saw it for real. Ana had taken her for target practice at a gun range once. Ana pulled out a Glock Automatic pistol and proceeded to unload the clip into the target with deadly aim. The girl could shoot! Eva sighed. "Maybe she spared him because he was her first."

"Her first what…husband?"

Eva looked at her husband with irritation because he was so obtuse. "Her very first. Gideon, Ana was a virgin when she met Christian. He was her first and only lover."

"Holy shit! Are you kiddin' me?" He gasped in surprise. "Well, no wonder she took his cheating so hard. He broke her heart and squashed her dreams of happily ever after." He shook his head. "Grey is an idiot to hurt her like this. Besides you, she is the sweetest thing I have ever seen."

Eva had to agree with her husband. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly on his beautiful mouth that pleased her so much. "Thank you for looking after her."

"Actually Eva, I don't think Ana needs anyone looking after her. She is one smart and tough business woman and she is more than capable to keeping Grey at bay, but since you asked so sweetly I will keep an eye on things for you."

Ana woke up Saturday morning to a quiet house. She sighed knowing that this silence would be in continuance until Sunday evening at six when Christian brought the children home. She slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. It would be a long hard day without the children.

Since Saturday was just another work day, Ana found herself in her office reading through emails and answering the phones. She picked up her cellphone to see that it was Gideon calling.

"Hey Bro…" She said with a laugh when he gasped. He always did that when she called him Bro. "How's my sister?"

"Well, she is finally home. I was getting worried that you were going to keep her."

A little giggle escaped Ana. "If I thought you wouldn't storm my house I would have." She moved some files around on her desk and clicked on the next email. "So what's up Bro?"

"Why does something have to be up for me to call you?" Gideon asked lowly.

"Well, you don't call me often. It's not like we are bosom buddies or something. I mean you are my brother-in-law but I really don't know you except what Eva says…and we know what a liar she is!" She joked lightly. "Of course, you know that is my attempt at humor?"

"Yeah…funny…ha ha ha." He laughed back. "I just called to see if you were okay. Eva is still worried about you."

_Oh Eva, you don't need to worry about me. I have too much on my plate with the company and the children to have time for depression. _"Tell my worry wart sister that I am fine. Actually, I went out last night with some friends and danced. I am sure you can find it on the web since the damn paps where out in full force."

"Damn blood suckers!" Gideon cursed. "Well, if you ever need anything just call us. We are here for you Ana."

"Um…thanks Gideon. I really do appreciate it." She quickly read through the email from Hannah. She was so glad that she could multi-task so well. "Gideon, is there anything else? I have some contracts to read through."

"No…just checking in with you. Like I said…if you ever need anything." He sighed and Ana felt that he was uncomfortable with this conversation. It's not like they were best buddies or anything. She had only met him a few times after Eva married him. Gideon and Eva had run off to Vegas and got married then told everyone after the fact. After a short honeymoon, Eva drug Gideon to Seattle to meet her little sister and to tell Ana that they had gotten married.

_"Married?...When…..Who?" Ana cried when Eva announced that she was now a married woman._

_"His name is Gideon Cross and we were married a week ago in Vegas." Eva took a seat on the ultra comfortable sofa in Christian and Ana's new home. Ana had just had Teddy about five months ago and she was still working on getting her figure back, but Eva thought her little sister looked great with a little weight on her. Her hips had rounded and her breasts were fuller._

_"Why didn't you call me…I would of met you in Vegas." Ana said with a little pout. Her feelings were hurt. She wanted to be with Eva on her special day._

_"You know how my mother is…if she found out that Gideon proposed she would have wanted a big fancy New York wedding and that's not what Gideon and I wanted." She took Ana's hand knowing that her little sister was upset. "Listen, we wanted it done and done quickly. I am sure I am going to catch hell from Mother as it is…so please give me a smile and a break."_

_Ana hugged her sister warmly. "Of course I am happy for you, Eva. I am sure Gideon is a wonderful guy…or least he better be or I am getting out my Glock." Both girls began to giggle. "So where is Mr. Wonderful?" _

_"I left him outside." _

_"Oh God, are you crazy with our security…I am shocked he's not been discovered and put in chains…you know how Christian is with security especially since Teddy was born." Ana jumped up and ran to the front door and threw it open praying that the security team did not have her new brother-in-law hog tied. He was standing on the porch looking out over the meadow. When he heard the door open he turned quickly. Ana was speechless to find a black haired, blue-eyed, tanned Adonis. Good Grief…he reeked of pure sex! When he smiled down at her she felt like she was standing in front of him naked and he knew every inch of her body. He was tall and so damn muscular. Every inch of him was muscle. Good Lord….he was too handsome for mere words. "Mr. Cross I assume?" She offered her hand with a smile._

_"Mrs. Grey." Even his voice dripped sex. Ana felt her groin tighten. He was the first man to ever make her think of salacious thoughts besides Christian. When their hands met in a handshake she felt a shock go through her. Oh, this isn't good….this man is dangerous to every woman on the face of the planet and he is married to my sister. "Please, come in and make yourself comfortable." She led him into the great room. "Would you like a drink?"_

_Gideon looked over the little brunette who resembled his wife so much. She was a little spitfire, he could tell. His eyes then slid over to his wife who was staring at her sister with such love. "No, I am fine, but thank you." He took a seat next to Eva. "I am very pleased to meet the woman that my wife says is her lifeline."_

_Ana blushed as she returned to her seat. "Well, I am rather fond of her…even if she is nearly impossible to live with. Mr. Cross you have your hands full with this one."_

_"Please call me Gideon. We are family now."He laughed as Eva scowled at her sister. "I hear congratulations are in order on the birth of the Grey heir."_

_"Thank you…we are rather proud of ourselves for producing the next great CEO." She joked making Gideon laugh out loud. Ana decided that she liked the sound of his husky laugh. This man would be good for Eva. He might look intense and foreboding but he did have a sense of humor. And, of course his charm and great looks was a plus. She could see the sexual attraction between them. His hand was on her upper thigh and he looked like he could devour her even though he was in her sister's home. Yes, Eva was a lucky girl!_

"Ana, you still there?" His deep voice drawled bringing her from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry…I had another damn email come in from a frustrating author." She lied. She didn't want him to know that she was thinking of their first meeting and how sexy she thought he was. _–Damn Grey…you need to get laid!- _"There is no rest for the wicked."

"You couldn't be wicked if you tried." Gideon teased back. Ana caught her breath. Was he flirting with her over the phone?

"You would be shocked, Gideon if you only knew." She replied. "Hey, I hate to run, but I do have to deal with this asshole before he drives me nuts. Give Eva my love and take good care of her for me."

"Will do…take care yourself. Bye Ana."

With that the phone went dead and Ana was left breathless. The man had a voice made for phone sex. She blew a breath out hard through her lips. She felt a little warm. –Oh for fuck's sake…he wasn't flirting…you just need a damn hard dick!

**A/N: After some nasty PM's from people who hate this story…Hey I am sorry you do not like this version. However, you are not obliged to read any further. This is Fanfiction and this is my Playroom and I get to set the hard and soft limits. Yes, readers…I am the dom! **

**To those who are enjoying this bit of fiction, thank you for your support. I have enjoyed your kind words of support and have found a new friend and we are talking about writing a story together. **

**Enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7: Phoebe's 1st Birthday

Chapter 7: Phoebe's 1st Birthday

The divorce had been final for a few months and the Grey's only saw each other when needed. Christian could not understand why his wife seemed to want nothing to do with him. In his mind, they were still connected at least through the children and she should be friendlier toward him. Ana, on the hand wanted to keep him at arm's length. He had been almost impossible to even talk to after the photo of her and Lowell dancing was published. She was accused of being Lowell's lover and asked how long the affair had been going on. She could not tolerate his constant badgering on the subject so she kept away from him. She would not be at home when he came to collect the children for his weekend visitations and would let one of the security team collect the children from Escala when his time was over.

Phoebe's birthday party was the one time that the Grey's would have to be cordial to each other since the whole family had gathered at The Ranch. Teddy, Elliot and Kate with their daughter Ava, Ethan and his new girlfriend, Tanya, Mia with the new man in her life, John Michaels, Carrick and Grace, Ray, Carla and Bob, and Daniel Brady with Amelia and the girls, Jessie, Eliza, and Cassie were in attendance. Eva and Gideon could not make it but sent more than enough gifts to keep Phoebe busy for days opening them. Christian showed up with a car full of gifts and by himself. Ana took a chance and invited her new friend Lowell. Everyone was breathless when Lowell escorted Ana into the formal dining room with his hand on the small of her back. Their eyes went to Christian to see what his reaction would be. He just stiffens and balled his fists.

Phoebe was given a place of honor at the head of the table in her highchair. As the cake was brought in everyone sang happy birthday to her. Even though she was only one year old, she was enjoying all the attention. Ana helped blow out the single candle which caused Christian to close his eyes and muffle the moan that threaten to escape. Cake and ice cream was served to everyone along with coffee or tea for the adults and juice for the children. Ana sat on the left side of Phoebe with Christian across from her with Teddy beside him. They took turns helping Phoebe with her cake and ice cream. Every now and then they would look at each other, Christian would smile but Ana would only nod. Her smiles were for her new male friend. She would speak lowly with Lowell then laugh at his reply. Her laughter caused by another man irked Christian. She was supposed to be his. All her pleasures were supposed to be his.

The party was hell for Christian as everyone seemed to like Lowell. The man was charming, intelligent and more than able to keep Ana in the style she was accustomed to even though she did not need any man for financial gain; she was rich on her own. After the cake and ice cream the party went outside so the children could play games or have pony rides. The adults were served wine with cheese and fruit and invited to stroll the yards or join the children. Ana was dressed in a blue dress that hugged her curves and blue flats. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun but of course a few strands escaped to kiss her cheek. She was always tucking the strands back behind her ear. Christian caught every moment of that movement and wished that he could be the one to attend her. He was learning that his actions did have consequences. He remembered once that Grace had told him that life was like a physics lesson… "For every action there is a reaction and it's up to you son if the reaction is positive or negative". Damn, the woman was right! Christian stayed in the background feeling at times that he was invisible. The family was still pissed off at him and would not speak to him. Kate would shoot him dirty looks that could kill. Mia spoke to him but not with the same warmth as she used to. Not even Elliot took the time to irritate him anymore. Christian stood with a glass of wine in his hands as Lowell walked with Ana as she led a pony with one of the Brady girls on it. She looked so relaxed and happy. Her smile was genuine. He felt someone behind him and turned to see Ray Steele.

"Ray."

"Christian."

"Nice party."

"So it seems and I hope it stays that way." Ray looked Christian in the eye. "I swear Grey if you ruin this party for my granddaughter or my daughter I will forget my promise to Ana to not beat the crap out of you." His voice was low and threatening. Ray was doing his best to maintain his composure. He had made a promise to Ana to not make a scene with Christian. This was not the place or the time.

Christian only nodded. He had no doubt that Ray could beat the hell out of him. The man was an ex-Army drill sergeant and was still in great shape. "I would not do anything to hurt Phoebe or Ana."

Ray snorted. "To bad you didn't think about that a few months ago when you were fucking that whore." With that he turned and walked away from his former son-in-law.

As everyone left Christian lingered hoping that Ana would let him help put the children to bed. He noticed that Lowell had left for the drive back to Portland. He took that as a big relief. At least the man was not sharing her bed. Ana allowed him to give the children their baths and read their bedtime stories. After kisses and good night hugs, Ana and Christian made their way back to the living room.

"Can we talk for a bit, Ana?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure. Have a seat." She went to the sofa and sat with her legs folded underneath her. He joined her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I am seeing a new therapist. John is a good man, but we had crossed the lines into friendship. He suggested that I try Doctor Hellerman. She's damn good. She won't take any of my bullshit and tells me how it is. I think she is one woman…besides you that isn't afraid or intimidated by me."

So, what does this have to do with me, Ana thought? She gave him a tiny smile and nodded. "I am happy for you Christian that you are taking steps to improve yourself." She did not understand why he felt he had to tell her this. She was tired and wanted to relax in a hot bath with a glass of wine. Running after children and ponies was exhausting!

"She is helping me to see why I act the way I do. The constant possessiveness and jealousy is because of my fear of people leaving me."

"Christian…this is your problem…not mine. I always knew that was some of your issues, but the real problem is that you use your past to justify your bad behavior. You scream and shout and blame it on your birth mother. You accused me of cheating and blame it on your birth mother. You cheat and lie and blame it on a dead woman. Why don't you take responsibility for your own actions?"

"Damn, that's the same thing Dr. Hellerman said." He looked down at his hands. He still wore his wedding ring. "You will never forgive me will you?"

Ana did not know what to say. Could she forgive him? Did she even want to forgive him? He had torn her heart out of her chest. He had broken their home because he had to have complete control over someone and since she refused to let it be her, he went looking for someone else. "Christian, even if I did forgive you it wouldn't change anything between us. I can't trust you. I will not trust you with my heart. I have two children that need me and I cannot afford to be destroyed."

Christian swallowed a sob. "Do you still love me?"

Without batting an eye Ana answered, "No."

He thought his heart had stopped. He couldn't breathe. He slowly rose to his feet and without a word left her home. He sat in his car and cried for the first time since she found out about his sub and asked for a divorce. He was finally mourning his loss. He was still sitting in the car when the lights in the living room went off and the light in her bedroom flickered on. He could see her shadows against the curtains. She was undressing and probably getting ready to take a bath. "I am sorry, Ana." He started the car and drove back to a lonely cold apartment.


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Blues

Chapter 8: Baby Blues

Eva sat her desk staring at her computer monitor. She was supposed to be working on a new ad campaign but she could not concentrate. This had been a damn hard day. Every pore of her body was aching. She felt like every bone in her body had been shattered. After weeks of doctors appointments for different opinions Eva felt like her life was over. Her one dream would never come true and she did not know how to tell Gideon. She closed her eyes. _After trying to get him to see things my way…just my fuckin' luck!_ The ping of her email brought her out of her sad thoughts.

**TO: Eva Cross**

**Subject: I think I fucked up**

**From: Ana Grey**

**Message:**

**Oh, God…Eva I fucked up with Christian last night…I need to talk to you…Can I call you?**

**Ana Grey, CEO of Grey Publishing Inc.**

**TO: Ana Grey**

**Subject: Of course…**

**From: Eva Cross**

**Message:**

**You can call me…I am at the office or you can call my cell.**

**Eva Cross, Project Manager, Waters, Field, & Leaman, Inc.**

A few moments Eva heard her cellphone go off. She answered it on the second ring. "Ok, Sissy…what's up?"

Ana tried not to cry but Eva could hear the sobs in her sister's voice when she finally spoke. "I think I royally screwed up with Christian last night. I was so hateful to him." Ana broke down in tears. "I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me. I just want him to feel the pain that he inflicted on me."

"Oh, Sissy….did you sleep with Lowell?"

"No…Oh God …no! It's worse than that. I was so vindictive."

"Damn it…what happened Ana?"

"I told him that I didn't love him anymore and it broke his heart. He didn't say a word but just got up and walked out of the house." She started another round of crying. "And, now he won't answer my phone calls. What if I pushed him to do something stupid?"

"Ana, stop and think this is Christian. Do you really think he would hurt himself?"

"I don't know, Eva. I have never intentionally tried to hurt anyone before, but last night I wanted him to hurt. What is happening to me? This isn't me!"

Eva felt her heart pain for her sister. No, this was not her sister. However, she had just lived through her marriage being torn apart by infidelity. "Sissy, he will be alright. Maybe this will make him take his therapy seriously and he will actually try to fix his all problems." She played with her pen and tried to choose the best words. "Maybe then you two can find your way back to each other."

The silence on the line was deafening. Ana could not see them getting back together. Trust had been broken. Their marriage did not survive such a betrayal. She could not see herself going back to him knowing that he contracted at least two subs to her knowledge during their marriage. Granted, the last one Daphne, was contracted after he left their home on the Sound, but they were still legally married. Besides the subs, Ana knew she could not live under such control. She cherished her freedom and realized that her happiness was very important just not to her but also to her children. A happy Mommy made for a good Mommy.

"Ana…you still there?" Eva asked sitting straight up in her chair getting worried.

"I am still here."Ana said in a whisper. "Eva, I don't think I could ever go back to Christian. I can't be want he wants me to be."

"What if what he wants you to be changes? Maybe therapy will work and the fact that you did leave him will finally wake him up. Don't be so quick to take that option off the table."

"Ok Eva, enough about my problems…I don't what to talk about this anymore. I will try to call him again later on. So…Sissy…what is going on with you?" She could not imagine living with Christian again.

Tears threaten to fall from Eva's eyes. Her heart started to pound wildly and felt like it would burst from her chest. "I'm not so good, Sissy. Nothing is working out like I want." She sighed heavily. "Ana…meet me in Chicago tomorrow morning at the Four Seasons….this is an emergency. Something has happened and it's not something that can be discussed on the phone."

"I am on my way! I will book the room."

Grace and Carrick agreed to take the children when Ana explained that she was going to Chicago to meet with Eva. Daniel ordered a private plane and made the hotel reservations at the Four Seasons. Within an hour, Ana was on her way to SEA-TAC. She never did make that phone call to Christian because of her worry for Eva.

Christian came out of a five hour meeting to see that Ana had tried to call him several times during the day. He called her back immediately only to get sent straight to voicemail. "Just saw that you tried to call." He left on her messages. "Are the children alright?" He hung up as he came to Andrea's desk. "Has Mrs. Grey called?"

"No, sir. Would you like me to try to get her?" Andrea asked as she stood up.

"No, I will try myself." He motioned her to sit. "Do I have any appointments today?"

Andrea quickly found the date book. "None for this afternoon."

"Call Dr. Hellerman's office and ask if she see me later this afternoon."

~xxxxxxxxx~

Dr. Edith Hellerman was a short lady with silver curls that she kept short. Her steely blue eyes saw everything from behind her glasses that would slip down her nose and made Christian feel like he was under a microscope. He sat before her in her office which was decorated in soft blues and cream.

"Alright, Christian…what can I do for you today?" She asked in her no bullshit way.

"I've lost my Baby. Ana told me last night that she did not love me anymore." He hung his head. "I always knew that someday I would lose her, that I would hurt her so deeply that she would run."

Dr. Hellerman wrote something on her pad. "So what caused her to declare this information to you?"

Christian looked off into space. "I asked her if she still loved me and she said no. She didn't even hesitate to answer. She just said NO!" He fought the tears that threaten to form in his eyes. He had to keep in control.

"Christian, did you ever think she said that to protect herself? You did break her heart when you betrayed her trust." She wrote more on that pad irritating Christian. "Why did you search out such a relationship when you had Ana at home? We have not covered that yet?"

"I wanted control and Ana is uncontrollable. She has never been submissive."

"Then why did you marry her?" Dr. Hellerman looked over her glasses at him. He held his hands in lap. "Did you think you could change her? Make her into what you wanted."

"Yes, …maybe…I don't know. I wanted her so much. I didn't want anyone else to have her. She is mine…she has always been mine." He rubbed his forehead. "She is so beautiful. I had to have her." He took a deep breath. "I tried to get her to sign a contract to be my sub…which she agreed to sign, but I fucked that up also."

"She signed the contract?"

"No, she never got around to it. I took her into the Playroom and whipped her with a belt and she left me. I was devastated. I know I should have just left her alone, but I couldn't stay away from her. So, I pursued her and offered the girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. I had to have her…and I would have done anything to have her."

"So she was a challenge? Did you see her as a possession to acquire?"

Christian did not answer as he tried to understand the concept. "She was a challenge…she still is. But, I don't think I ever thought of her as a possession."

One silver eyebrow arched in question. "Really? Where you trying to mold her into the role you thought she should be as your wife and the mother of your children? Did you ever talk with her or did you talk to her? Christian, Ana is a person with hopes, dreams, and ambitions. She may have been your wife and the mother of your children but she still had the right to be Ana. As you were trying to mold her into something you thought **YOU** wanted you took away her choices. You were trying to possess her." She cocked her head sideways. "Did she try to change you?"

"No…except maybe to be kinder to other people. She never judged me of my past lifestyle ever…but she would not be a submissive." Christian was beginning to see what had happened in his marriage. He was trying to make her come to heel and she fought against it. He remembered that most of their arguments where about what he wanted and her wishes were not considered. He wanted all the control in the relationship to what they ate for dinner, what she wore, when they would have sex or where they would have sex and even tried to control who her friends could be. He regulated her life on every level even keeping Kate at bay so she could not influence Ana. When she rebelled his insecurities led him to believe that she seeing other men. His fear of abandonment made him think that she would leave him for another. As his jealousy grew, she distanced herself from him. After Phoebe was born, their love-life became non-existent. She was too tired from being a working Mom. As he felt he was losing control of her his anger began to flare. He was screaming all the time frightening the children and upsetting Ana. The anger was what led him to decide to contract a sub. He would take her to the playroom and take out his frustrations on her. The night that he had slapped Ana was because his anger had gotten out of control as well as his jealousy. The "sub-treatment" did not work. He could not control his anger. When she stood up for herself and for Sawyer he snapped. After he saw her on the floor he felt sick to his stomach. He could not believe that he had struck her. Taylor had stepped in and held him back fearing for the worse. He just left the room and went to his study letting Sawyer, Taylor, and Gail to tend to Ana.

"I tried to change her into something she wasn't" He finally admitted.

"And, if you had succeeded would you have been happy? Would a submissive Ana be to your liking?" Dr. Hellerman pushed her glasses up.

Christian sighed heavily. "No… I like Ana the way she is." He said lowly. He realized that what attracted him to Ana was not just her beauty but her spirit and her heart.

Dr. Hellerman was still making notes. "What causes your anger, Christian? What triggers this rage?"

Christian snorted a laugh. "Everything and anything. A bad business deal. The sun not coming out. Ana not doing what I want her to do. I have always been angry."

"Why?"

"You have read all my files from all the shrinks I have seen through the years. It all goes back to my childhood."

"But, you are an adult now. You know that there was nothing you could do to save your mother and she wasn't able to save herself. You have to come to terms that she was troubled. Professionally I believe that you use your childhood as an excuse for your bad behavior. If Christian does something wrong…oh it's because he had a hard childhood." She took another breath. "The bad stuff happened to you before the age of four…what about your childhood with the Greys? Were they abusive to you?"

"Good Lord, no, are you crazy? Grace and Carrick are wonderful parents. They loved us unconditionally but…"

"But, what Christian?"

He closed his mouth and shook his head. "I didn't think I deserved their love. If my own mother couldn't love me enough to stop using drugs then why did these people want to love me? There must be something wrong with me."

"Is that why you went into the BDSM lifestyle?

"I didn't go into…I was introduced into it. I was fifteen when an older woman seduced me." He held his head in his hands. "She was into the lifestyle. I learned from her. I gained control from that experience."

Again, Dr. Hellerman made notes. "You do realize that she would be considered a pedophile if it was found out about your relationship. She drew a young child, a fifteen year old adolescent full of hormones into a sexual relationship. I know other therapists have touched on this. Could this be where your anger stems from? Are you mad that an older woman, probably someone you trusted had sexually molested you?"  
"It wasn't like that!" Christian yelled as he balled his fists. "She helped me. I was taught control of myself and others."

"She taught you how to manipulate others for your own gain…just as she manipulated you for her own pleasure." She sat forward. "Christian, you were sexually molested as a young man. I believe that is why you are so angry. You lost your innocence and for awhile your own control." She sat back. "Tell me does this woman still try to have influence over your life?"

"She has caused problems but she has also been helpful."

"How?"

He cleared his throat. "She finds me subs when I want them…she always has. She found Janna Kline for me and the current sub, Daphne." He rubbed his forehead fighting off a headache. "She hates Ana. She always did. She told me that Ana would never be enough for me and that I would want to go back to the lifestyle. Maybe she was correct…I don't know."

"Did you ever talk to this woman about the problems within your marriage?" He nodded. "And, did she suggest that you take on a sub?" He nodded once again. "And…?"

"And what?" She sat quietly and let him figure it out. "She manipulated me into thinking that I needed it." His words were like an epiphany. "She said it would control the anger."

"In my opinion all it did was cause more problems. You knew were cheating on your wife, yet you accused her of cheating. You knew she would find out sooner or later and you were trying to hurt her because she defied you. Even after you hit Ana…she stayed didn't she?" He nodded. "She only left when she found out about Janna." She gave him a soft smile. "You were played, Christian. However, you still have to take the blame. You are an adult man. You knew it was wrong. Was having sex with this other woman that enjoyable that you would throw away your marriage? Was having that control something that made you truly happy? Were you happy, Christian?"

"I was never happy. Janna hardly made me feel like having sex...and many times we didn't. I couldn't. I only wanted to punish Janna. I wanted Ana."

"In this way…as a sub in your playroom.?"

"Not as a sub…but as a playmate in the playroom, but I never asked her."

"And do you think she would have gone?" He nodded with a slight smile remembering all the times that she had gone willing into the playroom. He should have just asked her. "So why didn't you ask her?"

"I was afraid that I would hurt her."

"Christian, we have established that you have a lot of anger. You also wanted to keep Ana to yourself because you were afraid of losing her. You have trust issues. You didn't trust her enough to stay so you tried to hold her close. But, by holding to tightly you drove her away." She closed her notebook since it was almost time for their session to end. "I want you to do something for yourself this week. I want you to take a day off and think about what we have discussed this afternoon. I want you to write Ana a letter and explain all this to her. You do not have to send it to her, but someday you might want to explain all this to her. You also have to learn how to control your impulses. I know that you workout every day and run, but you need an instant activity that will take the edge off your issues besides sex or BDSM. Try something that will relax you such as using squeezing a rubber ball when you are feeling anxious or angry."

Christian had to laugh at the idea that squeezing a rubber ball would calm the anger in his soul, but he was willing to try. Maybe an instant action such as this would be beneficial for him. Hell, he would try…nothing else had worked. Years of therapy had not helped. Maybe this little activity could help him keep the anger and anxiety under control.

~xxxxxx~

Ana's phone began ringing right after she turned it back on as she disembarked from the plane. It was Christian. She quickly answered it. "Christian, are you alright? I have been trying to call you all day."

"I was in a meeting all day." He said lowly. He was riding in the Audi SUV with Taylor driving. "I tried calling you back earlier. Where are you?"

"I just landed at O'Hare. I had to come to Chicago." She answered as she was led to a waiting car. "I owe you an apology, Christian. I am so sorry for last night…I didn't mean what I said. I was trying to hurt you…I will always love you because you are the father of my children."

"Oh, Baby….I love you, too. I just want us to be all right. I know you don't trust me, but we have to try to find a way to be civil to each other for the sake of the children. I am working on my issues, Ana, I really am."

She slid into the car and let the driver close the door. She quickly hit the button to make the privacy window to go up. "Christian, I was so tired from the party yesterday and I am still so angry and hurt by this situation that we have found ourselves in and I lashed out at you. I will always love you; I just can't live with you."

Christian smiled sadly. "I understand Ana. But, that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to win you back." He heard her giggle. "Oh baby…I love that sound. And, yes I know I am mad to try, but baby…when you had the best no other will do and Ana, you are the best. No other woman can take your place in my heart or in my bed."

Ana could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was not being threatening. She did not understand what had happen to him but she was hoping that it was a permanent change. Not just for her, but for his own happiness. "Christian, I never slept Lowell Adams. We are just friends." She admitted lowly. "But, just to let you know so you are not blindsided…I will date other men. I have to have a life."

"Oh Ana…I am not afraid of little competition." He was amazed that he was not going thermonuclear when she announced she would be dating. He then looked down at his other hand to see that he was squeezing the rubber ball that Dr. Hellerman gave him. _Well,shit, maybe this does work! _ "I am learning how to control my anger…and baby…I owe you an apology. I am sorry for slapping you that night. I was so damn mad that you were not home when I thought you should have been. I know that's not an excuse and I have no right to expect you to forgive me, but someday I hope that you will. I know I will have to learn patience. You are not a possession. I am so sorry that I treated you like that."

Ana was stunned into silence. Christian Grey apologizing? This was a red letter day. "Christian, the children are at your parent's if you want to see them. I hope that you will while I am gone. I should be home by Sunday."

"Thank you, Ana." He noticed that Taylor had pulled into the Escala parking garage. "Baby, I am home now. I better let you go. Ana, thank you for trusting me with the kids."

"The same rules still apply Christian…just so that you know. You cannot have them around that woman." She knew her voice was a little shrill, but she had to set the boundaries for him. "I do not want them at Escala. Please respect my wishes and reasons about this."

"I will, Ana. Laters."

~XXXXXXXX~

Ana checked into her luxury suite at the Four Seasons then text messaged Eva that she had arrived in Chicago and what suite number they would be staying in. After wishing each other a goodnight, Ana decided on a long hot bath then she would order room service. She had a feeling that Eva would not be bringing good news. Chicago was where they would meet when they needed that special sister time since it was half-way between their two cities. Chicago was where she told Eva everything about her marriage and the death of it. It was in Chicago where Eva admitted that Gideon had ridded their life of Nathan. Ana was shocked that she did not feel strange about Gideon killing Nathan…hell…she had planned it a few times herself. He had only beaten her to the deed. After this revelation Ana liked Gideon even more. He would always protect Eva and be there for her. A little jealousy drifted into her heart. She had wanted Christian to love her like that. Yeah, he would kill anyone who hurt her, but it would be done for his pride. She shook the ideas out of her head. "He said he was changing…or at least trying." She said out loud. _Yeah he said that before. He was always working on changing. Every argument ended with a promise of change, but it never happened. He would calm down for a few days to a few weeks then that monster of jealousy and over-the-top control would appear. C'mon girl…do you really think he is going to change? This is who Christian is! Over-bearing and hard-headed! He can't change…he has been this way for far too long. Just cut your losses and move on! You have the chance to live…to experience life! Be free, dance, laugh, and find love that is worthy of you. You know he can't change…you couldn't! You couldn't be the submissive he wanted you to be. How can you ask him to change when you couldn't?_ "Shit, I can't ever be with him again. We are lost to each other." She rose from the too cool water and stepped onto the warm floor. With a soft towel she dried herself. Every stroke of the towel reminded her of all the times that they had shared a bath. Those were the good times. He was loving, sexy, and so hot for her. When did it change? _It changed when you no longer wanted to be under his thumb and you started to take back your independence. When you announced that you were going back to Grey Publishing after Teddy was born is when the marriage began to go downhill._ _Then as you got more successful and became more assertive he felt he was losing control of you and the marriage. He couldn't handle a strong woman. He was challenged by you and intimidated by your success. Not even the pregnancy with Phoebe made any difference especially when you refused to cut back on work or quit altogether. You made him crazy! _"Oh shut up!" She heard herself say to her self-conscious frowning. "I have every right to have a career." Her inner goddess shrugged as she lounged in a sexy red teddy with red six-inch "fuck me" stilettos on an old fashioned fainting sofa. _Yeah, but think about all the sex you are missing out on! Christian knows how to make a woman feel good and now some dumb bitch is getting what he used to give to you! _ "And, she is also getting the fuck beat out of her also!" After tying on a robe, Ana called for room service. She would have a light supper then call it a night. She was too sad to think anymore about what they had lost. He could call her baby all he wanted, but she knew she would never be his baby again.

Her phone went off and she saw it was Christian. She answered it to hear a little boy's voice. "Mommy."

"Teddy, how's my boy? Oh, honey, I miss you so much."

"I miss you Mommy." His voice drew higher as he excitedly exclaimed. "Daddy came to Gwanma Gwaces to play. He bwought me a new helicopter…just like "Chawlie"." Ana knew that Teddy must be exhausted because his r's were turning into w's. A sure sign that he had a busy day.

Ana had to smile. Christian had made an effort. "How is Phoebe? Is she asleep?"

"She is with Gwampa. Here, Mommy…Daddy wants to talk."

"Ana, I just wanted to say thank you for your earlier call. It means the world to me." She could tell that he was walking trying to find some privacy. "I know we can't be together right now…but maybe there is hope. All I need is hope, baby."

She did not want to hurt his feelings nor did she want to give him false hope. "We will need to discuss this in person. We need time, Christian." There is a knock at the door. "Listen, I have to go, my supper is here."

A low sexy chuckle came from Christian. "Good to know that you are eating. Laters, baby."

Ana pressed the off button on her phone and stood before the door. A heavy sigh escaped her. Sad tears threaten to fall. It was too little too late for them she knew. Her hands shook as she opened the door to receive her food.

Eva flew out early and she arrived in their suite right about nine o'clock in the morning. She looked tired and puffy-eyed. Ana knew that her big sister had been crying. Without saying a word they embraced as Eva's luggage was brought in. "Are you hungry?" Ana asked softly. "We can have breakfast brought up." Eva shook her head. "Was Gideon alright with you coming here?" Eva shook her head once again. "Do you want me to call him?"

"I wish you wouldn't. He is pissed off at me because I won't tell him what I need to tell you. He doesn't understand…he can't…he's not a woman." She held on too tightly to Ana's hands nearly crushing them. The tears were rolling down her face. Without holding back she announced her problem. "I can't have a baby!"


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Blues Part 2

Chapter 9: Baby Blues Part 2

Ana was shocked. She stumbled and fell into a chair. "I didn't even know that you were trying." She was at a loss for words. All she could think about was the pain that was played upon her sister's face. "And, you haven't told Gideon?"

Eva stood before her sister letting the tears flow. "I don't know how. It took me months to get him to come on board the baby train. He doesn't think he would be a good father. And, let's be honest, he's not the most patient man in the world." Ana had to laugh. Was this part of the young billionaire's playbook, impatience and issues of low self-esteem when it comes to personal issues? As much as Christian and Gideon hate to admit it, they were so much alike. Young, handsome, powerful and flawed. "He tried to keep me from leaving, but I left anyway. I had to talk to you and in person. This can't be discussed over the phone like sharing a recipe."

"Have you seen…I mean…have you gotten other opinions?"

"More than five. I have damage inside me. I…he…" She had to sit on the sofa. Her legs were shaking as she thought about Nathan Barker and the years that he had raped her. She had been too small to be able to accept him inside her body. He had left his mark behind and from the grave he was ruining her life. "I still have my ovaries but my uterus is so damaged that I can't carry a child so IVF is out of the question."

"There is always adoption." Ana offered knowing how happy Grace and Carrick had been adopting their three children, even the difficult child, Christian. "Would Gideon agree to that?"

Eva shook her head making her pretty blonde locks bounce. "It was hard enough to get him to agree to a pregnancy." She curled up into the sofa and held her knees to her chest. "I want to have his baby. I have never wanted to have anyone's baby before." Ana moved over to the sofa and snuggled up to Eva. "How can I tell him? What if he thinks I am damaged goods?"

"Damn it Eva, you are not damaged goods. I hate it when you start thinking like that. Listen, we will figure something out. There has to be an answer to this problem. If you and Gideon want a child then it will happen."

"How in the hell do you think that is going to happen?" Eva shouted angrily. "I cannot carry a child. There is nothing I can do to change that. Nothing that medical science can do the fix this."

Without hesitation Ana spoke. "I will do it for you." She gently tucked a strand of Eva's hair behind her ear. Eva gasped. She never in a million years thought to ask her sister to carry her child. She looked at her like she had grown another head. "Eva, you are my sister…I would do anything for your happiness. You stood by me when my marriage fell apart. You put me back together when my life crumbled at my feet. I can afford to give you nine months of my life so you can have your dream of having Gideon's baby." She reached over and kissed her sister on the cheek. "Remember, we are one. My Blood…Your Blood…Our Blood?"

"But, Ana, …" She swallowed a sob. "You can't carry Gideon's baby…what will everyone say?"

"Why not, it's not like I am going to fuck your husband. It's IVF. They can harvest your eggs mix it with Gideon's baby batter and bingo I am the oven…simple." Both girls broke out laughing at Ana's simple explanation of a difficult medical procedure. "We know that I can carry a baby. I have done it twice." She cocked her head sideways and looked at Eva with searching eyes. "It's only nine months."

Eva could not believe that she was considering this crazy idea of her sister's. IVF. Gideon. Ana. There was no way in hell that Gideon would even consider this. He was not that sure of having children as it was. He would just say that it was not to be and they could be happy alone. But, Eva wanted his baby. She wanted to hold his baby in her arms and sing the child to sleep at night. She wanted to cradle his child in their love. "We will have to talk to Gideon about this. He will not be easy to influence. I know what his words will be…"FUCK NO EVA…ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Ana began to smile. "Well, you were easily influenced." She winked at her sister. "Now, we just have to figure out how to tell him."

"Ana, you don't tell a man like Gideon something like this."

"Excuse me; I lived with Christian Grey long enough to know how to handle a difficult, domineering man. But, this has to be done on neutral ground and definitely not in New York. Location, location, location." She was thinking going through different scenarios in her mind. "Eva, how long would it take for Gideon to come looking for you if you returned to Seattle with me?"

"A day at least if I don't call him." She answered confused by Ana's question. "Why?"

"Does he track your phone?"

"Uhhh…I don't think so."

Ana gave her sister a slight smile. If Gideon was a dominant like Christian then he would have no problem tracking his wife's phone to make sure that she safe. After all, Gideon was a powerful rich man with plenty of enemies. "Ok…this is what we are going to do. You are going to call Gideon sometime today and tell him that you are safe in Chicago…then there is to be no contact at all. You will turn off your phone. You will come back to Seattle with me tomorrow and we will hide out at the Ranch. Tuesday or Wednesday you will turn your phone back on and let him trace it to Seattle. If he tries to call me, I won't answer. This gives us some time to go to talk to a Doctor friend of mine. She will be able to give us information about the process. I am sure you will have to go through hormone treatments so they can harvest your eggs and they will have to start charting my cycles. I know enough that only a certain time of the month can a woman get pregnant. Once we get Gideon to Seattle, I will tell him what is going on and what we need him to do. If he argues with me, I will shoot him."

"Ana! You can't shoot my husband!" Eva was laughing through her shock and tears. "It will just make him mad." Eva got her giggles under control and turned serious. "Ana, what about Christian? He will go ape-shit if you do this."

"Christian has no bearing on this situation. We are no longer married." She got up and went over to her lap top. "So, don't worry about him. I think we should start doing so research on the "net" about IVF. Get your ass over here and start typing, Sissy."


	10. Chapter 10: Retrieving the Wife

Chapter 10: Retrieving the Wife and Loosing some Baggage

Gideon was pacing his office floor at the Crossfire Building. It had been two days since he heard from his wife. She called on Saturday afternoon to say that she made it safely to Chicago to meet up with Ana. Then, there has been nothing. No phone calls, no text messages, and no e-mails. He tried tracking her phone but there was nothing. She must have turned it off. He wondered what the sisters were up to. He tried not to get worried because she was with Ana, however Ana was now a free woman, a beautiful free woman that any man would love to have. Had they taken off to Vegas? Of course, if they had he would have known because he owned many casinos and hotels in Vegas. He pulled his hand through his black glossy hair then stood by the window to stare out over the city. Eva had left so very upset. She was in tears and he was pissed off because she would not tell him what was wrong. She only wanted to go Ana. A part of Gideon was jealous that Eva would rather share her problems with her sister than her husband. He had to admit they did have a strong bond. Even living on different sides of the country did not weaken their bonds. The phone rang and he turned to answer it.

"Cross." He barked into the receiver.

"She is in Seattle with a Mrs. Ana Grey at Mrs. Grey's residence. According to my sources they arrived early Sunday morning and have not been observed leaving the residence." A female voice said.

"Good job, Perkins. I appreciate your help with this delicate matter." Gideon said flatly. He hung up the phone and turned back to the window. "Okay, girls…what are you up to?" He hit the intercom. "Scott, have my plane readied. I need to be in Seattle by yesterday."

Brady found his boss in her home office going through her e-mails. He took the time to look her over. Damn, she was a beauty. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail and left to flow down her back. She was biting her full lower lip and he knew she did not even realize that she was doing it. She was wearing a light blue camisole covered with a white boyfriend shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of tight blue jeans that he also knew showed off her perfect little ass. He felt his groin begin to strain. He did want her, but it would be unprofessional to pursue her. He never considered making a play for her while she was married, and then he met Amelia so it never became a problem for him. Even though he found Ana extremely attractive he would not cheat on Amelia.

"You know it is considered rude to stare at someone." Her lyrical voice stated bringing Brady from his thoughts. "So, did we pick up a tail?"

Brady came into the room and sat before her. He had to smile when she looked up at him. Her sweet little face was stoic, but he could still some of her personal fire in her eyes. "You were correct. She is a colleague of a Ms. Debbie Perkins who is known to be a private detective in the employ of a Mr. Gideon Cross when needed. Ms. Perkins has offices in Manhattan and Savannah with associates across the country."

"Well, well…I am sure Gideon will be visiting soon to collect his wife. We don't have a lot of time to get our mission accomplished. Brady, I will need a decoy car sent out so Eva and I can get to Dr. Green's this afternoon. Also, find out when Gideon left New York." As she spoke her slender fingers slide over the keyboard answering an e-mail. "One more thing, if you keep looking at me like I am naked then everyone will know that you have the hots for me. Cool it, Daniel." Brady stiffened not knowing if she was joking or not. Then her face broke into a smile. "Gottcha!" She broke out laughing and he relaxed. "Really, Daniel…Am I that intimidating?"

"Actually yes, at times you are very intimidating. You have cold blue eyes when pissed off." He stated lowly. "I hope I am never on your bad side."

She kept typing as she smiled at him. "Then, get Eva and me to the hospital without that tail following us. Is there anything else?"

"Rhoades has asked for some time off."

"That is your problem…take care it. Security is your job. Just make sure that whoever replaces him temporarily signs the NDA, has a thorough background check, and is qualified to work for me. I only want the best protecting me and my family. I trust you to know what is best for us." She looked at the computer screen. "I expect Gideon to arrive either tonight or early in the morning. He may not come straight to the Ranch, but monitor the hotels and have him followed."

Brady wondered what was going on between Mr. and Mrs. Cross. Ana had left in a hurry for Chicago on late Friday afternoon and returned with her more than emotional sister early Sunday. They had stayed on the grounds not leaving. The Grey children were brought home a few hours after the sisters arrived. "Are we expecting any domestic problems, Mrs. Grey?"

Her head shot up and she frowned at him. "Of course not." She answered with a strained voice. "When Gideon arrives he is welcomed here. Just buzz him in at the gate."

Eva was nervous as she and Ana sat in Dr. Green's office. They were given a large block of time with no other patients waiting so they could come and go unnoticed. Dr. Green gave them all the information about IVF and then set appointments for both women for the next day. Having the Grey and Cross names made them top priority. If all went well, Ana could be pregnant in only a few months. Now, it was time to deal with Mr. Gideon Cross and Ana decided she would be the one to take care of this matter. Eva was too emotional and was easily moved to tears especially when having to deal with the horrible memories of Nathan Barker. Through text messages from Daniel, Ana knew when Gideon left New York City and the ETA of his private flight. It would be only a few hours before Gideon would be in Seattle. She also knew that he had reservations at the Fairmont, so she did not expect him until Tuesday morning to come knocking at her door. She was more than pleased with herself to have such a competent security team. Her phone pinged one more time but this text was from Christian.

**_Cross called me wanting to know what "the sisters" were up to. So?_**

**_Just having sister time. Nothing to worry about._**

**_Bullshit! He was pissed. What are you two doing?_**

**_Baby, it's nothing to be concerned about. Dealing with lady's issues with my sister. That is all that I can say._**

**_Oh…sorry._**

Ana had to laugh knowing saying anything about lady's issues would have Christian backing down. Even though he had no problem talking about her bodily functions, he would draw the line with her sister. She put her phone away and gave Eva a small supportive smile. "Don't worry Eva; I will take care of this. Gideon will see our point of view." Or least, she hoped he would.

Visiting the Ranch was usually a good time for Gideon. He was always amazed how homey Ana had made the sprawling ranch-styled house. It was a true family home and not a showcase to present her wealth. But, today, he was more than angry at both Ana and Eva. He was doing the best he could to keep his temper in check, but they did run off from Chicago without letting him know and then the incident of turning off Eva's phone. He knew when he was being played. These women were up to no good and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Grey had been no help what so ever when Gideon called him. He didn't even know that Ana had gone to Chicago to meet with Eva. He only knew that she had gone to Chicago. So, by the time he got through the gates and drove up the curved driveway he was cursing under his breath. He had to remain calm and not to scare either woman.

Ana met Gideon at the door. She was wearing her blue jeans with a tight white T-shirt with the NRA emblem on it. He knew that she was a supporter of the Second Amendment and had a good collection of firearms. He gave a smile to return her smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He stood over her and let her reach up and kiss on the cheek in welcome. "Mrs. Grey…I would like it if you would return my wife."

"Oh Gideon you sound like I kidnapped her." She laughed merrily. "Eva is upstairs taking a nap. But, before you go running up the stairs to wake her up you and me need to have a little talk."

"Ana? What is going on? Is she leaving me?" His blue eyes widen in a moment of fear then a sheet of impassivity dropped over his face. He waited for her to answer or lead him into the house.

"Gideon, why don't we go into my office? Would you like a glass of wine or something?"

"Will I need it?" Her lyrical laughter was his only answer. He followed her through the house into her home office. His eyes took in the lodge look of the office but it still had soft touches of pastels to let someone know that a woman worked in here. The one item that caught his attention was the gun cabinet. The girl was well armed. He remembered what Eva had told him that Ana grew up learning how to shoot and defend herself from her step-father Ray Steele after she decided to live with him instead of her mother.

"Please have a seat?" She motioned for him to sit with her on the buckskinned colored sofa. "Eva asked me to meet her in Chicago for a very important reason. She is unable to discuss it with you because it brings back some horrible memories. Gideon, do you understand what I am saying?" He nodded and she continued. "I understand that you and Eva want to have a baby."

"She has voiced that she would like to have my baby." He said as his brows came together in a frown. Even as he was scowling he was drop-dead handsome. Those deep blue eyes were intense.

"Alright, I am just going to say this bluntly and you need to keep quiet. Deal?" She waited for him to agree with a nod of his head. "Eva has gone to many different doctors in the last few months and has been told over and over again that she will not be able to have a baby. The sexual abuse that she suffered has done horrific damage to her. Even if she did conceive, she would suffer a miscarriage within the first three months. That bastard tore her up inside…she was too young to be having sex. When he got her pregnant…well, I think you understand why she miscarried. Eva wants so much to talk to you about this, but she is so afraid that you won't want her anymore. She thinks that you will think that she is damaged goods." Ana took a deep breath. "I tried to tell her that you would never think that. I hate it when she starts thinking like that. So now…we have to figure out a solution to this problem of having a baby. It's what she wants."

Gideon was speechless. Everything that has been revealed to him breaks his heart. And, having Ana being so forceful towards him is another shock. She was assertive and almost dominant. He did not know what to think. He had to clear his head and get this figured out. His Eva was in pain and was frighten to come to him about her problem. She ran off to Chicago to tell the one person that she truly trusted. They could not have the baby that she wanted. So now what? There was not much he could do even with all his money and power. His eyes went to Ana's who were filling up with tears. She was feeling her sister's pain. He didn't understand the emotional connection that these two women had, but they always knew what the other was feeling. He had heard about this in twins, but in half-sisters? "I assume that you have worked out a solution." His voice was deep and steady as he fought emotions that he hated to deal with.

"IVF." Was her answer.

Gideon leaned back into the sofa. Good lord, a test-tube baby? This wasn't a way their child should be made. He didn't believe anything was immoral or unethical for anyone to try whatever they could to try to have a child, but he thought he would get Eva pregnant the usual way…fucking her senseless. "So we will have to use a surrogate."

"Yes."

His head rested on the back of the sofa as he brushed his long hair from his face. "So, we just run down to the "surrogates-r-us" store and order one?"

Ana busted out laughing as she rolled those fantastic blue eyes. "I wish it was just that easy." She took his hand. "We have already found the perfect person, and the contract is already written out, to keep things legal. All you have to do is sign it."

"I can't sign any contract unless I meet the woman who is going to carry Eva and mine's baby. What if she is a closet wacko or something?"

"Gideon, you already know her. I'm going to be the surrogate."

Gideon's mouth fell open. His mind was racing and his heart thumped wildly against his chest. Never in a in his life did he see this coming. He jumped to his feet. He had to move, do anything, his muscles strained with stress. She had to be joking. _This is just a dream, and I will wake up…just fucking wake up Gideon. Ana can't be serious. She can't carry our baby…oh God! What about Eva? Will seeing her sister heavy with their child send her over the edge in jealousy? Eva admits freely that she is a jealous woman. She will not share me with any other woman and made it clear that if I ever strayed she would have my balls in a trophy case on her desk. _

"I'm … I don't want to say at this moment." He finally said. He turned and glared at her with anger that these two women had come up with this harebrained idea. "You can't do this. It would destroy Eva and me. You don't understand how jealous she is."

Ana began to laugh as she stood up and approached him. "I have known her longer than you have, Gideon. I know all about her issues. I have dealt with them since I was sixteen years old, just as she has dealt with mine. Eva is on board with this. I am the one woman that she does trust." She reached out and took his hand. "Let me do this for both of you. You are family and I will do anything to make my sister happy. She would do it for me." She pouted up at him in her adorable way. "Just talk with Eva about it and give it a good think. You will realize that this is the best solution for Eva because I am no threat to her or your marriage."

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

Every now and then one has to do a spring cleaning in their lives. Christian sat his desk contemplating the changes that he would have to make his life to be truly happy. Ana was gone from his life or so it seemed since they had very little contact. She had been back from Chicago for two months and they still have not discussed the phone call where they both apologized for hurting each other. Eva had returned with her and Ana had been spending all her time with her or at work. He knew not to try to find out what was going on because her security team ran circles around his. He only saw her when he picked up the children on his weekends and the one day of the week that she had added. He guessed that was a reward for his apology about the slap. They only spoke about the children.

There was much he wanted to tell her. He had cancelled the contract with Daphne. She was getting to be a bother. Like so many of the subs in the past, she was wanting the "more". He had no feelings for her except for the pleasure that he received from taking a flogger or belt to her. The last few times that they had been together he could not get excited about taking her into the playroom. For some reason she had no appeal to him even when her little heart shaped ass turned a bright red from the belt. He knew he was done with her and sent her away. And, just like the others she made no fuss but took the gifts and the severance pay and left without looking back when she realized that Christian was done with her.

He was still seeing Dr. Hellerman on a weekly basis. She said he was improving, but he still had a long road before him. He would have setbacks especially when angered or stressed but it was up to him on how to control these emotions. She taught him breathing techniques to use to calm him when he felt that his anger was going to run out of control. She told him that he would always have anger control issues unless he finally admitted to himself that he was a victim of sexual molestation. Christian still could not take that step. Elena Lincoln had taught him control. This same control had made him one of the most successful businessmen in the world. This was one part of his life that he could not separate. The sex and the control with Elena as a young man were one in the same for him and he could not see the wrong in it. After all, he did not say no. It was not the same as his situation with his subs and his wife. He had separated the two. The subs were just sex and punishing them for his pleasure, Ana was making love. And the fucked up thing, he couldn't see anything wrong with this separation. He did not understand why he could not have both his wife and subs if he so wanted. They did not have anything to do with each other. In his mind, he did not cheat. There had been no love between him and those two subs. His love had always remained with Ana. Dr. Hellerman made it very clear to him until he realized that his thinking was more than fucked up he would never be happy. He had to see that he was cheating even if these women were contracted subs. He was having sex with them and that is why Ana had left him. These thoughts kept running through his mind. Was it time to actually face the truth? Was the relationship with Elena that fucked up? Was she a pedophile? _I was fifteen_. _I was horny as fuck and damn, she was beautiful back then. She had a body to be fucked. She taught me how to control my own body and emotions. But, if I could control my emotions, why do I have all this anger? Anger is an emotion._ His mind raced with ideas. "Damn." He said aloud. "She fucked me over…she never wanted me to find love. It is a weakness she said. Love has no strength and can be used to hurt me. It was love that hurt me when Mommy died….SON OF A BITCH!" His fist came down on his desk.

Christian pulled himself out of his office chair and wandered into the great room of Escala. He took in the room. Yes, it was beautiful, but it was so cold and hollow. This was not a home but a freaking museum. He climbed the steps to the second floor and sat on the first step. He was completely alone. He could hear silence bouncing off the walls. He could be at home on the Sound with Ana and the children if he had quit lying to himself about his issues. Nothing was worth all this loneliness and the pain that he caused his family. He had to lose everything before he began to see the error of his warped thinking. He had cheated on his wife. He had no right to take on a sub just because he could not control his wife. Ana deserved better than what he had given her.

"Sir, is there something I can do for you?" The deep voice of Jason Taylor asked. Christian looked down the steps to see his only friend. He motioned Jason to join him on the step.

"I am fucked up, Taylor." Christian declared lowly. "I have lost everything that ever meant anything to me. I thought I could do anything I wanted without answering to anyone."

Taylor did not know how to respond. After all this was his employer. "She was good for you." He finally said. They both knew that Taylor was speaking about Ana.

"Yeah, but I wasn't good for her. I hurt her deeply. I was supposed to be her happily ever after and I became her nightmare." He grimaced when he thought of all the horrible things that he had said to her, accused her of and blamed her for. "I should leave her alone. She deserves to be happy."

Jason only nodded. He had seen a beautiful young woman that was full of life turn unhappy and even frighten. Now she was more than successful in her career and she seemed happy. For once in her twenties, Ana was in control of her life and did not have to answer to the idiot that sat beside him. "She will find someone. She will be alright." He finally said in a near whisper.

"But, will I be alright?"

"Christian…" Jason waited for the explosion that he expected for using the boss's first name. "This isn't about you but Ana. She has been put through enough. Just let her be. You are no good for her until you get yourself in a better place. You can't expect her to wait around forever for you. Not even you can be that selfish."

"Actually, yes I can…but I won't." He looked over his shoulder down the hallway to that room. "Taylor, would you like to help me do something? I think it's time to do some remodeling."

Jason followed Christian's stare to the door of the playroom. He chuckled. "I will get the hammers."

Christian stepped into the playroom and turned on the lights. The once comforting smell of lemon polish and leather filled his senses. He walked around looking at everything. So many women had come thru here and he couldn't remember their names unless he went to their files. They were all the same, brown-haired, petite, and more than willing to get the shit beat out of them for their own pleasure and his. Only one woman stood out in here. Ana. He had beaten her on the whipping bench with a belt which made her leave him for the first time. But there had been good times in here with Ana…oh the pleasure had been intense for them both. Then the worst time, when she caught him with Janna and took those pictures on her phone. That had ended their marriage once and for all. For the first time since he installed the playroom he hated it! He hated the whips, the belts, the whipping bench, the floggers, and the paddles! He hated the St. Andrew's Cross against the wall. Everything would have to go. He did not want this anymore. He had to get this shit out of his apartment. He had to make this a home, a real home where he could bring his children if Ana would let him. He heard Taylor come into the room. "Let's tear this motherfucker up and get rid of this baggage!"

**A/N: Dear Readers,**

**I want to thank you for your continue support. I restart classes starting on Jan.8 so updates may take a few days. I hope you will show me patience as I achieve a dream of getting my degree. Again, thank you for your support and kind reviews. Now… back to my Playroom (my imagination)!**


	11. Chapter 11: Plus or Minus

Chapter 11: Plus or Minus

Dr. Grace Trevalyn-Grey had noticed that Eva Cross and her ex-daughter-in-law Ana Grey had been seen around the hospital for the last few months. They seemed to have a lot of appointments with Dr. Monika Green, the OB/GYN. Was there something wrong with one of the girls? Could someone be pregnant? Grace knew that she could not question Dr. Green because of Patient/Doctor confidentiality. Her mind was racing with ideas. So she watched. As the summer passed by, those appointments were still evident. Grace finally asked Christian if he knew anything but he said that he did not know anything about Ana or Eva's personal life.

The plus side of removing the playroom, Christian had another room. He decided to move the library up there. All the walls were bookcases done in dark cherry wood to match the dark cherry floors. All the furniture was cream colored and the old fashioned writing table was also made in dark cherry. For added elegance a beautiful crystal chandelier was delivered and installed. When the light was on, the crystals shot fragments of light around the room. The old library was turned into a playroom for the children with all kinds of toys and activities for his children to enjoy. Elliot and his crew had done a wonderful job in the refab of Escala. The whole apartment had been repainted in golden tints which gave it a warm feeling. The minus side of not having the playroom was that he was feeling that old pull into the dark side. There were nights he wished that he could contract a sub and beat his anger out on her. There were times that the breathing exercises and the rubber ball did nothing to soothe his anger and frustration. He needed a woman. He had to admit that he was horny and he wanted to fuck. But, he did not know how to just pick up a woman for vanilla sex. He had only had vanilla sex with Ana. Would he enjoy it as much with another woman as he did with Ana? He decided to forego any kind of sex and went and took a cold shower. This is what his life had come to. No family, no sex, no playroom, breathing exercises and squeezing a damn rubber ball. This was hell!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Morning light filtered through the curtains of Ana's bedroom and gently woke her up. She slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed. When she stood up she felt dizzy and then the nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. She had no idea how long she was sick, but she awoke to find herself on the floor. She pulled herself back up to the toilet and got sick again. She remembered that she had grabbed her phone from the nightstand when she bolted to the bathroom then texted Eva who was probably still asleep in one of the guest rooms.

**I need you. Come to the master bath. Please.**

Eva busted into the master bath wearing one of her fancy nightgowns that flowed beautifully off her body. She was surrounded in pink silk. If Ana felt better she would have found her sister so lovely. Eva bent down to give comfort to her sister. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"I don't know for sure… but I think I am pregnant. I have only felt this way and been this sick of my stomach when I was pregnant with Teddy and Phoebe." She had tears in her eyes. "I think the IVF worked this time."

"It has been four weeks since the procedure." Eva felt her heart beat wildly. Her breathing came rapid. _Oh, Lord, please let this be morning sickness. Let her be pregnant._ "Can you get up?" With gentle care Eva helped Ana to her feet and walked with her back to the bed. "Can I get you anything? Some water?"

"I just want to lie down for awhile." Ana moved slowly so she did not set off another bout of vomiting. When she got comfortable she smiled weakly up at Eva. "We are going to need one of those pregnancy tests you have been buying secretly." She had to laugh. Eva ran out of the room and went to her own bedroom and grabbed the tests. She had five of them in her bathroom. Ana was still chuckling when Eva returned. "I suppose you would like me to pee on one of those sticks."

Eva blushed and nodded. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

The timer was set for five minutes and the sisters paced back and forth in the bathroom. When it went off neither would move to read the test. "You read it." They both said at the same time.

"I can't." Eva said lowly. "What if it says no?"

"We'll read it together." Ana offered in a whisper. She grabbed her sister's hand and drew her closer to the test. Eva began to cry and fell to the floor in a heap. Ana read the test and began to laugh. She bent down to her sister. "Evie…we are pregnant. The test says positive."

The sister's hugged and laughed. They were going to have a baby. "We have to call Gideon and tell him."

"I think we better Skype him. Then we can show him the test. Go get my IPad and bring it in here." She swallowed hard. "I think I am going to get sick again." Ana stepped back over to the toilet and kneeled as she lost her stomach.

"Oh God, Ana…is it that bad?" Eva slowly came to her feet. She had never seen anyone get so sick so fast.

"Just get Gideon on Skype."

Gideon just finished with a meeting and was relaxing at his desk. His cell phone pinged that he had a message from his beautiful wife that he was missing badly. She had been living in Seattle with Ana while they tried the IVF procedures. The first procedure had failed which sent both Ana and Eva into tears. He sighed. It was like having two wives! He shook that idea out of his mind. Eva was enough; he could not take on Ana Steele Grey. She was more tenacious than her sister.

~Skype now. **IMPORTANT!**~

With lightening speed Gideon was on his computer bringing up the Skype program and logging on with his wife. His eyes soften when he saw her smiling face, but he also noticed the tears running down her cheeks. "Angel, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He could hear someone choking or retching but he could not tell. "Eva, what in the hell is going on?"

"Just wait." She moved the IPad around to show the test on the counter then showed Ana sitting on the floor next to the toilet. She then took the screen. "Gideon! WE ARE PREGNANT!"

"Oh my God!" Gideon exclaimed then he started to yell in joy! He threw the papers on his desk up into the air and let them float all around his office. He calmed himself enough to be able to talk to his wife. "I am leaving right now for Seattle. Oh my God…we are pregnant! Does Ana need anything…Can I buy her an island or something?"

"Gideon…you are too funny." Eva laughed. "Just get here as soon as you can. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too, Angel." Their Skype was disconnected and he went to the door and pulled it open scaring his PA to death. "Scott…the plane…Seattle…Stat!"

Ana finally made it back to her bed and snuggled into the warm sheets. She had heard Gideon's reaction to the pregnancy and it brought back memories of her telling Christian that she was pregnant. He wasn't too happy with the announcement of Teddy. He had thrown a temper tantrum and accused her of getting pregnant on purpose. He had stormed out of Escala and got drunk. It had been a bad time for their marriage and she really thought it was over. It took her getting abducted and landing in the hospital for him to realize what he was missing. Phoebe's announcement was a little better. He was still reserved but at least he seemed happy. There were no recriminations of her getting pregnant to steal his money. Of course, she learned later that Christian had contracted a short-term sub on that very day. "At least one of my pregnancies is joyful for someone." She said out loud. She tried not to go down memory lane but Christian pulled at her emotions—good and bad!

_Escala: 18 months ago_

_Something wasn't right. Ana knew that. She was going into her sixth month of pregnancy with her second child, the little girl she always wanted, but she was miserable. Christian had gone off on a business trip to New York so she was left alone taking care of Teddy, the house on the Sound, and Grey Publishing. Of course, she did not mind, she could handle all that, but she could not handle the indifference that seemed to be between her and Christian. He was distant with her yet tried to control her every waking moment. He had Gail making special food just for Ana because he believed that it was good for the baby. He had tried to make her quit her job but she stood her ground and compromised…she would not go into the office until 10 and had to be done by no later than 5. Some would say that he was just a caring husband, but Ana saw it as his control freak on over-drive. She knew there was something else. He had not touched her in days. A usual day before a big business trip consisted of them staying in bed for as long as they could, but he did not even try to make love to her once and she had even offered. _

_Ana had a few suspicions why Christian was distant. She hated herself for having them and tried to file them away in the back of her mind, but they kept creeping up on her. She knew the answers would be at Escala. If Christian had returned to the lifestyle he would not have proof at their home on the Sound. Over her lunch hour, Ana slipped out of Grey Publishing without Sawyer realizing that she had left her office and took a taxi to their city apartment. Escala, the place had fond memories for Ana as she stepped off the elevator. She had given her virginity to Christian here, Teddy was probably conceived here, and she had grown up here. The first thing Ana did was run up the stairs to find the key to the playroom. As usual it was in the utility room on the Seattle Flashing Key Chain that she had given Christian to say yes to his proposal. Now, it lay on a shelf, the battery dead. She grabbed the key and opened the door to the playroom that she had not seen in a few months. It still smelled the same, lemon polish and leather, but there was another smell…the faint smell of sex, that tangy sweet aching aroma of arousal, climax, and satisfaction. Her eyes scanned the room. Everything looked in place. The bed was perfectly made with the red satin sheets, everything was clean and dusted. She sorted through a few drawers to find new items and then she turned to see that the canes, belts, and whips were back in their place. Her heart was in her throat. She could not say the words that were floating around in her head. She could not face that evidence that she was looking at. She was about to slip out of the room when something caught her eye laying on the floor next to the dresser…an empty foil pack. Someone had used a condom in here! She swallowed a sob and ran from the room locking the door behind her and replacing the key in the cabinet. A few moments later Ana was in his study going through his files and even turning on his computer. It took only twenty minutes to find a contract and background check for a Janna Kline. The contract was for only two weeks and it did not include sex, only an exchange of power, but she knew that it had gone farther. The two weeks were over with and she had seen the condom wrapper. She sat in his chair and cried tears of anger and pain. Her husband had gone back to the darkness! She then got mad. She copied all the evidence that she needed and returned the originals to their proper place. The computer was turned off and she left Escala for the last time. She called Jody, her IT guy at Grey Publishing and asked him to take care of the security tapes at the apartment so that no one would know that she had visited. Within moments, she was forming a plan to escape a marriage that had gone bad. It would take time and patience and she would wait until her daughter was born before acting. _

Ana was returned to reality when Eva danced into the master bedroom with a tray of food. "I brought you some tea and toast. I thought it might help the morning sickness." Her voice was high and she was talking so fast. Ana knew her sister was beyond excited that they were finally pregnant. "Gideon is on his way. He is so excited. He wants to buy you an island." She laughed as she sat the tray on the bed.

"Well, I could go for a small tropical island when winter gets to cold. Do you think he can buy Hawaii for me?" She joked back. "We will need to make an appointment with Dr. Green and verify this pregnancy."

"Ana, do you feel pregnant? I mean, does it feel the same as Teddy and Phoebe?" Eva's soft grey eyes were large and round. She was trembling from all her excitement.

Ana reached out for her sister's hand and when they clasped she felt so much better. "Yes, Evie it feels the same. I truly believe that I am pregnant with your child."

The sound of the last statement made the girls laugh. "Sounds like a Maury Povich moment." Eva declared laughing and shaking her head. "So, how will you explain this to people?"

"Well, I find the truth to be helpful in such situations. I have nothing to hide or to be ashamed of. My sister needed my help and I was more than happy to offer my assistance."

Eva frowned as her breathing became shallow and quick. Not too many people knew that they were sisters. They had managed to keep their true relationship quiet. To most people they were just good childhood friends who had stayed in touch thru the years. "Ana, our secret will be out."

Ana shook her head. "No it won't. When the news is out that I am pregnant I will say that I am helping out an old camp friend. No one will have to know." She squeezed Eva's hand in support. "However, I am surprised that we have kept this a secret for so long. I know our husbands know because we told them, but look at the resemblance. If people would really look anyone can tell that we are siblings. I guess the different hair-color throws them off." She giggles and lies back on the pillows. "Maybe I should have bleached my hair blonde, wear grey contacts, and pretend to be you for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Oh, Lord…we have done that before. It was fun confusing people. How could Eva Tramell be in two different places at the same time? The Paps never knew which coast I would be on. It did help me to keep a low profile." She reached over and pushed a wayward strand of Ana's soft brunette hair from her face. "And, you do look damn hot as a blonde!"

"I like my brunette hair…it keeps me under the radar. For some reasons blondes are focused on more." She closed her eyes. Her stomach was pitching and rolling. Ok, this was the minus side of being pregnant…the nausea! "Will you hand me a piece of toast? Maybe that will help me. Ugh, this is the worse part of being pregnant…the morning sickness."

Eva stared at her sister as she took small bites of the toast. Eva adored her so much that it hurt. She was her best friend, her confidant, and in many ways, her soul mate. Ana knew everything about her, even more than Gideon did. "Thank you, Sissy…for everything. I love you so much and I don't know if I could ever thank you enough for doing this for me and Gideon."

As Ana swallowed her toast tears rimmed her eyes. "Anytime, Sissy."


	12. Chapter 12: Confirmation

Chapter 12: Confirmation

As was discussed before the IVF treatments began the pregnancy would be kept a secret until Ana entered into the second trimester. Relief was the trio's feeling when Dr. Green confirmed that there was only one fetus but she could not tell the sex yet. However, Gideon and Eva did not care what the sex was as long as the baby and Ana were healthy. Dr. Green assured them that Baby Cross and Ana were in perfect health then offered to print out the first photos of the baby. The morning sickness had finally ended and Ana was feeling alive and needed. Gideon and Eva catered to her every need. Her cravings of chocolate ice-cream and Oreo cookies were indulged. She laughed in hysterics when Gideon rolled into the Ranch with a freezer full of chocolate ice- cream and three cases of Oreo cookies. He just shyly smiled at her and helped Mr. Gailey load up the kitchen and basement freezers. Eva could only roll her eyes in merriment. Gideon was acting like a nervous father-to-be in just the 4th month and she wondered how he would act during the labor.

Ana noticed that her clothes were getting a little snug. She took to wearing looser fashions while going to work instead of her usual tight pencil skirts and blouses. She still kept her high heels because she liked how they made her legs look super long and sexy. She may be pregnant, but she still wanted to look good. Around the Ranch, she wore over-sized shirts or Gideon's dress shirts with her yoga pants that stretched to accommodate her little bulge. She knew by the end of the 4th month she would have to go into maternity clothes and their secret would be out. Gideon already had his PR people working on the press release telling their good news and asking for everyone to respect their privacy for the health of Baby Cross. It was up to Ana to decide when the news would be released since it was her life that would be affected the most.

Kate threw back her blonde curls and squealed in delight when she saw Ana come into her office. Kate was now the city editor for the Seattle Times. "Damn, Steele…you look great." She hugged her friend warmly. They have not seen each other a lot since the divorce. Ana refused the constant invitations to Carrick and Grace's house for Grey Family Sunday Dinners but she did let the children participate on Christian's weekends. "Have you put on some weight? I mean you look wonderful, I always thought you were too slim."

"Thank you, Kate…and you look wonderful also." Ana pointed to the obvious baby bump with her chin. "When are you due again?"

"In February around the 19th. We are having a boy." She proudly said as she sat down behind her desk and patted her belly lovingly.

"I bet Elliot is beyond the moon. He is getting his boy and hopefully he will quit teaching my son his bad habits." Ana laughed.

"Ok, Steele, what brings you out on this cold December day? What are you up to?"

Just like Kate. She never did like to do small talk nor would she tolerate any bullshit. That was what Ana always loved about the woman. "I have something to tell you and it's big. Real big."

Kate leaned forward to hear every word. "You have my complete attention."

"I am pregnant." She just said it bluntly. Those three little words shocked the hell out of Kate Grey. Ana had to laugh to see the dropped mouth and the wide surprised eyes. Some days it was worth getting out of bed to see a reaction like that. "Oh, it gets better."

"Oh, God." Kate moaned as she sat back in her office chair. "It's Christian's."

"Are you fuckin' mad? It. Is. Not. His!" She stressed in anger. She took a deep breath. "It's Gideon and Eva's baby. I am their surrogate." Once again Kate is shocked senseless. Her brain could not process this information. The words were swimming around in her head but she could not catch them to form a sentence. "Well, say something Kavanagh."

"Surrogate?" She finally asked. "You mean you did Gideon and now you are preggers?"

"I did not "do" Gideon, Kate. Good grief, have you gone stupid or something? Eva would have killed us both. It was IVF. You know Eva's eggs and Gideon's sperm. This isn't my baby; it is theirs one hundred percent. I am just incubating it for them so to say."

The silence in the office is almost nerve racking. Kate has never been so quiet in her life. When she finally speaks her voice is quivering. "How far along are you?"

"Four and half months. The baby is due in May."

"You know, "Money-bags" is going to come unglued when he hears this. You might want to leave the country or better yet…you and Gideon better leave the country. He won't take this lightly; his ex-wife having someone else's baby."

"The only concern I have for Christian is for Gideon not to beat the shit out of him if he says anything remotely rude. Gideon has become quite protective of me even more so now that I carry Baby Cross. So, that is why we chose today to release a press statement about the pregnancy and the surrogacy since _the Christian Grey_ is out of the country on business. Like I said, I just wanted to give you a head's up just in case. There is another thing I want to discuss with you."

"Now, what…you all turned Mormon and Gideon has taken you on as wife number two?"

"That was uncalled for Kate." Ana said with narrowed cold blue eyes that made Kate shrink back into her chair. Ana Steele Grey was not a woman to cross. "Please ask his and your family not to comment on this. Just say "no comment" when the "Paps" come searching for a story."

"Good Lord, you do live the soap opera life, Steele." Kate laughed. "This is better than anything seen on TV.

Ana offered a little laugh but she was not happy that so much of their lives would be in the public domain. It was hoped that a new more salacious story would crop up and make them yesterday's news.

"What about the rest of the Grey's? Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't have to. I know you will. Besides, it is not really any of their business is it?" Ana said looking right at Kate with coldness in her eyes. "They need to accept that Christian and I are no longer together and that I will move on. I will marry again someday, I hope, and I hope to have more children with a man that deserves and wants my love and devotion. Something, Christian has proven over and over again that he did not really want."

Kate felt like bursting into tears at Ana's last rant. She knew most of the bitterness that she heard in Ana's voice was because of pregnancy hormones, but there was a grain of truth in her words. She deserved to move on and find love and happiness. Christian never deserved a fine woman like Ana. She had been pure and innocent when they met and he took advantage of that innocence and tried to lure her into the world of BDSM. Kate tried not to hate her brother-in-law but she wanted to throttle him. Hell, she dreamed of ways of torturing him but then she figured since he was in the BDSM lifestyle he would probably enjoy it to damn much. She usually stuck to stinging barbs and dirty hostile looks. "I think they will get the message that you have moved on since you are having another couple's baby for them." Kate got an evil grin on her pretty little face. "I would love to be a fly on the wall when Christian hears the news. God help anyone who is around him when he blows up!" She began to laugh knowing that this bit of news would drive "Money-bags" completely over the edge and she wanted a front row seat to watch.


	13. Chapter 13: The Revenge Factor

Chapter 13: The Revenge Factor

The news broke when Christian was in Japan for business and he had no idea what his ex-wife was doing. He returned to the States and to work to find all his employees acting like they were walking on egg shells. Even Andrea seemed more nervous than usual. He checked his emails and took care of the business that needed to be taken care before he went home to take a long hot shower, have a decent meal courtesy of Gail Taylor, then try to get some sleep. He left papers to be filed with Andrea and left for the day. No one dared to tell him that his former wife was pregnant.

Christian had sent Taylor back to Escala for the rest of the day and night so Taylor could be with the wife he had been missing while they were in Japan. Since his driver was gone, Christian had to drive himself. As he stood by his car searching for the keys in his suit pants pocket he heard the tell-tale sounds of women's heels on the concrete moving toward him. He turned around to see his sister-in-law, Kate. _Oh, God…what does the pitbull want now? _His ingrained good manners took over and he smiled. "Hello, Kate. Did you lose Elliot?"

Kate forced a smile and shook her head. "Actually, I have been waiting for you, Christian. I wanted to talk to you privately."

Christian was curious. What could this woman want to speak to him about? "And?"

_Oh how sweet revenge is. I can't wait to wipe that smug smile off your too handsome face. This is for you Ana! A little payback! _ "I have some news that should be of interest of you." She answered as she unfolded a paper. "I take it you have not read the papers or watched TV in the last few days."

"I do work for a living, Kate." He laughed as he looked her over. She was more snarly than usual. "So what is it you want to tell me?"

The glow of pure unadulterated joy crossed Kate's face. "Ana is pregnant and you will never guess who the father is." She blurted out. Her smile grew even larger as his face turned pale, his mouth fell open, and he had to reach out and grab his car to steady his balance. "Gideon Cross." She flipped open a tabloid paper that yelled out the headline. "Cross Baby by Mrs. Grey!" He looked like he was about to vomit. Kate felt such power as she watched the mighty great Christian Grey fall to pieces before her eyes. "I guess she really did move on. You know they will have a beautiful baby with her remarkable genes and his animal magnetism. He is a really sexy and handsome man! I can see why she would be attracted to him."

Christian was speechless. His head was spinning. _Ana pregnant? This had to be a mistake…a horrible and cruel joke! She would never betray her sister and sleep with Cross. _"I don't believe it! I don't believe it!" He raged as he had both hands in his copper hair. "This is just a cruel joke…you are a horrible, horrible person Kate Kavanagh!"

"My name happens to be Grey, Mr. Grey!" She said as sweetly as she could. She was so enjoying his pain. He could now feel the pain that he had subjected Ana and the family to when he tore the heart out of the family. The Grey Family had not been the same without Ana and her children. "So how does it feel to have the woman you still love pregnant with another man's child? Is your heart full of pain? Do you feel like your life is over with?"

Christian tried to cover his ears to block out her high annoying voice but she just would not shut up. She was deliberately goading him. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up off her feet causing her to scream. He knew that he was hurting her and she was pregnant with his brother's child but he did not care. Her green eyes were full of fear. "You fuckin' bitch! You lying fuckin' bitch!" He raged as he pushed her against his car. She went limp as her body hit hard.

"Mr. Grey, please let her go." The familiar voice of Jason Taylor drifted through the rage-filled brain of Christian. "Let her go now!" Christian let go when reason finally returned then caught her as she began to fall to the ground. He cradled her in his arms then passed her to Taylor who nodded at him. As Taylor took the whimpering Kate Grey away; Christian collapsed by his car.

"She can't…she couldn't." He felt the burning tears rolling down his cheeks and falling to the ground. He don't know how long he sat by his car but it was the strong hands of Jason Taylor that helped him to his feet. "Taylor, she's pregnant."

"Yes, Mr. Grey, I know…I read the story in the paper." Jason had seen the gossip in the Seattle Times society page about Ana, Eva, and Gideon. This is why he raced back to GEH to try to diffuse the ticking bomb that he knew his boss would be when he found out. "However, you do not know the whole story. Mrs. Grey—ummm Kate, didn't tell you the complete story. She was trying to hurt you the one way she knew she could."

"She is pregnant with Cross's brat! How could she?" Christian yelled getting angry once again.

"Ana is serving as a surrogate for the Cross's. It's not **her** child with Cross. It's Eva and Cross's baby. IVF, sir. She is only carrying the baby for them."

"That fuckin' bitch. I hope Elliot tears her a new asshole for putting me through this. This was deliberate on her part." He slumped against the car exhausted physically and mentally. "Taylor, will you take me home and let me get drunk?"

"I will take you home, but it's a no on the drinking." Taylor laughed lowly. He unlocked the doors to the R8 and helped Christian to the passenger side and lowered him into the seat. As Taylor walked around to the driver's side he knew that it was going to be long night watching Christian and trying to keep him from going over the edge.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Elliot Grey was in a rage! He just could not decide if he was enraged with his wife for her attempt to destroy his brother or at his brother for manhandling a pregnant woman. He was just finishing a hard day on a construction site when he received a call from Taylor. Of course, his first thought was something had happen to Christian. Taylor was not a man who called to chit chat. When Taylor explained that Sawyer was escorting Kate home from GEH because of an altercation with Christian he was livid. He now stood at the foot of his marriage bed watching his beloved wife sleep. Tears had stained her face. A part of him wanted to go to Escala and beat the shit out of his little brother and a part of him wanted to do the same to his wife. She had acted like a middle-school child. What was she thinking going to Christian and telling him half-truths about Ana and Gideon. _Jesus, baby, don't you get it….he still loves her. _She had acted fool-hardy by waving a red flag in front of an enraged bull which was what Christian had become when he heard her lies. She had deliberately set out to hurt Christian. How could she be so thoughtless, so cruel, and so bitchy? Did she hate Christian that much? Elliot always knew that his little brother was not Kate's favorite person, but wow….to go out of her way to…His thoughts became juggled and he could not stand to look at her. He left their bedroom and went to his home office. He needed a large stiff drink!

A bottle of bourbon later Elliot was slumped in his office chair. Women! Wives! Ex-Sister-in-laws, all of them were crazy bitches! He had struggled with the idea of calling his brother to have someone to commiserate with but he remembered that he was still pissed at Christian. Brothers! Jealous ex-husbands, nutcase! Even his brother was a crazy bitch! "Shit maybe they all are infected with the crazy gene!" He said aloud. "Can this day get worse?" Ping…cell phone…Blackberry…e-mail. "Shit I am too drunk to read it" He laughed. It would have to wait until later. He let his head fall to his chest and fell into a drunken sleep.

_Ana had arrived at their door very late one night in tears. She knocked and knocked and yelled for someone to come answer the door. Elliot had flung the door open in a panic knowing something must be horrible wrong, but he never expected to see his sister-in-law on her knees in tears. "Ana…my god…what's wrong?" He gently brought her to her feet then swung her up into his arms cradling her against his wide chest. He took her to the living room and placed her on the sofa. "Ana, have you been hurt?" She nodded but her sobs kept her from speaking. Oh God! What had happened? She looked a mess. Her usually manicured hair was in a tangle; her makeup was dripping down her cheeks. He thought he saw a shadow of bruises on her upper arms. Had someone attacked her? "Ana, talk to me!" He finally said with a harshness that was unusual for the mild-mannered, fun loving Grey son. _

_"He's been cheating…for…months!" She managed to say in between sobs. "I caught him with her tonight at Escala." She pulled out her phone and thrust it into his face. "Pictures."_

_Elliot took her Blackberry and scanned through the offending photos of his brother standing nude behind a naked woman who looked like she was bound and gagged. It was evident that they were having sex. He noticed that there was also a video. He decided not to watch it. The last thing he wanted to see and hear was his little brother having sex. "Oh Sweet Jesus!" Elliot said as he closed his eyes. This was not good, not good in any way. What an idiot asshole my brother has become! Cheating on his wife, on Ana, one of the sweetest girls…sweet, smart, funny, and damn beautiful. He came to his feet and yelled for Kate to come and take care of Ana. He had business at Escala. _

_There was no warning when Elliot's massive fist met Christian's jaw. He said not a word when he kept punching his little brother. Not even Taylor could stop him. Christian had no right to hurt Ana and Elliot was going to make his little brother feel as much pain as he could. Minutes later Christian was in a heap on the floor, bloodied and bruised. "You are a piece of shit, Christian. I have seen you do some crazy shit in your life, but this is the lowest. Ana! Why did you have to hurt Ana? What did she do to deserve this? She has been a loving and good wife to you….and you repay her by fucking some whore…What in the hell is your problem?"_

_"Mr. Grey." Taylor injected slowly. He was cautious around the enraged oldest Grey son. He was actually impressed with the man because he had taken down Christian who was trained in kickboxing and other martial arts while fighting off Christian's security. "I think…."_

_"Taylor, you shouldn't think…you should leave…you are involved in this up to your nutsack! You had to know he was steppin' out on Ana. He doesn't do anything without you stuck up his ass!"Taylor backed off and motioned for the rest of the security team to do the same. This was between the brothers. "A very wise decision on your part." Elliot grumbled. "And, get that bitch out of here before I throw her over the balcony!"_

_"Yes, Mr. Grey" was heard a few times as the security team scrambled up the stairs. Elliot turned back to his brother. "She caught you red-handed and yet you are still fucking that bitch. Christian, do you realize Ana has photos and videos….you dear brother are so screwed. Ana pissed off, with evidence and no pre-nup. I fuckin' hope she takes you to the bank."_

Elliot woke up with a start. His head was still fuzzy. He did not know what the time was or where he was for a few seconds until his eyes focused and he recognized his own office. "Damn, this is going to end badly." He mumbled aloud. "This has disaster written all over it."

The darkness in the room managed to cloak the shame that Kate felt as she woke up. She was alone in her bed. She groaned as she slid from the sheets. She was achy. Every bone and muscle hurt. She sat on the side of the bed. "How could I be so stupid? He's not worth it!" She moaned. She knew that Elliot was beyond angry. He could not look at her let alone speak with her to hear her side of the story. He just sent her to bed. She had gotten her revenge on Christian, but at what cost? Would Elliot leave her over this? He tolerated her behavior toward his brother to a point, but she knew she had crossed a line this evening. Kate rubbed her baby bump slowly. "Mommy fucked up, baby boy. Shall we go see what the damage is?"

Ok, so revenge is not as sweet as it is portrayed. Elliot was drunk in his study. He is calling all women, wives, and ex-sister-in-laws crazy bitches….then silence. Kate waited for a few minutes then snuck a peek to see that her husband had passed out in his chair. She leaned against the door frame and took in the male beauty of her husband. Even snoring in a drunken sleep he was beautiful. Blonde curls that was a bit long but so silky. His finely sculptured face could grace the statues of the greatest stone artists. His fine male mouth that showed strength yet could kiss so softly that it would take her breath away. And, that smile…it outshone the sun! And those adorable dimples on each side of his face. "I am so, so sorry, Elliot." She whispered. "So sorry."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The whole Grey family was abuzz with the news that Ana was pregnant. There were so many stories in the press from her being a surrogate for the Cross's to the more raunchy accounts that she was having affair with Gideon. Even though Cross Industries had released a press statement that the Cross's were expecting their first child through surrogacy and that a dear family friend had volunteered to be the surrogate, which the Grey family believed, they still had a problem with their Ana being pregnant with any man's child that was not Christian. It had been their hope and desire that Ana and Christian would resolve their issues and remarry.

Christmas at Carrick and Grace's was more than stressful. Christian was in residence for the  
holidays so he could see the children with ease since they could come back and forth from the Ranch with their security detail. Ana had built a lighted path between the homes with security cameras along the way. Elliot was also in residence but without Kate. Grace was concerned that this baby issue with the Cross's had been a reason for the separation between Kate and Elliot. She was living in their house with Ava. It was agreed that Elliot would get Ava for Christmas Day as Kate went to spend Christmas with her family. It seemed that the Grey brothers were destined to be fuck-ups in their marriages. Mia and Ethan would come later after they spent time with the Kavanagh family.

Grace and Carrick ate quietly as they experienced their first quiet Christmas Day Dinner. There was no friendly bantered between the boys, the high-energy of Mia was missing, and the soft voices of laughs of Kate and Ana were a memory. Teddy and Phoebe were with their mother having the Christmas Day Dinner with Ana's family just a few thousand feet away. Grace had tried to combine the two meals, but Ana had refused saying it would be to stressful for everyone. She did promise to bring the children over after their afternoon naps to have Christmas with their grandparents and father.

Grace looked to her husband with tears in her eyes. Her family had been torn apart. She bowed her head to hide those tears, but the pain was too great for her and she began to cry uncontrollably. Carrick was the first to his feet to comfort her. He wrapped his arms about her and rocked her back and forth to soothe her achy heart. His blue eyes met Christian's grey eyes in accusations. Yes, Carrick blamed Christian for the pain that this family was experiencing. "Come, my beautiful girl…let me take you upstairs." He swept her thin body into his arms and left the room.

"We are a fucked up pair." Elliot drily declared. He took a gulp of wine and let it burn its relaxing alcohol down his throat. "So, should we go a few rounds?"

"Do you think it will help?" Christian answered as he too looked to the wine to relax his strained nerves. "I am sure Mom and Dad would love to have a brawl in their dining room."

"You shouldn't have touched Kate." Elliot said as his eyes turned cold and hard.

"She shouldn't have lied to me. She sat out to hurt me on purpose…for revenge if you will."

"True, but you still shouldn't have touched her. She is pregnant with my son."

Christian began to laugh. "If you are so concerned about her and your son why are you here living with Mom and Dad? Why don't you go home to the little wifey?"

Elliot stood up and threw his cloth napkin to his plate. "So, dear brother that is what I am going to do. I get to go home to my little wifey….whereas you get to return to your cold castle in the sky. I will be snuggled in my warm bed tonight with my wife making sweet love to her. Where will you be, Christian? Have a woman on standby to tie up and fuck for a Christmas gift for yourself?" Christian came to his feet. "Don't bother dear brother, you and I both know that I can take you. I have done it enough times. You are not worth bloody knuckles." With that Elliot left the room. A few moments the front door slammed shut. He was not going to make the same mistake Christian did and lose his wife and children. It was time for Kate and Elliot to talk out their problems and put their home in order. They were not going to become a victim of the Christian Grey fuckedupness drama.

Christian smiled to himself as he raised his wine glass in salute to his brother. "Go get her, brother. Go get the woman you love, you lucky bastard."


	14. Chapter 14: Face to Face to Face

Chapter 14: Face to Face to Face

Gideon watched with a worry as Ana carried Phoebe and led Teddy by the hand across the yard to the path that led to the Gray's mansion. He thought security should have gone with her. For heaven's sake she was almost five months pregnant. She could fall. She could trip. A tree could land her. Didn't this woman understand about her own safety? Why couldn't Grey just come over and get his own children? Then, Gideon remembered, Ana did not allow Christian around when he and Eva were in residence. She did not want to live through that stress.  
"Hey, Ace…just calm down. She will be alright." Eva whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with her loving grey eyes. She sighed happily. This woman was content. She was with her sister and her husband and all was right with the world.

"Do you think they will kind to her? I heard that they were upset about her being pregnant with our child." He reached down and nuzzled on her neck and took a breath of her essence. She smelled of cinnamon and spice. Before she could answer he was kissing her softly, drawing out her passion. The kisses deepen and all thoughts of the Grey's were pushed from his mind. This woman filled his heart and soul. His groin ached for her. "Come to bed with me. I need you so much Angel." His hands cupped her well defined ass and brought her even closer to feel his throbbing erection. "I want you now." Even though there were a house full of guests Eva nodded agreement and let her husband take her to their room.

Teddy and Phoebe squealed in delight as they reached for their father. Ana had to admit that it was a special and delightful sight to see the children with Christian. She also noticed how quiet the house was. There was no excited Mia to greet her or a sweet faced Grace who always hugged and kissed her in welcome. "Where is everyone?" She asked as she helped Teddy take off his coat and gloves.

"Mom broke down in tears and Dad took her upstairs to calm her down. Elliot left to get his wife and children back, and Mia and Ethan will not be here until later." Christian kissed his little girl on the cheek as he pulled off her snowsuit. "And, I am here waiting for my children."

"Hmmm busy day at the Grey's." She said with a little smile. She was happy that Elliot finally took the incentive to go get his wife and family back. She knew how horrible Kate had been feeling after her little "Get Revenge on Christian" fiasco. To be truthful, Ana had been furious with Kate for telling Christian lies. The woman just did not understand how mercurial Christian could be. If Taylor had not of diffused the situation she knew that Christian would have been at her offices accusing her of having an affair with Gideon. As it was, they still had not discussed her pregnancy at any length. They only spoke about their children and sometimes the stockmarkets. "Do you want to keep them for the night or shall I come back for them later? Grace keeps clothes and nightclothes here for them."

"I would like for them to stay that is if you don't mind." He said in an almost sheepish voice. For some reason he felt nervous around her. He looked her over quickly. Even with her winter coat on he could tell that she was showing a bit of a belly bump. She was all aglow in that beautiful pregnancy radiance. Her eyes were sparkling and her hair was glossy. He longed to thread his fingers through that silky mane and bring the ends up to his nose to smell her personal fragrance. He knew her skin would be so soft and sensitive to the touch. He could easily bring her to climax by stroking her soft shoulders or the inner regions of her thighs. She was always so responsive to his touch when she was pregnant with Teddy and Phoebe. He felt his pants begin to stretch and strain. He had to hide this from her. She could not know that her mere presence caused him to have a major hardon.

"Been missing being with a woman, Christian?" She bluntly asked staring straight at his crotch. "Don't worry," She laughed, "It's been awhile for me also."

Christian's mouth fell open and hit the floor. Good Lord, she was bold. His eyes were wide in shock and for a few moments he was speechless. "Pardon me." He barely whispered loud enough to be heard. "The children."

"Of course, I will head back now."

"No!" He exclaimed in his domineering way then quickly softens his voice when he saw the ice penetrate her glare. "Please stay awhile. No one is here so you should be comfortable. I would like to talk for awhile, that is if you can."

Sometimes the Christmas season can work miracles and soften the heart of a woman who had hardened it against the man who broke it. She gave him a shy smile then proceeded to unzip her coat then slide it off her body. He gasped at the beauty of her getting round with child. She was a beautiful woman but even more so when she was with child. It just broke his heart that it wasn't his child. He took her coat and hung it up for her then offered his hand to lead her from the mudroom. Teddy had already taken off to explore the house, but in reality he was probably exploring the unopened Christmas gifts under the tree. Christian was holding Phoebe in one arm and holding hands with his ex-wife as they entered the family room. As he suspected Teddy was shaking gifts. Christian and Ana had to laugh at the sight. Teddy's coppered colored curls were tossed about his head as he moved around shaking every gift. His laughter filled the room and filled their hearts. Christian put Phoebe down so she could join her brother. She also began to explore under the tree but was interested in the decorations.

"Would you like something to drink, Ana?" Christian asked. "We have soda and juice."

"An apple juice would be nice." She said as she sat on the sofa to watch the children play. She was amazed that they did not try to open the gifts, but then again they probably had enough of that earlier in the day. Between Gideon and Eva and her parents, Teddy and Phoebe opened gifts for the better part of the morning. She watched as Christian moved about to get her juice. He was graceful like a jungle cat. Every move smooth and even. She heard herself gasp as he bent down to get the juice from the mini-fridge in the bar area of the family room. _Aghhhh, why does he have to have such a fine ass? Damn hormones! _ She quickly shook it off and prayed that he didn't hear her. He walked back to her in that same predatory way of his as he opened her juice for her. "Thank you, Christian." When he joined her on the sofa she could smell his musk. She was still drawn to his scent, outdoorsy body wash and Christian. All her senses were on high alert as his body threw out pheromones to make her body responsive to his.

"You look well, Ana. Is the pregnancy progressing well?" He asked with concern. "Do you need anything?"

"I am well. Eva and Gideon spoil me rotten. Gideon even offered to buy me an island."She answered laughing which made Christian laugh with joy. He missed her laughter. "The morning sickness ended quickly…thank goodness. Now I am just growing."

"I always loved you pregnant. So round and full." His eyes fell to her breasts which were already larger. He longed to taste them, roll her nipples between his fingers, and then suckle at each nip until she came for him. He fondly remembered the sex, the lovemaking with Ana. He found himself breathing heavily as the electricity passed between them. "When are you due?" He cleared his throat nervously. He had to think about other things…Mariner's scores…stats of his favorite baseball players…how will the Seattle Seahawks do next year? Anything!

"In May." She answered softly. She felt that familiar pull she always had with Christian. She could see herself in his arms rolling in a big bed with soft sheets, his body pressing into hers until she screamed in ecstasy. Every pore of her body yelled for his special kind of release from the sexual frustration that was building up in her starting in the pit of her stomach straight to the core of her being. She could feel her arousal in her panties. _Damn pregnancy hormones. I have to get out of here before I am begging him to fuck me! Shit, why is it so hot in here? Oh, look at his lips…so full and kissable. I know how soft yet demanding that they are. If he would kiss me there…just once…only once! _ She shook herself from her erotic thoughts to find him lustfully looking at her. She knew that look. That was the patented "I am going to fuck you until you faint from pleasure" Christian look. Her breathe became shallow. _Oh, God, I am going to come just looking at him. _Ana jumped to her feet. "I have to go. I have guests waiting for me. Thank you for the juice." She walked over to her children and kissed and hugged each one. "Mommy loves you more and more every day."

"Love you Mommy." Teddy replied as his little arms went around her neck. She smelled his child scent of innocence and trust. She hoped that he would hold onto that innocence for many more years. "I will be good and I will watch after Phe."

Ana smiled through the tears that threatened to fall. "You are a good boy, Teddy." She turned started to walk from the room when Christian touched her shoulder. He was behind her. His groin pressed into her bottom. "Yes, Christian." She breathed.

"Please don't go. Stay with me. I promise I won't hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"That's the problem Christian" Her voice was barely there. "I want you to hurt me. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow." She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she admitted that to him. _Weak, Weak, Weak,…you stupid horny weak woman! He will just use you! Well, yeah…that's the idea genius…I can use him! He has a cock…it's hard and ready for a woman…why not me? He fucked another woman…two of them that you know of…what about diseases? Did he always use protection? Did he have them tested? You cannot risk Eva's baby just because you want to get fucked. Just go buy a vibrator and be done with it!_ "I have to go."

"Anastasia." His voice made love to her name. He was velvet and silk as he touched her. He pulled her even closer. "You know you want to stay. You can taste the passion between us. Just feel. Just feel how good it will be." He rolled his hips into her bottom causing her to moan. "Let me love you."

**LOVE! ** The word as he spoke it was like a bucket of cold water thrown on her. Love. He didn't love. He fucked! There was no love between them. It was all an illusion because he wanted to possess her like he did his cars, his property, and companies. She was an asset that he wanted to keep locked away from the world. She pulled away from him. "No, Christian, you will not use me ever again." She ran from the room leaving him burning with passion and need for her. She grabbed her coat and was pulling it on as she went out the door. She ran as fast as she could across the lawn to the path that would lead her back to her safe haven. Back to Eva and Gideon and her parents. By the time she reached her own home she was breathing hard and crying. Eva found her on the patio in tears. She held her close and let her cry.  
Gideon saw the naked grief in his sister-in-law's eyes. What in the hell happened over there? Did Grey hurt her? He was about to make a trip over there and teach that man a lesson in how to treat a woman, especially one that was pregnant, but Ana called after him to stop. According to her, Christian did not do anything. It is her hormones and emotions because she had to leave her children. Gideon was flexing his fists not knowing if he should still go over there. Eva motioned him back.  
"Don't. It will only upset her more. Her children are over there and they don't need to see their Father and Uncle rolling on the floor trading punches." She whispered as she cuddled Ana closer. "Help me get her into the house. It's too cold out here." Gideon swooped Ana up into his arms and carried her into the house. She was to light for his thinking. Eva had him put her in a chair in the kitchen then she got busy making tea. "Here, honey. I made you some tea."

"Th …Thank you" She said trying to cup her hands around the cup. It was warm and made her cold hands feel so much better. "I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for" Eva said as she gently stroked Ana's long locks of brunette hair. They remained silent for a few awkward moments. "Do you need to talk?"

Ana looked up to see Gideon standing in front her staring at her with those intense blue eyes that seemed to look right through her. She was embarrassed. He knew that she was sexually turned on. He could smell her need and desire. She saw it in his face as his lips parted and he breathed deeply through them. He could smell her passion. His eyes kept burning through her, taking more and more of her sexual tension onto himself. Her eyes slid down to his groin to see that he was hard. "I just want to go lay down for awhile" She breathed heavily. "I didn't think leaving the children over there would be so hard on me."

"Gideon, carry her to her room." Eva demanded in her way.

"No, it's alright. I can get there on my own." She took another sip of the tea and smiled at her sister. "Thank you, Evie, for everything." Ana found her strength and walked on her own to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it with her eyes closed. "What a fucked up day." She jumped when a gentle knocking came at the door. She opened the door just a bit to see ….

**A/N: Okay happy campers…this is where you get to express your ideas. Who should be on the other side of the door? Gideon? Eva? Or our beloved megalomaniac Christian? I am leaning toward Gideon, but then again…oh that Christian! I find both men extremely attractive so I haven't decided who should help Ana through the horn-dog phase of pregnancy. Your thoughts please….and please play nice! This is only fiction.**


	15. Chapter 15: What in the Hell

Chapter 15: What in the Hell….

Eva and Gideon looked at each other wondering what in the hell was wrong with Ana. She was breathless and seemed to be out of sorts. And, what was with the refusal to let Gideon take her to her bedroom? "What do you think happened over there?" She finally asked. There was no answer. Gideon seemed too lost in his own thoughts. "Gideon?"

He cleared his voice as he came out of his own thoughts. He knew he saw desire and passion on Ana's face. She was aroused. It was almost the same look that his Angel would have when he caressed her sweet face and kissed her deeply telling her that he wanted her. "I think Christian got to her somehow." He finally said.

It took Eva awhile to understand what her husband was saying. Her long fingered hand went to her mouth as her grey eyes grew large. She then began to laugh. "You mean to say that she is…"

Gideon nodded his head with a smirk on his face. "Horny. And, I would say horny as hell."

Eva rolled her eyes as she kept giggling. "The pregnancy hormones have hit once again."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Gideon asked confused.

"Gideon, when a woman gets pregnant she has a large influx of hormones running through her body…and she can get…many women get very horny." She blushes a pretty pink as she spoke of her sister's now very apparent problem. She looked up at her husband. "She is probably very uncomfortable at the moment."

Being the smart-ass that he can be Gideon offered to take care of the problem which got him punched in the gut. "Ouch…you are a mean and evil woman Eva Cross! I was just doing what any red-blooded American gentleman would do…offer his services."

"Take one step toward my sister and I will get that trophy case ready for my desk." She joked as she took him into her arms. "You forget how jealous I can get." She kissed him softly at his lips. "Oh, the poor girl, horny and preggers."

Gideon pulled her up onto his chest and kissed her over and over again. "Well, Mrs. Cross can I offer my services to you?" He did not wait for her answer and carried her from the kitchen. They were laughing as they went down the hallway to their room. "We don't have much time before we have to gather for the evening meal. So we will have to quick."

"I don't like quick, Gideon." She pouted as she tightens her grip around his neck. "Take your time, Ace." Her lips molded to his. "They won't miss us."

Ana leaned against her bedroom door and closed her eyes. She tried to control her breathing and her heartbeat. _How does he do it? How does he get to me with only a touch? Weak, Ana…you are weak! C'mon girl, you are Ana Steele Grey, you are a force to be reckoned with…don't let Christian get to you! _ She jumped when a gentle knocking came at the door. She opened the door just a bit to see Carla standing at her door. The minute she sees her mom she begins to cry. Carla quickly took her daughter into arms and let her cry.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Christian." Ana took a deep breath. "Mom, I want him so much…but I can't forget what he did. Why does he still get to me?"

"Because you still love him. I don't care what you say or how much you deny it…you are still in love with that man."

Her words made Ana angry and she stepped backwards from her mother. "I am not in love with him…I mean I love him because he is the father of my children…but I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH CHRISTIAN!'

Carla stepped in the master bedroom and closed the door to give them privacy. Ray and Bob did not need to hear this very personal conversation between mother and daughter. "I am not trying to upset you darling, but you have to admit that what you and Christian had was so damn special."

"Was" is the operative word, Mom. He cheated on me, do you remember that?" She fell on her bed. She stretched out her body trying to rid herself of the ache of sexual need. She needed a man. Not even talking about Christian's betrayal cooled her passions. "You do recall that I did divorce him."

"So?" She shrugged her shoulders and stood before her daughter. "Sometimes when a couple takes a few steps back and takes the time to see what they gave up, they try again."

Ana sat up looking at her Mom as if she had gone ape-shit crazy. "Are you suggesting that I go back to Christian?"

"No, I am suggesting that you use him. You are clearly suffering. I completely understand Ana, I really do, and I was the same way when pregnant with you. I wore your Daddy out. You need sexual release and he is probably more than happy and able to do the job. It's only sex, honey."

"Mother!" Ana exclaims shocked and bewildered by her mom's words. Her eyes were as big as saucers. "I don't want to hear this." She got up and walked into her bathroom and took down her ponytail and began to brush her hair out. She looked hard at herself. She was flushed and she her eyes were that soft misty blue that was sign of her arousal. Her eyes went to her mother's reflection in the mirror. Carla was leaning against the doorsill.

"I'm just saying, it's only sex between two consenting adults. No strings attached." Carla then crossed her arms over her chest. "Why suffer?"

"I can't believe that my own mother is trying to get me to hook up with my ex-husband." She returned to brushing her hair.

"Well, it's not like you can use the baby's daddy to soothe your sexual need. He is unavailable."

"Oh gross…he is my sister's husband." She rolled her eyes. "Mom…will you please just stop? I am not going to Christian." She slammed the brush down on her vanity. "This is just crazy talk. I will be fine. I just need to calm down."

Carla had to laugh knowing that this ache would only grow. "Whatever…I was just trying to help. And, since I just seem to be irritating you I will go see what Bob is doing?"

Ana's hard stare followed her mother's retreat from her bathroom. "What in the hell was that all about?" She whispered to herself.

Daniel Brady stepped into the war room to relieve Rhoades for the evening and placed his gun in the drawer so he could take his place at the monitor bank. "Anything going on, Rhoades?"

"Nope, it's been a quiet night, well except for Mrs. Grey returning from her in-laws in tears, but Mr. and Mrs. Cross attended her." Rhoades answered as he showed the footage of Ana walking along the path in tears.

"Did you go check on her?"

"Uhhh, no. Like I said, Mr. and Mrs. Cross were attending her." Rhoades replied as he put on his black jacket. "Should I have?"

"Of course, since she pays your salary. We do work for her. Stay put until I return." Daniel opened the drawer and took out his gun and checked it. With a graceful move he returned it to his shoulder holster. Without saying another word he left the war room to check on his boss.

Ana opened her bedroom door to find Daniel ready to knock. She jumped back frightened by his presence. "Daniel…you scared me to death."

"Sorry. I was just checking on you. Rhoades said that you came back from the Grey's in tears. Are you alright?"

Ana felt her face turn red. "It was nothing. I just got upset because the children are staying over tonight with their father. You know, just a little bit of the Christmas blues." She smiled trying to hide her feelings. "Is there anything else, Daniel?"

"No." He was observing her carefully and knew something else was wrong. "Ana, c'mon tell me what is wrong? Did Christian upset you?"

"I am fine, Daniel. Really." She moved past him to go to dinner. He grabbed her upper arm and turned her around. "Daniel?"

"I know something is wrong. Just fucking tell me."

Ana huffed in aggravation. "It's embarrassing." She looked down at her feet. "I can't tell you." She pulled her arm away from him. "And, if you ever do that again, I will fire your ass on the spot."

Daniel put his hands up as if he was surrendering. "I am just doing my job, Ana."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Daniel. It's just been a very hard day. You know the first Christmas without the Grey's all together. I am fine, really." She patted his arm to let him know that everything was alright. She wandered into the family room her dad Ray, Carla and Bob were watching a football game. Eva and Gideon was nowhere to be seen but she knew they were back in their bedroom enjoying each other. The very thought of someone having sex so close to her made her groin ache. That same need that she felt earlier was still in her. Carla was smiling at her knowing that she was still suffering. Ana ignored that "I told you so" look that Carla gave her and went into the kitchen where Mr. Gailey was setting out a light supper for the family. She only smiled at him and wandered into the living room then out the front door. She stood on the porch hoping that the winter air would cool the fire that was roaring inside her.

Somehow Ana found herself on the path returning to the in-laws' home. It was like her feet had been on automatic drive moving her toward the house. Before she knew it she was knocking on the door. Grace opened the door and was very pleasantly happy to see her. After a big hug and some kisses, Grace told her that Christian and the children were in the kitchen. Ana stood in the doorway watching her ex-husband fixing drinks for their children. He turned and saw her and his smile slowly spread across his face. "Ana." He breathed her name and she nearly came in her panties.

"I need…need to talk to you." Her voice sounded her strained and high. She did not recognize her own voice. _What in the hell am I doing here? Oh. God…he is…oh my…he is moving toward me. I can't move. He owns me. I am so weak. Why can't I fight him? _She felt his breath in her hair as he stood so close to her. "Boathouse." He said, and then led his children out of the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16: Boathouse

Chapter 16: Boathouse

When he said "Boathouse" Ana felt her heart slammed against her chest. They had history with that nautical themed upstairs room of the boathouse. It was there that Christian had wanted to spank her the night she had met his parents because she would not let him caress her under their dinner table. He was also been mad because she had gone out with Jose to a bar for drinks and that she was planning to travel to Georgia to visit her mother. It was one of the first times that she refused to let him discipline her. He still managed to exact his punishment with a hard fuck where he would not let her climax. That should have been a warning to Ana that maybe Christian had many problems that she would not be able to handle. But, she had stayed with him because she was madly in love with him. The Boathouse was also the place she saw his sweet side when he did the hearts and flowers proposal of marriage and they had made love among the twinkling lights and bouquets of flowers. That was her sweetest memory of all time, making love among the petals of his promise of forever.

It was with that feeling of hearts and flowers that Ana found her way to the Boathouse. She paced around the room nervously as she waited for Christian to join her. As she waited in that room alone she began to think that this would be a mistake. She should leave before he arrived. She could not let him be in a position to control her again. She was about to open the door to return to her home when he came thru the door like the sex god that he was. She caught her breath when she saw the heated look in his grey eyes. He had an ornery smirk on his face as he closed the door and locked it. She was trapped. "Anastasia." He drawled slowly as he took the time to look over her. She was so damn beautiful. "I have dreamed of this for months."

Ana felt her throat close up. She could not speak. She stepped back away from him as he moved toward her. For some reason she was nervous and a little bit afraid. It had been so long since she had been with him. "Christian." Her voice sounded so small.

Christian loved how his name sounded coming from her mouth, that sweet smart mouth that was driving him mad. "I believe you needed to talk to me." He noticed that she was nervous. Her eyes darted about the room like she was trying to find an escape route. "Shall we sit down?"

"I think maybe I should leave." She said softly.

"Why? Are you afraid of me?" He waited for her to answer but she only trembled as she looked wide-eyed at him. "You have nothing to fear from me, Anastasia."

Ana bit her bottom lip as she tried to understand his words. _But you have showed me that I should fear you. You tore my heart out of my chest and tore our home to shreds. I am afraid of what you will do to my soul. _"This is a mistake." She started for the door but Christian blocked her way. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes making them sparkle like sapphires. "Please Christian?"

Christian fought the urge to grab her and throw her on the sofa and make love to her like there was no tomorrow. He breathed her in. She smelled of passion and desire and it fueled his wants and needs. "I will not touch you, Ana…unless you want me too." He promised holding up his hand like he was taking the Boy Scout Pledge. "Let's just sit and talk." He offered his hand to her which she took after a moment and he led her to the sofa. "This sofa has some mighty fine memories around it."

"For you, maybe." She replied looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"I have a few things I would like to say to you, Ana." He still held her hand. "First, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are glowing and so radiant. I wish it was my baby you were carrying instead of Eva and Gideon's."

Ana's mouth fell open. His confession stunned her. He could not be serious. It took him awhile to get comfortable with the idea of fatherhood when she told that she was pregnant with Teddy. "So you are trying to tell me that you find me attractive pregnant?" He nodded. She only shook her head and laughed which made Christian lose his panty dropping smile. "I am sorry Christian, but I don't remember you being that attentive to me while I was pregnant with Phoebe…oh yeah…that's right…I remember now you were so busy with your new playmate Janna. You do realize that you signed your contract with her the same day that I told you I was pregnant."

"Contracting Janna had nothing to do with you being pregnant, Ana. I was so angry and I was so out of control. I wanted to be back in control of someone…anyone." He hung his head in shame. "It wasn't meant to be sexual."

"When did it move past the power exchange, Christian? Why did you let it? For a man who always wants to be in control you don't seem to have much when it comes to your cock and a pretty little brown-haired girl."

"It just happened. After doing the bondage and the flogging…I got so…I …" His voiced faded away. He couldn't find the right words to explain it. "There were many times that I couldn't fuck her. I couldn't get it up. I just wanted to beat the shit out of her. But after the scenes, even if I fucked her not I would feel so guilty because what I was doing to you, to us that I would get angry again then I would feel out of control. I just gave up on myself."

"What do you mean you gave up on yourself? I don't understand." He turned away from her question, but she was not going to give up. She made him look at her by grabbing his chin and turning his head back to her. "Explain."

"I gave in to the fear that I didn't deserve you or the kids. I went back to my old coping habits." His eyes searched hers hoping to find that she believed him. "It was never about you, Ana…it was about me. I was being selfish thinking I could have both worlds."

"You could of if you would have asked me. I would have gone into the playroom with you." She whispered.

"I couldn't take you in there…I was afraid that I would hurt you. The anger was so bad, Ana. So bad." He took a deep breath. "I hurt Janna horribly because I lost control with the cane. She broke the contract before I could."

"And, Daphne? Why did you contract her? I know we were legally separated but we were still married."

"For the same reason I was out of control." He closed his eyes wishing he could go back in time and relive his life so he would never hurt Ana. "I know that I have told you that I am sorry, but baby, I am so very sorry for hurting you. For making you think that I was indifferent to you and treating you like a possession. I still love you. I am in love you, Ana."

Ana began to tremble. "I thought you stopped loving me." She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted so much to reach out for him, but she was hesitant. What if he was just playing her? She still couldn't forget the pain that his actions caused her. She understood that he had fears and insecurities but they still did not give him the right to do the things that he was doing.

Christian moved closer to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "Just relax baby. Let me hold you for awhile then if you want to go home you can." He kissed the top of her head and cuddled into her. He felt her melt into him and for the first time in months he had peace. He noticed that her breathing changed. She was falling asleep in his arms. Once again he kissed her hair and took a deep breath to smell her fresh aroma of being her. Before he knew it, Christian was asleep with Ana in his arms.

Eva was in a panic. Ana was nowhere to be found. She never came for supper and Daniel could not find her in the house. He searched the CCTV tapes and knew that she walked over to the in-laws, however when he called them Carrick said he had not seen her all evening. Gideon put on his jacket and walked the path looking for his sister-in-law. He came back thirty minutes later empty handed and scared to death. Carla finally decided to add her opinion when Eva started to talk about calling in the police.

"Ana is probably with Christian." She said taking the phone from Eva. The room went silent. Ray, Daniel, and Gideon looked at her like she was nuts. "She will be alright."

"We called over there and they haven't seen her." Daniel offered.

Carla had to laugh. "Carrick said **he** didn't see her. Do you think she would make her presence known to her ex-father-in-law if she was on a booty call?" Eva's mouth popped open ready to disregard that idea then remembered what had happened earlier in the day. "Just wait a bit and I bet she will be back."

Ana awoke on top of Christian. She felt warm. His muscular arms were wrapped around her as if holding her close so she wouldn't fall off the sofa. She did not move so not to wake Christian. She knew that he did not sleep well, so it was a gift to watch him in sleep. Those copper waves were unruly upon his head, his beautiful mouth was slightly open, and she could tell he was dreaming from the way his eyes lids twitched. With her forefinger she gently followed the curve of his jaw line. Such a strong and determined jaw. This was a man of power but one that was greatly flawed. Fifty Shades! A soft sigh escaped Ana as she reached up and pressed a kiss on those lips she knew so well. Christian's eyes flew open to catch her in the kiss. His grip on her tightened as he kissed her back. Ana heard herself growl as his tongue invaded her mouth tasting her and challenging her to taste him in return. She felt her hands in his hair pulling his face closer into hers. All her inhibitions and fears flew out the window as she got lost in the pleasure of kissing this man. Every cell of her body demanded that she relinquish control of her mind and let her body decide on its pleasures. Her body won!

Christian could not believe that his lips were on hers. He wouldn't release her mouth if his life depended on it. Still kissing her, his hands trailed along her back slowly, tantalizing her senses. He was hearing her little moans of pleasures. She broke the kiss to his dismay. Her eyes were blazing with need. She wanted him. "You have to tell me what to do, Ana. I won't go any farther without your permission." His voice was pleading with her to let down all her defenses. "This has to be your call."

"Yes, Christian." She whispered as she pulled his head down to kiss him. "Yes."

With a growl Christian flipped them over so Ana was under him. He had to control his breathing. He already felt like he ran a marathon since he was so excited. Every inch of him burned for this woman. In moments they both were naked, their skin pressed together in their long denied need for each other. His hands and her hands were exploring, touching, stroking, and caressing their bodies. Ana's back was bent as his fingers found her nipples and rolled them ever so gently. "Harder, Christian." She breathed. He laughed as his mouth took the nipple with a suction motion and elongated it then gave it a gentle nip. She whimpered as the sensation went straight to between her legs. His fingers trailed past her navel and her hips until they were caressing the tender folds of her sex. He teased and dipped his fingers into her causing her to cry out. "Like?" He asked huskily as he teased her entrance with his fingertips. "So wet, so sweet." His lips followed his fingers until he was between her silky thighs. He breathed in her muskiness. She smelled of woman, that sweet fragrance that drove all men crazy with heady desire. His tongue flicked her clit over and over again as her hips rolled into his face. "You never could stay still" He grabbed her hips then began his gentle assault on her sex with his tongue and lips, reaching as deep as he could inside her tasting her very being. He knew she was about to come as her body tightened then came her release. She whimpered and moaned as his onslaught continued so he could drink every ounce of her pleasure. "So, so sweet, baby." He whispered as he licked her thighs then trailed his tongue over her hips making a trail to her belly then her heavy breasts. He kissed her softly still wanting her permission to continue. "You have to tell me, Ana. I won't make love to you unless you tell me." He said between kisses. "You can always say no for any reason."

"Do you have a condom?" She found some reason in the throes of the incredible ecstasy that he had given her. It had been so long since she had felt this way with every pore of her body alive and throbbing in excitement.

He laughed. "Baby, you are already pregnant."

"Protection, Christian. I don't know who you have been with or if you or they have been tested. I can't put the baby or myself at risk." She pulled away from him loosing the moment. He backed off as he saw this as a rejection of his advances and promises. He had to respect her and her wants and needs. She saw his defeated look and she felt that she had been denied what she had been wanting even before their marriage ended. She had to be honest with herself, she had dreamed at night about this happening. She never stopped wanting him sexually. "I better get dressed and get back before Daniel sends out a search party for me." She checked her watch. "Oh My God! I have been gone over four hours." She pushed him off her and began searching for her clothes. "Eva probably called the police."

Christian reached out and took her hand. "Ana, please." His eyes were pleading her for something. "Will you come back?"

"You mean tonight?" He nodded with his shy smile that she knew that he reserved for her. How could she deny him when he looked so adorable? Her eyes slide down to his still erect and throbbing cock. She licked her lips in anticipation of taking him deep into her mouth and listening and watching him have his pleasure. "I can't make any promises, but I will try."

"I can come to you."

Ana had to laugh. He would never get by her security. "I don't think so. It would cause too much drama if you were found in my bed. Besides, you need to get back to our children." She had managed to untangle their hands and began to slide her panties on then her jeans. After she had her sweatshirt, socks and shoes on she noticed that he had dressed also. He still had his erection which made her giggle.

"What?" He asked in wonderment.

"You…well…uh…you have a situation in your pants." For some reason she felt shy all of a sudden. He looked down and his laughter filled the room.

"Yes, it seems that I do." He gathered her into his arms. "Until I have you again…I think this situation will be around." He leaned down and kissed her gently then more passionately as her mouth opened to him. He growled as he pulled away. "You are teasing me."

Ana smiled as her eyes danced in devilment. "Who, me? I would never do such a thing, Mr. Grey"

"Hmmm" His eyes narrowed as he considered her impish little smile. "You like having control over me Mrs. Grey."

"Of course, Christian…you are not the only control freak in the world." She reached up on her tippy-toes and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "You can walk me back to the path then I will make my own way home."

They embraced at the path kissing deeply that made promises of further passionate encounters. Christian didn't want to let her go and kept kissing her over and over. She smiled up at him and gently patted his cheek. "Laters, baby." She said lowly making them both laugh. They separated and she walked backwards staring at him. With a little wave she turned and made her way home.

Eva was waiting on the patio as Ana stepped onto it. Those grey eyes were flashing fury and worry. "Where in the hell have you been Anastasia Rose Steele Grey? I have been going mad with worry… Gideon was ready to call out the National Guard." Her hands were on her shapely hips as she tapped one foot in frustration. Ana did not answer. "Well…aren't you going to answer?"

"Not that it is any of your business…but I went for walk." Ana replied as she went into the house. "I had things to think about and I didn't want to hear you and Gideon going at it. Really, Sis…you could wait until everyone goes to bed." Eva felt her face turn a bright red. "I am home safe and sound and I would appreciate it if everyone would just leave me alone." Ana had to get control of the situation. No one had to know that she was with Christian.

Eva looked her up and down carefully. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Nice hickey, Sis."

_Oh, Shit! This is so fuckin' embarrassing!_


	17. Chapter 17:I don't have to explain

Chapter 17: I don't have to explain anything!

"Where in the hell of you been, young lady?" Ray asked with anger and worry in his voice.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Gideon deeply proclaimed.

"Are you alright baby-girl?" Carla asked softy trying to soothe the anger that she could see stormclouding in her daughter's eyes.

"Mrs. Grey, you would make my job easier if you didn't run off." Brady offered to the mix of questions and inquiries. "Avoiding the security cameras is a no-no."

"We have any beer?"Bob asked as he went to the refrigerator not realizing that Ana had been gone for a good amount of time.

All these questions were angering Ana. She finally blew. "God damn it, I am a twenty-four year old woman. I have the freedom to come and go from my own damn home if I want. Now, will you all just leave me the fuck alone?" She stomped from the kitchen where her family had waylaid her wanting answers for why she had disappeared. She went to her bedroom and slammed the door letting her family that she was more than pissed off. She made sure that the door was locked because she did not want to talk to anyone. She needed to be alone to think through what had happened in the boathouse with Christian. _You know what happened with Christian in the boathouse…you gave in to your urges…and he played off them to get what he wanted. You are no better than those whores he contracted. He said one word and you jumped. He controlled you! _The inner goddess who was sipping on a Mai Tai under an umbrella wearing a teeny-tiny bikini only smiled and saluted her with her drink. _Oh, but didn't his lips feel so good on our pussy? He does do well on his oral exams! We should have gone for another round. _Ana shook her head. She could not go back over to the Grey's. It was too dangerous. She was afraid that Christian would gain control over her again.

Ana found her phone and hit the speed dial for Christian. He answered on the first ring.

"Ana." He was more than excited that she called so quickly.

"Hi Christian." She softly said as she sat on her bed. "I won't be able to come over. I'm sorry."

"Why?" He sounded like a little boy who did not get that special toy he wanted on Christmas morning. "You said you would try."

"I don't think it would be a good idea for us to go down this path. We need to have space." She had tears in her eyes. "You overwhelm me Christian and it would be so easy for me to lose myself in you again. I can't afford that. I have children to raise and a business to run. Being with you will cost me too much emotionally." One lone tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "I just can't take that chance."

"I will never hurt you again. I know how to control myself. I have destroyed the playroom and got rid of all the equipment. I don't need it anymore."

"I remember hearing those words before Christian but I walked into that room and saw all those whips, belts, and canes back in their place. You are too dangerous for me." She swallowed a sob. "We always try to move to fast…you and me. Maybe that's why we didn't make it. We got married to fast and had a child so soon that we didn't have time to get to know each other well enough. But, now we have children, Christian and their welfare is more important than what we want."

"Anastasia, us being back together is good for our children."

"Not if we were not happy. Christian, I was not happy. You suffocated me. I was a prisoner in my own home. I can't and I won't go back to that." The tears were racing down her face. "And, you would not like the independent woman that I am. Like you said once, there isn't one submissive bone in my body."

"Don't do this Ana, please. Give us a chance." He said with emotion. "Baby, it will be good…you know it will. I have changed and you have changed. It's all good."

Ana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, Christian, it won't work between us. You need a submissive woman that will be happy at home and in the kitchen. I am not that domesticated. I will always love you but we can't be together." She took another breath to steady her wildly beating heart. "I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me someday for leading you on this evening." She hung her head and hair veiled forward. "Good bye Christian." She ended the call then turned off her phone. She knew that he would call over and over again. He was tenacious and would not give up. Ana went into her bathroom and decided to take a hot shower and change into her nightgown. She would go to bed and hopefully have a dreamless sleep.

Ana woke up because her stomach was growling. She had missed the light supper that Mr. Gailey had provided for the family so she slipped on her light blue silk wrap to cover the silk gown she wore. Quietly she padded into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to see what she could eat quickly. She decided on the leftover turkey and made a small sandwich and poured herself a glass of milk. She sat at the bar and ate in peace. Her mind kept going back to the phone conversation with Christian. She kept telling herself that she had done the right thing. She had to protect her independence. She had to remain in control of her own life. She could not go back to being the wife that he treated like a submissive. She finished her midnight meal and put the dirty dishes in the sink and turned to go to bed when she thought she saw a shadow outside the sliding patio door. She turned off the lights and moved quietly and slowly into the hallway. She wondered where her security was. Why didn't they see this intruder on the monitors? She went to the war room to find Brady sitting at the booth watching the monitors. When she made her presence known, Daniel stood up.

"Quiet night?"

"Very, but that is good." Daniel looked over her with admiring eyes. She did look beautiful in her silks even though she was pregnant. "Can't sleep?"

"Hungry, I missed supper tonight." She came around the booth to look at the monitors. "When I was in the kitchen I thought I saw someone outside the patio doors. Maybe it was just my imagination, but can you bring up that footage…about five or six minutes ago."

"Not a problem" He says as he starts typing commands. In just a few moments the footage is playing. There is a figure in the dark. It looks like a man standing off beyond the motion detector lights.

"Who is that? Can we do anything to clear up the footage?" Once again Daniel begins typing and the footage is stopped as a still and then augmented. Ana's breathe catches in her chest. "Oh my God…it's Christian."

"Why would your ex-husband be lurking around the grounds?" Daniel asked as he kept typing which was turning on lights all around the yard.

"It's nothing to worry about." Ana said standing straight up. "He is not a danger."

"How do you know that? The graveyards are full of women who thought their ex's were no danger."

"Don't, Brady." She said with authority. "I don't have to explain anything to you about this situation." She left the room and made her way back to the kitchen. She disabled the alarm and opened the patio door. She held the wrapper tighter about her body to ward off the cold wind. She looked toward where she thought he was. "Christian. Christian Grey." She loudly said. "I know that you are out here. I saw you on the security cameras."

Ana had to smile as Christian stepped out of the shadows and walked towards her. He seemed to be having a difficult time walking. Was he hurt? When he finally stood before her she could smell the faint odor of whiskey. "Oh Christian…you're drunk." She took his arm and led him into the house. She sat him at the table while she closed the door and armed the alarm once again. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"I just wanted to see you." His voice was soft yet raspy. She could see him trembling. He was not wearing a coat so he had to be near freezing. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Ana did not want to have this conversation at this hour and definitely not in the kitchen where anyone could walk in. She offered her hand to him and asked him to follow her which he did. When she got him into her bedroom she shut and locked the door. She led him to the sofa and motioned him to sit. She took a blanket from off her bed and wrapped it around him. "You will be warmed up in no time."

"I thought you would come back so I drove to town and bought condoms." His speech was slurred and low. "I wanted to m…make you happy. I will do anything to make you happy."

Ana bit her lip and looked away. She then smiled gently at him. "Why don't you lie down and get some sleep? Do you need another blanket?" He shook his head as he reclined on the sofa. Ana took off his shoes and covered up his feet. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

After she slipped off her wrap, she climbed into her bed. Before she fell asleep she could hear Christian snoring. She had to laugh. This was one comical situation. Her ex-husband who she had made out with yesterday was drunk and asleep on her sofa in her bedroom. "Well, I guess I got what I wanted…I am sleeping with Christian." She fell asleep giggling.

_Too hot…it's too hot in here. Why is it so freakin' hot in here. _Ana tried to throw her blankets off but she pinned in them. She woke up enough to realize that Christian was wrapped around her. His arm lay across her stomach and he had thrown his leg over hers. She forgot what a blast furnace he was. She did manage to turn on her side so she could look at him as he slept. What little light that filtered through the curtains played upon his beautiful face. She sighed happily as her fingers traced over his lips gently. He had the most kissable lips. All of sudden his eyes fluttered open and she was met with a lusty grey glaze. He leaned forward and kissed her softly at first then the kiss deepens when she gave no resistance. She was rolled over onto her back and his hands were sliding over the silk nightgown caressing her breasts and her belly bump. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers drew out her nipple and then circled around it over and over again. She arched her back into his touch. He could make her burn with the slightest of touch. That familiar ache of sexual need grew and expanded throughout her body. His lips slid off her lips and kissed over her jaw and down her neck. He gently nipped and sucked her skin. Every inch of her body was on fire. The flames of desire licked at her being. She had to have him and damn the morning. Her thighs separated welcoming him, beckoning him to become one with her. His fingers found her clit and circled around and around over and over again the sensitive nub. She moaned as the sensation drove her to accept him as a lover. She felt him fumble with his pants but within a few seconds she could feel his erection pressed up against her. She moved her hips against him begging for some friction upon her swelling sex. She needed release. Christian's mouth covered a nipple through the silk material and sucked. This made Ana cry out in pleasure. "Please Christian…you are teasing me." She panted. "Please."

Christian grabbed his throbbing cock and rubbed it up and down her folds spreading her wetness and preparing to enter her. With one swift movement he was inside her making her cry out. He stilled and let her get used to his width and length. He began to move slowly in and out then sunk deep into her. His hips circled over her feeling every bit of her and giving her that slow build to a climax. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy as she whimpered his name. Christian watched her reactions as he tried to keep control of his own climax. She was damn tight! He had to concentrate on what he was doing so he didn't come to fast and leave her hanging. She began to move her hips with him and wrapped her legs around his hips. He reached down to massage her clit to give her the most pleasure. Her head shot up and her big blue eyes were wide. He could tell she was getting closer. "Come, Ana…let go…give it to me baby."

"Oh yes, Christian" She moaned loudly as her body exploded into stars and fell to the ground. She was dizzy with orgasm. Her breathing was rapid and heart slammed against her chest. With four or five strokes later Christian fell into her climaxing and filling her with his seed. "Oh my God, Christian… the condom!"


	18. Chapter 18: Aftermath

Chapter 18: Aftermath

Ana was furious at herself and at Christian. She pushed him off her and jumped out of the bed. "I can't believe you forgot the damn condom!"She exclaimed angrily. "What were you thinking? I told you what my concerns were about that."

Christian lay on his back staring at the ceiling for a few seconds then sat up with one arm supporting his weight on the bed. God, she looked so fucking beautiful with her blue eyes flashing in fury. "I'm sorry I lost my head. The whiskey. You don't have anything to worry about though. I'm clean. I can give you the Doctor's report."

She pulled on her wrapper to hide her silk clad body. She could feel his eyes traveling up and down her body like a thirsty man eyeing a tall cool glass of water. "You need to leave now." She declared rather coldly.

"Ana, don't…don't do this. Don't shut me out." He reached out for her but she stepped back.

"Christian, you need to leave this minute. I don't want anyone to know about this." She picked up his discarded clothing and threw them at him. "We had our fun and it's time for you to go." She was cool and distant. She had to keep control of this situation. They had used each other for sexual gratification but that's all it was. She went to her bedside and picked up the house phone and hit a button. "Daniel, can you come to the master bedroom? Thank you." Within a few seconds there was a soft knock at her bedroom door. Ana unlocked the door and let Daniel in. He kept his cool even though there was a naked Christian Grey in her bed. He showed no emotion. "Mr. Grey needs to leave discreetly without my family knowing he was here."

"It will be done, Mrs. Grey." His dark eyes hid the fury and jealousy that he felt deep in his being as he realized that his employer had spent a night of ecstasy in the arms of her ex-husband. _Quit fooling yourself, Brady…you knew she had spent the night with him. You saw her bring him into the house last night and he never left. What did you expect? Did you think they would hold hands and sing Cum Ba La? _ His inner voice told him that it was none of his business and she was a woman of age. He could not get emotionally involved in this situation, it would not be professional. Besides, he had the lovely Amelia who adored him. He should not care if she went to bed with this man but there was a part of him that would give anything to have one night with her. "Everyone is still asleep and I can clean the tapes showing him coming and going. No one will know that he was here."

"Thank you, Daniel for your discretion in this matter." She was in her CEO mode. She was treating this like a business transaction. All she needed to do was leave a little cash on the side table to make Christian feel like a male prostitute. She looked to Christian with coldness in her blue eyes. "Goodbye, Christian. I will send someone to collect the children later in the day." With that she turned and went into her bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds the shower could be heard.

Daniel stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "Mr. Grey, if you would please dress then I can escort you from the premises."

Damn, this was cold. She was so cold to him. Christian had thought this was a new beginning but she had discarded him. Was this what his former subs had felt after he terminated their contracts? He didn't want to leave. He wanted to curl up in her bed and take in her smell. He wanted to be enveloped in her arms. How could she just dismiss him without any feeling? Slowly he arose from the bed and dressed. Daniel never took his eyes off him. _He probably thinks I will force my way into the bathroom and take her. And, at one time, I would have done that, but I can't hurt her again or betray any trust that she may have in me. Why did I forget that damn condom? She sees that as a betrayal! Crap…I fucked up again! _ Christian was silent as Daniel led him from her bedroom so he could do the "walk of shame" down the hall and out the door. He was escorted off the property right to the boundary line of his parent's estate. No words were spoken between the men. Daniel only turned and left. _So this is what it feels like to be used. Did my former subs feel this way as Taylor led them away? Did they feel this emptiness in their hearts? What a cold, blooded bastard I am! Son of a bitch…she played me. She fuckin played me. _Christian began to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. "Oh Ana…what have you done to me? Once again, you have taught me a lesson." He was still laughing as he plunged his fists into his pants pockets and made his way to his parent's home.

In the shower Ana scrubbed and scrubbed trying to get his smell off her skin and memory. "He forgot the goddamn condom!" She raged as she hit the shower wall with her fist. "Fuckin' moron!" She let the hot water wash over her. She was calming down. Her horniness was taken care of but now she was worried because he had come inside her. He says he is clean, but who knows. "Breathe, Ana…just breathe. Calm. Everything will be alright. You can get tested again…you have done it before." She laid her head against the wall. She hated herself at that moment because she had put Eva's baby at risk by having unprotected sex with Christian. "This will never happen again. I will not be so weak. It was only sex…no strings attached. Just like Mom said. No harm, no foul." _Yeah, right, keep dreaming girl. You saw his face as he fucked you. It was more than just fucking to him. You saw that look. You felt how gentle he had been. He did that for you. He wants you, Ana…and you know how Christian is. If he wants something he does not give up. He will hound you and hound you until you break! _"Oh, fuck this is going to get complicated."

Breakfast started out tense. Everyone was wondering what her mood would be like today. To their surprise she was smiling and laughing. Eva watched her sister carefully. There was a kind of calmness to Ana. She looked satisfied. Then it hit Eva…Ana got laid! But, who? She knew it wasn't Gideon because he was busy offering his services to her most of the night and into the early pre-dawn hours. Could it be? Did she do the nasty with Daniel Brady? Eva only smiled as she sat at the dining table enjoying her coffee and buffet breakfast that Mr. Gailey had fabulously prepared for everyone. Her eyes sparkled with glee because she thought she knew a delicious secret and it would be fun to tease the always-in-control Ana Steele Grey. Ana caught Eva's eye as she held her tea cup in both hands. A little shit-eating grin played on her lips as she took a sip of tea. Eva knew she had been correct. Ana did have sex last night. "Later." Ana mouthed to her and went back to her own breakfast.

The sisters never spoke about their plans, but after breakfast both were dressed in their jeans, sweaters, boots, and winter coats and were walking out the door for some "alone" time away from listening ears. They walked around the grounds through the snow.

"So, when you are going to ask me?" Ana started as she smirked at her sister.

"I figured you would just tell me. I tell you everything."

"I had sex last night in my bedroom." She sounded so naughty. She had to laugh at herself because she sounded like a teenager that got caught in the backseat of her boyfriend's car with her panties down. "It was fuckin amazing."

"So Daniel does live up to what his hot hard body promises." Eva offered as she stayed in step with her sister.

"Who said it was Daniel?" Ana's delicate eyebrows lifted in question.  
"Who else? He was on duty last night and I have never seen Rhoades or that other guy look at you like Daniel does when he thinks no one else is watching. And, I know it wasn't my Gideon."

"I would never do that to you. How could you ever think that I would fuck your husband?"

"I never thought that." Eva said defensively even though at times she did worry about it. The sisters did resemble each other and Gideon did have a penchant for brunettes. "So if not Brady…who dear sister?"

"Just a guy…no one special." Ana replied with a sigh. "Just a guy." She braided her arm with Eva's and they walked together. "It was some great sex though."

"Will he be back to …well you know?"

"No, it was just a one night gig." Ana promised to herself. "I got what I wanted and he is gone like a phantom in the night. No strings, baby…no strings."

"Hmmm….sounds like the perfect guy…stop by for some nookie then gone by morning. At least you don't have to fix him breakfast and listen to his bullshit promises." Eva laughed. "No strings, no games, no pain….that's the way it should be when you are young and free."

"Yeah, but you and me both know that when sex is involved there is no such thing as no strings, no games, or no pain. Someone is bound to get hurt no matter what. I will just make sure that it's not me this time." She looked around to appreciate the beauty of the day. It was still cold but the sun was trying to peek from behind a cloud. "I think we should go shopping today."

"For what?"

Ana laughed loudly knowing that she was about to make Eva turn fourteen shades of red. "I need a new B.O.B." As on clue Eva turned red and mouthed. "Oh my God!" sending Ana into another wave of laughter. "Oh like you never used one…oh please!"

Gideon stood at a window watching the sisters walk in the snow talking and laughing. They were a pretty sight to behold. The love between them was so very evident. He had never felt like that with any of his siblings…well maybe for Ireland, his little sister. He adored her, but they didn't share secrets like these two did. He loved both these women but in different ways. Eva was his soul mate, his lover, his joy and his life. Ana was his special love. She was carrying their baby. Yes, he had to admit that he was attracted to her, but he would never act on it. It would ruin all their lives and he did have control over his urges. He wasn't like Grey who thought with his pecker and to hell with the rest of the world. Gideon prided himself on his self-control. He wanted to protect both of these special ladies. He adored them, one as wife and the other as his…his what? She was more than a sister. He trusted Ana like he trusted Eva…completely. He could only describe her as the second love of his life. She was kind and sweet yet feisty and at times could be hard and demanding. He loved this woman because she made Eva happy and she had sacrificed over nine months of her life and body to give them the ultimate gift—their child! Ana was a special kind of lady that one only had the rare pleasure to meet in one lifetime. He would do anything for her and to protect her…just like he had done for Eva. No one would ever hurt his ladies…ever! Gideon moved away from the window when heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Daniel Brady. Didn't this man ever take time off? He had been on duty all night and was still here at ten in the morning.

"Mr. Cross, there is a phone call for you on the house phone. It's Mr. Christian Grey."

Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. What could that man want? "Can I take it in Ana's office?"

"Yes, sir, if you will follow me."

Gideon took a deep breath as he picked up the line. "Cross."

"Grey" A deep voice replied. "Good to talk to you Cross."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

A deep laugh came across the line. "Yes, there is. Help me get my wife back."


	19. Chapter 19: Are You Listening to Her?

Chapter 19: Are You Listening to Her?

Christian was a few minutes early for his weekly appointment with Dr. Hellerman. He sat in the waiting room and looked through a magazine that was almost a year old. He heard the door open and he looked up to see a woman walk in. He did not pay much attention until she sat down before him after speaking to the receptionist. It was her shoes that caught his attention, very sexy red Jimmy Choos. His eyes slide up her well defined legs. She was wearing an expensive cream colored designer dress that clung to every curve. She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore to large expensive earrings that nearly touched her slim shoulders. He couldn't see her face, but if he was in the market for a sub, shemight have fit the bill. She looked up at him and he could see that she had brown eyes, the color of coffee. She smiled at him then returned her eyes to her cell phone that she was punching on. Christian returned to the magazine and waited for his appointment. Within minutes, he was led into his session with Dr. Hellerman.

As Christian got up to walk into his appointment the pretty lady smiled again and he only nodded at her. She waited until he was out of the room and then texted a message to someone.

**~Made contact with subject. No talking, only smile~**

**~Great job Ms. Winters. Keep the course~**

Dr. Hellerman sat in her usual spot waiting for Christian to get comfortable before her. She noticed that he seemed lighter and happy. He was actually was smiling.

"Has this been a good week for you Christian?" She said to start the session.

"It has been a wonderful week with the holidays. There was some drama with my sister-in-law and my brother, but it worked out between them. I am happy to report that they kissed and made up and living together once again." He nodded agreement with Elliot's decision to fight for his wife and children. "I got to spend a lot of time with my children over the Christmas Holidays, so that was very nice."

"And, Ana?"

Her name made Christian smile even broader. He could still taste her kisses on his lips. He could still feel her tightness and wetness as he made love to her Christmas Day night. "We talked."

"And, did you listen to her; I mean really listen to what she said?"

"She thinks that we rushed into marriage and parenthood to fast and that we didn't take the time to know each other."

"She sounds like a very intelligent and astute young woman." Dr. Hellerman quickly jotted down some notes. She looked up at him and smiled. "How do you feel about what she said?"

"At first, I thought she was just mad at me, but after I thought about it, I think she was right. I pushed for the marriage. I was so afraid that she would leave me if I didn't get a ring on her finger."

"So you basically collared her then."

He shrugged his shoulders not wanting to see it that way. "I love her. I didn't want the best thing that ever happened to me to slip through my fingers." He thought about their marriage. "Everything I did in our marriage was to keep her, but I ended up driving her away."

"Christian, do you see a future with Ana? Do you want her back?"

"Yes, I do want her back." He declared with determination. "I belong to Ana, and only Ana."

Dr. Hellerman had to smile. "That is very telling, Christian. You said you belonged to Ana, instead of your usual of Ana belonging to you." She wrote in her notes. "This is a break-thru."

"I slept with Ana Christmas night." He declared lowly.

Mr. Hellerman arched one eyebrow in surprise. "She let…wait a minute…isn't she acting as a surrogate for her friend?"

"Yes," He answered. "I know most of it was pregnancy hormones, but she came to me instead of running to that guy in Portland."

"Are you threatened by this man?" He shook his head. "Why?"

"She told me that they are friends and that she never slept with him. I believe her."

The doctor nodded her head. "Yet, another break-thru." She looked up at him. "What else did Ana say?"

"She said that I suffocated her and that she was not happy in our marriage." He felt the pain of those words still. "And, before you ask me how that makes me feel…I feel like shit. All I ever wanted to do was give Ana the world. I wanted to protect her." He sighed heavily. "She thinks that we shouldn't even try to get back together. She is afraid that I will control her life."

"And, do you think that you would if she agreed to return to you?"

"I would work my ass off not to. I need control in my work because of the amounts of money and the jobs involved. I am learning that being controlling in my marriage was a mistake. I made her a prisoner. I thought everyone was trying to take her away from me. I made the biggest mistake by not trusting my wife, but I was the one who couldn't be trusted."

"Do you think she will ever trust you again?"

"I don't know. That is something that you would have to ask her. But, I know if she ever gave me a chance, I would be the best husband that I can be. I would be supportive of her dreams and I will give her the independence that she needs."

"First of all, that is very honorable that you want to try, but why do you want her so badly."

"I love her. I love her so much." Christian felt the emotions of how he felt about Ana. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to have more babies with her if she wants. Hell, if she wanted to run for congress I would support her. I will do anything for her." The tears came even though he tried to stop them. For the first time in a long time Christian let go and let the grief and pain that he had been bottling up come forth. He cried for the next twenty minutes going over his time. The doctor gave him a tissue then dismissed him with words of advice to go home and relax without using sex or subs. He reminded her that he tore out the playroom and there was no sub.

Christian got himself together and walked into the reception area to leave. That brunette was still sitting. He only nodded at her then left the office.

The woman sent another text.

**~Subject did not initiate any conversation~**

**~Try at later date Ms. Winters~ ****_Was the reply._**

The light brown haired woman left the office without seeing Dr. Hellerman.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

After the Christmas holidays, Ana had to return to the office for some last minute of the year business. Eva and Gideon were still staying in Seattle to celebrate the New Year with Ana. Since everyone at Grey Publishing, Inc. knew that Ana was pregnant with the Cross baby they were more than gracious and looked after her. She never had to run for a tea. Hannah and the other assistants were more than happy to run errands for her. She tried to tell them that none of this treatment was necessary but they insisted. She was beloved of her employees.

Ana was reading a contract for a new author when Hannah beeped her to tell her that she a visitor. "Who is it, Hannah" She asked on the intercom.

"Mr. Grey."

"Which Mr. Grey? I know three of them, my father-in-law, Elliot, and Christian." She joked knowing that whoever it was could hear her.

"They told me to tell you to take a guess." Hannah replied with a giggle.

Ana knew it had to be Elliot. She got up and opened her door to see Elliot smiling widely at her. "Elliot, I am so happy to see you. I am sorry I didn't see you guys during Christmas. How is Kate?"

Elliot's dazzling blue eyes twinkled as they hugged hello. "I missed you, too, little sis." He replied as she led him back into her office. "I know I don't stop by much, but I wanted to give you this." He placed a wrapped box on her desk. "It's just a little gift from Kate and me and Kate is doing well…getting bigger all the time."

"You didn't have to, but I am glad you did." She giggled as she sat behind her desk and opened the gift. It was a Cartier box. She opened the box to find a lovely necklace that spelled out her name in precious gold, ANA. "Oh, Elliot, it is lovely." She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much. Please tell Kate thank you."

"It was her idea. She wanted to make up to you for that business with Christian."

Ana was still upset with Kate for that fiasco. Kate had put herself in danger by angering Christian with her lies for no reason. "I never understood why she did that." Ana whispered still hurting that her best-friend could do such an underhanded thing.

"She did it out of love for you. She thought if she hurt Christian that it would make you happy." He answered honestly. "I hope that someday you will forgive her."

"Will you forgive Christian for what he did to Kate?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Elliot gave his famous lop-sided smile that made him look like a naughty little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Already done, little sis. We've talked."

Her eyes narrowed as she considered his words. "You just talked or did you throw a few punches?" They both laughed and she held up her hand. "Forget it. I don't want to know." She carefully took the necklace from the box. "Elliot, will you do the honor?" He nodded and took the necklace from her fingers. He stood behind her and placed the necklace around her neck. She turned in her chair and looked at him. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful." He murmured but he was not looking at the necklace but at the tops of her swelled breast which were showing as her dress gapped opened. He backed away when he realized what he was doing. He did not mean anything about it. He was crazy in love with Kate, but he was still a red-blooded man who appreciated a beautiful woman. "Make sure that you give Kate a call soon. I know that she misses you." He went back to his chair. "There is one more thing. Kate and I want you to be our son's god-mother."

Ana smiled with pride. She was already Ava's godmother. "Of course, Elliot, I would be honored to be your son's godmother. I will call Kate later and tell her." She lowered her eyes but looked at him through her lashes. "And, Christian, will he be the godfather?"

"Of course, Mrs. Grey." Elliot laughed. He believes that this woman still loves his brother. "Who else would I permit to be a godfather to my son?"

"Good point, Mr. Grey." She said lowly. She was still amazed by the sound of people calling her Mrs. Grey. She was going to take her maiden name back after the divorce but since she was CEO of Grey Publishing, Inc. and her children had the last name Grey she decided to keep it. Besides, she had earned it. "Elliot, are your parents still upset that I offered to be a surrogate for Eva and Gideon?"

"I wouldn't say that they were upset, they just want you and Christian back together. They feel that this pregnancy is in the way of that." Elliot sat back and considered Ana's reaction. She sat stone faced. She would be good at playing poker. "Are you going back to my brother?"

"Why would you ask me that?" She finally asked.

"Just wondering if you had noticed that he has been changing? Did you know that he has been seeing a new therapist and he goes every week like clockwork? He even apologized to Kate for manhandling her and you know Christian does not do "I'm sorrys"." She did not respond but just stare at him impassively. "Just thought you should know."

"Whatever Christian does to improve himself is a good thing, but it won't bring me back to him. I like having my freedom and independence." She declared with no emotion. "He is the father of my children so I will always have a special place in my heart for him, but there is no future for us."

"Why?"

"Why? Let me make a list. He is controlling, mercurial, moody, frustrating, over-bearing, and at times impossible to live with. Oh, yes, let's not forget that he cheated on me." She stood up getting tired of this conversation. "Is there anything else Elliot?"

"One more thing, little sister, you still love him." He stood up, reached across her desk to give her a kiss on the cheek, and then left laughing.

Ana sat in shock at Elliot's parting words. _How can he say something like that? He doesn't know the workings of my heart. Hell, I don't even know the workings of my heart._ She just waved off his words and went back to work. She knew she wanted to get this paperwork done so she and her staff could enjoy the extended New Year's break that she approved. Everyone got a paid five day New Year's leave. She figured that they had worked so hard this year that this would be an appreciation gift. When five o'clock came around Ana was leaving. She wished everyone a Happy New Years and reminded them not to drink and drive. Everyone received a pass for cab-fare if they were in the city on New Year's Eve so they did not have to worry about getting home after the parties. She wanted to see her team back healthy and happy.

As Ana was escorted out the door to her waiting car by Rhoades she saw Christian standing by her car and speaking with Daniel Brady. She slowed down to take in the scene and see if there was a problem. "Good afternoon, Christian." She said as she approached him.

"Mrs. Grey" He drawled as he looked her over from head to toe. "You are so beautiful." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I was wondering if you had time for a cup of tea with me."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He answered knowing that he was annoying her. "Nice necklace."

"A gift from Elliot and Kate." She told him as her hand touched it with fondness. "So why do you want to talk to me. Are you leaving on business?"

"No, I was wondering if you would accompany me to my parent's for their New Year's Eve party?"

"Thank you Christian, but I don't think that would be a good idea." She took his arm and walked away from her security team. She lowered her voice. "Listen, I know that we had a nice time the other night, but it doesn't mean that we are dating or anything like that."

"Nice? You know how I feel about the word nice when describing how we are together. It is more than nice." He laughed as he remembered that night when she sent that email that said "it was nice knowing you". She blushed a bit as she too remembered that. "I just thought we could attend as a family. You know my parents want the children there also." He loved how she smelled and that she was still holding on to his arm. Her touch was magical. "Of course, you are free to go home when the children get tired or whenever you want."

"I will think about it and get back to you. I was planning on spending New Year's Eve with Gideon and Eva."

"I believe Mom has extended an invitation to them also. You will be protected from me, Ana." He joked. "But, who is going to protect me from you?" He flashed her that panty-dropping smile. He lowered his voice and leaned down to her ear. "But, you can abuse me anytime you want."

Ana's heart skipped a beat at his final words. Her eyes grew large. "Stop that, Christian." She whispered back. She turned back to her car. Christian opened the car door for her. Before she could climb into the car, he held her back by gently slipping his arm around her thickening waist. His voice was soft and dreamy. "I owe you an apology about the other night. I forgot about a certain item and I know it upset you. I intended to use one for your piece of mind, but I got so carried away. Please, know that I was not disregarding your wishes."

"I understand, Christian. You were drunk and I was tired. I am just as much to blame as you are." She closed her eyes as she could feel his muscular body pressed against her back. "But, I still stand by what I said that we need space. I have to have space and the ultimate control over my life. Do you understand, Christian?"

"Yes, Ana, I am listening to you." He let her go and helped her into the car. Before he let go of her hand he kissed it softly. "Until we speak again." He closed the door still smiling at her.


	20. Chapter 20: Happy New Year!

Chapter 20: Happy New Year!

Carrick and Grace's annual New Year's Eve party was in full swing when Ana and the children accompanied by Gideon and Eva arrived. Ana wore a lovely sapphire silk dress in a Grecian style that draped elegantly over her body hiding the baby bump. Her hair was swept up into a loose chignon with wisps of hair left to kiss her cheeks. Christian knew the moment when she stepped into the house. Every nerve in his body ached for her. He greeted her in the hallway.

"Mrs. Grey" He purred as his eyes swept over her in appreciation.

"Mr. Grey" She nodded at him. He was dressed in an Armani tux that molded to his sculptured body. She could feel his heat. When he smiled at her she felt her heart jump start. As he moved in to kiss her a greeting she felt her face turn pink. She returned his kiss since the children were watching them. He then turned his attention to their children. He kissed both Teddy and Phoebe and gave them hugs as he spoke quietly to them.

Gideon and Eva watched the exchange. After the phone call the day after Christmas, Gideon was still wondering if he made the right decision not to help Christian get his wife back. There was something still there between them. Anyone who was not blind could see that Christian was in love with this woman, but she seemed standoffish. Was she just protecting herself because of the pain that he had inflicted on her in the past? His eyebrow went up in question when he looked to Eva who was seeing what he saw. Eva realized at that moment that "the guy" who had serviced Ana on Christmas was Christian. She had thought that Ana had lied about Brady to protect their working relationship, but she saw now that it had to be Christian by the way Ana reacted to him. The girl was breathless and had been leaning into him while they kissed hello. There was a sexual tension between these two that was could be felt by anyone who stood within ten feet of them.

"This could end up being a very interesting evening." Eva whispered to Gideon. She nodded toward her sister. "It will be interesting to see who she kisses at midnight."

"Well, I know who I will be kissing at midnight." Gideon said giving her a pinch on her bottom then rubbing it. He bent down and kissed the top of her head.

Christian kept his smile as he greeted Eva with a cheek kiss then offered his hand his Gideon. "I am so glad that you were able to attend Mother's party." He was being sincere. He wanted Ana's family to be comfortable with his family. "There are drinks in the library which be serving as the bar, and the formal dining room has been turned into a dance floor. The music room has the buffet and you can eat anywhere there is an available table. Right after midnight, there will be a fireworks display for everyone's enjoyment. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Christian." Eva said shocked by his warmth. She thought that was the most she had ever heard him say without a scowl or cursing. "Your parents have a lovely home."

"Yes, they do. But, then again, my parents are lovely people. This is just a reflection of them." He replied as motioned to the home. He turned back to Ana and offered his arm. "May I escort you, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey." Ana answered as she took his arm. She held Teddy's hand and Christian bent down to pick up Phoebe easily to carry her into the party.

Carrick and Grace were so happy to see Ana and Christian together. Grace had to hide her tears as she hugged Ana hello then said hello to her grandchildren. Carrick gave Ana a kiss and asked her how she was feeling. Ana told them that she was doing well and the pregnancy was progressing as expected. Carrick and Grace then greeted The Cross's. Even though they felt that Ana being a surrogate for them was impeding reconciliation with Christian they were happy to have them in their home. Grace could see why Gideon was so successful. He was powerful and damn good looking. She found herself blushing as his blue eyes fell on her. She turned her attention to Eva who was dressed in a magenta strapless silk dress. Her blonde hair was left down in lovely waves. Grace kept thinking that there was something special about this young woman, but she could not place it. Then, it happened. Eva and Ana both rolled their eyes at something Gideon had said about being the luckiest man in the world to be escorting the most beautiful women in the world. Grace could see the resemblance in their faces that she had missed in the last three years. The different hair color had thrown her, but she knew that these two women were related somehow.

The Grey's provided their guests with the buffet that rivaled a five star restaurant. Ana fixed small plates for her children and sat with them as they ate. She could feel Christian's eyes on her everywhere she went. He was also attentive to her bringing her glasses of sparkling grape juice or ginger ale. He even fixed her a small plate to snack from as she sat with the children. He then sat with her to help Phoebe who needed assistance eating without a highchair. She realized that she was biting her lower lip as she watched Christian with Phoebe when his glaze fell upon her mouth and his grey eyes went lusty. Her breath caught when their eyes met.

Kate who was talking with Eva was watching Ana and Christian with their children. "Good grief, why don't they just get back together? Look at them eye-fucking each other." She whispered to Eva. "As much as I would like to take Christian out back and beat the shit out of him, he seems to be changing."

Eva caught Gideon attention and nodded toward the couple who seemed to be in their own little world. He considered what he saw. He believed he was very good at reading people's body language and he could tell that Ana was relaxed and happy to be with Christian and the children at this moment. He could also see that she wanted him. When she thought she could look at Christian without him noticing her breath became shallow and her lips were parted. _I think I need to revisit my decision to help Grey. Maybe, there is hope for them. But, I need to set some ground rules with the little bastard before I will give him any assistance._

After eating the children were allowed to go dancing. Teddy danced with Mia, Kate, Grace, and Eva and Phoebe had her choice of her daddy, Gideon, Ethan, Elliot, and of course Grandpa Carrick. Of course, Phoebe danced with her daddy first. Ana had to smile brightly as she watched Christian move about the dance floor with his daughter in his arms.

"You should be dancing with him." A soft voice whispered to Ana over her shoulder. She turned to see Kate standing behind her.

"Kavanagh." She stated.

"Steele" Kate knew that Ana was still upset about what she had done to Christian. Kate sat next to her best friend in the whole world. She hated that they were no longer as close as they used to be. "I am sorry for what I did. It was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was. You hurt him for no other reason than you never liked him." Ana loved this woman but she was getting tired of Kate always doing crap like this. She never thought about what she was saying or doing until it was too late. Her mouth had caused problems. "I love you, Kate, but I swear if you ever do anything like that again to Christian or anyone else I will beat the shit out of you."

Kate offered her hand. "Deal. Now, am I forgiven?"

With a smile and a nod Ana drew Kate into a hug. "Forgiven and much loved."

Kate and Ana began to talk about their pregnancies. Kate was in her eighth month and was already packed to go to the hospital to have her son. Ana was going into the fifth month and her baby bump was evident. There was no question that Ana was pregnant. Both moms rubbed their bumps as they spoke which other people noticed. Gideon and Eva could only smile at Ana then at each other because she had been the perfect choice for a surrogate. Elliot was relieved that the old college room-mates had made up. Christian who had finished the dance with Phoebe and had handed her over to another admirer, Grandpa Carrick noticed that Ana and Kate had made up. The motion of Ana's hand over her baby bump made Christian begin to think about her being pregnant once again but with his child. He would give anything to have her back. He would do anything to have one more chance to love this woman and have her love him back. He had tears in his eyes because he had no clue how to reach her. How could he prove to her that he was changing for the good and that she could trust him again?

Ana's security team arrived at ten to take the children home. Ana decided to stay because she had promised Carrick, Elliot, Ethan, and Gideon a dance. After dancing with the first three, Gideon claimed her for his promised dance. Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight _was playing. Gideon held her at the proper position so no one could accuse of them of anything. He smiled down at her. "Thank you Ana for this gift that you are giving us. You have to be the most unselfish person I have ever met." He twirled her around. "You have made Eva so happy."

"You know how much I love her. I would do anything I could do to make her dreams come true. She deserves to be happy, and she is happy being your wife. All she wants is a family with you, Gideon. She loves you so much." Ana wished she had this kind of love in her life. Christian was supposed to be that kind of love, but he had proved disappointing. "Don't ever hurt her. I swear if you do anything to her like Christian did to me, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I won't, Ana. I love her so much that it hurts." He replied honestly.

She could only smile as they continued their dance. When the song was over Gideon led her back to Eva. Being the gentleman that he was, he bowed over her hand and kissed it to everyone's delight. Oh the charm of that Gideon Cross! Christian swept in and asked for a dance. Ana accepted since she was in his parent's home. He held her as tight as he could being cautious of her baby bump and led across the floor. Everyone watched seeing what Ana refused to acknowledge—Christian Grey was in love with her.

Gideon watched the couple as they twirled about the dance floor. He was changing his mind about helping Grey. He wanted Ana to be happy. Maybe if he took Grey under his wing and gave him guidance on how to treat Ana then maybe they would have a chance. The one problem would be Ana's stubbornness. She was adamant that she was no longer in love with Grey, but Gideon did not believe it. Her actions spoke louder than her words. The second problem was that he and Eva would be leaving for New York City soon. Both had to return to work. How could he help Grey from the other side of the country? This was going to be a challenge.

A few minutes before midnight the staff began to pass out champagne. Ana was standing with Eva and Gideon as the countdown began. She never felt Christian walk behind her and stand patiently waiting for midnight.

10… 9… 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Gideon had his wife in his arms and bent her over his arm for a passionate kiss as Ana watched with a sad smile. She did not have anyone to kiss to bring in the New Year! All of a sudden she was gathered into the embrace of Christian Grey. His right hand cupped her face gently. His lips found hers as his other hand stayed on her waist. She kissed him back as her arms went around his neck. They were lost in this passionate embrace that they did not care if anyone was watching them. Ana finally broke off the kiss as his hand slid down to her bottom. "Happy New Year, baby." He whispered. He rubbed his nose against hers and lightly kissed her lips once again.

"Happy New Year, Christian" She breathed. Her blue eyes were sparkling with tears because this man was supposed to be her happily ever after. "I hope you will be happy this year." With that she left his arms and went to wish her sister a Happy New Year with a hug and a kiss. She hugged Gideon also and reached up to kiss his cheek. As Gideon hugged her back he looked to Grey who stared hard at them. Ana then moved on to hug the rest of the Grey family.

Gideon motioned Christian to follow him into the hall. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private? If you want her back, we need to talk now."


	21. Chapter 21:Baby Grey

Chapter 21: Baby Grey

Carson Elliot Grey was born one day after his due date. Kate had been in labor for almost twelve hours before she delivered a handsome blonde haired boy that weighed eight pounds and six ounces. Elliot was the proud father who strutted around like he was the only man on the planet to impregnate a woman. Mia just laughed him and told him to stop acting like an old rooster. Christian showed up with a dozen yellow roses and a huge teddy bear for his new nephew. He even gave Kate a kiss on the forehead which shocked her speechless. She motioned to Elliot to lean forward so she could whisper to him. "Who is that guy and what has he done to your brother?"

Elliot chuckled as he smiled at her. "I have no fuckin' idea, but can we keep him?"

"Kavanagh" A voice sternly said from the doorway. "You promised that you would not have this baby until I got back from Portland."

"About damn time you got here, Steele." Kate laughed as Ana came into the room with a dozen blue roses and two bags of gifts. "But, you know I did try. I crossed my legs and everything, but Mr. Carson Grey is a lot like his father…no patience!" She kissed Ana on the cheek and gave her a hug. "These are beautiful, Ana."

"I stopped by the nursery. He is beautiful, Kate. I can't wait to hold him." Elliot offered Ana a chair and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He was so happy that these two had resolved their differences. He went to his brother and stood with him, but Christian had eyes for the lovely Ana. "I love his name."

"After Carrick and of course the baby's father…you know the mailman." Kate joked making the Grey brothers gasp in shock. Ana busted out in laughter.

"Oh really…you like the mailman too." She winked at Christian letting him know that this was just women joking around. The last thing she needed was insecure Christian to show up and start wondering if his children were truly his children. "Well, thank heavens that the mailman is better looking than Elliot."

"Will you two stop that…jeez…you are killing me here." Elliot shook his head. "I'm the one who suppose to crack the jokes around here."

"Wow…he sure can't handle the competition." Ana said to Kate making her laugh even harder.

"Oh, please stop…my stitches." Kate cried as she wiped tears from her eyes. "So, sis…how was Portland?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "It's still Portland. But, I got what I wanted. You are looking at the new owner of Portland Press, Inc. which will be renamed Grey Press a division of Grey Publishing, Inc. and it I got it for a song." She said proudly. "It's amazing what a pregnant woman can get away with." She raised her eyebrows up and down a few times which made Kate grin.

"Good for you, Steele. Who knows in a few more days you will be richer than moneybags over there."

"Well, I doubt that, but thanks." Ana blushed as she looked at Christian from under her eyelashes. He was looking at her proudly. "So, how long do you have to stay here?"

"A couple of days" Kate answered. "How are you feeling?"

Ana shrugged. "Besides having to go to the bathroom every five minutes…just great." She answered. "I can feel Baby Cross moving now. I called Eva and told her and she started crying. I do miss her having her around."

"And, what about her gorgeous hubby? He is fine!"

"Excuse me, I am standing right here…remember me…your husband." Elliot stated as he waved at her. "The father of your baby."

"Oh, go deliver some mail." Ana replied with devilment in her eyes. Kate began to giggle. She loved it when Ana zinged Elliot. "Actually, he is driving me nuts. He reads every baby book he can and then calls me and tells me about this pregnancy. I'm like "really Gideon…I am the one who is pregnant and I have done this twice already. I think I know a little bit more about being pregnant than you". Well, let's just say he wasn't happy with me for snapping at him." Ana rolled her eyes. "It's nothing to worry about though. I will call him and blame the hormones and tell him I am sorry."

"Hey, you might get the island yet." Kate joked.

"Believe me, there are days I would go there and forget my Blackberry and laptop." Just as Ana said that her phone went off. She stood and walked away from the bed. "Grey." She snapped. "Yeah….Really?...Well tell Jody to run systems then cut it off….Did you get the Pryor proposal presented?...Great job…Yeah….Reservations at 7 at Della's…Call Mr. Gailey and Connie and tell them I won't be home until late…Call Simmons and tell him he can take his offer and shove it…and if he ever comes to me with such bullshit that I will personally kick his ass across town…Portland was successful. Call Brady and tell him that I need updated background checks for all employees at Portland Press and he needs to send a crew down there. ..the security is horrible. Also, cancel the meeting with Carew tomorrow and reschedule for next week. Anything else? Good. See you in the morning…and Hannah…thanks for everything." She hung up and turned back to see shocked three faces looking at her. "What?"

"Jesus Christ! You sound like Christian!" Elliot exclaimed. "A freakin female Christian Grey!"

"I do not! I said thank you…Christian never thanks anyone for anything." She yelled back defending herself. Her phone went off again. "Grey…Hi Gideon…yes I am at the hospital seeing my new nephew. I am doing fine. Hey, can I call you later? Okay…tell Eva I love her. Bye." Before she could return to the bedside of her friend she received an email. "Good grief…they found out I was back in town. Excuse me." She had to read this email which got Christian's attention especially as she read it that she smiled. She looked up when she was done. "Okay, where were we?"

"You being a female Christian Grey." Ellliot said laughing.

"Elliot…fuck off…Christian Grey enough for you?" Ana said with a snarl.

"Great impersonation!" Elliot looked to his brother. "She does you better than you do."

"Fuck off, Elliot!" Kate, Ana, and Christian said at the same time, and then the room erupted in laughter.

Ana gave Elliot and Kate goodbye kisses saying that she had to get back to the office to prepare for a supper meeting. Christian followed her from the room with the excuse that he would walk her to the elevator.

"I am so proud of you Ana. You're doing great with Grey Publishing." He took her hand and kissed it softly, letting his tongue swirl around the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Christian. I did learn from you." She gave him a bright smile that floored him. "Thank you for walking me to the elevators."

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"I'm alright. Alinda is waiting for me and Kirthland is right behind you." She nodded to the very large man who shadowed her. "See, I did learn." She reached up and kissed his cheek goodbye as the elevator door opened. She stepped in and Kirthland followed. "Goodbye, Christian."

"Ana." He said as the doors closed. She was always saying goodbye to him. He smiled as he went back to Kate's room.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

**To: Eva Cross**

**Subject: A New Grey**

**From: Ana Grey**

**Message:**

**Carson Elliot Grey born Feb. 20. 8lbs. 6 oz.**

**Mommy and baby doing fine.**

**Ana Grey, New Aunt and CEO Gray Publishing, Inc.**

**To: Ana Grey**

**Subject: Congrats…**

**From: Eva Cross**

**Message:**

**…to the new Auntie. Glad that Mommy and baby are doing well. Love the name.**

**Been thinking about baby names…Andrew for a boy….Analise for a girl…thoughts?**

**Eva Cross, Mommy-to-be Project Manager.**

**Waters, Field,& Leaman, Inc.**

**To: Eva Cross**

**Subject: Baby Names**

**From: Ana Grey**

**Message:**

**Great names. Do you want to know the sex? Or be surprised?**

**Ana Grey, I know a secret CEO, Grey Publishing, Inc.**

Ana knew that would get Eva to call. She answered her phone in her usual CEO persona, "Grey"

"Don't be using that voice with me." Eva said with excitement in her voice. "Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, I do. I had the sonogram today right before I went to see Kate and the new baby."

"Tell me." Eva demanded.

"Shouldn't I wait until we can get Gideon on conference call."

"Hell, no. You tell me and I will tell him." She was getting anxious and impatient.

"Alright, sissy…you are having a boy." The scream that came over the phone made Ana flinch and even got the attention of Alinda Graves who was driving and Roger Kirthland, who was the on-foot security for the day. "Congratulations."

Eva was crying. She would have Gideon's son. Their son. "Sissy…thank you so much. Thank you."

"I had nothing to do with this. You know the male determines the sex of the child. You should give Gideon one hell of a blow-job for a deed well done." Ana had to laugh especially when she heard her driver gasp and Eva was speechless once again because of her sister.

"Oh, you…you have such a smart mouth." Eva said still sniffling.

"I love ya, sissy…but I have to run. I have a meeting. Hugs."

Della's was a beautiful little bistro that Ana loved. Her dinner meeting was at seven and she was a bit early. She was seated and offered wine which she declined. She ordered her usual hot tea. At seven sharp her business associate joined her. Ana looked up and smiled.

"Ms. Winters, what do you have to report?"


	22. Chapter 22: Watching

Chapter 22: Watching

Tracy Winters. She is beautiful, talented, intelligent, and she is deadly. Her specialty—trapping cheating husbands! Tracy had been a victim of a cheating spouse and had wished that there had been a service such as hers when she was being played a fool. When this lovely, petite, brunette came into her office asking for her services, Tracy had to help her. But, this was a strange case. Not a cheating spouse, well he had cheated and they divorced, but a "could-be" cheating potential spouse. Anastasia Steele Grey had contracted her special services to test or bait the former husband to see if he was worthy of her attention.

"Mrs. Grey, it is a pleasure to see you again." Tracy said as she sat down at the table. "How was your week?"

"It has been a good week in business and in the family. My nephew was born today."

Tracy smiled and nodded. "Congratulations." The waiter came and took her drink order of a glass of white wine. "I have made myself available to the target for over a month. There has been no inappropriate behavior on his part."

"None, whatsoever?" Ana asked wide-eyed and shocked. This woman was beautiful and resembled what he liked to have in the Playroom, those little brown-haired girls. She was pleasantly surprised. "Have you learned anything about his sex life?"

Tracy had to laugh because she was following and investigating one of the most gorgeous men she had ever run across and he was either celibate or gay. "Nada, Mrs. Grey. He has no sex life. He is either celibate, gay, or damn good at hiding whatever his lifestyle is now."

"I was married to the man…he is not gay." Ana took a sip of her tea as she considered Tracy's words. _Could he be celibate? Oh fuck no! Christian likes to fuck too much. He has to be hiding his little subs better._ "Have you gotten into Escala? That is where he likes to meet his whores."

"Not yet, but working on it. If you could do it, it would make my job a bit easier." Tracy declared softly then stopped talking as the waiter came to take their orders. After he left, Tracy leaned forward. "The codes you gave me do not work. They have been changed."

This bit of information made Ana begin to wonder. Why did he change the codes? In the three years that they were married he had never changed the codes, which pissed her off because a certain bitch troll had strolled in once thinking she owned the place. That started one hell of a fight between Ana and Christian. Somehow, Christian got Elena to back off and Ana thought everything was going fine and that Christian had cut all ties to that woman. She learned in those last three months of her pregnancy with Phoebe as she was plotting her escape that his illicit relationship with Elena was still intact. It was Elena who supplied Janna Kline. She assumed that Daphne Moss had also came from Elena's little stable of submissives. The woman was nothing but a fucking pimp.

"Tracy, would you like to take on another case? It's not really what your service provides, however I will be more than happy to fund your "research" very generously." Ana's blue eyes turned cold. Her smile had faded and a look of solid steel determination etched across her mouth.

Ana had Tracy's complete attention. Ms. Winters was enthralled by this young CEO who had such control over life. "Tell me, I am intrigued."

"Elena Lincoln. Find out everything you can about her and beware she is a crafty old bitch. She is an evil slut who had done nothing but cause me grief." Ana's voice was as hard as her eyes. "She is a dom, and I know you understand what I am saying."

"I am acquainted with the BDSM lifestyle due to my line of work and your case."

"She is also a pedophile. She likes young underage boys. I also believe that she pimps out subs for …well…for people. I need you to get into her files and see if there is anything about me or Christian in there…if there is…I want it destroyed. I don't want that bitch to have any hold on us. It is time for her to disappear from our lives."

"Computer?" Tracy was making notes in her head. She wrote nothing down because that was a paper trail and her business depended on discretion and the maintaining the trust of her clients.

"Probably." Ana answered as the waiter brought their food. "She owns a chain of beauty salons "Esclava"."

"I know of her. I understand she had a bit of bad luck a year or two ago and lost a few salons in her chain, but she seems to be doing better now." She looked down at her food which smelled delicious. "Anything else I should know?"

"Just watch your back and keep a low profile. I don't want anyone knowing that we are meeting; however if we are discovered you are a potential author." Ana had to laugh at Tracy's shocked face. "You are writing about your travels in the Orient." Ana saw that Tracy was smiling at her with genuine admiration. "Yes, Ms. Winters I like to do my own research also." Ana took a bite of her food. The chicken marsala was delicious. "I will get into Escala in due time and look around so don't worry about that. You might want to set up another brunette for bait since he has seen you over a month and has not reacted. Just make sure the bait understands that she is not to initiate anything. Christian does not care for his women to be forward. Shy and demure is his style."

"Done." Tracy said as she bit into her garlic bread. She truly did admire this woman who was just a few years younger than she was. This was a strong determined woman that if one was intelligent they would never cross her. She felt that if Mrs. Grey was ever crossed she would be one dangerous enemy. Ana had money and some high positioned contacts and resources at her fingertips. Her husband cheating just proved that he was not as smart as everyone thought he was. He was in a world of pain if she ever decided to truly go after him. Tracy believed that Ana Steele Grey could and would destroy Christian Grey if she ever had the mind to. "So, now that business is over with…what about those Seahawks? They did well in the playoffs."

"Yes they did." Ana replied as her eyes twinkled. "But, they were a Cinderella team, they were not supposed to be at the ball, but I am glad to see that they made it through the first rounds of the wildcard games." Ana loved her football, something else that Christian never knew. She even had season tickets and a luxury suite at the stadium. The rest of their meeting was spent talking about football and those more than built professional football players.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~

A few days later Ana texted Christian while he was at Escala and asked if she could stop by for a talk. Christian was so ecstatic that he could barely text her back that she was always welcomed. She informed him that her ETA would be in twenty minutes. Christian noticed he was in sweats and a t-shirt and was sweaty from his workout with Claude. He jumped into the shower and did the quickest clean-up he had ever done. He shaved then dressed in his signature grey pants and a white linen shirt that he left unbuttoned at his neck.

His breath caught in his throat as Jason Taylor announced Ana with a smirk. The man knew that he was hoping that this was a start of something new between him and Ana. Christian's eyes went over Ana. She was wearing a lovely emerald green dress with matching shoes. Even in a maternity dress she looked so damn sexy. The green in the dress brought out the natural auburn highlights of her chocolate brown hair that was left free flowing over her shoulders. He could only breathe her name. "Ana."

As the charming woman that she was Ana smiled and gave Christian a kiss on his cheek. She did notice that his hair was damp and he smelled freshly showered. He was wearing his signature grey pants that hung deliciously from his hips that made her think of sex. "It has been forever since I have been here." She looked around the apartment. It had been repainted in a very light tone of gold which gave it a very warm feeling. "I like the new décor."

"Thank you baby." He said happy that she approved. "Would you like to see the rest of the place?"

"If you wish."

Christian took her hand and led her into the where the old library and her office was. "I have moved the library. This is now the children's room, if you will allow them to visit here." He opened the door so she could see the room that had been decorated with a child's theme of Disney characters. There were toys everywhere. "Do you like it?"

"It is lovely, Christian, but it will be awhile before the children will be able to come here." She warned him. She did not want her innocent children in his den of iniquity. "You still have to prove some measure of trust to me before I will let my children come here where you ruined our marriage."

He looked sheepish showing his humility and embarrassment of his actions. "I understand, Ana."

"Do you Christian, do you really?" She asked trying to keep her temper in check. She had to take a couple of breaths and count to ten to keep that bubble of anger from bursting and going after Christian. A part of her wanted to take a whip to him for ruining their marriage and turning their children's lives upside down.

Christian had to calm her down somehow. He could see the pain, hurt, and understandably the anger in her bright blue eyes. "I also had work done upstairs. Would you like to see?" She nodded and let him lead her up the steps. She wavered as he went toward the door that led to the playroom. "Trust me, Ana."

He opened the door to show that the playroom was now a beautiful luxurious library filled with even more books. She stepped in to see the warm cream colored furniture and the built- in cherry wood library shelves lining the whole of the room. The billiard table sat where the bed used to be. "It's beautiful, Christian." Her eyes went up to the chandelier and how it shot fragmented light about the room. "This is amazing."

"Do you like it? I mean do you really like it?" He asked like an excited child who was seeking approval.

"I would spend every evening in here reading." She said as walked around the room. It was so well done that she forgot that this used to be the Red Room of Pain. Her fingers traced over the books like she was touching a lover. All first editions of classic literature were being caressed by a woman who appreciated them. She stopped at the writing desk. "Very nice."

"I thought the place needed a facelift. I haven't had any work done here since I moved in." He offered. "You are free to use it anytime you wish."

"Thank you Christian, but I do have a library at the Ranch." She began to giggle which made his eyes sparkle. "Of course, my library has only first editions of Dr. Seuss and Clifford, the Big Red Dog." She sat in the chair that matched the sofa in that soft cream colored micro-fiber that kissed the skin. She loved how comfortable the chair was. It was made to curl up in and have a cup of tea while reading Bronte or Shakespeare. Her hands skimmed over the oversized arms of the chair. "So, where did you put your playroom?"

"I don't have a playroom." He admitted. "I tore it out. There is no need for it anymore." He got the feeling that she did not believe him. "Everything was destroyed and thrown away."

"Even your files on your subs?" He nodded. "Even mine?"

"I kept yours." He admitted looking down at his feet. He just realized that he forgot to put on socks and shoes. That familiar feeling of being in this space with Ana washed over him. Those soft faded denim jeans that he would wear in here barefooted. She said once that she loved those jeans and his bare feet. She had called them beautiful. "I have everything that pertains to you."

Ana only nodded not knowing how to reply to his confessions. She finally collected her thoughts and stood up. "So where do you "play" now? A man like you with your appetites has to have a place to indulge his passions."

"I don't indulge."

Ana had to work to keep her shock under control. "Why?"

"Why? Why would I stay in a lifestyle that has ruined every beautiful thing I ever had in my life?"

"It wasn't the lifestyle per say that ruined our life…it was your lack of self-control in that lifestyle that ruined things. If you would have only asked me, I would have gladly gone to the playroom with you. Of course, I would have insisted on no whips, belts, or canes, but I always enjoyed the flogger and the riding crops. But, I guess your tastes were always more hardcore than mine." She shrugged her shoulders. It was old news. There was nothing that could change the past. She had to look to the future for the sake of herself and the children. She had to figure out if Christian would be a part of that future in a more meaningful way. Was he telling the truth that he had finally given up a lifestyle that had been such a part of his life? She crossed her arms over her swollen breasts. "Do you go to the clubs?"

"No."

"Hmmm….why?"

Christian walked over to her and gently lifted her chin with one finger to look deeply into her eyes. "Because I don't want anything to do with that shit ever again. I know now what is more important and want I really need. I don't need to whip and fuck to be in control of myself."

Ana's blue eyes stared deeply into his grey eyes that were pleading with her for something. "What do you need, Christian? What is it that you need to be in control?" She breathed. Her heart was beating wildly because he was touching her with one strong finger. _His touch! Oh how sweet! He is so warm. _

"I need you." His lips came crushing down on hers not able to stop the need of tasting her lips. He drew her closer, his hands racing along her back to her bottom. He shifted his groin into her so she could feel what she did to him. She opened her mouth to receive his affection and then she became bolder. Her tongue challenged his for dominance. Her hands went into his hair pulling his face even closer to hers. He gave up control to her and let her kiss him, bite his lips, and then trail kisses over his chin and jaw. "It will only be you, Ana."

Ana pulled herself together and took a few steps away from him. "Are you trying to tell me that you are not having sex with someone?"

"Oh, I am having sex with someone…the first time was Christmas Night…now it is in my dreams." He gave her his shy smile. "But, I like to call it making love." Oh, he was saying all the right words, but Ana did not believe him. She could not fathom him going without sex. He lived and breathed sex. "I make love to you every night in my dreams."

She began to laugh. "I hope you don't start to grow hair on your palms." He did not find her joke funny. She just shrugged and started for the door. "Is the tour over with?"

"Unless you wish to see the master bedroom." He offered hopefully. He stalked after her as she left the library. He left the door open to the library. Ana noticed this fact because that room was always locked.

"I don't think so, Christian." She went back downstairs and went into the great room staying far away from the master bedroom. She could not be tempted. She had to stay in control. "I want to talk to you about the children. Teddy is noticing that I am getting bigger. Of course, Phoebe doesn't realize that anything is different about me, because she is so young, but Teddy notices everything. I would like to include you on what our children should be told about the child I carry." She sat on the sofa then he joined her.

"I can see your concern. Teddy is a very observant child." He was very touched that she wanted to include him in this matter. She could have easily taken care of this herself, but she made an effort to include him. "Tell him the truth at his age level. That you are helping Aunt Eva to have a baby."

"Actually those were the words I have been kicking around in my head. I was wondering if you would be there when I speak to Teddy about this. I know he is barely four, but I do not want him traumatized by this situation. I mean to see your Mom grow with a child then nothing."

"Of course, Ana I want to be there to support you and the children. Just because we are not married doesn't mean that I am not there for all of you." He reached over and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear then let his finger glaze over her cheek. They sat staring at each other. They could hear each other's hearts beating but neither would make a move.

"Thank you." She finally said when she heard a clock chime the hour. "I do need to get home. I told the children that I would make noodles tonight for them." She stood up with his help. "Thank you, again."

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey." He said using one of his favorite sayings that made her giggle. He walked her to the elevator and gently kissed her lips goodbye. He did not push for her to stay which he wanted but it had to be her idea and choice. Just like Gideon told him. _Who knew that bastard knew women so well….that he knew Ana so well. But then again, he had spent more time with the confident and strong Ana and I am still learning about her. Was she always this strong and confident? Did I really try to suppress this beautiful woman into what I thought I wanted? Idiot! Look at her; she is alive with self-control and her own power. She is even more beautiful than ever. Thank God she fought me and let herself grow._ "Please drive carefully. Can you send me a text or message that you arrived home so I don't worry?"

"Of course, Christian." She reached up and gave him a good bye kiss. "Laters, baby."

Ana climbed into her car and started it. Before she drove off she took the time to text Tracy Winters.

**~ Got into Escala. No codes yet, but they will be sent soon. Playroom gone~**

**~I should hire you. You are good!~**

Ana laughed out loud. "You have no idea, Ms. Winters." She put the car into reverse pulled out of the parking spot and put it into drive. She left Escala's parking garage and made her way home. She parked in front of her front door knowing that someone from the security team would service it and park it for the night. She never left the Ranch without a full tank of gas and a recently serviced vehicle. As she walked into the house she was texting Christian.

**~Home with our spawns. Light traffic.~**

A few moments later he replied.

**~Glad you met with little traffic and arrived safely. Kiss my spawn. I love you, Ana.~**

She stared at the text for the longest time. She finally decided not to reply and went to her room to change so that she could fix homemade noodles for her children. Control was the answer to this situation. She could not make any decisions about Christian and her heart until she received proof that he was changing for good. She could not take any chances this time. She had too much to lose if she made the wrong decision.


	23. Chapter 23: Baiting

Chapter 23: Baiting

The sonogram pictures of Baby Cross were sent to Eva showing that her baby was a little boy. Eva did not tell Gideon right after Ana told her because she wanted the sonogram to show him. She fixed a special meal for them with champagne, fresh flowers, and candles to set the mood. Gideon came into the penthouse to find it dimly lit and his beautiful wife standing before him in a beautiful sea blue silk negligee that showed every delicious curve of her tight body. He growled as he grabbed her and kissed her passionately and with dominance. He wanted her to know that he belonged to her and she belonged to him.

"I think you missed me, Ace." She softly murmured against his demanding lips. Her hand reached down between his legs to feel his throbbing erection straining against his suit pants. She rubbed on him causing him to moan in her mouth. "Oh baby…what a big boy you are."

"Damn right I am when you are standing here dressed like an angel…tempting me with these lips…these eyes…these breasts" He kissed each part of her that he named. "Fuck, Eva I want you so much. I almost came down to your office today just to fuck you against your desk."

"I was out of my office for most of the day for meetings." She took his hand and led him toward the dining room where her special meal awaited them. His face showed his surprise as he walked into the room. "I wanted to spoil you a little bit tonight." She sat him at the head of the table. She kneeled before him and took off his shoes and socks and placed his house slippers on his feet. Her hands traced up his legs slowly, teasing him as she caressed the muscles in his thighs. His blue eyes were intense as his desire for her kept building. Her eyes never left his as her hand rubbed him through the material of his pants. "What do you want, Ace…dinner or relief?"

Gideon smiled with pure sexual need that made him look like the sexy devil he was. "Relief, Mrs. Cross." He growled as he released his belt. One of his dark eyebrows shot up as Eva nudged his hand away from his crotch. This was her show. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then lightly traced her finger up and down the bulge in his boxer briefs. She knew she was teasing him. He lifted up his hips to let her pull down his pants and briefs to completely free his cock for his and her pleasure. His mouth made a perfect O as she let her tongue slide up and down and massive length then around his wide girth. She was slow and deliberate making his need grow. One hand gripped the base of his cock while the other hand gently slid over his balls softly rolling them. She nudged the top of his cock with her tongue and then smiled up at him when she saw that he was near purple in color. The veins of his penis throbbed in excitement. As her hands kept up their action she sucked on the very tip then slide her tongue around the edges of the cap of his cock. He was moaning. "Oh, fuck Eva…Eva…damn it woman….you are killing me…it feels so fuckin good!" She giggled then with one quick motion slid his cock into her mouth clear down to the base, then slowly worked it out of her mouth inch by inch. She did this over and over again until she knew he was about to release. She gently squeezed his balls and rubbed the tip of his cock around her wet lips. "Ahhh, you tease." He breathed hard. His hands were holding onto the table so tightly that his knuckles were white. She winked at him and took him whole once again into her mouth and let him fuck her mouth as he wanted. She held onto his hips as he moved back and forth with in his own pace. "Oh, god…Eva…I'm cumming! Oh, shit…." Eva swallowed every drop of his massive ejaculation. She kept stroking him with her mouth until she knew he was drained. She looked up to see that his head was thrown back and he was breathing hard and rapid.

"How was that, Ace?" She asked as she slid onto his lap. They kissed softly and he could taste himself in her mouth.

"Fuckin fantastic…damn Eva…what was that all about? Not that I am complaining." He nuzzled her neck and nipped at her earlobe.

"That was a reward for the great job that you did a few months ago." He was confused. "Did you know that the man determines the sex of the baby?" He was shook his head and he was still confused. She loved the look on his face that he was lost. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "We are having a boy, Gideon and this was your reward for giving me your son."

A son! Gideon had to let those words sink in. A son! "Oh, god, Eva…we are having a boy!" He pulled her close and hugged her. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday." She answered with a laugh as he frowned at her. "Before you get mad, I wanted to make this special for you…for us." She kissed him once again. "Was it special for you?"

"Oh heavens, Angel…yes!" He kissed her forehead. Eva reached behind her and picked up the photograph that she had slid under his plate. She showed him the sonogram.

"This is our son, Gideon. Our son." She had happy tears in her eyes. "Our Andrew."

Gideon studied the image that he held in his hands. _This is my son. Our son. Our child that I made with Eva. _Gideon felt his emotions in his throat. A tear slide down his cheek. He looked at Eva who was staring at him with so much love and joy. _I can't believe that she had to talk me into this. This is my son. This is our son made in our love and being carried in love by her sister. This baby boy will be so loved!_ "Eva, he is perfect…just like you. I love you so much, Angel."

His could not take his eyes off the sonogram. He was so amazed that they were going to be parents in just a few short months. This was really going to happen and he was so damn happy that he could not keep from smiling. "So that blow-job was a thank you for our son?" He asked laughing.

Eva nodded. "Yeah, my sister suggested that I give you one hell of a blowjob for a deed well done."

"Son of a bitch! Thank you Ana Steele Grey!" He laughed again as one finger wiped away another happy tear. "I still think I should buy her an island."

"Actually, I have something for Ana." She climbed down out of his lap and went to her chair where she hid a Cartier jeweler's box. She opened it to show a replication of the ring that Gideon had given her. A ring made of gold ropes that were entwined with then covered with x's in real diamonds. "She belongs to you also since she is carrying our child. We, three, are one now."

Gideon swallowed. "Eva that was my promise ring to you. A lover's gift." His face darken wondering what that ring would mean to others if they realized it was a duplicate of her ring. He then realized that his pants were still around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up over his hips and left them undone. He did not know if their housekeeper was around and she did not need to see him in all his glory.

"Yes, I know, but it cleaves me to you more than anything else in this life except for the baby that will be here soon. I want Ana to be cleaved to us both. I need to know that if anything happens to me that you will always take care of her." She explained showing her undying love for her sister. "She has given me so much through the years. I want to know that she has you in her corner whenever she needs you." She reached over and touched his face ever so softly. "This doesn't mean that you can go screw her, Ace, not that she would let you. That is reserved for only me. But, I know that you love her as much as I do. I see it in your face when you look at her. You are like me; you are in awe of Ana."

"That is true, I am. She is you." He admitted. He looked at her. "I do love her…not like I love you. But she is something special. I hope that fuckin Grey will do right by her."

"Well, if he fucks up, you can beat the shit out of him…after I am done with him." She kissed him fully on the lips. "Now, Ace, how about some food then we can go fuck like bunnies."

Gideon snapped the jeweler's box shut. "You baited me with that negligee and sex to get me in here for all this." He gently nipped on the top of her breast. "You little minx." She sighed happily as his lips slipped lower to capture a nipple through the material. "Fuck the meal, Eva…we  
can order in later." He stood up and swept her up into his arms and took her into their bedroom closing the door with a kick of his leg. They did not eat until breakfast the next morning.

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

For the next few weeks Christian felt like everywhere he went there were brunettes. He tried not to notice them, but they seem to be coming out of the woodwork. That damn rubber ball got one hell of a work out every day. He was actually proud of himself that he did not engage them with conversation or react to some of their suggestive body language signals that they were sending. There was only one brunette that he wanted and she sat before him at her desk at Grey Publishing. Ana was in her eighth month and she was getting everything in order to take maternity leave. She had asked him to meet her at her office for a meeting about the children. They had explained the situation to Teddy to the best of their ability in the language that he could understand and like the little trooper he was, he just smiled, shrugged, and then asked to go play. Crisis diverted.

Ana smiles up at him as she was listening to some author on the telephone. She made the squawking motion with her hand making him laugh. She finally said good luck and good bye to the author then gave him her attention. "Thank you Christian for meeting with me today. I do appreciate you giving up your time from your day and business. I have decided that you are trustworthy enough to let the children stay with you at Escala." She took a breath to still her nerves. A part of her was still leery of him, but he had been such a good boy for the last few months. There had been no subs or no sex just as he told her. Tracy Winters had managed to get into Escala with the codes that Christian had given Ana and search his desk, files, and even the safe and once again proved that he was telling the truth. The files were gone except for the NDAs which had to be kept for protection. Somehow, Tracy was even able to get into his safety deposit box and found nothing but his will and some foreign stock bonds. Ana did not ask how Tracy managed that and she did not want to know. "I hope that you will not betray my trust, Christian."

"I promise Ana, I will not betray the trust that I have been building with you." He said with determination. "Thank you for trusting me to have the children at Escala if I need to. However, I think they are happier at the house." He smiled at her. "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

Ana looked at her phone to see what the time was. She was hungry and having a meal with Christian did seem like a good idea. They were getting along much better. She still was practicing control and kept out of his bed, but every now and then they would kiss and cuddle. He was allowed to come to the Ranch and have supper with the children at least twice a week if his schedule allowed. After Teddy and Phoebe went to bed after baths and bedtime stories, Ana and Christian would sit together either talking or listening to music. They had even fallen asleep in each other's arms on the sofa. It was similar to a couple dating and learning about each other. "I would love to have lunch with you, but I have one call to make. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not business has to be dealt with."

Ana hit the intercom and asked Hannah to get a Chad Seavers on the telephone. Within a few moments, Hannah announced Mr. Seavers on line one.

"Good morning, Mr. Seavers. This is Ana Grey. Yes, it is a pleasure to speak to you." She winked at Christian as she turned on the charm. He just grinned at her enjoying watching her at work being so confident and yes, in control. "Yes, I did receive the contracts and have read through them. My legal team has a few questions and I have sent those concerns in an email to you earlier this morning. I suggest that we take a meeting soon and work through these concerns so we can get this business deal rolling. Yes, next Monday will fine. Let's say at ten in the morning here at my office. Yes. I look forward to working with you Mr. Seavers. Yes, I will. Have a nice day, Mr. Seavers. Goodbye." She hung up and stood up. She grabbed her phone and purse and let Christian escort her out of the office. She stopped at Hannah's desk and told her about the Monday morning meeting with Mr. Chad Seavers and to make sure that it is in her schedule. She also told Hannah that she was going to lunch and that she had her blackberry if anyone needed her. Ana turned to the other assistant, Jessica, who had her jacket and handed it to her. After giving her thanks to both women, Ana left with Christian for one of their many lunches together.

Lunch was at Christian's club but as she requested they drove in her car with her security detail leaving Taylor to either go back to Escala or to wait at Grey Publishing. Christian held onto her arm as they rode up in the elevator with another couple. Ana kept sneaking peeks at Christian through her lashes. He was staring ahead but she could tell that his breathing had changed. That familiar electric charge that always seemed to be around them was heighten in this elevator, or hell, in any elevator they were in together. She lowered her head and smiled then shook her head. She leaned over to him then whispered. "What is it about elevators?" He had to bite his own lip to keep from laughing.

When the doors opened and the occupants made their way out, Christian held her back a bit. He brushed his lips on top of her head. "You are a tease, Mrs. Grey." He whispered lowly. "You have me so hard that I might just burst right here and now."

"Really Mr. Grey, you should learn some self-control." She teased back with a flirty smile that just made him even harder and uncomfortable. "Maybe I can help you after lunch."

Her promise of help made Christian moan aloud. She was killing him with her subtle teasing. She had no idea how she was affecting him, or maybe she did. He could not decide. She seemed so cool and collected. He sat in front of her at the table because he was afraid to sit next to her or he would tempted to slip his hands up her dress and stroke her soft woman's flesh. She let him order for them both and as he did he felt her naked foot in his crotch giving him a foot job. He had to concentrate to keep his voice steady as he talked with the waiter. After the man left, Christian reached down and grabbed her foot. "You are a tease, Ana. And, if you don't stop looking at me like that and biting your lip I am going to forget the manners that my mother taught me and throw you down on this table and fuck you right here in public!" She released her lip but then let her tongue slide across that lip. "Ana." He warned. _Damn, she has me almost cumming in my pants! What is she doing to me? I want you so much, Ana…please…don't do this to me, and you are killing me! _He finally got his breathing under control but he was still rock hard. "You do know that paybacks are a bitch." Ana giggled knowing exactly what she was doing to him and she loved it. She was now the bait and she wondered if he could resist her and for how long.


	24. Chapter 24: The Gideon Talk

Chapter 24: The Gideon Talk

After lunch Ana actually suggested that they return to Escala where she took control of the situation and gave him the most sensual blowjob he had ever received in his life. She licked, stroked, kissed, and sucked on his cock then rubbed it between her breasts licking the head when it came close to her soft lips. She would not go to bed with him but she did make sure that he satisfied. He came so hard that she had to swallow three times to take in all his seed. Christian yelled so loud that Taylor came running into the great room with his gun drawn. Christian threw an afghan over Ana and the naked lower half of his body. "It's alright, Taylor. There is no problem in here." As Taylor started to walk toward him, Christian stopped him with his hand. "Don't Taylor."

It took Taylor a few seconds to realize that there was a woman under the afghan. He put his gun away and gave his critical scowl to Christian. He thought that Christian had brought a sub into Escala after telling Ana that he would never do that again. "I sure hope she is worth it, Mr. Grey." He said in judgment. "I guess you haven't learned a fuckin thing, have you?" Taylor wanted to beat the shit out of his employer for betraying Ana once again. He straightened himself and squared his shoulders. "I will be handing in my resignation later this afternoon. I refuse to work for a man who is so fucking stupid to fuck up yet another chance with the best damn thing that ever happened to him in his life!"

Ana jumped up as fast as she could considering she was eight months pregnant. Somehow she was able to keep Christian from being embarrassed by hiding his nakedness. "Taylor," She said trying not to laugh. "It's alright. He didn't do anything wrong, he actually has been doing everything right."

Taylor's dark black eyes nearly fell out of his eye sockets. "Mrs. Grey…I am so sorry. I didn't know. I knew there was a woman, but I didn't check to see who it was…then the scream…"

"I understand. Just don't say any more." She turned red knowing that she had caused Christian to scream out in pleasure and that Taylor had heard and caught them. "Just don't resign."

"Not like I would fuckin accept it." Christian gruffly said then winced when Ana kicked him in the shins. He then laughed when Ana shot him a dirty look. He turned back to Taylor. "Are we alright?"

Taylor laughed. "It sure does seem so." He left quickly giving them their privacy.

Ana sighed heavily when she sat down next to him. "Well that was a bit embarrassing."She began to laugh at the situation. "He really is a big sweetheart."

"He loves you." Christian declared with a shock that it didn't piss him off. There was no jealousy, no uncontrolled anger because another man cared for her. "I guess I know where his loyalty lies." He reached out for her and brought her close for a hug. "He is a smart man, and I must be also, because I love you Ana. I love you so much."

"You are sweet Christian." She could not say those words yet. Something was still holding her back. She was still keeping her heart in a lock box in fear that he would hurt her once again.

Christian understood why she was gun shy with him. She was still hurting and she still did not trust him completely. Gideon had told him that he would have hard work in front of him to earn this special lady back.

_Gideon and Christian had met privately at Escala the day before Gideon was scheduled to return to New York. After shaking hands and having a drink together Gideon began to talk. He warned Christian not to interrupt him and to just listen for the first time in his life. _

_"Ana is a very special lady. She is probably the most unselfish woman I have ever met in my life… and yes, if I wasn't already married to the love of my life…I would steal that lovely lady away in an heart beat! She is beautiful…just not physically beautiful, but she is beautiful in the inside. Ana is a rare jewel that everyone wants but only someone who truly deserves her should have her. And, my friend, you have a long way to go to be that man._

_I won't lie to you. I think you are a piece of shit for what you did to her. It took Eva and Ana to keep me from tearing you apart and feeding you to the sharks. But, I also know that Ana still loves you. Why? I haven't a fuckin clue why! I think she can do a hell of a lot better than you, but for some reason you are her happily ever after. Too damn bad you ruined it for her. I hope that you feel like shit every day of your life for the pain that you caused that beautiful creature. _

_To win Ana back you are going to have to change. No more cheating. No more subs. Get rid of that fuckin Lincoln woman for good. You need to respect Ana and her opinions. Listen to her and realize that this woman is fuckin smarter than you any day of the week. She is damn smart and she is damn ambitious. I have seen her work until the early morning hours getting the deal that she wants. She is independent, stubborn, and she is strong. You should celebrate that and stop trying to change her. SHE WILL NEVER BE YOUR SUBMISSIVE! Do you fuckin hear me? Never, while I am alive. She might submit to you in bed, but never in life. She has the right to work, to dream, or to do whatever in the hell she wants to do. If you love her like you say you do, then you will support her hopes and dreams and stop this bullshit of trying to turn her into this mindless glob of clay that you can sculpt into your fantasy sub. She is woman of flesh and blood. She is warm, loving, and sweet. Ana is a loving mother that would die for her children but more importantly she would kill for them. She would kill for anyone she loves. Look what she is doing for Eva and I. She is giving up nine months of her life to help us have a child of our own. How many women do you know would do that? Not too damn many of them. _

_You want to win Ana back? You can't win her back. You have to earn her. You will have to show her that she can trust you completely. She will never come back to you if she can't trust you because she does not want to be destroyed. She knows she can't afford for that to happen again because of her children. _

_Personally, I think she should kick your ass to the curve because I have not seen anything redeemable about you. You took her virginity, her innocence, then you took her love and you broke her. She was destroyed. You didn't see how she was those first few days…I did…I saw how broke she was. The only thing that kept her going was Teddy and Phoebe. I saw a woman that nearly wasted away because she couldn't eat or sleep. It took Eva everything she had to bring Ana back. You should be kissing my wife's little white ass for taking care of Ana when no one else could console her. Oh, my God, the tears…the cries…the sobs of complete despair nearly killed me. Every time I heard her cry I wanted to kill you!_

_If you want her back you better change that fuckin attitude that you are in control of everything. That bullshit does not work with Ana. No one controls Ana but Ana. I won't even go up against her. I happen to like my balls and would like to keep them! I suggest you follow that bit of advice. Ana is no longer that little girl you took into that damn playroom of yours and intimidated. She is a woman and a woman who will come out fighting. I've seen it. I've seen her take a roomful of men and turn them into shit because they thought she was just this petite little girl who didn't know what she was doing. She runs circles around Ivy League educated businessmen and they don't even know what in the hell hit them._

_If you don't think that you can give Ana what she wants and deserves in a man, then step off now. She won't take any less and I sure in the hell will not let you hurt her again. If you do manage to earn back her trust, then know that Eva and I will be watching you. If you step out of line just once I will let Eva loose on you and God forbid that you ever be on the wrath side of Eva Tramell Cross. She will cut your balls off and make you eat them. Have I made myself clear, Grey? Can you be the man that will do Ana proud or are you a pussy? Can you be what she deserves? Like I said, if you can't, then walk away now. It will save everyone a world of pain…especially you because I am serious. If you hurt her again, I will fuckin kill you with my bare hands! _

_Christian had never had any man or anyone speak to him like that. Jesus Christ, he took as ass chewing! But he knew that Cross was being honest and he was right on. He would have to control himself instead of letting the lifestyle, old habits, and yes, even Elena do it. He would have to change his attitude about women in general…especially Ana. She deserved his respect and admiration. She deserved to be cherished, honored, and loved. He decided that day he was man enough to be hers. He had to be. He couldn't live without her!_

"Christian? Hey, Christian…you still with me?" Ana snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "I have to get back to the office. I have meetings that I have to attend. I will take off since Taylor is here and he can take you back to Grey House." She had freshened up and looked drop dead gorgeous even though she was heavy with child.

"I will walk you out." Christian said as he did up his pants. Hesmiled shyly at her as he remembered her lips on him. He took a deep breath and tried not to get another hard-on. Damn, the woman made him hot and horny. He wanted to plunge deep inside her and make love to her for hours. He wanted to watch her orgasm over and over again on him. "Can I see you tonight?"

"We will be sitting down for supper at six if you would like to join us." She quietly said. "I am sure the children would love to see you."

"Will you be happy to see me?" He asked as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Of course, Christian or I wouldn't have invited you to my home and to share my table." She kissed him goodbye when the elevator doors open. "Will you be spending the night? If you are, you might want to bring extra clothes." With that she stepped into the elevator and waved goodbye to him. As the door closed, Christian realized what she had said about spending the night. Did she mean in her bed? Was that an invitation? He would just follow her lead and let her sent the pace of their relationship. He had been in control of their relationship and marriage before and he only fucked it up. Maybe with Ana in control they would have a chance to make it.


	25. Chapter 25: Supper and a Session

Chapter 25: Supper and a Session

Phoebe and Teddy were all smiles as their Dad took a seat at the dinner table. For them this was almost as good as Christmas morning. Daddy was here! Teddy talked non-stopped in his child's way about fishing with Grandpa Ray and Phoebe wanted to feed her Daddy her food. Ana had to smile at the scene before her, family tranquility. Then, she felt a certain kind of sadness go through her. The kind that grabbed the heart and squeezed it until it exploded into a million pieces. What if this was just an illusion? What if Christian was not able to give the family the "more" that they need? Yes, he was saying the right words and walking the walk, but for how long? How long would it be before the darkness called out to him and he would not be able to resist? Could he resist? This need to control and his chosen lifestyle has been a part of him for so long. Could he really turn his back on it? Was she asking too much from him? She picked at the food and made herself eat, not for herself but for Baby Cross, little Andrew. She had to make sure that her sister's baby was as healthy as could be. She was about four weeks away from delivery on or around May 5.

"Are you feeling alright?" His voice called out to her bringing her out of her thoughts. "Ana?" She looked at him and saw the concern in his beautiful grey eyes, that beautiful starry grey that one could believe that shone from the heavens.

She gave him a tender smile. "I am fine. Just a long day at the office." She tried to eat some more but her stomach was nervous. She felt her hands begin to tremble. Maybe this was a mistake him being here. Was she ready to have him around so much? Maybe he was too much of a distraction. _He hurt you girl. He fuckin tore your heart out of your chest and you are sitting here at your table having a meal with him. Have you lost your fuckin mind? YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!_ She tried to shake off the inner voice of her subconscious, but the snarly old hag kept yelling at her. _What are you going to do? Are you going to let him fuck you over again? What does he have to do before you see that this is fuckin dangerous? _Ana pushed her plate away. She could only eat half of what was presented.

"Ana?" He tried to take her hand but she pulled away from him.

"I don't think I can do this Christian." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She fought hard to block the sobs that were threatening to bust out of her. "This is too soon. I can't trust you. You can stay long enough to help put the children to bed if you want, then you will have to leave." She stood up slowly and took her plate into the kitchen. She held onto the counter and let the tears stream down her face. _I think I love him, but it's not enough. I deserve better…my kids deserve better. I can't live the rest of my life wondering if he is cheating. That is no way for me or the children to live…just waiting for him to screw up and ruin our lives once again._ She doesn't know how long she stood in the kitchen by herself but her thoughts were interrupted by Christian carrying in his and the children's plates.

"The children are done eating and I cleaned Phoebe up. Teddy wants to watch some cartoons so I turned on the TV. Was that alright?"

"Yes." She softly said as she kept staring at her clinched hands on the countertop. She was fighting to keep her breathing under control. She would not look at Christian fearing that his eyes would unravel her leaving her bare and exposed to his charms. He would gain control over her once again.

Christian could see the inner fight upon her face. He longed to reach out and hold her and tell her that he would take care of her. But, he knew he had to let her come to him. "Ana, I won't hurt you. Please, let me stay. I will stay in one of the guest rooms or sleep in with Teddy. I just want to be with my family."

"That will be fine. The children will be glad to have breakfast with you in the morning." Her voice was flat and null of emotion. She closed her eyes as Baby Cross decided to give her a few sharp kicks. Her right hand went to her stomach to calm the little placekicker, as she called him.

"Are the natives restless?" He asked.

"Just a little bit."

"May I?" He motioned that he wanted to feel her bump. She nodded. His warm hand spread over her stomach. The baby kicked on cue. He began to laugh. "He is strong. He reminds me of Teddy."

"He likes to kick me at this time of night. It's almost like clockwork." She offered lowly. She looked up to her ex-husband and saw the need in his face. Her lips trembled in anticipation of an expected kiss. He leaned forward waiting for her permission. She leaned into him offering her mouth to his kiss. It was a soft, unthreatening kiss. A feather light kiss that made her lips tingle. _It's only one kiss. He has made progress. He is trying to change. He's still the same Ana…don't fool yourself…a leopard does not change its spots. _She stepped away. She thought she had been ready to accept him back into their lives and into her bed; however she could not let go of the walls of mistrust that she had built around her heart and mind for protection. The pain would be too much if he failed her. She knew that all the reports from Tracy showed him to be truthful in his words and actions, but it has only been a few months. Yes, she did love him. He was the father of her children. She just did not know if she could afford to be in love with him again. The what-ifs scared the hell out of her! "Will you mind watching the children while I go take a nice hot shower?"

He straightened himself and stood tall. "Of course, I am sure I can find something to do to keep them entertained." He moved out of her way to let pass. He watched her leave the kitchen to go into the great room. He could hear her talking to Teddy and Phoebe then her footsteps as they faded down the hallway into her bedroom. _What in the hell happened? She was so hot for me earlier? She asked me to come over tonight. What did I do wrong? Well, what did you do wrong…you stupid ass…you cheated on her. She can't get over that. Gideon told you that this wouldn't be easy. She is protecting her heart. She sees you as a threat! She does not trust you yet. It's too soon. You are pushing too hard. Back off, Grey. Give her the space that she needs. Be patient you jerk!_

The shower felt wonderful as the hot water soothed her aching body. She had grown bigger in the last week. Her back and back were hurting. She leaned against the wall of her shower with her forehead on the travertine tiles. She let the water just roll over her and hoped that the water would wash away all her fears. "This isn't how I wanted to spend my night crying in my shower." She whispered out loud. "This was supposed to be a happy family night. Damn these pregnancy hormones!"

After drying off and putting on a modest nightgown with a wrap Ana joined her family in the family room where they were watching cartoons. Phoebe was sitting on her Dad's lap and Teddy was lying on his stomach on the floor. It was a lovely sight. She sat on the other end of the sofa from Christian and Phoebe. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep. The last thing she heard was Teddy's laughter.

Christian was in charge of getting two children ready for bed since Ana had fallen asleep. He bathed them, got them into their pajamas, read them each a story, and then kissed them goodnight. Now, it was time to put their mother to bed. He picked her up easily. Even pregnant she was light. He carried her to her bed and gently tucked her in. Christian kissed her forehead gently and smoothed out her hair. She was so beautiful that it caused an ache in his soul. One long finger traced over her cheek. She moaned softly as she rolled over onto her side and curled into a loose fetal position because of her baby bump. He had to smile. She was so adorable. He was about to leave when she breathed his name. He turned back thinking that she was awake and that she wanted him. His hopes were dashed, she was still asleep. "Christian, please don't hurt me…please." The words spoken in her sleep shot through Christian like an arrow.

"I am so sorry, baby, that I hurt you." With that Christian left her room. He made sure all the doors were locked and the alarm was enabled. He knew that her security team was on duty even though they had kept discreetly out of sight for the night. He had hoped that he would be sleeping with Ana tonight, but Teddy's bed was still inviting and it felt good to have his son lying in his arms. Christian slept a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

Morning came and the family shared a breakfast together. Christian watched and listened as schedules were ran through and modified before anyone could leave the house. Connie, Phoebe along with Casey Reed, the security woman assigned to Phoebe would be going to a play date at the park, Hank Rhoades was in charge of getting Teddy to preschool, and Daniel Brady was the on-foot security and driver for Ana. As with everything else in her life, Ana kept a tight control over her household and children. Christian had to admit that he was impressed.

At their cars Christian said goodbye to Ana. She let him kiss her, but it was not a passion filled kiss that had shared only yesterday at Escala. She nodded at him and got into her car and drove away to Grey Publishing, Inc. to conquer the business world. Christian, who had driven himself, decided he needed to talk to someone. He sat in his car with his cell phone to his ear waiting for his call to be answered.

"Cross." A deep voice said.

"Gideon, it's Christian…you got a few minutes."

Ana did not go directly to work. She found herself at her therapist's office. As she progressed in the pregnancy and Christian began to be more apparent in her life, she decided to get professional help. She chose a doctor that Grace had recommended, Dr. Laura Wesley. Thank Goodness that the good Doctor was in and already had a cancellation so Ana was able to see her.

Dr. Laura Wesley was a tall, red headed woman, a bit on the plump side, but still a nice looking woman with vivid cat green eyes. She was married with five children whom she proudly displayed throughout her office. She always met her patients at the door and escorted them to a comfortable over-stuffed chair. She was the kind of therapist that wanted to be on a first name basis. She never called Ana Mrs. Grey and insisted that she be called Laura.

"Thank you for seeing me so quick, Laura." Ana said as she sat down.

"It is no problem. What can I help you with today?" Laura sat across from Ana in an identical chair.

"Christian and I have been …well…I guess we have been flirting. You know having lunches, he has been coming over and having supper with me and the children. I want so much to be with him and to trust him, but I can't."

"Have you been intimate with him since Christmas?"

Ana hesitated for a few seconds as she thought about yesterday and the way he had come apart as she pleasured him with her mouth. She nodded. "I gave him oral sex yesterday after I teased him all thru lunch." She confessed.

"Why didn't you sleep with him? Why just oral sex?"

"I wanted to, but I just couldn't bring myself to go to bed with him again." She answered.

Laura contemplated her next question as she wrote in her notes. "Are you still afraid of him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He hurt me. He broke our family and I feel put my health at risk." She said lowly. "I can't get over that he was fucking that bitch then coming home to me and fucking me when he deigned to fuck me. He touched me with the same hands and mouth that he touched her with. He fucked me with the same cock he fucked her with. I don't know if this woman has diseases or not. Do you know I still get tested every month because I am so fuckin scared that he has given me a STD?" She took a deep breath. "There are times that I cringe when he touches me like my skin is on fire…just like it was after Husband #3 beat me."

Laura smiled. There it is the break-thru. Finally! "You are experiencing the same feelings to Christian's cheating as you did when you were abused. He hurt you emotionally. He abused your trust. Ana, you could be shutting down just like you did after the abuse."

The tears began to flow. "I don't want to. How do I stop it?"

"How did it stop last time?"

"Dad sent me to a camp for troubled girls. I met Eva there. She was my cabin mate. The staff put us together because they thought we were sisters because we resemble each other. They thought that we were both from the same abusive home. We found out that we are indeed half-sisters, fathered by the same man. Neither of us ever got to know him. She helped me get over the fear of being touched and brought me out of my shell."

"The 'Parent Trap' therapy" Laura joked making Ana laugh with her reference to the Disney classic. "And, she is the one that you are surrogating for?"

"Yes, she can't carry a baby pass the first trimester so I offered to do it for her."

"Are you wishing that this was your baby with Christian? You told me in an earlier session that when you married him that you wanted to have three or four children with him. That dream never came true because of his cheating and the divorce. Did you offer yourself to surrogacy to achieve the dreams that you wanted with Christian? Could it be that you are so angry at him for dashing your dreams that you, at times, can't stand his touch?"

"I am still fucking pissed off at him. There are times that I just want to beat on him for what he did. Then, there are other times that I want to wrap my arms around him and make love to him like we used to do. I think I am going fucking insane!"

Laura laughed. "You are not going insane. You are still very angry at him. And, I surmise that you still do not trust him enough to go to bed with him even though you are probably hornier than a drunken sailor with a three day pass." Ana busted out laughing because Laura was so correct. "That's the pregnancy causing all that horniness and some of your anxiety."

"So what do I do? How can I trust him again?"

"Be patient. Trust takes time and patience. You can't force it Ana. He has to prove to you that he can be trusted." Laura gave her patient a tender smile. "You need to relax for that precious baby that you are carrying for your sister. I suggest you go home, take the day off from work and just be Ana. Read a book. Watch some crap TV. Take a walk. Just relax and be."

"That is easier said than done. I have two children at home and an ex-husband that wants to have sleep-overs with me." She shook her head wondering where she could find the time to just be. "Thank you Laura for talking me thru this. I do feel much better now." She slowly got up holding her back. The pain was worse today.

"Are you having back pain?"

"Oh yeah, it's been getting worse as the baby grows and puts pressure on my spine. Dr. Green tells me that I should rest and not work so hard."

"Monika is the best OB/GYN in Seattle. You should listen to her and to me. We only have your best interests at heart and that of that little baby." She offered her hand to Ana. "Just relax and let things with Christian come naturally. Do not force it or fight it. Just be."

Ana nodded with a smile then took her leave. For the first time since she took over Grey Publishing, Inc. Ana played hooky. She called Hannah and told her that she would not be in today and for Jeff Markt, her Chief of Operations and second in command to take care of the things that Hannah could not do. Daniel opened the car door for her and helped her in.

"To the office, Ana?" He asked as he started the car.

"Actually, no Daniel…just drive." She opened her email program on the phone and sent a message to Eva.

**To: Eva Cross**

**Subject: I am a bad girl!**

**From: Ana Grey**

**Message:**

**I am taking the day off and not doing a damn thing!**

**Ana Grey, CEO, Grey Publishing, Inc.**

**To: Ana Grey**

**Subject: Bitch…**

**From: Eva Cross**

**Message:**

**…you are pissing me off. I am at work why not you? LOL**

**Eva Cross, Project Manager**

**Waters, Fields, & Leaman, Inc.**

**To: Eva Cross**

**Subject: Bad night**

**From: Ana Grey**

**Message:**

**Had plans with the ex…I couldn't go thru with them. Skin on fire. I need a break from him. I am so fucked up…first I want him, then I don't. I feel that I am going nuts.**

**Ana Grey, CEO, Grey Publishing, Inc.**

**To: Ana Grey**

**Subject: Hormones**

**From: Eva Cross**

**Message:**

**Forget Grey go use your toy. LOL I am coming to Seattle this weekend and staying.**

**Eva Cross, Project Manager**

**Waters, Fields, & Leaman, Inc.**

Before Ana could reply to Eva her text message alarm went off.

**~Need to see you ASAP. Elena's files. Call me!~**

Shit. This was all she needed. She was screwed up in the head as it was and now this crap! Ana texted Eva that she would call later. She then called Tracy Winters.

"Ana."

"Hi, Tracy. Do you have something for me?"

"We need to meet ASAP in a very secure place. This is for your eyes only." Tracy answered.

Ana closed her eyes. This wasn't going to be good.


	26. Chapter 26: The Grey Files

Chapter 26: The Grey Files

Her nerves were raw. Ana had to concentrate to keep herself calm. She was waiting for Tracy in the Seattle Public Library in the fiction section. They did not say a word as Tracy slipped a stack of files about four inches thick into Ana's soft sided messenger bag. Tracy patted Ana's hand then left as quietly as she arrived.

Ana waited for ten minutes then left the library and made the drive to her home. No one said anything as she came through the door and went straight to her office. She closed and locked the door. She did not want to be disturbed.

The files sat on her desk for awhile before she even opened the first manila folder that was labeled: Christian 15. There were various pictures of Christian as a young man. He was so handsome. He was slender but there was a promise of the body that he would develop as he grew older. She would have been smiling to see these pictures but knowing that they came from Elena's files, she felt sick. She went through the photos but stopped when she came across of a nude Christian asleep on a bed. The next photo was Christian tied up spread eagle and gagged. These photos made Ana sick to her stomach. The next files were about the same, Christian at different ages in different poses of bondage and naked. The worst one was of Christian lying nude on a bed on his stomach and the welts of a cane were very evident. Ana had tears in her eyes. How could anyone treat her Christian like this? Why did he agree to do this? She came to the file which was of Christian at age 21. His male beauty stared up at her from that a photo. It was the only photo that Christian was dressed. There was some of him naked as a submissive, but that there were a few where he was the dom. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hung from his hips. His chest was bare and Ana could see the scars that marred his chest. He was not smiling but looked pissed off. These must have been Elena's insurance policy against Christian. The last file was of her. Photos of her at dinner with Christian, with Kate and Mia, and even photos of her walking into SIP before it was Grey Publishing. The photo that made her stomach turn was a copy of their wedding photo with her face marked out with a black marker. Included in her file was Christian's NDA that he signed when he was just fifteen years old. Ana knew enough about the law that this contract was void because a minor could not sign a legal document without their parent's permission. This is how Elena kept Christian from telling his parents the truth about her.

Ana picked up her cell phone and called Christian. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi, baby." He said happy that she called.

"Hi." She cleared her voice. "I need you to come to the Ranch immediately. A situation has arisen that needs your attention."

Christian felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I need you here now." Her back was killing her even sitting at her desk. She rubbed the small of her back to ease the pain. "I will expect you here in thirty minutes."

Christian was shocked to hear the line go dead. She hung up on him after issuing him an order. He had to laugh. Ana was a control-freak. She was his equal in every way.

Christian was at the Ranch in less than thirty minutes. Brady escorted him to Ana's office, knocked, then waited until she unlocked and opened the door. She motioned Christian into the room, smiled at Brady with a nod, then shut the door and locked it. "I am sorry that I was so short on the phone." She said as she sat behind her desk. She picked up the files and handed them to him. "I acquired these today. I thought you might be interested in them." She watched him as he opened the first file and he flinched. His grey eyes shot to her and she couldn't tell if he was angry or afraid. They were blank.

"Where did you get these?" He asked more sternly than he really wanted.

"From the files of Elena Lincoln." She answered lowly. "They only get better as you get older. There are also photos of me. She had me followed at one time."

"How did you get them?" Ana did not answer. She shrugged her shoulders. His eyes went to the files. His heart was pounding in his chest. He went through the rest of them and kept his emotions in check until he came to Ana's file. He was furious that Elena had followed his Ana. When he saw the wedding photo Ana thought he would have an embolism. "Fuckin bitch whore!."

"I also found your NDA signed at the tender age of 15. You do know that it is not enforceable."

Christian shook his head. "It is a legal document. Only the "Contract" is unenforceable."

"Christian, no minor can sign a legal document without the permission of their parents. You signed that NDA at age 15. She fucked you over and kept you that way." She handed him the faded piece of paper with his adolescent signature on it. "Now, will you admit that she is a pedophile?"

Christian had to close the file. Seeing himself in such positions made him queasy. "You never told me how you came by these."

"No, I didn't." She sat back in her chair. "Just know that these are now yours. Elena doesn't have anything on you. These were taken out of her personal files and her computers were scrubbed." She grimaced as her back pain worse. "Call it a very early Birthday present."

"Ana, how?" He stood and leaned over her desk on his fists.

"Christian, don't try to intimidate me. I have my sources and I am not at liberty to tell you."

Christian stood straight and looked down at Ana. He was frustrated beyond words that she will not tell him how she acquired this material. The old Christian would have dominated her either through his temper or he would use his sexual sexpertise. He sighed heavily knowing that he would not find out unless she decided to tell him. "Alright, then, I apologize for my behavior and thank you for this."

"I suggest that you destroy all this or better yet…use it to have Elena Lincoln prosecuted for the pedophile that she is."

"I can't do that without the whole world knowing what I used to do. It would ruin my family's name and my business." He sat down and stared into space as if remembering memories. From the look on his face his memories were not pleasant.

Ana was about to say something when her cell phone began to ring. "Grey." She put her finger to her lips to say "Be quiet". "What else? ….Alright…Send all that to Detective James Morris and a copy to the D.A. Let the bitch burn….thanks…yes, I will call you later." After Ana switched off her phone she smiled a very satisfied smile at Christian. "It seems that Mrs. Robinson will be investigated for molesting young boys."

"Ana, what have you done?" Christian was afraid and angry.

"I didn't do a thing. I just have some friends in high places that were told about Elena and they finally got the goods on her. I just had to make sure that they didn't find anything about you." She kept her cool. "I won't let her hurt you anymore…and frankly I am sick of having that bitch in my life. By the time the law is done with her she will be too damn old to wield a cane or sexually abuse any more young boys. You do realize that you were not the only underage boy in her life."

"You have gone power mad." He accused lowly ignoring her last statement.

Ana had to laugh. "Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Christian, what I am I have learned from you. You are just seeing yourself. So before you go thermonuclear on me, just remember that you would have done the same damn thing if our positions were switched." She stood feeling the muscles in her back pull and contract. Automatically her hands went to the small of her back. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take a nap."

"You are not going back to GP?"

"No, I am going to rest today. I'm not feeling well. Dr. Wesley suggested that I take a rest day and not do anything. So I called in and told the minions that I am staying home."

"I can rub your back, if you want." He said it with love and not with a leer. "Or would you like me to fix you a nice hot bath

"No thank you on the bath. I am too big to climb in and out of a tub." She smiled at him. "You better get back to work, Mr. CEO. You have an empire to grow for Teddy and Phoebe."

Christian stood and walked over to her and gently kissed her lips. He held her hands lifting them to his lips. "Thank you, Mrs. Grey for having my back."

Ana gave a gentle smile even though her back was killing her. She just wanted to climb into her bed and relax. Even though Christian was being sweet, he was not Eva. She wished that Eva could be here now. Eva knew how to keep her calm. Eva was the medicine and the therapy that Ana needed.


	27. Chapter 27: Time for the Sisters

Chapter 27: Time for the Sisters

Eva blew into Seattle like a whirlwind two days before she was supposed to. A little birdie had told her that Ana was in bad shape and needed her. Gideon had all her travel plans taken care including a car and suggested that she stay in Seattle indefinitely. He would go back and forth between Seattle and New York for the next two weeks, and then he would be coming to Seattle until the birth of their baby.

Ana was lying in her bed when Eva arrived. Her back was full of spasms. She had called Dr. Green worried that she was in labor and the good doctor suggested that she come to the hospital to be examined. Since Eva was too nervous to drive, Brady did the driving. He even carried Ana into the emergency room.

After the examination Dr. Green told Ana that she was not in labor but her cervix was dilated to two. There was nothing to worry about but she should go home and relax. It was decided then that Ana would start her maternity leave. On the way back to the Ranch, Ana called Hannah and explained the situation. Jeff Markt would step in to negotiate the contracts that Ana was working on but the contracts would be delivered to the Ranch for signatures. The only meeting that Ana was worried about was the one with Chad Seavers about the property that she wanted to buy. She decided to let Hannah deal with it.

The sisters spent the rest of the day sitting on the sofa talking about the pregnancy. Eva wanted to know everything, every pain, every kick, and every movement the baby made and even about cravings. Eva laughed when she learned that Ana no longer craved ice cream and Oreos, but now craved Ritz crackers, smoked oysters and slices of cheddar cheese. Of course, Eva had to email Gideon about this development and the next day cases of Ritz crackers and smoked oysters along with a ten pound wheel of cheddar cheese was delivered to the Ranch. Ana could only roll her eyes and laugh.

**To: Gideon Cross**

**Subject: Thank You!**

**From: Ana Grey**

**Message:**

**Thank You Bro for the crackers, oysters and cheese. You are to kind! **

**Love ya!**

**Ana Grey, Very Pregnant CEO, Grey Publishing, Inc.**

**To: Ana Grey**

**Subject: You are very welcome**

**From: Gideon Cross**

**Message:**

**I would do anything to make you happy. The offer on the island still stands.**

**Love, Your Bro**

**Gideon Cross, Father-to-be CEO, Cross Industries, Inc.**

**TO: Gideon Cross**

**Subject: A BIG NO on the Island**

**From: Ana Grey**

**Message:**

**I do believe that you would buy that island, but the answer is still no! I have no need or want to own my own island…imagine the taxes I would have to pay to myself…lol**

**Your Sis with love**

**Ana Grey, Satisfied CEO, Gray Publishing, Inc.**

** TO: Ana Grey**

**Subject: Stubborn Woman!**

**From: Gideon Cross**

**Message:**

**You are the most stubborn woman I know. You need a spanking. LOL**

**Your Bro**

**Gideon Cross, Frustrated CEO, Cross Industries, Inc.**

Ana had to laugh when she read the last email from Gideon. He sounded like Christian. Instead of emailing him, she had to call him to tease him.

"Cross" His deep voice said with a chuckle knowing that it was Ana.

"You know you sound like you have been talking to Christian. He thinks the same thing." She retorted laughing.

Gideon went silent. Could she know that he been talking with Christian and trying to guide him in his quest to earn Ana back. "Maybe you should say great minds think alike…or maybe you are damn stubborn!"

"Oh, Gideon, you do make me laugh." Ana giggled and Gideon understood what Christian had been saying about how magical her laughter was. "So, when do you think you will be coming to Seattle?"

"It won't be long, Sis." He answered lowly. "You must miss me or you are getting tired of Eva."

"Never! I just wanted to know how much more time I had with my sister without your interference." She joked knowing that he would growl at her attempt at humor. "Yeah, we thought we would go check out exotic dancers in Seattle…you know there are clubs that the dancers go all the way to the "full monty"…"

"Ana, I swear…you are pissing me off. You do need a damn good spanking." He roared.

"Calm down, Bro…I am only joking…jeez…touchy are we? Damn, you must not trust neither Eva nor me."

"That's not it! I don't trust those bastards."

Ana was laughing so hard that she was about to wet her pants. He was a lot like Christian. Those two were like two peas in a pod. No wonder she had a soft spot for Gideon, he was just the New York version of Christian Grey. "Ok, Bro…I am sorry for getting you all worked up. Jeez, I was only joking around." She sighed knowing that her bladder was about to burst and she could not use the bathroom when on the phone with Gideon. He might hear her. "I gotta go, Bro. Potty break! Talk at ya later!"

Eva and Ana lay on Ana's bed in their nightgowns cuddling close and laughing at the reaction that Ana had gotten from Gideon about going to see male strippers. The household was asleep and everything was quiet and calm.

"He can be possessive." Eva declared. "And, damn demanding."

"It seems we like the same type of man, sis. Christian is the same way." She sighed heavily. "I almost went to bed with him a few weeks ago."

"Really? Why didn't you? You slept with him once."

Ana shrugged. "I kept remembering him with that whore. I can see it in my head and I don't want him touching me. At Christmas I was so full of hormones and out of control…I mean it had been forever since I had sex." She laughed rather sadly. "He is still the only man I have ever slept with."

"Is it like before, when you couldn't stand to be touched?" Eva asked very concerned.

"A little bit, but it's just with him. He came over one night to have supper with the kids and he tried to put his hand on mine and I pulled away. It was like his touch was burning me. It made me sick." She closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory. "I had planned to let him in my bed that night, but for some reason, all I could see in my head was him fucking that bitch in our Playroom. I guess I am still angry at him and have not completely forgiven him."

Eva gently brushed a wayward strand of Ana's hair out of her eyes. "It's understandable. He betrayed you and hurt you. I still think that you love him. But, maybe it's just not enough."

Ana nodded in agreement with tears in her eyes. "He will always be a part of my life, but I don't think that I will ever be able to trust him. I know that he has been practicing a great deal of self-control for the last few months. He tore out the playroom and he hasn't had a sub since that Daphne creature. He has been living a monk's life."

Eva's mouth popped open. She could not believe that Christian Grey would live a celibate life. She had heard them a few times when they were married and heavens, that man could fuck. He had Ana falling to pieces over and over again. She always wondered what kind of lover he was. Did he dominate her? Could he be tender? Her imagination had gotten the best of her especially when Ana disclosed that they partook of the lighter side of the BDSM lifestyle. "Did he ever hurt you?"

"Only once before we were married. We were still "dating" and he was trying to get me to be his sub…well, he wanted to punish me and I didn't want him to. I ran from him. I told him that I didn't like it just like he didn't like to be touched. I volunteered to go into the playroom for the punishment but he had to show me how bad it could really be. I figured if I did that for him, he would let me touch him. He used a belt on me. Seven lashes. I did not safeword and took it, but it hurt like hell. I was crying and pissed off at him for needing this crap. I told him he needed to get his shit together and I left him. Five days later, he came after me offering me more, the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship that I wanted. The rest is history." She wiped away the tears that had fallen upon her cheeks. "I loved him so much. Every bit of me loved him. I would have done anything he wanted in the playroom if he would have asked me. But, no he had to go contract a skanky little whore and ruin our lives."

"Ana, do you love him or are you in love with him?"

"To tell you the truth Eva, I don't know anymore. I don't think I can make that decision now with all these hormones racing through me. Also, I don't have time to deal with it right now. I have to concentrate on this baby. If Christian and I are meant to get back together it will happen, but if not, I will just have to move on."

"What about that Lowell guy? Any future there?"

Ana shook her head. "No. He is a nice guy, but there was no real spark. We kissed a few times, but there wasn't any passion. We decided to be friends."

"Oh, that is sad…he is so gorgeous! He looks like he could show a girl a good time."

"Heavens, you sound just like Kate. Do you sit around looking at guys and wondering how they are in bed?" Ana laughed as Eva nodded.

"Don't you? Haven't you seen a gorgeous man and thought, I wonder what he can do in the bedroom?" Eva's smile was playful and her grey eyes twinkled. "I always wondered about Christian."

"Eva!"

"What? Like you never wondered about Gideon." She gave her sister a little nudge on her shoulder. "I know you have heard us and I have heard you and Christian. You do have a good pair of lungs." Ana blushes a deep red and groaned in embarrassment. "Gideon has a giant cock and he likes to fuck hard. So hard that some mornings I can barely get out of bed."

Ana's blue eyes grew wide in surprise that Eva spoke so candidly about such personal material. "How big is he?" She giggled as she covered her mouth with her slender hand not believing that she asked that.

"About nine inches and very thick." She laughed as Ana blushed once again. "And, Christian…did you measure Mr. Moneybags? Is his cock as big as his bank account?"

"Eva…you are terrible! But, he was right at nine inches and over 3 inches in girth. And, yes we measured one night." She hid her face as Eva laughed so hard that the sound bounced around the room. "Even though he is very gifted between his legs, I always loved what he could do with his fingers. The way he touched me made my heart race and it felt so damn good. And, the way that he kisses…"

"He curls your toes." She said with glee in her eyes. "Does he like to fuck hard?"

"Sometimes, then there were times he was gentle. In the playroom, he was rough, but I loved it. Every fucking minute of it." A memory of a session in the playroom played on her mind. It was a rare time that he had been gentle in the playroom right after Teddy was born. She had been tied down to the bed and blindfolded, and then he used a silk scarf to trace all over her body. He then traced her body with his lips and fingertips in the same manner. He brought her to her first orgasm by using the silk scarf to tantalize her nipples. It was erotic and sexy. "In our bedroom he was both, sometimes at the same time. He never left me hanging. He always made sure I reached orgasm before he did."

"Gideon is the same way. He won't come until I do…but he always tells me when to come." She brushed her hair from her eyes. Ana nodded understanding her sister since Christian liked to do the same thing, control her orgasm. "He likes to go deep." Eva realized that she was missing Gideon more than she thought she would.

"Have you ever wanted anyone else besides Gideon?" Ana asked innocently.

"Once, an ex that came back into my life, but it lasted about two seconds. You?"

"Christian barely let me out of the house or office to even notice another man. I have always had a crush on Henry Cavill, you know that guy from _The Tudors_. I always thought he was so handsome." She giggled like a naughty little girl. "Can I tell you a secret?" Eva nodded. For some reason Ana began to whisper even though they were alone and secure. "I always wondered about Jason Taylor."

"Anastasia Rose Steele Grey, I am shocked! Christian's head of security? I can't believe it."

"There is something animalistic about him. I think it's his eyes and the way he acts. So cool and collected and in control. I always wondered if he was in the BDSM lifestyle. He looks like a dom."

"He also has big hands." Eva offered which made Ana's mouth drop open. So big sister had been checking out Taylor. "Now he looks like a hard powerful fuck. A girl would know that she had been fucked with that man."

"I can't believe that we are discussing Taylor in a sexual way. I won't be able to look at him ever again without blushing." Ana declared shaking her head. They should be ashamed of themselves! She became serious. "Have you ever …you know…with someone else after Gideon?"

"No. You?"

Ana shook her head. "Never. Like I said, living with Christian there was never chance, not that I would. I took my wedding vows very seriously. I don't cheat." She snorted. "And, now I am coming up to my one year anniversary of my divorce and I still haven't been with anyone but Christian. I am so glad we went shopping and I got B.O.B." The girls rolled on the bed in giggles.

"Well in your defense, you have been busy being pregnant for me." Eva grabbed Ana's hand and held it to her heart. "I can't thank you enough. You are giving me and Gideon our dream come true." Ana felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I do love you, Ana."

"I love you, Eva, forever."

As if they read each other's minds they said together. "My blood, Your blood, Our Blood, We are one." They hugged each other and whispered their good nights as their eyes got heavy and they fall asleep holding hands.


	28. Chapter 28: Baby Cross

Chapter 28: Baby Cross

The last month of pregnancy was uncomfortable for Ana. Her back was hurting and her feet had swelled. She felt like a beached whale. She felt like she had gained twenty-five pounds in the last few weeks. She could not remember the last time she had seen her feet. Gideon and Eva were living with her and she was glad to have the support. Ana was also grateful that many mornings she would wake up to find Eva in bed with her. They would wake up and spend a few minutes talking about everything under the sun. With Eva in residence Ana felt secure and calm.

Gideon was a nervous wreck. He worried about Ana in every way. Was she eating enough? Was she getting enough sleep? Was she comfortable? He would watch her sleep when she was taking afternoon naps in the family room. She did look like an angel when she was sleeping. Her delicious looking lips were parted slightly as she breathes steadily. Her skin was perfection the color of peaches and cream and she glowed. As she turned over in her sleep, the afghan she was using slid off her body and fell to the floor. Gideon picked it up quickly and covered her up. He let his fingers thread through her thick brunette hair. Just as he suspected her hair felt like silk. In a moment of weakness, he gently pressed his lips to hers. She moaned softly. "Christian." Gideon sat back on his haunches and stared at her. She was still in love with Grey. He smiled knowing that he had to help get these two back together. If she wanted Christian, then by God, she would have him if he had to hog tie Grey and bring him to her on a silver platter. He gently caressed her hair. "If you want Grey my little girl, then you will have him. Just leave it to me."

Ana woke up one morning to a pain racing across her back and banding around to her stomach. She cried out as she moved into a fetal position which gave her some relief. She knew she was in labor. She reached over quickly to find her phone.

**~Need you. My bedroom~**

**~Be there in two shakes…~**

Ana was very grateful as Eva came through the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the pain in Ana's eyes and face. "Ana, are you…are…in labor?"

Ana nodded. "I just started. I was going to time the contractions but I can't find the timer."

"Should I call someone? Do you need an ambulance?"

"No, Eva…It's too early to go to the hospital." She relaxed as the pain subsided. "Will you help me dress? My clothes are laid out on the sofa for today." Eva only nodded not able to thread words together to speak. She was in shock. "Just get me dressed, Eva, I don't want to go to the hospital in my nightgown."

Gideon knew something was going on when Eva bolted from the bed. He quickly got up and dressed. He walked into Ana's bedroom just as Eva dropped a dress over Ana's head. "Is everything okay?"

Eva was trembling and flushed. "She is in labor, Gideon. Our baby is coming."

It was like every drop of blood drained from his body and time stood still. _Oh my God, the baby is coming! Where is her hospital bag? Are we ready for this? You better be ready, Ace…the baby is on its way! It's too late to retreat now._ "What do I do?"

Ana and Eva heard how soft his voice was. They tried not to giggle at his lost look. He looked so helpless. "It will be awhile, Gideon. Just stay calm." Ana sat on her bed and let her beloved sister slip on her shoes. "I am so thirsty."

"I will go get you some water." Gideon said as he went out the door.

"That should keep him busy." Eva said lowly. "I think he is scared and excited."

"As he should be. Your son will be born hopefully in a few hours." Ana stood and went into her bathroom to brush her hair, wash her face, and use the toilet. When she returned to the room, Gideon was holding a glass of ice water for her. She smiled thankfully at him and took the glass. She drank all the water then started to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Gideon asked with his blue eyes wide with the feeling of lost. He did not know what to do.

"I have two children to get up and feed. Just because I am in labor doesn't mean that I can just lie around in bed." She gave him a gentle smile. She touched his arm and could feel how tense he was. "Calm, Gideon. Babies take time."

Eva followed Ana out of the bedroom leaving Gideon lost in scattered thought. _How can she be so damn calm? She is in labor. You idiot, she's done this twice…she knows what she is doing. Just fuckin relax and breathe. _He fumbled in his pants pocket and found his phone.

"Christian, you better get your ass over here ASAP! Ana's in labor and she thinks she has to take care of the children. Yes, I know she is a stubborn woman. She is fuckin driving me nuts here!" He began to pace and push his other hand through his glossy black hair. "Just get over here now. You have to tell me what in the hell I'm suppose to do. I can't handle both Eva and Ana!"

The next few hours were hell for Gideon as Ana seemed to be energized. She had fixed breakfast for everyone and then insisted that the dishes had to be done. Christian only shook his head. "She's nesting. It's part of the process." Gideon did not give a damn about nesting. She should be sitting down and resting. Every time she did something such as wipe down the counter or move around the family room picking up discarded toys he flinched. What if she fell? He finally could not take it anymore and picked her up and sat her on the sofa. "Just stay!"

"Gideon Cross!" She exclaimed shocked that he had man-handled her. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"You are scaring the fuck out of me. Just stop all this moving around. What if you lose your balance and fall? You are making me a nervous wreck!" His face was black with nervous fury. He hated these feelings. Everything was too raw, too real, and so intense.

Ana had to laugh even though she knew he was just frighten like most first time fathers were. "I'm sorry Bro." She said when she saw the look of hurt feelings on his face. "Believe it or not it's good to move around. It takes the edge off the pain."

"Does it hurt that bad?" He whispered in a breathless sort of way.

"Not yet, just a little uncomfortable. It will get worse." She decided to humor him and sat back and put her legs up on the sofa. Her attention went to Eva and Christian who had come into the room because they had heard Gideon's raised voice. "Ace is having labor pains with me so it seems."

Christian moved around the sofa and kneeled before her. "Should we just knock him out like you suggested they do to me when I was freakin out with Teddy?" They laughed together at that memory. Christian had been yelling and threatening the staff because he could not control the situation. Ana had turned to a nurse and asked her to give Christian a shot of something and to knock his ass out! He took her hand. "May I?"

Her big blue eyes gave her permission for him to hold her hand. To her surprise there was no burning sensation. But, then again, she was in another kind of pain. "Christian, you will have to take care of the children."

"Connie can do it. I am not leaving you. I know that you have Eva and Cross here but you will still need me." He kissed her hand. "But, I will stay here at night with the children."

"Thank you." She said tensely. She could feel another contraction begin. She noticed that the pains were now about twenty minutes apart. It would still take awhile. "Eva, did you call Dr. Green yet?"

"Yes, I have…she said when the contractions are fifteen minutes apart that she wanted us to head to the hospital." She walked over to Gideon who was still fidgeting. The man looked like he was about to blow up. She took his hand and held it firmly. "Ace, why don't you get with Brady and get security figured out for when we head out to the hospital and have the SUVs out front and ready. Ana is already packed and we can get the bags into the vehicles." She had to find things for him to do to keep his mind and body busy. She knew she could take him into the bedroom and relieve his anxiety with sex, but she wanted to be available to Ana. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. Just relax."

Three hours later Ana was in the hospital. Christian, as he promised stayed by her side. Gideon and Eva were in and out of the room making calls to their families announcing that their baby was about to be born. It was agreed that all four would be present for the delivery. Christian was needed because he had gone through this twice and Gideon and Eva had no idea what to do. The labor progressed into the evening hours. Ana was in a great deal of pain but refused any drugs. Christian, Eva, and Gideon took turns rubbing her back to give her some relief.

By ten o'clock Ana was fully dilated ten. It was time for Baby Cross to make his appearance. Christian held her hand and supported her back as she pushed and pushed. Gideon was pale seeing this courageous woman in such pain to deliver his son. She was holding her breath and pushing so hard with her legs up in stirrups. He never heard her scream. He found himself wrapped in Eva's arms when the doctor announced that she could see the baby's head. Everything then went into a blur. Push. Breathe Ana. Push. Breathe. Push…The head is out…Another push, Ana and we will have the shoulders…Nurses flurried about getting blankets ready…one more push ….A baby's wail…Congratulations! A BOY!...Gideon Cross fainted for the first time in his life as the doctor held up a big bouncing baby boy covered in blood and what looked like thirty weight white motor oil! Eva was stunned and did not know where to land her attentions. Her sister, her husband or her son! Nurses were attending to the baby to record his statistics and another nurse was trying to revive Gideon. Eva went to her sister. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she kissed Ana on the forehead.

"He is beautiful, Ana…thank you…thank you…thank you." She took Ana's other hand and held it to her heart. "Andrew Gideon Cross."

Ana found the strength to smile. "Anytime, sis." She relaxed against Christian's wide and strong chest. He had wrapped his arms around her and cradled her close. She closed her eyes and for a few moments she was at peace. She had given her sister her dream.

Andrew Gideon Cross was born at 10:49 pm on May 5. He weighed 8 pounds and 11 ounces and measured 21 inches long. He had jet black hair like his dad that fully covered his head. When he opened his eyes, his eyes were that same vivid blue that Gideon had. This boy belonged to Gideon Cross. Eva was the first to hold the baby after the nurses were done with him. His little face was round but so very sweet. She kissed and kissed him over and over again trying to imprint her relationship to him onto his soul. _I am a Mommy! Oh, little Andrew, I promise to be the best mommy ever. I will love you until time ends and even beyond that. You are so precious, so special, and so wanted._ She cuddled the baby close to her heart as tears rolled down her face. She looked to her sister who was still being worked on for the afterbirth procedures while still in Christian's arms. Even though Ana was exhausted and sweaty with her hair plastered to her face, she was the most beautiful thing Eva had ever seen besides the little bundle in her arms. This was the best day of her life. She had an impossibly handsome and sexy husband, a devoted beloved sister, and now the most beautiful baby boy in the world. She had been blessed and she knew it! "Thank You God for everything."

Gideon weakly approached his wife and son. He was embarrassed that he had fainted when his son was pulled from Ana's body. He regretted that he had missed out on cutting the cord, but seeing his angel cradling their son, it was all worth it. The tears sprung to his eyes as he listened to her coo softly to their son. With as much gentleness that he could muster he took his son into his arms. He was amazed by this little reflection of himself. This was his son! He would teach him how to play baseball, throw a football, and go sailing or anything that Andrew wanted to do. Andrew would go the very best schools and college. He would never want for nothing. And, love, Gideon promised to love this baby unconditionally. No one would dare harm a hair on this little one's head. Gideon now understood Christian and Ana's security issues with their family. He had to protect this little man, the future CEO of Cross Industries, Inc.

"What do you think, Ace?" Eva answered as her long fingers caressed the cheek of their son.

"I am in awe. He is perfect and beautiful." He bent enough to capture her sweet lips in a kiss. "Thank you, Eva, for giving me a heart and filling it with so much love."

Eva felt a lump of emotion in her throat. "Thank you for a deed well done." She finally said with a smile. She kissed the top of her son's head. "Our Andrew. Gideon, we are parents"

Gideon's glittering tearful eyes searched over his son's face, then his wife's and then his glaze went to the woman who had carried their child. Ana was asleep against Grey. The nurses were ready to move her into her room, but Christian would not let them. He cradled her close to his body and looked like he would never let her go. "Thanks to her." He nodded toward the bed. "She made this happen."

"I told you that she was more than special." Eva said proudly. She also noticed how Christian would not leave Ana. It was so evident that he was so much in love with her even though she had just given birth to another couple's child. Her heart was beginning to thaw a little bit towards Christian. Maybe, Ana should give him another chance. Could he be a decent husband? Would he stay faithful? Her heart wanted to say yes, but she just didn't know. She could not bear to see her sister go through that horrid pain again. She was so happy because of Ana, and she just wanted her sister to find happiness. Ana deserved that!

Christian stayed with Ana until she awoke in a hospital room. She slowly smiled at him as he kissed her hand. "Eva and Gideon are still in the nursery with Andrew. You should see them; they are over their heads in happiness." Once again he kissed her hand. "You did that, Ana. You gave them their son. I think that is the most unselfish deed I have ever witnessed."

"I am so thirsty." She said lowly. She was so tired. She just wanted a drink and then to be allowed to go to sleep. "Christian, you need to go back to the Ranch and care for our children. I will be alright here."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

A tired smile crossed her face. "I won't be alone. I am sure that Eva will end up sleeping beside me and Gideon will sleep in the chair." She squeezed his hand. She noticed that there was no anxiety in her touching him. There was no burn. "Please, Christian, for me? I need to know that you are taking care of our children."

"Yes, Ana." He stood up and leaned over her. He waited for her permission for a kiss. She slightly nodded and their lips met softly. Her hand came up and around the back of his neck. She opened her mouth to him and they kissed deeply, their tongues dueling and searching. He pulled away feeling his groin tighten. This was not the time for a boner! "Sweet dreams, baby. I will be back after breakfast."

As she predicted Ana awoke to find Eva in her bed. They were on their sides, with Ana's back next to Eva's front and Eva's arm draped over her waist. Gideon was asleep in a chair, his long legs stretched out and filling the walkway. Ana slowly and gently untangled herself from her sister and slid from the bed to go to the bathroom. She moved slowly and carefully because she was stiff and sore.

Gideon had heard her get up, but he kept his eyes closed enough that it looked like he was still asleep. She moved timidly. He hated that she was in such pain. As she escaped into the bathroom he sat up in the chair with his own amount of pain. Sleeping in the chair sounded like a good idea last night, but now he was sure he was completely wrong. Every muscle in his back was sore. He stood when the bathroom door opened and Ana stepped out. "Are you alright?"

"Just sore and hungry." She answered as she gripped the bed for support. She stood staring at her sister who had taken over the bed. "She looks like an angel when she is sleeping."

"Yeah and is a little devil when awake. Something she shares with you, Ana." Gideon declared. "You two are the same. Hard headed, insolent at times, petulant, and damn beautiful."

Ana smiled. "Thank you Mr. Cross. I take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one." He stepped toward her. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Ana, for everything." His lips slid down to her lips and he kissed her, a simple close-mouthed kiss. He pulled away to see her reaction and she was pale. She was a bit shaky and he caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor.

Eva woke when she heard voices. She opened her eyes to see Gideon giving Ana a kiss on her forehead then on her mouth. For a half-second her green-eyed monster came forward, then Ana fainted. "Oh my God, Ana!" She scrambled from the bed so Gideon could place his sister-in-law in the bed. "Is she alright?"

"I think she is exhausted and starving. She didn't eat yesterday." He answered as he pulled the sheet and blanket over her body. "We better call the Doctor."

Gideon and Eva stepped out of the room while Dr. Green checked over Ana. After a few minutes the Doctor walked out to tell them that Ana was just exhausted and would be fine after some sleep and a good meal. She suggested that they go for coffee and let Ana rest. Eva nodded and led Gideon away from Ana's door.

"Why did you kiss her?" Eva asked softly. "Do you want her?"

Gideon could not believe his ears. "I kissed her because she just gave birth to our son. It was a thank you kiss, and don't go getting all jealous. You have seen me kiss her hello and goodbye many times."

"This was so much intimate." She whispered. Her grey eyes grew large. "I know you love her."

"Of course I love her. Anyone who meets her and spends five seconds in her presence loves her. She just gave birth to our child, Eva. Of course, I have strong feelings for her…feelings of gratitude." He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her hard. His tongue forced through her lips and invaded her mouth. "You are the one, Eva…always you. I did not kiss her like that. This is yours." He forced her hand to his crotch which was swelling with need for her. "Only you."

"I'm sorry…I am just tired. I know that you would never go after my sister. I am just being silly." She embraced him closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth. "I love you, Ace."

"I love you, Angel." He held her close and kissed her blonde head. His eyes stared forward and he could see Ana's face pale after he kissed her. Did he cause that? Was he the reason that she fainted? He could kick himself for doing that. He just wanted to show her that he cared for her and to show his gratitude. _Yeah, tell yourself that, Cross. You want her! You have wanted her since the first time you saw her, but she is forbidden fruit. She is your wife's sister! You ass! You are damn lucky she did faint or you would have deepened that kiss. Get a grip, lover-boy…your wife is in your arms and you are thinking about her sister. EVA! EVA! EVA! But, then there is Ana! _ Gideon shook his thoughts away. This was just an infatuation because she had offered herself as surrogate for them. He knew where his love lay…with Eva Tramell Cross. He kissed her again wishing he could be inside her. Yes, he would make love to her. "We need to go."He growled. "I need to fuck you. I need to be inside you."

"Yes." She whispered in her wispy voice that sounded like a gentle wind. "There is a hotel across the street." Gideon tucked her under his arm and led her down the hallway.

Christian could not believe that Ana had been left alone in her hospital room. She was lying in the bed surfing through the channels. One arm was thrown over her head as she was trying to get comfortable in the reclining position. She was bored. Christian walked into the room with two dozen red and white roses. "Hi." He said as he placed the large vase on her bedside table.

"Hi." She breathed. She sat up and turned off the television. "Pretty flowers. Do you always walk around with a vase of flowers?"

Christian had to laugh. "Well, you never know, I might meet a pretty lady that might appreciate them. Know anyone?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"They are very lovely. Lucky lady." Her eyes were sparkling as if she knew a delicious secret. She looked up at him and wished that he would lean into her and kiss her.

As if he could read her thoughts, he did. He leaned over her and softly pressed his lips to hers. She responded by opening her mouth enough to let her tongue trace over his bottom lip. One of them moaned lowly. Christian felt himself harden instantly. He knew from past experience that it would be six weeks before he could make love to her. But, that was six weeks of time to prove to her that he loved her and needed her. He sat beside her on the bed. "I know that you don't trust me and believe me I completely understand, Ana. But, I do love you. I will always love you." He was baring his soul to her. "You are amazing to me, Ana. I have never seen such an unselfish act as I did last night watching you deliver Andrew. I am in awe over the depth of love that you and Eva have for each other. I want that, Ana. I want you to love me so deeply. I want to be yours, only yours."

"You always had that, Christian. You just never appreciated it." She quietly said as she lowered her eyes so he couldn't see the pain in their depths. "I still don't understand why, Christian. Why did you break us?"

"I am a selfish prick!" He said honestly. "And, it cost me everything that I love. You, Teddy, and Phoebe. I know, someday they will find out what I did to you, to us…and they will hate me. But, Ana, no matter what happens, I will always belong to you." He leaned forward and kissed her once again so sweetly that it hurt. "I will keep trying to earn your love. I know I don't deserve it, but I will keep trying."

"What you did yesterday was amazing, Christian. I do appreciate you being here for me. I drew strength from you and for one second I wished it was us having a baby. Then, I remember where we are. What you did? Why wasn't I enough?" She began to cry letting the tears slide down her cheeks. "The pain of finding out about her nearly killed me. I wanted to die, but I had Teddy and a little baby inside me to care for. I had to be strong for them."

"Oh, baby, I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I wish I could change the past so that you would never be in any pain caused by me."

She looked up at him. "Saying you're sorry doesn't take the pain away, Christian." She reached over to him and caressed his cheek. "I don't know what the future has for us, but for today, I am so proud of you and I appreciate you for staying with me." She sat up more and leaned over her sore body to brush her lips against his. It was a gentle kiss that touched them both. It was a kiss that transcended sex but touched upon emotion that could only be felt for those fated to be together. "Work hard to get me back, Christian. Prove to me that you are worthy to be mine."


	29. Chapter 29: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 29: Home Sweet Home

Two days after giving birth to the Cross heir, Ana is back home with her own children. Teddy and Phoebe do not even seem to notice that her body has changed. They are just happy to have their mom home. For a good thirty minutes they sit in the family room kissing and hugging and Teddy tells her about their time with Christian. She was happy to hear that their Dad spent quality time with them reading and playing. Maybe somewhere down the road there was a chance for Christian Grey to return home to his family and wife. But, that was a big maybe!

Gideon and Eva arrived the next day with baby Andrew. It was agreed that after the birth that they would stay with Ana until Andrew was old enough to fly back to New York City. Another nursery was put together from the extra guest room that was next to Gideon and Eva's. Ana had plans swimming around in her head to build on to her home another suite just for the Cross's. They would have a place to stay when in Seattle but would still have their privacy. She reminded herself to call Elliot and ask him to start on that project as soon as possible.

Ana was still fighting fatigue from the experience of childbirth. She also had to deal with the influx of hormones that women have after giving birth and her breasts were sore because her milk was trying to come in. She was wearing her sweats or yoga pants with oversized t-shirts because she could not fit into any of her pre-pregnancy jeans. Another mental note: exercise and diet program to lose this weight! A part of her was fighting sadness. She had been pregnant for nine months but the baby was not hers. She had to give up the child that had been living inside her for all those months. She felt like an ass because she was feeling this way. All this was for Eva, she kept telling herself. If the situation had been reversed she knew that Eva would have done the same thing for her.

The days drifted by. Ana played with her children and got the rest that she needed. She made a point of staying out of Eva and Gideon's way so they had a chance to bond and know their child. She also did not want them to be worried about her and her hormone induced feelings of sadness. This should be a happy time for them. She made another mental note: Call Dr. Wesley for an appointment ASAP.

Eva could sense a difference in her sister. Ana had become withdrawn and too quiet. Where were her easy smiles and that infectious laughter? There was something very wrong. Eva thought about it for awhile then remembered something she had read in one of Gideon's "everything you should know about pregnancy and babies" books. Ana was suffering from "Baby Blues" She chastised herself for not seeing it sooner. "Damn we women put up with a fuck's fright of hormones during our lives!" She said out loud. It was time for some Ana care.

Chocolate cake with creamy chocolate fudge frosting with a tall glass of milk was the bait to get Ana to have a seat in the kitchen with her sister. They were alone and free to talk.

"You have made yourself scarce. Why?" Eva asked getting the conversation started. She sliced a big piece of cake for Ana and then one for herself. "I hope you like this, I was in a baking mood."  
"I love it when you are in a baking mood." Ana replied ignoring the first statement and then digging into the piece of cake. _Well, there goes the diet plan!_

Eva knew her game. "Why, Ana?"

"Just a bit of the baby blues. I didn't want it to bother you and Gideon." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You know we care about you. Please, don't shut us out."

"Eva, you and Gideon are new parents. You are bonding with your baby in a place that isn't your home. I thought I would keep a low-profile so I wouldn't interfere and not stress you out with my moods. It's all these damn hormones. I will be alright, so don't worry about me. You take care of my precious little nephew." She took another bite of cake. "I forgot to tell you. I bought Andrew a horse."

"Ana?"

"Listen Teddy is taking riding lessons and when Andrew gets older he will probably want to ride with his older cousin. So, I bought him a horse and by the time he is old enough to learn, the horse will be well broke for him." She smiled at her sister knowing that Eva couldn't deny her smile. "Phoebe is already learning. She rides with me all the time."

"I didn't think you liked to ride." Eva said as she took a drink of milk.

"I didn't. I used to think that horses were the devil's creatures, but since Teddy is interested in horses I thought I better get over my fear of them. After I got over the fear I found out that I liked riding. It's good exercise and it gives me time to myself to enjoy nature or to collect my thoughts." She washed down her bite of cake with a drink of milk. "We have a nice stable out back so it was shame to let it go to waste, so I bought some horses."

"You never cease to amaze me, Ana Steele Grey." Eva laughed and offered her sister another piece of cake which Ana refused. Eva then got serious. She had a delicate question to ask her sister and she was having problems finding the words that she needed. She did not want to hurt her sister or make her think that she did not trust her. "Ana, when you fainted at the hospital after delivering Andrew, do you remember anything before it happened?"

"You were in bed with me and I had to go to the bathroom. I went then got dizzy and fainted." She looked at Eva in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing." Eva said quietly. She would rather just drop the subject. Ana didn't even remember the kiss. She was being ridiculous. So what, it was just a little kiss. Gideon loved her and he proved it at the hotel. He had made love to her all afternoon. It had been hot and wild and hard.

"Now who is shutting out whom?" Ana asked lightly. "Eva, what is it?"

"I'm just being silly and fighting my jealousy demon." She gave her sister a gentle loving smile. "Before you fainted, Gideon kissed you. First, on the forehead then his lips went to yours. When they touched you fainted."

Ana sat at her kitchen table with her mouth dropped open thinking that what her sister just told her was similar to a dream that she had. "It was real?" She asked with a frown that brought her eyebrows together. She was clearly upset. "I thought it was a dream. Why did he kiss me?"

"He said it was out of gratitude."

Ana studied her sister very carefully. She knew about Eva's jealousy issues. The girl did not like to share anyone and would become almost violent if thinking a boyfriend was cheating on her whether he was or not. "Eva, I would never fuck your husband. I have never given him any reason to think that I would."

"You don't need to give him a reason. You are beautiful. You carried his child for him."

"For you both." Ana corrected her quickly. "Do you really think that he would try anything? Eva, that man loves you beyond anything I have ever seen. He loves you more than Christian ever tried to love me. Don't fuck this up with Gideon with your jealousy issues. You have a child now. I didn't give up nine months of my life and go through over 14 hours of labor for you to run off."

There was anger in her sister's voice and Eva knew that she was being more than ridiculous. Gideon did love her beyond what was natural between a man and a woman. Their marriage was precious to them both. "I am sorry if I upset you. I guess I am just overwhelmed with everything that is happening."

"Of course you are. You are a new Mommy." Ana held Eva's hand. "It's a scary and wonderful job that never ends. Just take a deep breath and enjoy that baby. Love him, hold him, kiss him, and spend all the time you can with him. Every day is precious. Before you know it, he will be off to school." She squeezed Eva's hand gently. "You are going to be great."

Christian and Gideon sat out on the patio enjoying a drink. It was a beautiful day in late May. A gentle breeze blew over them. "You liking fatherhood?" Christian asked as he relaxed. He was invited to the Ranch for a barbeque with Gideon, Eva, Ana and the children, Elliot and Kate, Mia and Ethan who were dating again, and Grace and Carrick. Christian arrived earlier than the rest of the guests so he could have time with his children and Ana. It also gave him time to have a talk with Gideon.

"So far, but I haven't been asked to change a diaper yet." He frowned at that thought. "I think Eva is breaking me in slowly. She finally let me give Andrew a bottle the other night."

Christian began laughing. "The first time I changed a diaper was a disaster. I tore off the tapes by accident and tried to use duct tape to keep the diaper on. Holy Shit, did Ana go off on me! I thought I was being thrifty and thinking outside the box." Gideon joined in laughter with Christian imagining that scene and a pissed off Ana. "I think that was the first time I was ever afraid of that woman. Don't ever fuck around with a Mom protecting her child."

"I will remember that." Gideon said as he took a drink. "Eva won't let me burp Andrew. She thinks I will be too rough."

"Don't ever volunteer to do that. Kids are like shaken up bottles of soda pop…they spew all over the place." Christian offered from his experience with Phoebe who was the projectile vomiting princess. "But, even though they can be smelly, children are precious. It kills me that I fucked up so bad that Ana felt she had to leave and take the kids. Don't fuck it up, Cross. It will kill you if Eva leaves with Andrew."

"Any progress with Ana?"

Christian was torn over that question. There had been some progress when they were at the hospital but the last few weeks she had been standoffish. She let him come and visit the children but she would remain in her office. "She is a difficult woman. I've always known that but she is being very difficult. She still doesn't trust me." He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think we take a step forward then we take two steps back."

"Have you been a good boy, Christian? Staying out of the clubs?" Of course Gideon already knew. After they had their meeting at Escala he put a tail on him. Gideon knew everything about his former brother-in-law even down to what he had for lunch yesterday. "I told you this wouldn't be easy. You humiliated her with that affair. You gave her enemies ammunition to use against her. That fuckin Lincoln bitch would send her letters telling her that she was never enough for you. That cunt even had the balls to approach Ana when we were at dinner one night and gloated that she was fucking you every way there was. I pulled that bitch out of the restaurant and gave her the scare of her life. Even with all that botox, I could see the fear in her face when I told her if she came near Ana again that I would cut her face up and then throw her old hag body out of a boat into a shark frenzy." Gideon finished off his drink. "God damn, Christian how could you let that skanky bitch ever touch you?"

"She was my dom when I was fifteen."

"Holy Fuckin Shit!" Gideon exclaimed as shock ran through his body. "Fifteen? For how long?"

"Six years." Christian answered lowly. For some reason he felt comfortable telling Gideon this. He didn't understand why, but he knew there would be no judgments. "She also bankrolled my first business deal."

"Damn." Gideon still could not see Christian fucking that old hag. She must have been better looking in her youth. Maybe Elena Lincoln was the kind of woman who did not age well. "Well, at least your taste in women got much better. I would say it was excellent when you found Ana."

Christian heard the admiration in Gideon's voice for Ana. Was he in love with her? Of course, he would have feelings for her, she did have his baby. He dismissed the idea. "Yeah, I hit the jackpot when Ana found me. Then I fucked it up." He offered to fix them another drink which Gideon approved. He handed the whiskey on the rocks to Gideon then returned to his seat. "I have been living a celibate life ever since Christmas. That was the last time I had sex which of course was with Ana."

"Eva has been too busy with the baby to have sex." Gideon declared out of the blue. "I haven't fucked my wife in almost two weeks."

"Try over five months my friend."

"Touche'" Gideon retorted.

Christian swirled his liquor around in his glass. "Eva is a damn beauty for being a blonde."

"Yes, she is. Have you noticed how much our wives look alike? When I first met Ana I couldn't get over it. I am shocked more people haven't noticed it. They even talk alike. And that walk that they do."

"That hip wiggle that makes you want to grab 'em and throw 'em on the ground and fuck them silly."

"That's the one." Gideon agreed. They had another round of whiskeys. Gideon just brought the bottle and ice bucket over to them and placed it on the table between their chairs. "Does Ana hiss when excited? Eva hisses when I take her." His blue eyes began to burn when he thought of his wife in his bed taking his hard cock balls deep into her body.

"Yes, she does…and then those blue eyes grow big like I am stretching her too much. When she comes she moans like a banshee."

Gideon laughed. "I know…we could hear you guys at the other house. Eva thought you were killing her sister by the way she was screaming." Christian smiled proudly. "Don't worry about it, Eva's a screamer also." Gideon poured them another glass of whiskey. "Was that sub better in the sack then Ana?"

Christian shook his head no. "It wasn't about fucking for me…I just wanted to beat her ass red. Half the time I couldn't get it up to fuck her."

Gideon thought maybe he was getting drunk but Christian wasn't making sense. He got busted fucking this bitch. "Then how in the hell did you get caught with your cock stuck up her pussy? I saw the pics, dude. You were fucking her."

"Ana caught me on a good day." He had to laugh even though that was the worst day of his life; the day his life ended. "The only way I could get it up was to pretend that Janna was Ana. Notice how similar their names are? I would call her Ana. I pretended she was Ana."

"You are fucked up, Grey" Gideon finished off another shot of whiskey.

"Like that is a big fuckin secret." Christian picked up the bottle and poured another drink and topped off Gideon's drink. "I've always fucked up every good thing in my life. Ana should have ran like the devil was after her when I told her I was no good for her. It would have saved her so much heart ache."

"She has great legs." Gideon absently said. "I bet she feels like silk to the touch."

"Warm liquid silk." Christian offered as he thought of Ana's delectable body. He knew every inch and curve of her body. He knew exactly where to touch her to make her come. "She is so damn tight…I thought she would snap my cock off."

"Damn." Gideon could feel himself tighten as they spoke of their wives. "Eva is tight also. She likes it rough and hard. I can fuck her as hard as I want and she never complains."

"I got one even better…Ana doesn't have a gag reflex." Christian bragged. "She can take all nine inches to the balls."

"Son of a bitch, you say! Who would think that little girl could do that?" They both were silent as they thought of their wives. Whisky and talk of sex made them both horny. "I should go find my Angel and drag her into our bedroom and take what is mine. Seeing her everyday and not able to fuck her is killing me."

"At least you can fuck her. Ana won't let me near her."

"Why? She fucked you once or so Eva told me. You were her Christmas fuck." Gideon let his head fall back. He was relaxed.

"I don't know. She just shut down on me." Christian threw back the rest of his drink and made a fresh one. "I need her so fuckin much. She has me having blue balls."

"Women. Always teasing us." Gideon closed his eyes and thought about Eva naked except for those silk thigh highs that she wore and black stilettos. He could feel his hand running up and down her legs and the spreading them wide so he dive into her nest of pleasure where he would suck and lick her until she came with her legs wrapped around his neck. His trousers were strained from his massive erection. He knew he had drunk too much too fast because his thoughts went from Eva to Ana in those thigh high stockings…then they both were there laughing at him and motioning him to join him on the bed. That fantasy shocked the hell out of Gideon. His head shot forward. He was breathing hard. It was good that Christian was as drunk as Gideon since they were going drink for drink. "Grey, have you ever had a threesome?"

"Once."

"Did you like it? " Gideon laughed to himself. "Of course you did. I've had a few of them. Nothing better to be eating out pussy with a warm wet mouth sucking on your cock."

Christian was feeling the booze also. "Mine were tied up and I went from one to the other."

"Damn, Grey, haven't you done anything normal?"

"Define normal. But, Ana is the only one I have ever been "normal" with." He leaned forward to calm himself. It was hot out there. Small bead of perspiration dotted his forehead. "I should go in there and make her fuck me."

"Don't even…" Gideon warned. "I know you are hurtin, but you won't touch her without her permission."

The whiskey bottle somehow tipped itself to refresh their drinks. "Do you want to fuck my wife, Gideon?" Christian felt dizzy and Gideon was getting out of focus.

"Every fuckin day." Gideon said as Christian fell forward to the patio. He didn't pass out but lost his balance. "Grey, you are fuckin…fuckin drunk!"

"And, you are so damn sober." Christian's alcohol soaked brain never heard Gideon's answer. It was a good thing because Christian would want to fight. "We are goin' to get our asses kicked for this."

"Probably…unless we sneak away until we are sober."

Christian's laughter flew over the patio. "Great idea…I'll carry the whiskey bottle. Where are we going?"


	30. Chapter 30: Oh Shit!

Chapter 30: Oh Shit!

Eva was excited to be able to show off her new baby and took care in dressing him for the BBQ that Ana and had planned. Andrew was in a blue Baby Armani shirt and Baby Armani trousers that Gideon had made for him. He was a miniature Gideon Cross. Ana met Eva in the family room with a pissed off look on her face. Eva was at a lost for why her sister was damn mad.

"You are not going to believe this, but Gideon and Christian got drunk and tried to take off in one of the cars. Security stopped them at the gate and they are being brought back to the house."

"Oh Shit!" Eva exclaimed as she placed Andrew in the bassinet and gently covered him up.

"Yeah, oh shit! I have the whole fuckin Grey family due here in thirty minutes and those two assholes decide to tie one on." She was so furious at both men. For once she was trying to open up and let others into her private life at the Ranch. She had wanted to share this time with Christian and for at least for this occasion pretend that they were together. She needed family time. She wanted to hear all the Grey cousins playing out in the backyard and for the ladies to take turns holding the babies. "I should just shoot them and get it over with."

Eva rolled her eyes, a habit that she shared with her sister. "You can't shoot them, Ana. We don't have time to clean up the mess and discard the bodies." She joked trying to make her little sister laugh. It took a few seconds but a smile grew over her face. "We better get some coffee in them."

"I already started the pot." She was about to say something when a big thud was heard throughout the house and then a burst of male laughter. The sisters followed the sounds and found Gideon and Christian on the floor in the living room with Brady and Taylor standing over them with lost looks on their faces. Those two idiots were laughing their drunken asses off. "Oh fuck!" Ana said closing her eyes. It was worse than she ever imagined. She had never seen Christian so drunk. She wondered how much did they drink. She leaned over to her sister and whispered. "You sure you don't want me to shoot them."

Eva was thinking that maybe Ana had a damn good idea. This was going to be so embarrassing. One of the most prestigious families of Seattle was due here in a few minutes and her husband, the Great Gideon Cross was fucking drunk out of his head. If she wasn't so damn mad she would find this funny, but with the situation as it was, she was fucking pissed off. These two idiots were ruining everything. Ana was opening up to the Grey's which was progress. Didn't Christian understand that this was a step for their reconciliation? _Damn it, Gideon you were suppose to befriend him not become his drinking buddy. Fuckin idiot! I swear if you have fucked this up I will cut your balls off!_

Gideon stopped laughing the minute he saw the grey fury in his wife's eyes. "Oh shit, I'm in for it now!" He nodded to the two women who stood over them with their hands on their hips and their mouths in hard lines. Fury! These two were pissed! He nudged Christian in his ribs with an elbow to get his attention. The man was still laughing not noticing the sisters standing over him. "Christian…we are so fuckin busted."

Christian lifted his beautiful grey eyes and waited for them to focus then saw his beautiful wife. He smiled lazily. "Mrs. Grey…you are a fucking beautiful sight to my eyes. I want to fuck you like there is no tomorrow."

Ana was disgusted by him. She rolled her eyes and counted to ten. She had to stay in control. "I doubt you if could give yourself a handjob let alone fuck me into tomorrow." She retorted making Gideon gasp as he fell over.

"Brilliant! She got you, Grey!" His deep laughter bounced off the walls. "Only Ana can come up with…with…oh shit…I feel sick."

"I swear to God, Gideon Cross if you puke on my carpet I will beat the shit out of you and I won't care if your wife is watching or not!" She looked to Brady and Taylor for help. Why were they just standing there? "Will you two please take these two idiots somewhere, anywhere and get them out of my sight and sober them up if able. I have guests coming in less than twenty minutes and I don't have time for this crap. The coffee is already made." She stalked out of the room. "I have real children to tend to."

Ana tried to keep herself under control and not let Christian's family know that she was beyond angry. She met Grace and Carrick at the door with a kiss and a hug. She took Grace aside for a private moment asking Carrick to make his way to the backyard where the rest of the family was.

"Is everything alright, dear?"Grace asked seeing the worry building in Ana's blue eyes.

"Gideon and Christian decided it would be a good day to go on a bender and they are both drunk out of their heads." She sighed deeply still trying to control her temper. "Can you check on them? I want to know if it will be safe to let them sleep it off on their own. I would like to enjoy this day and not nursing two idiots."

Grace could see that Ana was more than annoyed with these two men and she couldn't blame her. This was her first official family affair at the Ranch since Phoebe's birthday. "Where are they?"

"Brady put them in my room for now. Personally I would rather they were anywhere but here. I am so embarrassed, Grace. How could they?"

"Well, darling, men are not that bright and then add alcohol and their IQs really go downhill." Ana had to laugh at her ex-mother-in-law's analogy of the situation. "Show me the way."

Gideon and Christian were passed out on Ana's king size bed. There were buckets on each side of bed…just in case. Both were snoring. Grace could only shake her head and Ana still wanted to slap them silly. "Aren't they a pretty sight…dumb and dumber?"

Grace checked both their pulses, and then touched them to make sure that they were not feverish or too cold. "I think they will be alright. Just let them sleep it off."

"Will they be alright by themselves? I would really hate to have my bed defiled by one of them choking to death on their own puke. I mean…I really like this bed." With her eyes she told Grace that she may be joking around to lighten the situation, but she was still damn angry. When they sobered up, Ana was going to rip them new assholes.

"I will check on them every now and then. Let's go enjoy our day and our families." Grace put her arm around Ana's waist. "I can't wait to meet the newest member of the family. I am sure that Eva's baby is a doll."

Ana almost fell apart in tears when she heard Grace say that Andrew was a new member of the family. She knew that Carrick and Grace were not on board with her decision to be the surrogate for her sister, but they had gracefully remained quiet on the subject. They thought this pregnancy would hamper any chance for reconciliation between Ana and Christian. So, having Grace declare Andrew a new member of the family, Ana knew that everything had been accepted and they could move on. Ana hugged Grace warmly. "Thank you for accepting Andrew. I know that he isn't my child, but I love him dearly. Eva means the world to me and I had to help her. I know she would have done the same for me."

"You and Eva are very close friends." Grace said hoping that Ana would expand more on their history.

"Grace, she is more than a very close friend. I am sure you have seen the resemblance." She waited for Grace's reaction, but she remained stoic. "Eva and I are half-sisters."

Grace only nodded. She knew there was more to the story, but she did not want to intrude. This was Ana and Eva's private lives and if they wanted to share the tale then they would. "She is a lovely and charming woman and very fortunate to have you in her life, just like we are fortunate to have you in our lives. Please don't shut us out. We need you."

"I am trying Grace, but it's been so hard. The hurt is still there." She wiped away a tear. "I never wanted to hurt you. You are my second mom, but I know that you love Christian and you would, which is the correct thing to do, take his side. I know I would do that same with Teddy. I just hope that Teddy will have a better head on his shoulders and never put a woman through this hell."

"I am sure that you won't let that happen." Grace and Ana walked together arm in arm out onto the patio to greet and welcome the family to a beautiful afternoon and a delightful family BBQ.

Everyone seems to be having a good time and thankfully no one asks about the absence of Gideon and Christian. The children are playing in the backyard and everyone takes turns making sure that the gate to the swimming pool area is locked and secured. Babies are passed around and cooed at as the most beautiful baby in the world. Elliot, Carrick, and Ethan start talking about the baseball season and how the Mariners were doing two months or so into the season. The women were still talking babies and who was dating who, who was getting married, and who was divorcing. Ana quietly wondered if she and Christian had been part of society talk when it was announced that they were divorcing. She kept busy with her hostess duties until a name was mentioned. Her ears perked up. Elena Lincoln.

"I couldn't believe it. She was arrested a day ago for child molestation." Carrick said. "Her bail is so high that not even her ex-husband can bail her out." Ana smiled knowingly. She knew that this day would come. _Karma is a bitch! _"What I can't believe is that she called ME to represent her and she called from jail. If she thinks I would lift a finger to help her she is sadly mistaken. I hope the bitch rots in jail."

Everyone is abuzz by the news. All the usual questions were flying about. Who are her victims? How long has she been molesting young boys? Do we know any of her victims? Oh, Grace, how are you feeling about this news? How many years do you think she will get? Do you think she will get off? Is it true that she used a sex dungeon? It seemed that Elena Lincoln was the talk of Seattle's society. She was a ruined woman and persona non gratia with the Grey family. Her salons had been closed due to bankruptcy. It was rumored that the banks wanted 1.2 million dollars apiece for each salon. Ana's glaze went to Kate and Eva and she smiled with satisfaction. Both ladies knew the history between Christian and Elena. They only nodded at her with a promise that this subject would be broached at a later date and time.

By the time everyone had their plates made and finding a place to eat, Ana was completely relaxed. She thought she had been silly to think that the Grey's wouldn't like Eva and Andrew. It seemed that her sister had been accepted into their family. Ana ate with Eva, Kate, and Mia. The children were eating at the little picnic tables that were set up for them.

"Well, that was some news about Elena." Kate boldly stated.

"Kate, this isn't the place to discuss this subject. Not in front of the children." Ana said with a warning in her tone. She smiled sweetly but that same warning was in her blue eyes. "I think I need to join a gym to lose some of this baby weight. Any suggestions?"

"You look great." Mia offered. "And, Andrew is only a few weeks old."

"My ass needs a wide load sign." Ana joked as she pushed her food around her plate.

"Andrew is exactly one month old today. I can't believe it's been a month. You were right, Ana, time does fly." She took a sip of her wine.

Ana was about to say "I told you so" but the sound of men's laughter and a splash caught her attention. She and Eva stood knowing it was their husbands. "Oh, God…now what are those fools doing now?"

Eva led the way to the pool area and there was Gideon and Christian in the pool fully dressed. The sisters didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This was embarrassing. It was evident that they were still drunk. Had they been drinking again? She looked to Ana who was red with embarrassment, and then she got angry.

"Christian Grey, I swear if you don't get your ass out of that pool I will make your life a complete hell!" Ana screamed. "Damn it, this isn't funny!"

"Join us!" Christian yelled. "The water's fine."

"Gideon…you are so sleeping on the sofa for the next month." Eva declared with her hands on her hips. Her beloved husband was floating around still in his clothes. At least, she could be thankful for that…he was still dressed. "You have five seconds to get out of that pool!"

Elliot was laughing in hysterics so see his little brother so drunk and so in trouble. He then stifled his laughter when his wife shot him a dirty look. "I'm sorry babe, but this is soooo fuckin funny."

Kate rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Ana is so embarrassed. I feel so bad for her especially after she worked so hard to put this BBQ together."

Ana sighed heavily. This was ridicules. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This couldn't be happening. _I swear to God I am going to kill you, Christian Grey! _ As the drunk idiots kept calling out for their wives to join them and even suggesting that they take off their clothes to do so, Ana's face got redder and redder. She turned to see the Grey family trying not to laugh. At least they could find the humor in this, but she was still ashamed of Christian's behavior in front of his parents. She could hear the two drunks still yelling for her and Eva to get naked and join them.

The angrier she got, the more she wanted to teach her very bold husband a much needed lesson. She stood by the edge of the pool and pulled off her shirt then unbuttoned her jeans as she pushed off her shoes. She could hear a gasp of shock from behind her and the wolf calls from Christian and Gideon. She was certain she heard Elliot whistling _The Stripper's Song_. She wiggled out of her jeans to the delight of the males who had their eyes pasted on her. She jumped into the pool in her underwear and swam over to Christian who seemed to be shocked into being a statue. Even Gideon was stilled by her bold actions. She grabbed a handful of Christian's hair. "Do you think this is funny, Grey that you have embarrassed me in front of your family? Now, get your ass out of my fuckin pool!" She began to walk toward the edge of the pool dragging the now floating Christian behind her. Carrick who had been shocked by her little striptease was now biting back his chuckles as she manhandled his youngest son. She pulled him up onto the steps and let him lay there. She climbed up the steps her wet underwear almost transparent and clinging to her shapely body. She looked at Gideon with narrowed eyes and willed him to follow her. Gideon obeyed and followed her footsteps. He met her on the pool apron looking down at her. Without a word, Ana pulled back and slapped his face. She expected bad behavior from Christian, but she never dreamed that Gideon would be so heartless to embarrass her in her own home in front of her in-laws. His face turned from her unexpected blow. "You are in deep shit, Cross."

Gideon sobered quickly. No one slapped him! His blue eyes went dark in anger. Every muscle strained in his body to keep from pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard to make her submit to him, but he remembered that he was being watched by the Grey family and his own wife. "I. am. sorry." He said slowly stressing each word angrily.

"Oh, go fuck yourself. You ruined everything." She was so mad that tears were threatening to fall. She turned and marched through the gate and into the house to find dry clothes.

Gideon knew he was in deep shit as Ana said when he saw Eva's face. "Ahhh, damn…this isn't good." He whispered as he looked down at his new drinking buddy. Christian was still in a horizontal position, probably shocked by the alcohol and the reaction of Ana. He offered his hand to Christian. "C'mon buddy, we have to face the music."

Within minutes Ana had returned in dry clothes. She never saw Gideon or Christian return into the house in search of dry clothes. Everyone gave her support and told her that they were still having a good time.

"My favorite part was the impromptu striptease…damn Ana…you are one hot mama!" Elliot teased. He began to bump and grind as he snapped his fingers.

"Fuck off, Elliot." Ana said with a laugh.

"Well, Ana, if you decide to get out of publishing you could go into the adult entertainment industry." Ethan offered making Mia's mouth fall open. It was evident that Ethan was spending too much time with Elliot. Ana and Mia then glared at him but he kept on smiling.

Eva was seated back in front of her plate but she had lost her appetite. She was fuming at Gideon for being an ass. Those two had caused her sister a great deal of shame. She expected Christian to be a heartless prick, but Gideon? This was not like her beloved husband, especially since he thought so much of Ana. She placed her head into her hands.

"Eva, it's alright, really. I will live through this." Ana hugged her from behind. "They are the ones that should be ashamed not me…well that is what Grace told me."

Eva patted her sister's hand. "I am truly sorry that this happened. This was supposed to be a relaxing family event, not a naked pool party." She began to laugh. "You did look good in your wet underwear."

Ana joined her in laughing. "Not too bad for having a baby four weeks ago, huh?" She looked around to see that the family had settled down and was eating and drinking enjoying themselves. "I guess I shocked the hell out of them all."

"They definitely won't look at you the same way after that! You may have to redo that little strip tease at every family gathering, I am sure that Elliot will request it!" Eva said as Ana gave her a tight squeeze.

"I don't think so." She undone her arms from Eva's shoulders and sat beside her. "Who would have thought that Gideon and Christian would be drinking buddies? What do you think caused them to go off like that?"

"Who knows…they are guys. I just know that Gideon will be sleeping on the sofa for awhile."

"Oh, sissy…don't be too hard on him. I gave him a good slap. I'm sure that is enough." Ana's eyes caught movement in the doorway and saw Gideon followed by Christian coming to join the family. They both were wearing dry clothes but their eyes were still red and she suspected they were still a little drunk. Ana stood but they lowered their heads and made their way to the food.

"Such children." She said lowly. She went to tend to her children and left Gideon and Christian on their own to face the taunts and teases of the family. This wasn't the family gathering she envisioned, but she guessed it could have been worse. At least those two had kept their clothes on and didn't start anything on fire. Her eyes met Grace's who looked lovingly at her. They nodded at each other and Ana knew everything would be alright.


	31. Chapter 31: The Inner Goddess Speaks

Chapter 31: The Inner Goddess Speaks

She could not help but laugh. As she thought about the BBQ, Ana had to laugh. Gideon and Christian drunk and swimming in the pool with their clothes on. She knew she had been upset, hell, she was furious about their little stunt yesterday, but today as she thought about it, she found herself giggling. Seeing Christian on the floor in her living room with his hair all tossed about being free and playful had been a sight to see and enjoy. She remembered his heated words as he sat on his ass on the floor drunk as a fiddler's bitch...

_"Mrs. Grey…you are a fucking beautiful sight to my eyes. I want to fuck you like there is no tomorrow." _

She heard those words over and over again in her head. She stretched and arched her back as she shook the sleep from her body. She closed her eyes and could see Christian over her, moving in and out of her body, taking her to heights that only he could do. She could hear his moans as he came closer and closer to finding his own release. His hands would be holding her hips tightly then would glide up to her body, touching and caressing her curves until he cupped her breasts. His mouth would cover a nipple, tugging and sucking the harden peak until she cried out in sweet pleasure. Ana found that her fingers were stroking her sex as she kept fantasizing about Christian making love to her, with her. She could hear his voice telling her to open her eyes so he could watch her come. His mouth would devours her, his kisses both hard and soft, pulling even more pleasure over her body and bringing her closer and closer to her climax. His husky voice would whisper in her ear as he nipped her earlobe then sucked on it, "Come for me, baby. Let go." As she fell apart under him he would keep sucking on her earlobe knowing it would drive her further into wildness. Her hips would strain against him to feel his length going deeper into her. Her moans would dance around the room and settle softly on his ears as he pulled her leg over his shoulder and pushed harder into her, then pull almost completely out of her and then plunge back into her warmth. Her fingers circled around and around her clit then plunged into her wetness. She brought herself to climax but in her mind it was Christian. He would keep pounding into her, pulling her and pushing her into another orgasm that would grip tightly on him then send him into a frenzy. She would be able to hear his cry of triumph as he came deeply and hot into her.

Ana was breathing hard as she brought herself to completion. Her heart was racing wildly, but she still felt empty. _Of course, you feel empty. You want him. Why don't you get off you high horse and let him back in? He has proven over and over again that you can trust him. He has had more temptation in the last few months than he has had in his whole life and he has passed your test…what more do you want from the man…his blood signature not to ever cheat? Forgive him, Ana and stop denying yourself the joy and pleasure that he can give you and that you can give him. Damn, girl, you are a first class bitch at times. He's not going to wait forever. What are you trying to prove, that you can hurt him? Of course, you can hurt him, but what does that do for either one of you? Is your pride more important that your happiness? Will your pride fuck you into tomorrow like he would? Admit it Ana, you love him. You will always love him. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH CHRISTIAN! Stop trying to deny it. It's the fact. The truth. It has always been Christian in your heart and it will only be Christian in your heart. You have proven that you can live without him, but are you really living? Are you happy? Yesterday, he was an idiot but you still found him more than sexy. Remember how his body looked in those wet clothes clinging to every muscle. Damn, that was hot. It's only your pride that is keeping you from experiencing heaven by his hands. Get your ass up and go find him. Stop this shit and go get yours! It's time. You don't have to marry him, just let it be. BE, ANA ! Go with the flow and enjoy. When did you become a stick in the mud? Date him. Love him. Be with him. Find the love that you once for him and let it grow. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid. Be brave. Be. What are you waiting for?…there might not be a tomorrow…don't throw away a chance with the only man you could ever love! It's time to be._

Ana shot out of the bed as the inner voice was whispering things to her that she did not want to hear. She kept trying to drown out that voice but it got louder and louder. She stood in front of mirror and stared at herself. "Fuck, I am still in love with him."

Ana didn't bother to dress but left her room in her silk and lace teddy and her silk wrapper. Her hair was still a mess from just getting up. She could hear the household begin to stir, but she had to find him. She knew that he had to spend the night because after his swim and having supper he passed out again. She suspected that he and Gideon had found another bottle. She had helped Brady and Taylor put him in bed then she sent Taylor home to Gail.

Christian was sprawled across the bed naked as the day he was born. He was on his stomach so the first thing that Ana saw was his beautifully sculptured ass that was as hard as a rock. She wanted to bite him, to sink her teeth into that flesh and leave her mark. She closed the door behind her and stood beside the bed taking in his male beauty. His copper hair was perfect in its messiness. As always, Christian looked like he just got fucked. She reached out and let her hand glide over the muscles in his shoulders. He was so warm. "Christian," She whispered. "Christian, wake up."

Christian moaned as he opened his eyes and the light blinded him. He thought he had heard Ana's voice, but he shook it off believing it was his imagination. He didn't want to get up. He knew he would be hurting. It was only the natural course after having a day and night of drinking. He rolled over onto his back and blinked once, then twice. It was Ana beckoning him with her soft voice. "Ana!" He exclaimed as he realized that he was naked with a morning hardon. He reached for the sheet to cover himself. He heard her giggle at his reaction to her in his room.

"I do remember what you look like naked, Christian." She said laughing. "It's not my first time seeing you in the morning, you know."

"Is there a problem? Are you hurt? The children?" She shook her head as she bit her lip. He noticed that and it made him moan like it always did. "Why?"

"We need to talk."

"I am so so so sorry for yesterday. I know there is no excuse for getting drunk like that…especially in front of the children and my parents. If I offended or embarrassed you, I apologize."

Ana climbed into his bed and covered his mouth with her hand. "You talk to damn much." She then kissed him. She grabbed his hands and pinned them to the side of his head as her mouth ravished his. She stretched over him. "You are forgiven. Yes, I was pissed off but now…well…you were so playful and free for once. I can't stay mad at you for having a good time with my Bro. Of course, my little strip-tease was probably not one of my finest moments and not very appropriate."

"I don't think anyone minded." Christian said holding his breath and hoping that this was not a dream. Was she really on top of him, pinning his hands against the bed, and did she kiss him? "Of course, I think Elliot really enjoyed it…not to say my Dad."

Ana moaned. Her anger had made her blind to her good manners. "I should probably apologize to your parents about that."

Christian kept staring at her not believing that she was really there. "Ana, what is…why…what is going on?"

"Nothing Christian." She smiled at him. "I just wanted to talk to you and ask you a question."

"What is your question?" He flinched because she was making his already hard cock even harder.

"Will you ask me out on a date?" She watched his face to see his reaction. His smile grew into that "I want you so much" smile that made her want to drop her panties and wrap herself around him.

"Ana, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked then he kissed her nose which made her giggle.

"Yes, Christian, I would love to go out with you. What time would you like to pick me up?"

"Seven." He answered as she wiggled into him. He tried not to moan, but she felt so good rubbing against him. "Ana, why?"

"Because we don't know what the day will bring and I am tired of being afraid of life." She kissed him once again, and then sat up straddling him. She released his hands and placed hers on his chest. "Do you still want me, Christian?"  
"More than I want to breath, to eat, or to live. I will always want you."

"We will date and see what happens." She kissed him deeply exploring his mouth and licking his lips. She took a page out of his playbook and bit his lower lip and groaned in desire. "I have to go check on the children and make some breakfast. I gave Mr. Gailey Sunday off."

Christian threaded his hands into her hair and pulled her mouth back to his. "Don't go." He whispered. "I am afraid that this is a dream and I am going to wake up."

"This isn't a dream, Christian. This is real and I am expecting you to live up to your promises. I am taking a chance on you. Please don't break my heart again." She moved off him and slide off the bed. "C'mon, you can help me with the children and getting breakfast going. I'll do the pancakes and bacon and you can fix the coffee."

Ana left his room. As the door closed she could hear that voice again. _It's about time! Don't be afraid. You know you want this and he wants this. It could be a new beginning. Relax. Breathe. This will be good for you. Just trust your heart, Ana. Don't be afraid._

Christian made the coffee as Ana started the bacon and the pancakes. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed and sucked up and down the graceful column of her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head so he had better access to her. She moaned as her body reacted to his warmth and touch. "Christian…I am trying to cook." She could smell him. He had showered and the freshness of the body wash and his natural Christian scent that reminded her of a mountain breeze. "We can't…"

"Oh baby…I want you to kiss you all day long. I want to kiss every inch of your body." His teeth caught her earlobe. She could hear his low growl and could feel the impressive length of his erection pressing into her buttocks. "I know we can't make love for awhile, but I can still please you in other ways." He turned her around and began to kiss her. His kiss shoved out every coherent thought from her mind. He was ravishing her mouth sending her into a frenzy of opened and raw nerves. "You are so beautiful."

"Christian" She breathed before he captured her lips once again. His hands were in her hair and her arms were wrapped around his neck and her body molded and pressed into his rock solid body. They were so wrapped up in each other and did not hear Eva and Gideon walking into the kitchen. All they could see was each other.

Eva began to smile when she saw the powerful and passionate kissing between Ana and Christian. She had no idea how these two got to this point, but damn, Ana seemed to be enjoying herself. They did look magnificent together. These two people belonged to each other. "Gideon, I know I was upset with you for yesterday, but maybe getting him to loosen up was what they both needed." She smiled up at him her eyes telling him how much she loved him. He was her very heart and soul. She took his hand and led him away from the loving couple. She reached up and kissed him softly as they returned to their room. "I love you, Ace."

"I love you, Angel." Gideon pushed her back against the door pinning her with his hips. His large hand traveled over her body cupping one breast as his lips moved across hers. He was still hungry for her even though they had made love in the early morning light. "God, Eva, you drive me crazy with lust. I am throbbing for you, baby."

"They will hear us." She whispered.

Gideon began to laugh. "Do you really think that they will hear us?" He kissed her softly this time. "They are too wrapped up in each other."

Eva smiled up at him with eyes full of lust and love. "Take me again, baby. Fuck me …hard."

Gideon swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Once he placed her there, he tugged on her jeans and underwear to free her sweet pussy. He settled between her legs, smelling and worshiping her with licks and kisses on and between her feminine folds. Eva thought she was going to pass out from the intense feelings she was having. She gave herself to him not thinking about anything or anyone as he pleased her completely. As he took her with one hard thrust  
Eva hissed through her teeth at the intense pleasure of his dominance of her. She needed this. Not to think, and just let him control her and her body. He did not disappoint. She was flying high, soaring over time and space. All she knew was Gideon. Gideon. Her lover, her soul mate, her husband, and her everything.

Gideon was caught up in the same magic as he lifted and fell into this beautiful woman. She was his everything. His life would come to an end if she ever left him. She was his heart. He captured her lips in a deep slow kiss and pulled her legs around his waist. "Come, Eva, give your pleasure to me."His husky deep voice commanded. "Eva…now!" Her body constricted around his as she hit the place where their souls entwined. He could feel every contraction of her person on his cock, squeezing and pulling on him. He knew he would be following her soon, but he wanted to extend her orgasm. His lips found her ripe nipple and nipped it gently. She screamed out his name then whimpered as every cell in her body found that delicate but intense release. Gideon kept pounding her into then found his own release as he spilled deeply into her. Their foreheads were touching as they tried to control their breathing. "My God, Eva…are you trying to kill me?" He could hardly catch his breath. She had completely drained him. "I love you, Angel."

Teddy and Phoebe were sitting at the table eating breakfast with their parents who were stealing glances at each other. Ana could feel her face heat up when Christian smiled at her. She was acting like a teenager experiencing their first crush. Her heart was racing and she felt her skin tingled in anticipation of his touch. Maybe this was what had been missing in their relationship. They did not date, in truth. Their courtship was more like a business agreement, actually it was—he was trying to negotiate a contractual relationship. Even though they called what they had a boyfriend/girlfriend-fiancé relationship, after she left him the first time, he still tried to mold her into his submissive. Wife had been just another step into what he wanted and she fought him every step of the way. They would need to date and Christian would have to learn that she was in control of her own life and learn to love her dominance if they were to make it this time. She knew she would have to learn to compromise in some areas, but never in her dreams and ambitions. He would not be allowed to interfere in her business.

"Mommy, I like Daddy here for breakfast." Teddy declared as he shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"You do? Well, I am glad that you are so happy." Ana smiled at her little man with love. "Maybe you and your dad should go fishing today? It's going to be fine day." Teddy started to jump and down in excitement of that idea. "Can Uncle Gideon go?" Was his next question. "Well, Teddy, that is something that you will have to ask Uncle Gideon. I can't tell him what to do."

"Bullshit." A deep voice declared. Ana looked up to see Eva and Gideon. She looked slyly at her sister knowing what they had been up to. For heaven's sake, she had to turn up the volume to the Bose System to drown out her screams. _And she says I have a set of lungs….must run in the family! _ "Good morning, you two. Breakfast is on the side board, help yourself." _Their new suite is going to be soundproof, for heaven's sake…come to think of it, I should probably sound proof my own bedroom if Christian is going to be allowed in there. Yeah, you better because you scream like a banshee when you come and it's been so long, you will probably be heard all over Seattle…people will think that he is killing you! Ha, Ha, Ha! You horny bitch! _Ana returned her attentions to Phoebe who decided to upturn her little plate onto the highchair tray. Her inner voice would have to wait awhile to be heard. It was time to be mom. "Phoebe Grace Grey, what am I going to do with you?" The little girl just smiled up at her mother with those big blue eyes and clapped her hands in glee. "You are so ornery, just like your fath…"

"Her mother." Eva finished as she sat down with her plate. She challenged Ana to argue with her with a glint in her eyes and a smirk. She looked to Christian who was laughing at this turn of events. "Good Morning, Christian. You look well after your day of drinking with my husband. So, who should I blame for that spectacle that we were privy to yesterday?"

Christian saw those grey eyes go from warmth to a cold reserve as she spoke. Good Lord, she was just like Ana. No wonder Gideon said he couldn't handle both of them at the same time. "I will take complete responsibility for yesterday's peccadilloes'. I do believe that I was the one who found the bottle of whiskey." He waited for the oncoming storm, but she started laughing which was joined by Ana's laughter. These two sirens had humbled him.

"See what I mean, Bud." Gideon said as he motioned to both women. "I need reinforcements with these two. They are ruthless!"

"I want to go fishing!" Teddy injected not wanting the grown-ups to forget about him. "Uncle Gideon, can you go? Please, please…please." Who could deny Teddy Grey when he was asking so sweetly?

"If your Dad says it's alright…and my wife lets me…I will go fishing, but you will have to teach me."

Eva winked at Ana. "Oh, I don't know…you two just don't know how to behave. Ana, do you think they can be good boys without proper supervision?" Ana bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. She knew what Eva was doing. It was time to zing these men of theirs.

"Hmm, I guess if Teddy is in charge then we can trust them. Who knew a four year old had more sense than two grown men?" She took a sip of her tea and raised her eyebrows in question. "Teddy, will you take responsibility for these two and make sure that they don't fall into the lake or do something extremely stupid….like taking a swim in the pool with their clothes on?"

"Yes, Mommy." Teddy answered in a very grown up voice. He was so serious.

"If you have no other reservations, Eva, I think these two CEOs will be safe under the supervision of Teddy Grey." She said in her own CEO persona. "Should we make them sign contracts to spell out the expected and proper behavior of grown men when with family?"

"Alright, we understand," Christian stated, "You are still upset with us. What can I do to make this up to you?"

"Pussy-whipped." Gideon said under his breath which earned him an elbow from Eva in the ribs. "Mean thing." He said to her acting like she hurt him.

Ana had to laugh. "Just take the boy fishing and try not to come back a mess." She smiled at him and he knew that yesterday was forgiven. It seems that Ana had her sense of humor back where it pertained to him. She looked to Eva and they nodded at each other. "I am sure Eva and I will find something to do to occupy our time." She then looked to Teddy. "Make sure they behave and bring back enough fish for supper tonight. We can have a fish fry with what you catch." This got a squeal from the boy and a moan from the men. She knew that she had challenged them and they knew that she had challenged them. _Let's see if these two big shot CEOs can fish for their supper. C'mon guys beat your chests and grunt like the bulls you are and show us that you are the alpha males! But, beware boys…I am the alpha female at this table…I rule, and I trump! _

_~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~_

Andrew cooed and waved his hands about as Ana held him. He was such a handsome baby. "Just think Andrew, someday your Uncle Christian will take you fishing also. That is if your Mama will allow it." Eva watched smiling as Ana sat with her son. "Eva, he is such a good baby."

As Ana played with the baby Phoebe was busy playing with her toys before them in the family room. She crawled up beside her mom and inspected the baby in Ana's arms. "Pretty" She said softly.

"Handsome." Ana corrected. "Do you want to hold him?" Phoebe nodded. Ana turned to Eva. "Is that alright, sis?" Eva nodded. Ana placed the baby in Phoebe's arms after the girl settle down onto her bottom. Ana wrapped her arms around both Phoebe and Andrew so she was doing most of the holding, but Phoebe was beaming.

"You need to have another child." Eva declared. Ana nearly passed out from that revelation.

"Uh, I just had a baby…let's let my body heal up before you have me churning out another baby. I am not a factory." _I don't think so! I am just getting my figure back! It's good to see my feet again.!_

"I didn't mean right away. But, you and Christian should have another child. You make beautiful babies together."

Ana bit the inside of her cheek as she considered the idea of having another child with Christian. It wasn't a bad idea and she always wanted three or four children. "Who says I will be with Christian?" _Oh, please not this shit again? You know you are going to be with Christian. He has earned the right to keep proving himself. Just stop lying to yourself…you want him! Just stop it, ok, you. are .in. love. with. him! Don't make me repeat it? -God, will you shut up? My sister is talking and you are going on about me loving Christian Grey- Well, it's the truth!-AHHHH!_

"Holy crap, Ana! I saw that kiss you were planting on him this morning. You are in love with him and you know it." She tilted her head in the way that she had to show that she was waiting for Ana to disagree. Ana remained silent. A shock! "Why don't you just give in and give the guy a break?"

"For your information dear sister of mine, I have decided to do just that this very morning. I asked Christian to ask me out on a date and he did just that. We are supposed to go out for supper tonight, but I promised Teddy the fish fry…so it will have to wait. Christian understands so we are going out Monday night." She gave her daughter a kiss on top of the head. "Can you help Connie with the rug-rats while we are gone?"

Eva was smiling ear to ear. Finally…Ana was relaxing a bit with her stubbornness. "Of course, I will be happy to help."

"I have another question for you, sis? What would you say if I told you that I am planning on adding on to the house this summer?"

"What are you planning, Ana Grey?" Eva asked with a worry in her voice.

"Just a little privacy suite for you, Gideon, and Andrew so when you come to visit that you are comfortable and still have some privacy, plus I can't have the children hearing you howling all hours of the day and night."

"Oh, you! That is not funny…and you have no room to talk. You were making out with Christian in the middle of the kitchen this morning."

"Ok, we have to conclude that we are very sexual beings and too damn loud for our own good!" Ana offered. Both women had to laugh at themselves. They were too much alike…they loved to have sex. "So, you won't be upset if I do this? And, you will help with the décor? I want you to be comfortable."

"Ana, I would comfortable out in a tent with you, but thank you for this. I will do whatever you want."

"As soon as Elliot and I come up with the plans I will send you a copy for your approval. And, don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like something or want something added. I also suggest that you discuss this with "his highness", he might want to have some input on this." Eva had to laugh at Ana's nickname for Gideon. She always comes up with some good ones. "Oh, here, Eva, take your son…he smells." Phoebe was making a face and Ana pretended to gag as she took the baby from her daughter and passed him on to his mother. "Hey, I am only the Aunt…I get to do the fun things." Eva shook her head smiling and took Andrew to get a much needed diaper change


	32. Chapter 32: Fried

Chapter 32: Fried!

Christian, Gideon, and Teddy returned with enough fish for a small fish fry. Ana already had the batter for the fish and the hush puppies already prepared and Eva was in charge of vegetables and a desert. As their men cleaned up, Ana cleaned the fish, thankful to Ray for teaching her how. Christian was the first to walk into the kitchen to find Ana starting up the oil. He loved seeing her in the kitchen especially when there was music playing and she danced about while cooking. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a simple blue boyfriend shirt with the sleeves rolled up to elbows. He noticed that she was barefooted. He leaned against the wall and watched her wiggle to the music. He licked his lips as he thought of the different ways he wanted to make love to her.

"Need any help?" He asked getting her attention. She smiled at him as a slight blush stained her face.

"We have everything under control. However, you can chose the wine if you wish." Christian nodded. "Did you have fun?"

Christian had to laugh. "Teddy had a blast. I don't think Gideon is a fisherman. He was ready to leave after ten minutes, especially when he didn't catch anything."

"Maybe he is more of a hunter." Ana checked the temperature of the oil and decided it was time to start coat the fish with the batter and form the hushpuppies. "If he is, I will invite him to join Dad and I when we do our ride in this fall."

"You are going to do the ride in?" He asked knowing that she would. It was one of her favorite things to do with her Dad. They would ride horses into the wilderness of Washington and make camp. They would hunt in the morning, then fish in the afternoon. The land that they hunted on was owned by a family friend, Vincent Cassell who was an Army buddy of Ray's. "Are you taking Teddy this year?"

"Not this year." She answered shaking her head. "He is too young and needs to be more confident on a horse before he can do that seven mile ride." She went to the sink and washed her hands from the sticky batter. "I remember the first time I went with Dad I was twelve and scared to death because I had been thrown from a horse. He damn near had to tie me to the saddle, but he was adamant that I was going to go. I never did learn to appreciate riding until Teddy. Now I ride almost weekly." Christian had to smile. She was brave enough to face her fears and conquer them. He realized that she had always been that way: brave. She had been brave to discuss a BDSM contract while being a virgin and not having any clue about the lifestyle. She had been brave when she had agreed to be his sub at her graduation. She was damn brave when she went into the Red Room of Pain and asked to make it hard so she would know if she could do it. Hell, she was brave when she told him to basically fuck off and she left him. Her bravest feat was when she agreed to take him back. Their marriage and even their divorce was a testament to her bravery. She had defied him, challenged him, loved him, and in the end left him. He never took the time to see the magnificence of Ana. He had always been busy trying to keep her and dominate her. "Christian?" Her voice broke through his thoughts. "Are you still with me?"

"Until the end of time and beyond." He answered making her blush.

"Can you go check on Teddy and Phoebe? I need to stay close to the kitchen and they are being too quiet which only means trouble." Christian nodded while laughing then went to see if her mother's intuition was correct. He should have trusted her. Teddy and Phoebe were trying to get something off a shelf in the boy's bedroom and were attempting the climb. Christian pulled them off the shelves and gave them a stern warning about doing such things then retrieved the item that they wanted. For the first time, he actually felt like a Dad who had contributed something to his children. He felt proud that he had kept them from danger without calling out the National Guard and he had kept his anger in control. The old Christian would have been yelling at them for putting their safety in danger, but he had handled the situation with calmness and a cool head.

The fish was frying in one wrought iron skillet and the hushpuppies were in another pan. The smell was delicious. Eva was back in the kitchen taking care of the hashbrown casserole that she had made along with the corn-on-the-cob that she was watching over. On the counter was a chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream icing. The sisters were laughing and enjoying their time together cooking for their family. It was a joy to behold. Gideon and Christian arrived in the kitchen at the same time to witness this domestic scene.

"Now this is living." Gideon whispered to Christian. "They are fucking beautiful."

"And, the good thing, they are ours even if we don't fucking deserve them." Christian replied with pride. "How did we get so damn lucky?" He had told Gideon that Ana wanted to them date.

"I haven't the foggiest fucking idea." Gideon answered as he watched Eva try to keep Ana from snitching a taste of the icing off the cake. The girls were in a pretend wrestling match and laughing. Ana did manage to get her taste but then went for another glob of frosting. Her blue eyes sparkled with devilment as she approached her sister with the intent in mind very obvious.

Eva backed away. "No fuckin' way Grey." She exclaimed. "I mean it Ana." She kept going backwards. "Ana, don't."

"It's just a little chocolate, sissy." She was laughing and still approaching. "I am sure your husband can lick it off you!"

"Anastasia Rose Steele Grey!" Eva cried out while laughing. Her pretend shock was just that: pretend. "You are incorrigible." The men looked at each other with shock in their eyes. What did these two tell each other? Surely, they didn't talk about private their sex lives!  
"Oh, please. Don't act so damn innocent." With lightening speed and her skills in self-defense she was able to land the icing on Eva's right cheek. "I know what a freak you are in the sheets."

Eva was laughing as she wiped the chocolate from her face and the sucked the chocolate from her fingers. "Like you should talk." She retorted back. "You are the queen of freaks."

"Who me?" Ana struck an innocent little girl pose with her hand over her mouth and fluttering her eyelashes. She then slipped into her southern drawl. "Why I never."

"Yeah, right." Eva shot back. Even though she loved this verbal sparring she was still keeping an eye on the stove as did Ana. "What haven't you done?"

"Hmmm, let me see." Ana pretended to think. "Oh, let's see, I haven't fucked on the fifty yard line at CenturyLink Field after a Seahawks game…now that would be hot. Or in my suite during a game but I doubt if I could fuck during a game. You know how I love my Seahawks."

"Oh, hell, Ana, you just love the game. If two teams show up with a football you are going to watch or try to join in. Remember playing football with the guys when you came to visit me in San Diego. Good lord, you were a beast on the field."

"They were such lightweights…wanting to play touch football. It's all out tackle or nothing for me." Ana replied as she went back to her fish frying duties.

"Ah hell, it's all out tackle or nothing for you when you are in the sack!" That statement made Gideon snicker and Christian gasp. "You forget, I heard you a few times with "Moneybags"."

"Don't let him hear you call him that or Kate for that matter. That's her nickname for him."

Eva laughed evilly. "I know, where do you think I got it from?"

This was the time that Gideon and Christian made their presence known by clearing their voices. They did not want to hear any more conversation between the girls about their sex life. "How is everything going? I would offer to help, but I am not good in the kitchen." Gideon declared as he and Grey stepped further into the room.

Eva and Ana share a sly smile. They did not care if these two overheard their exchanges. "We have everything under control." Eva replied as she began to take the corn out of the water and place the cobs in the warmer. "We are going to eat off the stove tonight around the island here. You could bring in the high chair for Phoebe and bring the swing closer for Andrew."

"Yes, Ma'm." Gideon said with a salute making everyone laugh.

"What about me?" Christian asked.

"You can get the children washed up for supper." Ana replied as she lifted fish out of the oil then checked on the hushpuppies. She took the time to look him over. Damn, he was fine! She could imagine them in her luxury suite at CenturyLink Field having the time of their lives while the Seahawks played the ultimate game. She had to shake her head to get that fantasy out of her mind. She didn't know if it was the sex or the game that made her flush more. Sex, football, and Christian Grey…holy hell…that would be a lethal combination!

Teddy was so excited that the fish that he caught was their dinner. He told about their day fishing. Uncle Gideon getting mad because he could not catch a fish, his Dad cussing because he lost his bait more than a few times, and then the boat decided to stall. With his big grey eyes and his animated arms he told how the Rescue and Tow Team had to tow them back to the pier. Ana had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when Teddy revealed that Christian had forgotten to check the fuel. She could not believe it. They had run out of gas! Her bright blue eyes sparkled with her squelched laughter. Gideon and Christian knew that a four year old had "outed" them.

"Hey, little man…there is a bro code, you know. A guy doesn't rat out his buddies." Gideon tells him.

"Sorry, Uncle Gideon." Teddy said sadly thinking that he had disappointed the men in his life. But, his smile replaced that frown when Gideon tousled his hair playfully.

"Would anyone like some more wine?" Christian offered picking up the bottle. As a great host he filled up everyone's glasses. He picked up his glass to make a toast. "To family."

Everyone followed his lead and toasted to family.

The rest of the evening was spent with the children playing then getting them off to bed. Christian had to return to Escala because he had an early morning meeting. Ana fought hard to hide her disappointment, but she understood business obligations. She walked Christian to the door and kissed him goodbye. They did not want to let go of each other, but it in the end, they did and he left. Ana stood at the door and watch his car roll down the driveway then he was gone. After closing the door, she returned to the kitchen and poured another glass of wine. She decided to sit on the patio. _You could have gone with him. The children would have been safe here at the Ranch with all your security and Connie. _She shook her head. No, she would not sleep with him for the first time at Escala. Yes, she had pleased him there orally, but that was not as significant to her as full penetration sex. She could not give herself to him there where he had broken their marriage vows. It had to be anywhere but there. She was conflicted by her feelings. She wanted him, but his betrayal still stung painfully. Maybe she would never be able to get over that. Would his infidelity always be in the back of her mind? Her eyes scanned over the grounds then up to the skies. "Please, God, help me to make the right decisions. I love him and I want so much to trust him completely. I have to be able to trust him. I can't go through that again…it will destroy me. Please help him to stay faithful." She bowed her head and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Ana?" A deep voice asked then a strong hand cupped her face and brought her head up. Ana looked straight into the eyes of her brother-in-law. "Why the tears?"

"I am scared, Gideon. Scared of what Christian could do to me." Her lips quivered in fear. "What if he does it again? I don't know if I can go through it again."

Gideon hated to see her so frighten. It broke his heart. "Ana, he has proven to you and all of us that he loves you. I don't think he would ever put his life with you and the children in danger ever again. He knows what he lost when you walked out and you are willing to give him another chance, so I don't think he will fuck up." He could tell that she didn't quite believe it. There was enough heartache to make her doubt Christian and her decision to try again with him.

She looked over his shoulder into the dark skies. She felt dark like those skies. She was lost in her fears and questioning her decision to date Christian. "I don't think…"

"Shhh…" Gideon put his forefinger on her lips. "Don't over think this Ana. You made a decision after weighing all the facts. You need to believe in your own desires. It's time that you and Christian put things right."

Ana smiled at him. "Thank you, Gideon." She said. She considered him for awhile. She knew that Gideon would be taking Eva and Andrew back to New York City sooner than later. It hurt her heart to know that she will be so many, many miles away from her sister. "When are you going back to New York?"

"I have to go back this week for business and to make sure the penthouse is ready for Andrew's arrival. I will fly back to get Eva and Andrew. I would say probably next week." He was still kneeling in front of her. "I hope you and Christian will come to visit us soon."

"I am sure we will." She took another sip of her wine. "I will still miss her."

"I know."

"Gideon, why did you kiss me at the hospital? You do know that it bothers Eva." She stopped his explanation with her upraised hand. "Listen, I will admit that you are a good looking guy. I would have to be blind not to see that, but Gideon I don't see you in that way. And, lately, I have been getting vibes from you that make me uncomfortable. The way you looked at me when I slapped you yesterday, I knew what you were thinking. You wanted to dominate me. And, don't deny it…I know that look, I've seen it enough with Christian. Nothing will ever happen between us, Gideon. I love Eva too much to ever hurt her like that and I know that you love her more than anything."

"No one slaps me, Ana."

"I did." She said boldly. "And, I will again if you don't keep yourself under control. I love my sister and I will never ever hurt her. Listen, I understand that your feelings for me might be confused because I was your surrogate, but that is all that I was. I am not your lover…hell, I don't even want to be your fantasy. You are in love with Eva; heaven knows that the whole house has heard that love…so stop it."

"Stop what?"

She looked at him like he was being a fool. "I am not blind, Gideon. I have caught you watching me when you think no one notices." Her gaze never wavered. She boldly confronted him. "You are my brother whom I love a great deal. You are even more special than Elliot and Ethan because my sister loves you. So, whatever little infatuation that you have for me, just fuckin get over it. I will not let you or any man come between me and my sister." She stood on the other side of the lounger that she was sitting on. "I think we have had enough drama in our lives and the last thing we need is something like this."

"There is no this." Gideon tried to deny, but he knew that she didn't believe him. She saw it as an infatuation and he knew she was correct. He adored Eva. He killed for her. He did admire Ana and yes, he did love her but not the same way he loved Eva. He would have to get over this "crush". "If I have made you uncomfortable Ana, I apologize." He stood to his full height and straightened his shoulders. "Christian was more than correct when he said that your lips are soft." Her mouth fell open and she was shocked still. "And, I do find you very attractive, but I will not act on it. Eva is my love and I won't do anything to risk her or our life together. I need her because without her I have no reason to keep living."

Ana found her composure. "Good night, Gideon."

"Good night, Ana." He went back into the house and shut the door. For the first time since he started living at the Ranch awaiting the birth of his son he did not kiss her goodnight. He stood for a moment to collect his thoughts. "It is done."


	33. Chapter 33:How to Date Your Ex

Chapter 33: How to Date Your Ex

"Eva!" Ana yelled in frustration. "Help me!" Ana stood in her walk-in closet amid all her designer clothes and shoes experiencing a panic attack. She had no idea what to wear. Christian had called her after his early morning meeting to ask her once again for a date. He even asked her where she would like to go and she told him whatever he decided would be fine. She was trying to compromise. Her post-pregnancy body was still a work in progress. She had lost most of the weight, but her body had changed. Her hips were a bit wider, but it gave her a womanly shape. Her breasts were bigger also. Her clothes fit, but they did not hang right. She also didn't know if she should wear a dress or a pantsuit. Her mind was in a fury. All her thoughts were jumbled and she needed help. "Damn it, Eva, where in the hell are you?"

"Jeez, Grey, calm your ass, I had to put Andrew down." Eva tried not to laugh to see her cool, calm, collected sister frazzled, and over a date with the ex-husband. "What is the problem besides that a tornado went through your closet?"

Ana threw up her arms in frustration. "I don't have a thing to wear. Maybe I should just call Christian and cancel." She was getting nervous. She didn't know how to date her ex-husband. What would be expected of her? Would he want to fuck her? _Oh, hell girl…you are the one that wants that. Don't be blaming him because you want to rock-n-roll! Besides, it's not like it's the first time you have been with this man, for fuck's sake…you have two children with him! Would you just pick out a damn dress and get on with it….I WANT TO GET LAID TONIGHT!_

Eva could see the seldom seen nervousness of her sister. This girl was in panic mode. "I always liked this little number, and you can't go wrong with the traditional little black dress."

"It doesn't fit…my hips …" Ana sighed. "I am fat."

Oh for Pete's sake, are you delusional?" She rolled her eyes. "You are not fat. Good grief, you look magnificent for just having a baby a month ago. I bet you are close to your pre-baby weight."

"It's not the weight per say, it's that my body changed. I have curves I never thought I would have and all these clothes were designed for a straighter body I guess I am trying to say. Everything I put on doesn't look right." She watched as Eva went through the many dresses still hanging and thrown around the walk-in closet. Then she saw it. The purple dress, the one she wore to her dinner date with Christian to discuss the contract. She shook her head. No this had to be a fresh start if they were going to make a go of it.

Eva pulled out a wine colored dress with a black lace overlay that had a little flounce. It was brand new and still had the price tag of $2200 on it. "Here, this is drop dead gorgeous." She declared taking the price tag off. "Wear your black lingerie and those black lace Louboutins and you will have him eating out of your hand." She waited for Ana to move. "Well, come on, Sis, take off that rope and let's get you dressed."

Ana chose her Agent Provocateur black silk bra and panty set that had built in garters. She slid on her black silk stockings and snapped on the garters. After putting on her 5 inch heels she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was flat with very few stretch marks. Her hips did have a womanly curvature to them. The bra lifted her breasts and showcased that they were fuller. She turned to take a good look at her ass. Not bad. She decided she looked alright when Eva returned with a glass of champagne.

"You need to relax. A glass of Dom will do it for you." Eva smiled. "You ready for the dress?"

Ana nodded then took a sip of the chilled champagne. The dress was perfect on her. It showcased her sexy long legs, her curves and her breasts with a square neck line. Eva curled Ana's hair and brushed it into soft waves that framed her face giving her that erotic feral look. They decided to go with a little makeup, a soft smoky eye that brought out the blue of Ana's eyes. With a little lip gloss she was ready.

"Beautiful." Eva breathed. "If I played on the other side, I would so do you." Ana had to blush. "Christian doesn't have a chance if you are planning on seducing him tonight. Where is he taking you?"

"I really don't know. I told him to make the decision about dinner tonight."

"Are you going back to Escala with him?" Eva asked as she began to pick up the discarded clothes.

"Oh fuck no!" Ana declared. "If we make love tonight it will not be there."

"I completely understand. It has been tainted." Eva had to take the time to appreciate the beauty before her. Her sister was a magnificent model of womanhood. She was strong, confident, and sexy as hell. She could manage a multi-million dollar corporation on her own but still came home to read bedtime stories to her children. She could wear priceless gems and designer clothes but loved her jeans and boyfriend shirts. She was elegant and could charm anyone but she was at home on a horse going hunting and fishing. She loved the ballet but got crazy excited at a football game. "You will text me and let me know if you are not coming home tonight."

"Yes, Mom." Ana teased with a sly smile. She knew that Eva was just looking after her. The sisters embraced warmly. "I will text you to let you know where I am. I will also have security following us."

"Don't you trust Christian?" Eva asked with a frown that made her grey eyes stormy.

"I'm trying too. But, I don't trust the world out there. I am a rich and public person. I cannot take security lightly." She stepped away her sister and gave a pose. "So, sis, how do I look? Will I take his breath away?"

"Like I said earlier…Christian doesn't stand a chance." Eva smiled slyly. The man will be pudding in Ana's hands. "Relax, Ana, and have some fun."

Christian was nervous beyond belief. Here he was the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation with power that superseded even politicians, but he was felt like he was about to have a heart attack. His breathing was rapid and his heart was thundering against his chest. He checked his suit once more wanting to be perfect before he rang the doorbell. He took one more calming breath, clutched the bouquet of baby pink roses in front of him then with a trembling hand pressed the doorbell. He knew that she was already informed that he was there because he had to be cleared through her security at the gate and he was not surprised to see that one of her security team opened the door. "Good evening, I am Christian Grey for Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

"Yes, Mr. Grey, please come in. Mrs. Grey will be here in a moment." Christian remembered this member of Ana's crack security team as Alinda Graves. She was a tall woman, with red hair that she kept pulled back into a bun. For a woman she was a lean muscular, probably from working out. Christian remembered something about her being ex-Navy. Ana's team was the epitome of professionalism. He stepped into the house when she moved to the side. "Mrs. Grey asked that you be shown into the living room. Would you care for a drink, sir?"

"No, thank you." This was so formal. Was this Ana or her security team's protocol? He was half-expecting to be patted down.

"May I take the flowers for you, sir?" Alinda asked with a tight smile.

"I would rather give them to Mrs. Grey." He said politely. He stood wondering what he was supposed to do. Should he stand or take a seat? He checked his watch and smiled uncomfortably at the woman who smiled in that cool way that did not reach her eyes. She was enjoying his nervousness. His eyes caught a motion and then he saw her. Ana! She was magnificent in a dress that draped deliciously over her body. He felt his body quicken. He quickly composed himself and gave his famous Christian Grey "drop you panties for me" smile. _Screw that, I will drop my boxer briefs for her! _He watched as she approached him with that walk that promised a night a pure passion in her bed if he was to be so damn lucky. He felt his mouth water. His eyes slid over her body once again. She was wearing heels that made her long legs look even longer. He had to watch himself or he would be panting after her.

"Good evening, Christian," She purred to him as she greeted him with a light kiss on his lips. _Oh my, he is delicious! He smells so good. Oh heavens…he is wearing that tie. The silver tie. I want that silver tie around my wrists tied to my headboard. I wonder if we can just blow off the date and go straight to sex. _Ana chastised herself for thinking with her sex than with her head. She distracted herself with the flowers that he held. "Are these for me?"

"Uh…yes." He felt like a schoolboy with his first girlfriend. She was amazing. He gave her the flowers with one of his shy smiles. "I hope that you like them."

"Thank you, Christian, they are lovely." She took them and brought them to her nose. She closed her eyes as she inhaled their fragrance. Christian nearly swooned. Her every move was making it harder and harder to keep in control. She then turned to Alinda. "Alinda, I know this isn't part of your duties, but will you be so kind to put these in water for me and then take them to my bedroom. I want them beside my bed." Christian moaned. Ana was playing with him, making him want her even more. He was at her mercy! She turned back to him and smiled once again. "Are you ready to go?"

Christian offered his arm. He had to get control of this situation. She was playing him like a fine violin. "You look beautiful, Ana." He said as he led her out the door. Taylor was standing outside the limo and quickly opened the door for them. "I will the most envied man tonight at the dinner tonight."

As she slid into the limo, Ana was somehow maintaining her control. She was keeping her cool and staying in her CEO persona, well at least her CEO persona of charm. Christian smiled at her after he got settled in. The privacy window was already in place with two glasses of champagne already poured for them. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Dinner and dancing." He answered as he offered her a flute of champagne. "We are going to dinner at the Mile High Club, and then dancing at Mildred's. I remember that you and I dance very well together." His smile told her that he wasn't just talking about dancing. "You are so damn beautiful, Ana. I want to kiss you so badly."

Ana bit her lip as she felt her body soften. "Kiss me, Christian." She whispered.

As they held their flutes of champagne they kissed softly at first. Neither resisted so the kiss deepens as Christian's free hand slipped behind her head to press her closer. Ana's hand caressed the side of his face, letting her fingers walk into his hair. "I want you so damn bad." He whispered into her mouth. "I am so fucking hard right now."

"Calm the beast, Mr. Grey." She giggled. "This is our first date. Do you think I am that easy?"

Christian chuckled. "You have never been easy, Anastasia."

People gasped as Christian escorted his ex-wife into The Mile High Club. Seattle society would be abuzz with this bit of news come morning. He was sure that rumors were already being formed and spread, but he didn't give a damn. He was with Ana and he was damn proud to be seen with her! He only hoped that she was proud to be seen with him. Being a properly trained to act like a gentleman, he pulled out her chair and helped her sit. His lips brushed against her forehead. "See, what I said, every man in this room wishes he was me at this moment."

Their dinner was delicious and they talked and laughed. Everyone could see that the Grey's were falling in love with each other. He held her left hand across the table and it pained him to see her ring finger bare. There weren't even any indentations around her slender finger to show that at one time she was a married woman. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. She blushed and looked away. "Come back to me, Ana." He whispered. "Claim me as yours."

Her big blue eyes stared deeply into him as if she was trying to read his inner most thoughts. "I am trying, Christian."

Mildred's was a high end dance club that catered only to the very rich and famous. Christian usually stayed away from such venues because he enjoyed his privacy and this place was notorious for having paparazzi camped outside its doors to catch whatever photograph that would sell the most. However, tonight he wanted to show the world that he was Ana's and he wanted to show her a good time of being a normal couple that went out for dinner and dancing. As they pulled up he noticed that she was texting someone on her phone, just like she did when they arrived at The Mile High Club. He then realized that she keeping in touch with either Eva or her security team or both.

"Are you ready, baby?" He asked as he took her hand and raised it to his lips. She nodded and laughed. "Then, let's go dancing."

As soon as they got out of the limo the flashes of cameras blinded them. Sawyer and Brady were beside them in an instant to keep the paps at bay. Ana kept smiling very used to this intrusion into her life. She let Christian keep his arm about her waist and pull her closer and she had to admit that it felt so damn good. She felt secure even though they were surrounded by so many strangers who seemed hell bent to get to them. They were whisked quickly into Mildred's since they were Seattle's cream of the crop of society. They were seated in one of the most elegant VIP tables in the place. A bottle of Dom was presented to them on the house. Christian offered his hand to Ana to dance and led her onto the floor.

Ana danced and danced. She felt like she was making up for all the times that she did not let loose while in college. She moved with the hard techno beat of the songs that would make a stripper proud and when a slow song played, she was molded to Christian's body. Between the music and the alcohol and the sexual tension between them, she knew that she would end up in his bed before the night was over. This lack of self-control usually bothered her, but tonight was not for self-control. This night was for having fun and being a twenty-four year old woman. Christian had never seen Ana so carefree and happy except in those portraits that Jose had taken of her years ago. He liked this Ana, the Ana who trusted herself to be with him without restraint. She was relaxed, beautiful, flirty, and with him. Christian could not be happier!

Ana excused herself to use the ladies' room. Christian offered to escort her, but she declined saying the she was a grown woman and did not need to be taken to the bathroom like a 2 year old. Christian conceded, but his eyes never left her as she threaded her way through the crowd.

Ana was washing her hands when two pretty girls stumbled into the ladies' room. It was evident that they were more than drunk and they did not notice her. She shook her head thinking that these girls reminded her of Kate in their college days. She was about to leave the restroom when she heard them talking about Christian.

"Did you see him? Fuck me, is he damn gorgeous!" One girl said to the other.

"I knew Christian Grey was a stud, but damn…did you see the bulge in his pants after that dance with his date? I would so suck him off right now if he wanted." Girl Number Two declared.

"His date is fuckin hot also. I would do her in a heartbeat."Girl Number One replied making Ana blushed and gasp. "I would rather take her home for a few hours."

"You bi side is showing, Gabby." Girl Number Two laughed.

Ana stifled a giggle then left before she heard anymore or they realized who she was. Even though she did not swing that way, her self-esteemed enjoyed the compliment. She made her way back to Christian stopping every now and then to speak with people she knew. She was almost back to their table when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Lowell Adams.

"Lowell, oh my God! How are you? It's been so long." She said happy to see him. "I've called you a few times. I guess you didn't want to talk to me?" She hugged him warmly.

"You are looking great Ana. I couldn't believe it was you out on the dance floor with your ex." His voice was rather cold. Was he jealous?

"We are friends." She said sensing that he was not happy about this situation. However, it wasn't any of his business. They had agreed to be friends and nothing more and he was the one avoiding her, when she told him that she was going to be Eva's surrogate, he distant himself from her. "How is Portland?" She asked trying to stay polite.

"It is fine. However, you should know, you have been there often enough with your purchase of Portland Press." He was so hostile.

Ana only smiled. He was hurting because she couldn't give more of herself when they began to date. It took her only a few dates to realize that she did not have the capability to open her heart to him. The pain of the divorce had been too fresh. She tried to explain this to him and suggested that they remain friends. He, of course, had to agree and they did see each other but as friends until she told him one day over dinner what her plans were concerning the surrogacy. "I will let you get back to your friends, Lowell. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"Ana, he is still wrong for you." He said gruffly. "You could be happy with me if you would just let go of him."

"Lowell, don't do this." She pleaded as he stepped closer to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Lowell, no!" His mouth was on hers before she could protest anymore. He tasted of whisky and sweet soda. She pulled away as her high heel connected with his shin. He let her go and she lost control. A doubled up fist found his stomach. "Don't you ever fuckin touch me like that!" She stood over him as he doubled over. She stepped back into a familiar body and knew that Christian was behind her. Her fists were still doubled. She relaxed as his hands went around her waist.

"Is there a problem?" Christian asked angrily. He wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, but he was giving her the chance to take care of it. He was trying to prove to her that he understood that she was an adult woman capable of taking care of herself.

"No, I am done here." She said looking at Lowell with distaste. She turned to Christian with a smile that did not reach her eyes. She was more than pissed that any man dared to touch her without permission. "I don't want our evening ruined. Shall we dance some more or would you like to get the hell out of here?"

"We can leave." Christian was fighting the urge to push his fist through this man's face. He let her go before him back to their table to get her clutch.

They sat quietly in the limo. "Where do you want to go?" Christian asked. "It's still early."

Ana was relaxing. She would forget about Lowell Adams and his words. What in the hell did he know about her life? He did not know her heart. When she smiled back at Christian it reached her eyes. "How about we go back to the house on the Sound?"

"Ana…are you sure? I thought you had to wait two more weeks before you could…" She shook her head no as she bit that full lower lip. "I don't want to pressure you into anything you are not ready for. If we go there I won't be able to control myself. I want you, baby. I want to be inside you."

"I want that also." She launched herself at him not caring that Taylor was in the front seat. Her mouth captured his as her hands pulled at his hair. "I need you."

Christian hit the limo's intercom. "Taylor, take us to the house on the Sound, then you can have the rest of the night off."

They fell into the master bedroom tearing at each other's clothes. Within minutes they were naked and on their old bed. Christian kissed every inch of her body. He wanted to worship her with his own body. His hands caressed her breasts before taking each one into his mouth to suckle. She was moaning under him, whispering his name as he pleased her. He wanted tonight to be all about her and her pleasure. He tongued his way over her belly and hips to the top of her thighs. She pushed toward him, giving him permission to continue. He smiled at her as he settled between her soft thighs. He took in her scent. She smelled of woman and desire. He was intoxicated. His mouth covered her clit sucking then licking. His tongue swirled around the nub causing her to cry out his name. He kissed the lips of her sweet being, then sucked and licked them. She was so wet, her womanly juices flowing freely into his mouth. He was more than happy to drink from her. His tongue found her entrance and circled around causing the nerve endings to explode. He had to hold her hips down with one arm as he inserted one finger into her warmth. She was so damn tight. He fingered fucked her slowly building her pleasure from one level to another. Her breathing was rapid then all of sudden she gushed covering his hand with her cum as she climaxed. "Oh, Ana…my sweet girl…" He licked her like an ice cream cone lapping up every bit of her. "You taste so good." His head went back to her sex and began to the same process over again so he could watch her have that beautiful experience again. "Come, Ana…let me have your sweet juices." She was coming again when he entered her. This time he remembered the condom. He took her slow feeling every inch of her. He pushed and pulled over her, straining to remain control. His hand found her clit and began to caress it then make circles around it. He could feel her tighten on him. "Ana…baby…come with me."

"Christian!"She yelled as the orgasm went on forever. She broke into million pieces under him as he found his release. He shouted her name as he unloaded into her. "Oh my God!" She breathed.

"I love you, Ana. Oh, baby, I love you so much." He kissed her over and over again. "I am yours now. You own me, Ana. Please never let me go."

"Christian, you are still the only man to ever…" She blushed a bit. "I couldn't with Lowell." She began to cry tears of relief. This was where she belonged, in their bed and in his arms. She felt like she had traveled a million miles to finally come home.

"Shhh baby, don't cry. It was beautiful. It is beautiful. I don't want to leave you. I want to stay inside you." His head was in her neck kissing and sucking on the soft skin of the graceful column. "Ana, please…tell me I am yours."

"You are mine, Christian." She whispered as her arms encircled his waist and held him close. His warm body crushed her into the bed, but she didn't care. She did not want this feeling or this moment to end. "You will always be mine."


	34. Chapter 34: The Ties That Bind

**A/N: Just a reminder. I do not own the characters to FSOG or the Crossfire Series. They are just starring in my Playroom. Happy Reading!**

Chapter 34: The Ties That Bind

Christian was sleeping so peacefully as Ana watched in fascination. He looked so boyish with his kissable lips slightly parted and his hair falling down onto his forehead. She could tell that he was dreaming by the way his eyes moved under his eyelids. She hoped he was having pleasant dreams. Very carefully Ana left the bed and put on his discarded suit shirt. She softly padded out of the room and down the stairs to find her clutch and cell phone. She called Brady and told him to return to the Ranch and she would be home in the morning. She then sent Eva a text saying she wouldn't be home tonight. Since she had her email opened she ran through the unread emails.

She opened the one from Chad Seavers about the property that she wanted to buy. She smiled when she learned that her offer had been accepted and she was now the owner of an industrial building that had over 100,000 square feet. She had some great plans for this property.

Ana made her way to the kitchen. It did feel strange to be walking around in her former home as a guest. She did have happy memories here with her children. Teddy took his first steps here. Phoebe had been conceived here. She remembered the family dinners and BBQs, Christmas Eves were spent here as well as Easter. The Sound, as she liked to call her former home had been her fairytale castle where she would live happily ever after with her Prince Charming. Now, she was here as a guest fucking her ex-husband.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and went to the wall of glass to look over the Sound. Even at night it was still a pretty view with the lights of the shore dancing on the water. She leaned against the cool glass. She missed this place. Even though she loved the Ranch, this was her first and only home with Christian. Escala had been his bachelor's pad and sex kingdom but this place would always be their home. She thanked God that Christian never brought his subs here or she would have to burn the place down.

"Regrets?" His deep voice softly asked. She turned to smile at him.

"Only that this is no longer my home." She said honestly. "I was remembering Teddy's first steps here."

He gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I really did screw us up didn't I?"

"Yeah" She whispered into his muscular chest. His skin was so warm.

"Do you want me to take you back to your place?"

"No, unless you want me to go."

Christian held her even tighter. "I don't ever want you to ever go. I want us back together. I love you, Ana. I can't live without you."

"Christian, we are going to go slow here. I can't afford to make any mistakes. If this is going to work out for us, we can't force it. We both need space and time. I refuse to go back to the way we were because it won't work between us."

"I know and I agree with you. We need to date and learn more about each other. I also need to learn about myself with the guidance of Dr. Hellerman." He caressed her hair. She felt so good in his arms. "I have to learn to talk with you about all things and I also have to learn not be in control of all things. I don't ever want you to feel suffocated by me."

"Christian Grey, you may just make it." She smiled up at him. "Congratulations."

Ana led Christian back to the bedroom wanting round two of some sexual exercise. She spied that special tie on the chair where he threw it when they tearing off each other's clothes. She picked it up and smiled at him knowingly. "What would you say if I asked you to tie me up with our favorite little friend?"

His grey eyes twinkled in delight. "I would say I am at your service." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her hard into his body. He kissed her fully on the mouth demanding her to return the kiss. He picked her and took her to the bed. He unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt that she wore and tore it off her shoulders. "Lay down on your stomach with your arms stretched over your head." He was using his Dom voice. It was deep, strong, and demanding. Ana smiled as she crawled closer to the headboard then laid on her stomach with her arms stretched over her head. The bed dipped as he joined her and quickly tied her wrists together then tied them to the spindles of the headboard. His long fingers traced along the lines of her arms to her shoulders making her shiver in anticipation. "Tell me what you want, Ana."

With a giggle she answered. "Spank me." His eyes closed hearing her giggle those two sexy words. "Are you sure? This has to be what you want." He replied lowly.

"I want you to spank me." She said huskily.

"Oh, baby, you have the prettiest little ass." His hands traveled over back then caressed her buttocks. He leaned over and kissed each cheek. His eyes went stormy as his hand came down on the soft flesh of her ass. She moaned a soft "yes" and was enjoying it. He massaged her ass then brought down another smack on the opposite cheek. He did this eight more times turning her ass a pretty pink. He lay on one cheek of her buttocks to feel the heat of her flesh on his face. He kissed her all over. "Are you alright, baby?"

"It feels so good." She groaned. She was squirming with need. She knew she was dripping wet.

Christian thrust a finger into her soft folds. She was hot and wet for him. "Always ready for me…always. I love your wetness. It smells good and tastes so delicious. I could eat you for hours." He sucked the finger that had been inside her for a few seconds then went back to finger fucking her first with one finger then the second finger joined. She was writhing and moaning pulling on the silver tie that held her in place. "Oh baby…give me more." He whispered. "Ana, come on me." She lifted her head and cried out her release with his name. She was breathing hard and dizzy from that high. She felt him pull her hips up to where she was kneeling on her knees but her chest was still on the bed. She barely heard the noise of a foil wrapper being ripped. He entered her slowly, teasing her inch by inch. He then pulled back and slammed into her hard. She cried out in the pleasure of him taking her. Their union was raw and intense. She could feel her body open and receive him fully then clinch down as her orgasm built. Her breathing came hard and rapid as he pounded into her. His hands held tight to her hips as he thrust harder and harder. He was groaning and moaning, telling her how great she felt squeezing his length and how much he had to have her. She felt the rise come upon her then she released with a scream. She was out of control as he pounded her into the mattress. He came with a victory yell that bounced around the room. Ana began to laugh.

"What?" He said confused as he lifted off her then slid himself beside her. He quickly disposed of the condom. He untied her bonds and cuddled her close.

"The last time you yelled like that Taylor came running into the room with his gun drawn." She wrapped herself around him. "I hope he didn't hear that. I don't think I could handle him rushing in here with me naked like this…wrapped around your hot body…wondering how long before we can do it again."

"Insatiable!" He declared in delight.

It seemed that Christian and Ana were trying to make up for the all the months that neither had sex. This round of kinky sex found Ana restrained with the ties off Christian's silk robes to the bed's posters. She had been blindfolded with a black scarf that she had left behind when she moved into the Ranch. Christian took an ice cubes and rubbed them slowly around her nipples then sucked them hard. An ice cube was traced over skin then over her clit. Christian then put his hot mouth to her clit and the difference in temperature forced Ana into another orgasm. As he kept circling her clit with his tongue he slipped the ice cube into her vagina. She cried out as the sensations went from burning cold to a warmth that spread throughout her body. After putting on a condom, Christian entered her quickly then stayed still. He held her down so she couldn't move but had to only feel the fullness of his cock throbbing inside her. When he moved it was so slow that she was getting frustrated.

"Please, Christian…you are teasing me." She panted. She was in need of sexual release.

Christian laughed lowly. "Do you feel me, Ana? Do you feel how big you make me?" She moaned a yes and tried to move her hips forward but he kept her pinned to the bed. "This cock is yours, Ana. What do you want from it?"

"Fuck me." She stressed through clinched teeth. "Now, I want you to fuck me!" She hissed as he slowly withdrew from her then plunged deeply into her depths. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her lips parted as she panted. She could hear him chuckling as she moaned and groaned. "Christian."

"Oh baby, you feel so good…so tight" He said into her ear. He kissed her behind her ear then his mouth took hers. Their tongues entwined fighting for dominance between them. She bit down on his lower lip which caused him to growl. "You are vicious, Mrs. Grey." He picked up speed taking her hard, fast, and deep. She was howling in pleasure as she came over and over again. A few strokes later Christian was following her. He lay on her for a few minutes catching his breath. He reached up and untied her hands then sat back on his haunches and untied her ankles. He rolled over onto his back spent and exhausted from making love to his woman. She was draining him of his energy. Ana smiled as she heard his breathing change and she knew that he was asleep. She cuddled up close to him, her arm thrown over his stomach.

"Thank you darling. That was truly fantastic." Within moments Ana was asleep and was having the best night of sleep since her divorce.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

The Gideon Cross family was packed and ready to return to New York City. Ana had tears in her eyes as she watched the two SUVs being packed with all their belongings. She knew this day would come and she thought she would take it better however she was more than sad. She had gotten used to having Eva and Andrew in her home. If she had her way, they would live at the Ranch forever.

Gideon had returned from New York City to collect his family after a week of work meetings. Ana kept her distance from Gideon and the removal of him to New York City had done its magic. He wanted to see his wife and son. Ana was becoming a distant obsession.

Eva walked into Ana's study where Ana was on the phone. Eva was waved in. She was carrying a gift. Ana smiled at her and motioned that she would only be a few minutes. "Listen, Jody, just keep running that program. I will be in later today and see what I can do in IT. No, I don't want anyone working on GTECH besides me or you. It's our baby! Alright…see you in a few hours." Ana hung up the phone and gave her sister her full attention. "Are you ready to go?"

"Somewhat. I really don't want to go. I love being here with you."

Ana got up and went to her sister. They embraced warmly. "I will always be with you, Sissy. Just look in the mirror and you will see me." She kissed Eva on the cheek. "I am really going to miss Andrew as will Phoebe. She thinks he is her baby now." She laughed even though she had tears in her eyes.

"I have something for you." Eva gave Ana a wrapped box.

Ana smiled as she took it and opened it. She noticed the name Cartier on the ring box. She opened the black velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring of gold bands that were entwined with diamonds making crosses over the bands. She knew this ring! This was the ring that Eva wore on her right hand. This was the promise ring that Gideon had given Eva at the first of their relationship. "Sissy?" Ana asked touching it like it was precious as a breath.

"It's not the original. I had it made for you. It's to symbolize that you are cleaved to me and Gideon forever. If you ever need us you know we are there for you." Tears were streaming down both their faces. "If anything happens to me, Gideon has promised to look after you for as long as you live."

"Eva, you didn't have to do this. I know that you will always be here for me."

"Gideon also." Eva said seeing the look in Ana's eyes. The woman did not look happy at the idea of Gideon being asked to watch over her. "I know about his infatuation over you. He doesn't keep things from me. I, also, know the ass chewing you gave him about it. He feels like an ass."

"As he should. You are the best thing that ever happened to him." Ana said lowly.

"You have been avoiding him and I know why, but you don't have to worry about me. I know he loves me." She pulled Ana into her arms. "I have never been jealous over you because I know that you would never betray me."

"Eva, you were the one who asked about that kiss." Ana questioned her sister's comment. She knew how obsessed that Eva could get over someone. Gideon was no different. "You were bothered by it."

"For about half a second." She said as she looked into Ana's eyes. "You have given me my son and Gideon agreed to all our demands so this could happen. I can live with his little "crush" on you. I am not so fucked up to be crazy over this." She gave her a sisterly "don't worry about it" smile. "See, I am growing up. We all have our little "crushes". I still think Elliot is one hot piece of ass, but I'm not going to jump into the sack with him."

"Eww gross! You are still crushing on him?" Ana rolled her eyes. "And, I guess I still have my naughty little thoughts about Taylor. Oh, god…we are sooo naughty!"

"Yup, the Naughty Sisters." Eva quipped. "Don't make a big thing about this Ana. Don't stop loving Gideon because I let my green-eyed monster take control for a millisecond. I need my sister and my husband to be friends. You two along with Andrew are the most important people in my life." She took the ring box from Ana and took the ring out of its velvet bed. She placed it on Ana's right hand on her middle finger. "Wear it on that finger so you won't feel like it's a promise ring or something like that."

Ana began to laugh. "If you think this means we are engaged…you are nuts!" She joked. She had to admire the ring. It was so beautiful. "Seriously, I will wear it proudly."

"I know. Now, you need to go tell your nephew and Bro goodbye. We do have a flight to catch."

Andrew was kissed and hugged over and over again by Ana. "Now, you be a good boy for your Mommy. I will call you as much as I can so make sure you answer your phone." She kissed him once last time taking in his fresh baby smell. She handed Andrew to Eva. Ana then turned to Gideon. She gave him a small hug. "Have a nice flight, Gideon. Take care of my sister."

Gideon only smiled down at her. "Thank you for everything Ana." As she stepped away he pulled her close for a big bear hug. "It's alright, Ana. I know where my heart belongs. And, I am sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable."

Ana still was being cautious. "Goodbye, Gideon." She said as stepped away from him. She watched as Eva put Andrew in the carseat and then they hugged once more. She could not stop the tears from falling. "I miss you already. Call me when you get home." She gave Eva a kiss.

Ana watched as the Cross family drove away. Eva waved goodbye from the back of the SUV. Ana cried even harder to see that and watched until the vehicle disappeared from her sight. She walked back into the house and sat on the sofa in the living room. She let the tears flow. A part of her had left and she felt empty. She looked down to her new ring. She closed her eyes. _I am, what did she say? Cleaved to them now. I belong to Eva…I will always belong to her, but I'll be damn if I belong to Gideon Cross or any man! _ "Oh, Eva…what am I going to do without you."


	35. Chapter 35: She's A Beauty

Chapter 35: She's A Beauty

Eva had gone back to New York City two weeks ago. The sisters spoke every day but it wasn't the same as having her around. Ana decided it was time to get back to being Ana. She decided she had taken enough time off for maternity leave and she would be back in the office by Monday fulltime. However, before that she decided she needed a spa day and the only one to have a spa day with was Kate. One call later their day was planned.

They were at a high end salon called Champagne. Kate and Ana were sitting at the pedicure stations while manicurists were working on their nails as they were served flutes of champagne. After a couple of hours of pampering that included a massage, waxing, and haircuts and styles Ana and Kate felt like new women. Ana had an inch of hair cut from her length and decided to put subtle auburn highlights through her brunette hair. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked great!

Kate decided since they looked great they deserved to shop for some new clothes. Caroline Action met with them at Neiman Marcus so they could choose from the latest fashions. Ana bought three dresses with all the accessories and shoes. Kate doubled Ana with her purchases.

"I think we should go to your apartment, get dressed and go out tonight." Kate said smiling. "I haven't been out forever." She gave Ana her puppy dog eyes and Ana knew that she was going out tonight.

"Follow me over to my apartment so I can get you into the parking garage." Ana climbed into her pretty little red Mercedes and took the time to call home to tell Connie her plans and ask for security tonight at her apartment on top of the Cascades, a ritzy new apartment complex close to Grey Publishing. She bought the penthouse to have a place in town for work purposes or for times such as this, a place to change or if she needed to stay in town.

With their packages Ana and Kate took her private elevator to the penthouse. Ana loved her apartment with its beautiful hard wood floors, tall wide windows that gave a beautiful view of Seattle, and decorated in soft colors of sage and the lightest gold. She had four bedrooms all with en suites, a large gourmet eat-in kitchen, a dining room, a large great room with a massive wood burning fireplace, a nice size study, and rooms for security and a live-in maid that took care of the place.

"I really think that you should give this place to me." Kate said as she placed her clothes on Ana's bed in the master bedroom. "It would be a great place to hide away from Elliot and the kids."

"You know you can use it anytime you want." Ana replied. "No one knows that I own it. Not even Christian."

"So, is this your little sex pad?" Kate asked salaciously.

"No, this is where I stay when I need to stay in town for business."

"You could always stay over at Escala. I am sure Christian would let you shack up with him." Kate said knowingly.

"I should have never told you that we're dating." Ana unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged off her boyfriend shirt. She then wiggled out of her tight jeans as she pushed off her shoes. "It was only one time anyway. He's been gone for two weeks."

"So, it's not like an exclusive relationship. Correct?"

Ana sighed. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what the hell it is. We had a great date, some great sex, and then he took off for China. We try to talk every day but this is something that I don't want to talk about over the phone or Skype." She shrugged. "So what are you going to wear?"

"The little red dress with my new red Louboutins."

"I think I will wear this sapphire silk dress and my black Jimmy Choos." She smiled as she hung the dress in her closet to keep it wrinkle free. "Do you want to go out for dinner or order in?"

"We are hot looking mamas. We need to go out." Kate squealed in delight enjoying a little time away from the family.

Ana knew that Brady was in the apartment when he announced his arrival on the intercom system. She wondered why he was on duty when he had asked for this weekend off three weeks ago. Kate was in the master bath finishing up her makeup so Ana went to the security office. She was already dressed. She leaned on the door sill watching him as he worked.

"Hello stranger." She said smiling. "I thought you were taking the weekend off."

Brady looked up and smiled. His eyes took in everything about her with one glance. He appreciated the beautiful dress that draped over her curves showing them off to perfection. Her long legs looked even longer in those black five-inch heels. Her hair was different, with auburn highlights and shorter. "My plans were changed." He finally said remaining at the monitor bank. "Amelia left me."

"What?" Ana asked standing straight up from her leaning position on the door sill. "I don't believe it."

"She decided to move back to Dallas to be with her mother."

"I am so sorry Daniel. I really thought that you two were heading to the altar." She came on into the room. "Are you sure you want to work? I mean Kirthland can come in. He is on call this weekend."

Daniel shook his head. "It's alright. I don't have the girls this weekend. At least here I have something to do." He smiled once again. "So, what are your plans?"

"Kate and I are going out to dinner at Spall's then dancing at Mildred's." She answered as she watched him type on the keyboard. She knew he was looking at the cameras and moving them if needed. Daniel Brady was amazing at his job. "How are the girls? Are they taking this well? I know they liked Amelia a great deal."

"Heartbroken." He said lowly. He looked up here. Yes, he needed to work. He needed to keep his mind off Amelia. Ana had been correct with her altar comment. He had the ring in his desk at home. He was planning on proposing this weekend, and then Amelia dropped her bombshell last night. She was returning to Dallas to care for her mother who had been diagnosed with cancer. He did everything to change her mind, offering to bring her mother to Seattle for treatment and even offering to quit his job and go to Dallas with her. Amelia only smiled gently gave him a kiss and left his house. "Don't worry Ana, I will be alright. It only takes time, right?"

Ana silently nodded. All of a sudden and the pain that Christian had caused overcame her. She had fought it so much, trying not to let it hurt her anymore. She thought it she was over it. They had divorced. She had lived on her own proving to him and everyone that she could survive without him. She was successful on her own. She was in control of her own life. She still loved him. She was sleeping with him. "Sometimes time is not enough. Sometimes love holds you indefinitely."

"Is that what's going on with you and Grey?" He asked lowly. He watched her face as she tried to find the answer in her mind and heart. He could tell she was conflicted over her feelings. "Are you going back to him?"

"I don't think I ever left him completely. You are divorced with children. Don't you still have some kind of feelings for your ex?"

"Mostly anger." His answer was brutally honest.

"I am still angry with him, but it is fading…well at times it feels like it is fading. I do think he has changed…or is changing. Maybe he is finally growing up."

"And you feel you owe it to him to be around for this metamorphic change?"

"I owe it to me." She didn't she like the way this conversation was going. This was getting to deep and this wasn't the time. She wanted to go out with her friend and just have fun. She wanted to forget about all the drama of life. Forget Christian, Gideon, being a surrogate, business deals, and hell, even the damn weather. "So, will you be our on-foot security also, or will one of the ladies be joining us tonight?"

"I will be on-foot as well as your driver. I can handle the job."

"No doubting that." She said laughing. "I better go check on Kate. I think we will be ready in just a few minutes."

Daniel nodded as his glaze went over her once again. "I will have the SUV ready."

Dinner was a blast as the old friends caught up with each other's lives. They laughed and drank over a gourmet meal. They didn't care that photos had been taken of them as they arrived and left Spall's. Let the world know that Ana Steele Grey was back! She was going to be a young "out and about" person of the world. Seattle was her playground and tonight she was going to play!

Getting into Mildred's was easy and private since Brady had called ahead. They were taken to the back entrance and brought in through the kitchens. The dance floor was already rocking by 10 PM and Ana was ready to dance. She drug Kate out onto the dance floor which was probably the first that ever happened. They bumped and grinded to the techno beat dancing their cares away. Ana was dancing with total strangers. She was no longer self-conscious about her body. Kate had to smile. This wasn't Christian's Ana, the near submissive. This Ana was confident and in charge. "Good to see my friend back!" Kate said to herself as she danced alongside her best friend in the world.

A ping alerted Christian that something had been sent to his email. He opened the program to find a photo of Ana and Kate dancing in a club. "What the hell?" He yelled getting Taylor's attention. Christian looked at the scene. Ana was in a short sapphire dress that complimented every delicious curve of her body. She had lost all the baby weight fast. She was laughing and having the time of her life…and he was not there to enjoy it! Damn Chinese government regulations! He frowned as the dark green monster began to make its appearance. He had to control it. _She is out with Kate. She will be fine….yeah, well Kate isn't known for being responsible after a few drinks….calm down raging bull…Kate is married now…and Ana is a grown woman. Besides, Mr. CEO there are no rings on her finger is there? You managed to have them stripped off her when you decided you wanted a sub. If Ana decides on a one-night stand with a total stranger, there isn't a damn thing you can do about it! You are no longer her husband. Oh fuck off! I can still worry about her. I still love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life…well lover-boy that is not your call is it? And, if you are so damn concern why is your ass sitting in this hotel room instead of out on the dance floor showing her a good time? Don't you have enough money to last a thousand lifetimes? Why did you run off after that night at the Sound? You were scared. You were scared that you couldn't do all that you promised her. Have you really changed? You still want to control her, to keep her on your terms and not hers. That is why you ran because you knew she would not go for that. You left to keep her from knowing that you were still Mr. Control Freak! I did NOT! I left because of business. Oh yes, always business, blame the business! Ros could have done this. You took it because you needed to control something! At least I chose the business and not her…well that's true….you have a point there. So, Mr. Grey, what are you going to do now? Are you going to hide away in China or are you going back to Seattle? _

"Taylor, I want to go home." Christian said. "I have done all I can do here. This shit can be done from the office." _I need to go home and see Dr. Hellerman and see Ana. I need to know that I can handle all this. Can I really be the man that she wants? Damn, Gideon will tan my hide! He warned me not to play with her emotions if I wasn't sure about this. Jesus, look at her, She's a Beauty! Any sane man would want her just as she is! I need her. I want her. I don't want her to change. I need her to challenge me to keep on track! I fuckin love this woman that she has always been! I am going home…tonight!_

A tall, dark, and dangerous man approached the table that Kate and Ana was sitting at. He didn't walk, but stalked like a jungle cat after its prey. Kate saw him first and she caught her breath. This man was pure sexual energy. From the tip of his black Italian shoes to the top of his blue/black hair, he promised a night of furious sex! He wore all black. The finely tailored suit, the linen shirt and silk tie: all black! Even his eyes were black. "Ladies," His deep voice seemed to be black also. If a sound could be colored, then black was the needed crayon from the box. "May I buy you a drink?"

Ana's glaze went to the Adonis who stood beside their table. She considered him for a moment. He was handsome in a dangerous way. "We buy our own drinks, but thank you." She said not affected by the power and strength that he projected. This was a man who was not denied much in his life. Just what she needed another Christian Grey or Gideon Cross! He was amused by her. He leaned over the table. She caught his scent, a blend of sandalwood and eroticism.

"Just one drink ladies?" He asked in a sultry dark and dangerous voice. "Then, I will leave your presence happy with just this modest chance encounter." He placed his large hand over his heart which Ana did not think he truly had.

"I believe I was very clear. We buy our own drinks. You offer was considered and rejected, now please run along and play with the girls who want to be played with." Ana was in her bitch CEO mode. He was dismissed. She returned her attention to Kate who was staring at her with her mouth wide open in shock.

Micah Ellington could not believe that he had just been shot down by this little brunette who fired up his loins with her dancing. He was confused. This does not happen to him. He walked away frustrated and stood at the bar watching her. His long fingers pinched his full lower lip in deep thought. He had to get her to go home with him. The moment he had seen her out of the dance floor bumping and grinding with that short blue dress, he knew that he had to possess her. Damn, she was fucking hot…and her friend was damn hot also, but he had seen the wedding rings on her finger. Micah did not do married women, but if she had been single, he was up for a threesome!

"So, who's the hot little piece of ass you're scoping out?" Denzel Fries asked his friend. He was Micah's oldest friend and his wingman. He followed his friends glaze to the table with a blonde and brunette who were laughing. "Which one?"

"The blonde is married." Micah said. "The brunette blew me off like I was yesterday's paper."

Denzel laughed. Well, this was a red letter day when Micah Ellington couldn't get a girl to drop her panties with one of his smiles and a wink. "Is she a lesbo? Who is she?"

"I have no fuckin clue. I don't need to know a woman's name to fuck her. But, this one, I am going to find out everything I can. I will be fucking her before this week is out!"

Denzel studied the brunette. He shook his head. He didn't think so. This lady was out of Ellington's league. He liked easy girls who would fuck him in an instant. This was a woman. Ellington didn't have a fuckin snowball's chance in hell to get into this woman's panties. "I think you should move on. Something tells me this one is different. She is dangerous."

"That little thing? I could break her in half." Micah said lowly. _But, I would rather break her in my playroom. She would look delicious tied to the whipping bench with her pretty little ass at my pleasure._ "Don't worry, Dennie." Micah laughed using his friends' childhood name. "I won't let her hurt me."


	36. Chapter 36: Back To Work

Chapter 36: Back to Work

Ana sat her desk looking at the contracts that needed her attention. She was glad to be back at work. She missed the hustle and bustle of the office. She fired up her computer to check her emails.

**TO: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Your Work Day**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Message: **

**Mrs. Grey,**

**I just wanted to wish you a very good day on your first day back at work. I tried to call you for the last few nights, but I kept missing you. I do hope that you and Kate had fun Saturday night dancing at Mildred's. I wish I could have been with you.**

**I arrived home late last night. I am hoping that I will be able to come to the Ranch to see you and the children. Please let me know.**

**I have missed you so much, Ana. It has been the hardest two weeks of my life. I have so much to tell you. **

**All my love,**

**Christian**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Holdings Enterprises, Inc.**

Ana read and reread his email. It sounded rather cold. She wondered if he decided that he no longer wanted to be with her. Was their date just a way for him to get into panties one last time before he went on with his life? Maybe he was returning to the BDSM lifestyle.

**TO: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Thank You**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Message:**

**Hello Christian,**

**Thank you for your kind wishes on my first day back at work. It has been a busy morning. I am sorry that I missed your calls and yes, Kate and I had a very enjoyable evening out. **

**Of course, you are always welcomed at the Ranch to see our children. I know that they are missing you. We are so happy that you are home safe and sound.**

**Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?**

**Yours,**

**Ana**

**Anastasia Grey, CEO, Grey Publishing, Inc.**

Ana's phone began to ring. She picked up the desk phone. "Grey."

"Grey, here also" She smiled when she heard that familiar voice.

"Hey, handsome." She said sitting back into her chair.

"What are you doing?" Playful Christian was in the house.

"Working on contracts. Reading a few manuscripts. Thinking about where to have lunch." She answered. "And you? How is the world of big business?"

"Meetings and more meetings. You know the usual." He replied lowly. He loved hearing her voice. "China was a nightmare. I am so damn glad to be home. Would you like to have lunch with me? I could bring it to your office."

"My office isn't sound proof, Mr. Grey." She said in a teasing way. "Whereas yours is."

"Mrs. Grey, are you insinuating something?"

"Never, Mr. Grey." She laughed. "Maybe since we haven't seen each other in two weeks, we should have lunch in public…I would hate to embarrass any of our staffs."

"The Deli?" He offered. She agreed. "At noon."

"I'll meet you there. Bye."

Ana looked at her clock and she had an hour to go before she would meet with Christian for lunch. It would be the longest hour of her life. She was conflicted over her feelings for him. Part of her missed him and another part wanted to run far away from him. She was glad that they had some time and space away from each other so they didn't move to fast to soon into a situation that would not be good for them. She was still holding back from him. She still didn't completely trust him even though she no longer had Ms. Winters trying to bait him with pretty little submissive brunettes. It was professional opinion that Christian Grey was walking the line. Ana knew it would only take time to prove if Christian was telling the truth.

Christian saw her walking down the sidewalk before she saw him sitting in the car. He loved how the breeze blew her long hair about her. She was beautiful. He opened the car door as she got closer and stepped out and buttoned his suit jacket. She smiled up at him then went into his arms for a hug. She smelled of honey and vanilla. He took her in and held her tight. Without worrying about reporters, he bent down and captured her lips with his. In the middle of the day, on a public street, Christian Grey was kissing his ex-wife hungrily. "I've fuckin missed you."

"I missed you, also." She whispered as they walked arm in arm to The Deli. He opened the door for her and gave her bottom a little swat. She only laughed at him especially when he tried to look so innocent.

Christian ordered a turkey club sandwich and ordered Ana a hot ham and cheese sandwich while Ana found them a table. She smiled as he carried their orders. She was smiling when she saw that he also got her a cup of hot tea. "You look well." She said happily.

"I am getting used to jet lag." He joked. Christian took her hand and kissed it softly. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Christian."

"I saw a picture of you and Kate online from your night out. Oh, baby…I nearly exploded in my pants." Ana laughed turning a delightful shade of pink. "You will have to wear that dress for me sometime … and dance for me."

"Christian!" She exclaimed hotly.

His grey eyes twinkle in sexual wickedness. He smiled as her face turned redder. Even after having two children and all the things that they have done sexually, she still blushed. He found that very refreshing and damn sexy. "We could always go to Escala for the afternoon and you can dance for me."

Ana lost her smile and her eyes became hard. The mention of Escala threw cold water on her good mood. She sat straight and squared her shoulders. "I have to go." She took a drink of her tea then stood up. "Thank you for lunch."

Christian didn't understand what happened. They were laughing and teasing each other then she turned cold. He saw the veil of frost cover her face. He stood as she started to leave and blocked her way. "Ana, what did I do?"

"I have to go back to work. I have meetings this afternoon." She said lowly. She couldn't look at him. Her eyes stared thru him into the past. The images of him and Janna in the playroom looped through her mind. He fucked another woman in their playroom. The playroom he once said would be hers if she married him. "Please Christian let me pass."

He took hold of her wrist. "Tell me what is wrong." He pulled her close. "Please baby talk to me."

"I can't go back to Escala. Not now. I know we had a very erotic afternoon there once, but I don't want to ever go back there. All I can see is Janna. She invaded our home, our marriage bed, and our playroom." She fought the tears that welled in her eyes, but they fell on their own accord. "Please, Christian, let me go. I have to get out of here before I embarrass myself in public." Christian released her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Ana." He watched as she walked away once again. That woman was always leaving him or saying good-bye. He sat back down and looked at their uneaten food. She didn't eat.

Ana returned to her office and told Hannah that she did want to be disturbed unless the damn building was on fire. She closed and locked her door. She sat at her desk and tried to understand her feelings. "I have to be going insane. Why does this keep bothering me?" She asked out loud. "This happened almost two years ago and Christian is changing." She laid her head on her forearms and fell asleep at her desk. The dream was back and playing like a bad porno movie…..

_She knew what he was doing. She knew all about Janna Kline, his little brown haired girl. Her private investigator called her and told her that Christian was at Escala as they spoke with his sub. She was still on maternity leave from giving birth to Phoebe but she was at Grey Publishing that evening to sign a few contracts so it took no time to arrive at their apartment. Ana took the service elevator after she scuttled the security camera. She didn't need Taylor giving Christian a warning to her surprise visit. She was quiet as she entered the apartment and took off her high heel shoes. She kept close to the walls and prayed that she could sneak through without being seen on the cameras. When she got to the playroom doors she had her cellphone ready to take video and pictures. The damn door wasn't even closed. Christian was so confident that he wouldn't be caught that he didn't even shut and lock the door. She could hear them in their sexual play. The sound of a whip or a crop on skin could be heard as well as the stifled cries of the sub. Ana pushed the door open just enough to film her husband's extra-marital activities. After getting a minute long video, Ana began to take pictures. After ten or so pictures, she opened the door the rest of the way so Christian could see her with the phone. He was pile-driving into Janna's ass telling her how good she felt on his cock. Ana felt like she was going to puke, but she never made a sound. She just kept clicking photographs as her beloved husband butt-fucked another woman in their playroom. One of the last photographs that she took was his pale shocked face when he realized that she was standing in the doorway. There was no feeling in her eyes as they stared at each other. She felt nothing at that moment. She was cold. Her body was freezing. Her eyes were cold blue stones in her face. He disengaged from the sexual act calling out her name. She ran! Somehow she got down the stairs without falling. Her mind was blank yet it was hurting. He was fucking another woman in their home. The home that their son was conceived in. She ran to the service elevator. He caught her as she was finding her shoes. His big hands gripped her upper arms hard as he yelled at her that the sub meant nothing to him. He was in love with her and only her. He made excuses as her heart was breaking and falling to pieces in her chest. She shoved him away and made her way into the elevator. She flipped him off as the doors closed. She fell to the floor of the elevator knowing that the doors of her marriage had been closed also. There would be no more Christian and Ana. Their marriage was over. She had more than enough proof. When the elevator came to the garage level, she picked herself up off the floor and walked to her car. She drove through the streets of Seattle finding herself at Elliot and Kate's. She barely remembers what happened next. Elliot. Pictures. Tears. Elliot yelling for Kate. Kate taking care of her. Elliot leaving then returning an hour later without a mark on him. She had overhead him telling Kate that he beat the shit out of Christian. Elliot picked Ana up cradling her close to his chest and carried her up the stairs to the guest room and put her to bed. He watched over her as she slept, but her sleep is fitful as her brain played and replayedher fateful discovery. She cried in her sleep and Elliot would wipe away her tears. He stayed beside her the rest of the night, watching over her and keeping her safe._

Ana woke up with tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away. She sat back in her office chair not knowing how to deal with these feelings of despair. She was questioning if she could ever fully forgive Christian and she doubted if she ever forget. She wanted him sexually, but could she ever live with him again as his wife? Would she ever be able to trust him? The way she was feeling today, the answer would have to be no. She would always wonder what he was truly doing when he had a late meeting or when he went on business trips.

Ana heard her Blackberry ping to warn her that she had received a text message

**_Christian:_**_ Why did you run? We didn't have to go to Escala. I will sell it if you wish._

**_Ana:_**_. It is your choice if you wish to sell it. I don't think I could ever be there with you. Too_

_ many horrible memories._

**_Christian: _**_Done! It will be sold!_

Ana threw her phone into her purse, shut off her computer, and then left her office.

"Hannah, I am stepping out for awhile. If anyone needs me, I have my phone." She declared as she walked by her assistant's desk. She went to the elevator and pushed the call button then waited for the doors to open. She was impatient. She needed to get out of the office and get some fresh air. The elevator doors open and there stands Christian Grey in his trademark gray slacks, white linen shirt and a gray suit coat. He wasn't wearing a tie. He looked up and saw Ana and he smiled.

"Anastasia." He drawled.

Ana stepped into the elevator. "I am surmising that you are here to see me."

"Who else? Hannah?" He replied. "I meant what I said. I will put it up for sale."

"Christian, it's your apartment not mine. If you want to keep it then keep it." She said closing her eyes trying to fight off a headache. "It makes no difference to me."

"I think it does. You hate it now." He accused.

"Yes, Christian I do hate Escala. Is that what you want to hear from me? I hate that fucking place where you killed our marriage and broke my heart." She yelled shocking the shit out of Christian with the anger that was still inside her. "Now, will you leave me alone?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see Laura, my shrink." She said to him. "I need to talk with her about all these feelings. I think we moved too fast once again."

"No, Ana. You can't let go of the pain that I caused you." He takes her into his arms. Their foreheads touch as he gently rubs her back to soothe her. "You haven't forgiven me."

"I know. I want to, but it hurts still. I see you and her in our playroom. I thought I was over it, but every time someone says Escala it comes racing back. I really do hate you."

"I know." Christian kissed her softly on her lips. "And, I deserve your hatred. You gave me everything and I took it for granted. I didn't know what I truly had until I lost you and the children." He looked down at her with her tear stained face. "I don't know what else to do to prove that I love you and that I will never hurt you again."

Ana nodded giving her understanding. "I think we should back off for awhile. Maybe it's just too soon."

"No, Ana. I can't live without you. I can do this. I know what I want and it's you. I want us. Don't you see that I am nothing without you? You are my reason for breathing."

The elevator door opens and Ana makes her escape. She was almost out the door when Christian caught her and turned her around to face him. "Stop running away, Ana. Running does not solve any problems."

Ana began to laugh in a hysterical way. "This from a man who ran off to China after fucking his ex-wife! You don't think I know why you ran off. I'm not stupid, Christian. You ran first. You just left without a word. Do you know how I felt to learn that you took off to China?" She pulled away from him and ran into the hard body of her Head of Security. She felt strong hands steady her. "Daniel, I need to get to Laura's ASAP."

"Of course, Mrs. Grey." Daniel said as he escorted from the building.

After an hour with Laura, Ana went home to the Ranch. She was silent as Daniel drove. This had been a shitty day. All she wanted to do was kiss her children, have a glass of wine, and take a long bubble bath. Daniel watched her as she sat in back of the SUV. This woman was an emotional wreck. Whatever Christian did to her was uncalled for. Daniel had half a mind to search out Christian Grey and give him the ass whooping he so deserved.

"You wanna talk?" Daniel asked looking at her thru the rear view mirror.

"Not particularly. I just had an hour of talking."

"Well, at least I am free." Daniel joked trying to get her to smile or smirk.

She snorted. "You are not free."

He shrugged. "Ok, say it's part of the services that you employ me for."

"Have you heard from Amelia?" The subject needed to be changed. Ana did not want to talk about Christian, Escala, their relationship, or the reason that she had to see Laura for an emergency session.

"She is settled in Dallas."

"You should go visit her. She could use your support." Ana says as the scenery goes by.

"I want to, but she refused. She says she doesn't want to see me." Daniel was frowning.

Ana could see the pain on Daniel's face. "Just go." She finally said. "The worst she can do is close the door in your face."

"That is what I am afraid of, Ana. I don't think I could handle that. I thought she was the one. I even had the ring bought."

"Damn."

"Yeah." He breathed. They were at the Ranch. The gate was opened and Daniel drove in silence up the drive to the front of the house. "Will you be going out this evening?"

"No, I am home for the night. Christian might be here for dinner with the children." She informed him as she climbed out of the car. She smiled up at him in thanks for opening the door for her. She touched his forearm. "I understand what you are going thru now. If you need someone to talk to…well, maybe I can return the favor of support. You helped me get through the divorce and to get my life back together."

"Thank you, Ana." He was so sober. "But, I will be alright. Amelia and I were not married."

"It still fucking hurts the same, Daniel." She sighed heavily. "And, sometimes that hurt stays for the longest time." With that said, Ana walked into her home and felt the hurt that was still inside her. She had tried everything to be rid of it. Therapies, exercise, work, drinking, and even having sex with the ex did not lessen the pain. She was still carrying around unresolved pain and anger. But, now the pain and anger had to take a back burner. She was at home and she needed to see her children. She dropped her purse and briefcase on the floor and went to the nursery to see Phoebe and to hold her close to her heart. This was the one place that not even that pain could get to Ana. This was her safe place!


	37. Chapter 37: Without My Sister

Chapter 37: Without My Sister

Eva smiled like she had never smiled before as she picked up her son. Andrew, in her opinion was perfect. "So, my little man, shall we call your Aunt Ana? I know, I know, I miss her also. I can't believe it's been months since we've seen her." Business had kept Gideon either at the office or in the air so they did not have a chance to visit Seattle. Andrew snuggled into his mom's shoulder. Eva dialed the number and waited to hear that voice growl "Grey" like only Ana could do.

"Hey, Sissy…guess who?"

A delightful laugh came across the phone. "Hmmm, let's see…my favorite sister in the whole world?"

"Your only sister in the whole world." Eva said. She adjusted Andrew on her shoulder as she sat in a chair. "So, what's going on in your life? Still seeing Moneybags?"

"We see each other." Ana admitted. "We've stepped back a bit. I still have some issues to work through."

"Such as?"

"I have a lot of anger. Laura has recommended that I take out my anger out in a productive way instead of running from Christian. So I have been going to the gun range and jogging more. It seems to help. I don't feel the need to bitch slap everyone." Both girls laughed.

"How is Andrew? I can hear him. I bet he is growing fast."

"He is three months old and growing like a weed." She proudly said like only a Mom could do. "Are you going to ask about Gideon?"

"I figured he was alright. He never gets sick."

"Ana, don't be difficult."

"Eva, whatever do you mean?" Ana heard her sister's exasperated sigh. "Oh, alright…how is Gideon? Is business doing well for him?"

"Ana."

"Eva, I am trying. I don't know how to do this. I don't want to do anything that will upset you or set off any issues. You forget, I know you better than I know myself."

"I can say the same thing about you, dear sister." Eva said back. "Why are you afraid of Christian? Hasn't he proven himself enough?"

"I am afraid he will go back to the old Christian the minute I say yes to his proposal." She answered lowly. "Even Laura thinks I should wait some more. There is no reason to race back into a marriage until we are sure. We can't fuck this up and do harm to our children."

Eva could see the wisdom in that thought. "That makes sense. Is Christian on board with this?"

"So far. His therapist also agrees with Laura. So we see each other a couple of times a week. He takes the children on his weekends and I stay away so they can have time with their Dad. It also gives me time for myself."  
"Yeah, I saw those pics on the net. You and Kate looked great. I wish I could have been out with you two. Have you two been out since?"

"Are you missing the New York nightlife?" Ana asked as she flopped down on the sofa in her family room. She began the usual search through television channels to see if anything good was on. "You need to grab Bro and go out as a couple for a night out on the town. Don't forget that you are husband and wife besides being parents."

Eva appreciated the sage advice from her sister. "How are Teddy and Phoebe?"

"Teddy is riding almost every day now and Phoebe wants to know when her baby is coming back home. I told you, she thinks that Andrew is hers." Ana had to laugh. Phoebe asked almost daily about Baby Andrew. "I think we need to come to New York soon."

"Oh, I wish you would, Sissy. Come next weekend."

"I can't Sissy. Elliot and his crew are here and I have to stay close by and then there are other business deals here in Seattle that I need to stay on top of. But, I will make it before school starts for Teddy."

"I will hold you to that." Eva could tell that Andrew had fallen asleep on her shoulder. It made her feel warm and needed. "I decided not to return to work. I want to stay home with Andrew."

"Is that your decision or Gideon's?"

"It's mine. Besides it's not like we need the money. Gideon makes a good living and I have my trust fund." She said laughing. "I have been doing some work for Cross Industries as a Promotional Advisor. I can work at home but still feel useful."

"Good for you. It will keep you sharp."

Ana heard the call waiting beep on her cell phone. She looked to see that it was Christian. "Hey, sissy, hold on..Christian is calling." She flashed over to Christian. "Hey Handsome."

"Hey, Baby." His deep voice said. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm missing you."

"I miss you, too." She breathed. "How are the children?" They were spending their two weeks of the summer with their Dad at the Sound.

"Phoebe is in bed already and Teddy is watching cartoons."

Ana knew where this phone call was heading. His voice was sultry and oh so sexy. "Christian, I have Eva on the other line. Can I call you back?"

"Later's baby."

Ana flashed back to Eva. "Sorry about that. Christian wanted phone sex, but I told him that I busy having phone sex with you." Eva sucked in her breath. Still, after all these years Ana could shock her sister speechless.

"Ewww, Ana…that is gross. I hope you are just joking with me."

"I am." She laughed knowing that Eva was rolling her eyes. "Are you and Gideon going to make it for Grace's End of the Summer BBQ on Labor Day Weekend?"

"We are planning on it."

"I wonder if Christian and Gideon will take a dip in her pool."

"Oh. Please don't give them any ideas. I think they are bad influences on each other." Eva moaned.

Ana and Eva laughed at that idea. Christian and Gideon had become friends and had even done business together. "Hey, Sissy, I need to get off here. I haven't had dinner yet and I gave Mr. Gailey the week off."

"No problem Sis, I need to put Andrew down. He fell asleep on my shoulder. I love you Annie."

"I love you, too, Evie. Bye."

Eva just put Andrew to bed when Gideon walked in. He grabbed her close and kissed her hard. "Oh, Angel, it's good to be home. Where's my boy?"

"He just went down." She reached up and kissed her handsome husband promising a night of passion. "Did you eat?" Eva hated when Gideon worked late. He usually did not eat properly. "I can fix you something."

"I grabbed a cheeseburger on the way home." He peeled off his suit jacket and loosens his tie. "So, what did you do today?"

"I took care of our son and worked on the Peterson account. I think you will like my notes on the ad campaign."

"I like having my own advisor at my fingertips and at my beck and call." He deeply drawled as his hands went back around her waist. "Come take a shower with me."

"Do you shower with all your advisors, Mr. Cross?"

"Only you, Angel." He picked her up like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold and took her into their bedroom. He spied the bed. "Maybe the shower can wait awhile." Eva only giggled and whispered in his ear. "Love me, Ace."

Eva relaxed deeply into her bed savoring the warmth of her husband after their lovemaking session. As usual, she was very satisfied. Gideon was a fantastic powerful lover. Her thoughts went to Ana. Her Ana. She was missing her sister and there were times she wished that they could move to Seattle. Even though they tried to talk everyday it still wasn't the same as a face to face conversation. Eva had not seen Ana since they left in the middle of June. The first few days of separation were not too bad. Eva was kept busy trying to get Andrew on New York time and setting up their daily schedules. She also had to make a decision about her job. Of course she called Ana at once for her opinion and Ana suggested taking a leave of absence then return to work when Andrew was six months old. In Ana's opinion just because a woman was a mother, she did not have to give up her career. Eva decided to give up her job at the ad agency to stay home with Andrew then Gideon suggested that she be his promotional advisor for all of Cross Industries and she could work at home if she wished. Of course, her loving husband made sure she had an office adjacent to his at the Crossfire Building that also included space for Andrew.

It was now August and Eva wanted to go to Seattle, but the Ranch was under renovation and Gideon was not able to get away. He did however promise that they would attend Grace's BBQ on Labor Day Weekend. Eva had become so dependent on her sister during the last of the pregnancy and during the six weeks that they lived with Ana after Andrew's birth. Ana was a wonderful sister who made Eva confident in her role as a new mother.

Eva left her bed and padded down the hallway to the kitchen to pour a glass of apple juice. She sat at the island. She did love her life. She was a wife and a mother. But, she felt incomplete. She was missing her sister. It was true that they had been separated before in their lives such as for college, marriage and careers, but this separation was bitterer. She needed Ana. She felt more secure when Ana was around. Eva took a drink of her juice and chastised herself for being a whiner. She was a grown woman with a child. Why was she crying over missing her sister? She knew why. She became dependent on Ana in those weeks before and after Andrew's birth. She was missing the sister interactions. She was missing the laughter and the banter. Hell, she even missed irritating Christian by calling him "Mr. Moneybags". She finished off her juice and decided on her next move. She was going to Seattle without Gideon. She missed her sister. She put her glass in the sink then made her way to her own home office and fired up her computer. Within minutes she sent off an email to Scott, Gideon's PA and asked him to have a plane ready for her by noon if possible for Seattle. She then sent an email to Ana telling her that she was coming for a visit. After she was done, she made her way back to bed. Gideon was still asleep, his breathing deep and steady. She took a moment to admire his male beauty. His black hair was tousled over his head, ebony thick eyelashes made crescents on his high cheek bones. His strong jaw was covered with a day old shadow of a beard. She loved this face, so handsome and sexy. She sighed heavily grateful that he was hers. She snuggled into his side and automatically Gideon held her close. Eva went to sleep quickly and enjoyed a peaceful sleep.


	38. Chapter 38: Let Me Introduce Myself

Chapter 38: Let Me Introduce Myself….

Micah Ellington was frustrated. Ever since that night in Mildred's he became obsessed with a certain brunette who blew him off. He found out who she was easily enough that night when a certain bartender gave up the information for a thousand dollars. Mrs. Anastasia Steele Grey, the ex-wife of multibillionaire Christian Grey. Of course she was the ex-wife of such a man, she was too beautiful for a normal person. He researched her on the internet and learned that she was wealthy on her own being the CEO of Grey Publishing, Inc. He was surprised to learn that she was only 25 years old and had two children. She did not look like she had children. He wondered how he did not notice her sooner since they both were part of Seattle society. Then, he remembered what a control-freak Grey was. He probably kept her prisoner in their home. He also had to admit that he had just moved to Seattle after living in New Orleans for the last 10 years so he had not met everyone who was anyone in Seattle.

Micah was the 34 year old son of a very successful lawyer turned Federal Judge and a mother who was a famous artist who lived in Europe. Growing up he spent his school years in England or France, depending where his mother wished to work and summers were spent in New Orleans with his Father. He came to Seattle when his mother's father died making Micah an even richer man and his only male heir. Now he was the sole owner of Seattle Business Systems, Inc. a computer building and repairing company. He also invested in real estate and strip malls in and around Seattle Washington and Portland, Oregon. His had other investments throughout the country.

His obsession with Ana grew when he tried to gain access to her at Grey Publishing, Inc. and was turned away by the receptionist because he did not have an appointment. He demanded that she be told that Micah Ellington was waiting to meet with her, but security was called in and he had been escorted from the building. He was told that Mrs. Grey did not meet with anyone without an appointment. His next step was to send her flowers but there had been no reply even though he had sent a short note introducing himself as the man from Mildred's and that he wished to apologize for coming on to her like a player. He was being ignored, something that never happened to Micah Ellington. He took it upon himself to learn everything about the Grey family trying to find any crack that he could slip through so he could gain access to Anastasia. His attempts were thwarted by bad timing and his own business deals. Project Ana Grey would have to be put on the back burner while he tended to a real estate deal out of state.

With his return to Seattle Micah turned to a Private Investigator to learn everything he could find out about Anastasia Steele Grey. Two days later the P.I. quit because Anastasia's security team had marked the P.I. as a threat when he was discovered trying to follow Mrs. Grey. Frustration was not an emotion that Micah enjoyed. Who was this woman who eluded him? He finally decided to take matters into his own hands once again. He would wait outside of Grey Publishing and wait for her. He knew from the P.I.'s limited report that almost every day a SUV was waiting outside of Grey Publishing to whisk Mrs. Grey home to her children after a day of work in the publishing world.

Ana was glad that this day was over. It was a Friday evening and she was excited to get home since Eva was there waiting for her. She did not want to go to work today, but there were business meetings to attend to and writers to meet. She was met in the lobby of her building by Brady who escorted her to her SUV. As she was about to get in her vehicle she heard someone say her name. She turned to see that dark stranger that had tried to buy her a drink at Mildred's when she went out with Kate back in June. Had it been almost three months since then? She made a mental note to call Kate and make another date for a girl's night out.

"May I help you?" Ana said as Brady kept close by.

"We were never properly introduced. I am Micah Ellington." The stranger said with a smile that promised sensual delights. Once again, he was dressed in black. He offered his hand which she took boldly.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Ellington; however, I am late getting home to my family. I hope you have a very nice evening." She turned to climb into the SUV but he stepped forward taking hold of the door so that Brady couldn't close it.

"Mrs. Grey, I would be honored if you would accompany to dinner sometime next week." He flashed a smile that would melt the heart of any ice queen.

"I am sorry, Mr. Ellington, but I am in a serious relationship and I do not date other men." She nodded at Brady to get rid of her unwanted suitor. Brady quietly asked Ellington to back off or lose a body part that must men guard with their lives. Ellington backed away from the vehicle with his hands up as if surrendering. The body guard shut the door then stood staring at him for a few seconds and then went around the SUV and got into the driver's seat. Micah watched as the brunette who denied him his pleasures once again drove off.

Ana stretched her neck to relax her muscles. She was so glad to be going home so she could sit down and have a sister to sister talk with Eva.

"So, who was that guy?" Brady asked. His eyes never left the road.

"Some jerk who tried to pick Kate and I up one night. I told to him to take a hike." She answered as she massaged the back of her neck. "I guess he figured out who I was."

"Is he going to be a problem? Maybe, I should do a background check on him."

"If you wish." She said as she closed her eyes and continued the massage. "Oh, crap…I forgot something at GP. Can you turn around, Brady?"

"Yes, Ana."

Ana asked Brady to stay in the car as she ran back into GP. She went to the receptionist's desk and asked Macy to call up to her office and ask Hannah to bring down the envelope she left on her desk. As she was waiting Ana walked about the lobby and watched people walk by. She noticed a brunette that looked very familiar that was coming out of the coffeehouse across the street. She felt her heart in her throat. Janna Kline. Without thinking Ana was out the door and across the street. She stood before the woman who had fucked her husband and broke up their marriage.

"Miss Kline" Ana gave her sweetest smile at the woman. "How are you today?"

Janna knew who this woman was. She didn't know if she would make a run for it or stay and take whatever abuse Mrs. Grey wished to dish out. "Mrs. Grey."

"Will you join me for a cup of tea?" Ana could tell that Christian's former sub was nervous. Ana motioned the woman to walk back into the coffeehouse. Ana found a table in the rear for some privacy and led Janna back there. "Tea or coffee?"

"Nothing for me, Mrs. Grey." Janna answered as she sat with her head bowed.

"I am not a Dom, Ms. Kline, so please do not act like a sub. It is beneath you." Ana motioned to Andre' who knew her usual order to bring her a cup of tea. "I am so glad that I saw you. I would like to have a very private and honest discussion with you. You should also be aware that what we discussed is covered by the NDA that you signed with my husband. You cannot tell anyone what we speak about today. Do you understand, Ms. Kline?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey."

"First, why did you agree to go into a Dom/Sub contract with a man that you had to know was married with children?" Ana began.

"He found me in the club. Mrs. Lincoln took me there to find a new Dom. I had seen him there a few times and I thought he was very handsome and powerful. I didn't know he was married until after we signed the contracts." She looked down to her hands that she had folded in her lap.

"Which club?" Ana asked sternly.

"Diablo's. It's a BDSM club…"

"I know what it is." Ana interrupted Janna. "How many times did you see Christian there?"

"Just a few times. He was looking for a sub."

Ana was counting to herself to keep her calm. "He said that he hurt you and that you cancelled the contract. Is that true…and do not lie to me, Ms. Kline…I am more dangerous than my husband."

Her heart was pounding wildly. Janna felt like she couldn't breathe. She had to take a few seconds to collect her thoughts and find the words that she needed. This woman intimidated her. "Sir beat me with a cane. It hurt so much and I had to safeword. Sir got carried away and hit me in the head and knocked me out. Sir was out of control. When I woke up I was still tied to the bed on my stomach. Sir left me there." Her lips quivered at the memory. "I yelled for help but no one would come. I don't know how long I was there but finally Sir returned. Sir had been drinking. He untied me and I told him that I was leaving and ending our contract. Sir didn't care and told me to get the hell out of his apartment." She raised her head and a tear escaped from one of her green eyes. "I dressed and left never to return. Sir's man brought my belongings back to me."

"Did you keep the car and other gifts?"

"No… yes… I mean I sold them. I didn't want anything from him. I just wanted to get away from him." She shivered. "Sir was so cold, so cruel at times. Then, at other times he was almost tender…those times he insisted that he call me Ana." She caught another sob in her throat.

"Did you love him?" Ana asked softly.

Janna shook her head. "No, Mrs. Grey…I just wanted to be punished."

"When did it become sexual? I know your original contract was non-sexual."

"The first scene we did was sexual. Sir broke the contract the first time we were together. It was anal sex."

_Fucking lying bastard! "It wasn't about sex, but a power exchange. I just wanted to control someone". You idiot…Ana…you chose to believe him because you wanted to."_ Ana's face was hard as stone. "Do you want to go back to him? If Sir called you and offered the contract would you do it?" Janna shook her head no. "Why?"

"Sir is cruel. He hurt me more than once. ..And then there were times that he couldn't get an erection and then he would beat me harder. Mrs. Grey, he wanted you in that room but couldn't do that to you."

"I know." Ana reached across the table and offered her hand to Janna. "Are you doing alright now?"

With trepidation Janna lifted her hand from her lap and placed it in Ana's offered hand. "I am out of the lifestyle. Sir, ruined me to be a proper sub. I am broken."

"Actually, I think you were broken when you submitted to Sir. Love does not have to painful. It shouldn't have to hurt to receive or give pleasure."

"He never loved me."

"I know, Janna. I don't think Sir loves himself." Ana said acidly. "Do you need anything? Can you support yourself?"

"I have a job and I am in therapy." Janna smiled just a little bit to show some pride in herself.

Ana squeezed Janna's hand. "I'm so happy for you." Ana took her hand away and took a card from her purse. "If you ever need anything, call me. Sir should have made sure that you were well and healthy."

"You are a very nice lady, Mrs. Grey. Sir should have never gone looking for me. I am truly sorry for my part in hurting you. I don't expect any forgiveness from you, but I am sorry." Janna was feeling guilty. "Also, Mrs. Grey, you are a Dom. It's in your manner and nature."

"I have one more question, Ms. Kline. Did Sir find the next sub at the club?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, he did."

"Do you know if he has been back in the last year?"

"I do not know. Like I said, I am out of the lifestyle. I can't do it anymore." Janna looked like she could cry again as if she was missing the lifestyle.

Ana contemplated everything Janna told her. She looked over the girl. She could see the resemblance to herself in the brown hair and the size. "As I said before, if you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grey."

"You may leave now." Ana said knowing that Janna would not leave until dismissed. She watched as Janna stood and left the coffeehouse. Ana finished her tea. She was reeling from the information that she extracted from Janna. She wanted to go to GEH and beat the shit out of Christian. He had lied to her. He said that the contract had been broken later in the term. He never mentioned the club. She sighed heavily. When she was done with her tea, she left money on the table for the tea and for a tip, then left. When she reached her SUV Brady was waiting for her with a perturbed look on his face. He held the envelope that she had forgotten.

"Mrs. Grey, we have had this discussion before. You cannot disregard our security measures." Brady said firmly.

"I had to speak to someone. It was very important" Her words were clipped in anger. There was a storm brewing in her soul and it was evident in her eyes. Even Brady took a step back when he noticed her stance. This was a woman ready for a fight. "That envelope is for you, Brady. There is an open-ended ticket airline ticket to New Orleans, your last paycheck, and a very generous severance pay. You will also keep your insurances for a year, but I am relieving you of your duties. Now, take me home and get your ass to New Orleans and be with Amelia. Her mother has taken a turn for the worse and she will need you. Oh, yeah, while you are down there…keep the marriage question off the table. She has too much to deal with right now. Just be there for her. And, do not open your fuckin mouth to argue with me, or I will just bitch slap you right here in the middle of the street." Brady was speechless. He put the envelope into his suit jacket, opened the door to the SUV for her and then climbed in and drove her to the Ranch.

Eva heard Ana's arrival when the front door slammed shut. "Oh, shit! She's pissed off." Eva was drying her hands with a dish towel as she stepped out of the kitchen in time to see Ana go into her office and slam that door. She thought about knocking on Ana's office door to see what the problem was, but decided to wait until her sister was ready to talk.

The first thing Ana did when she got into her home office was to call Hannah even though she knew the woman was probably on her way home. "I have a job for you that I want to be done ASAP. I want you to buy Diablo's. It's a club here in Seattle. Buy it then close it down. Pay off all the employees and then sell the contents and raze the building. I want this done before next weekend."

"What if it isn't for sell?" Hannah was in a panic to hear the anger in her boss's voice.

"Everything is for sell for the right price. Just fuckin do it! Also, dump the property into the off-shore dummy company. I don't want this coming back to Grey Publishing." Ana hung up the phone without thanking Hannah for the first time in their working relationship. She fell into her chair gripping the chair arms so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Fuck you, Christian Grey! You want to play the Dom and Sub game…I'll show you what a real Dom is!"


	39. Chapter 39: A Decision is Made

**A/N: This installment has violence and some heavy foul language. Please, if you are offended, do not read. Thank you!**

Chapter 39: A Decision is Made

Ana was still pissed off when she emerged from her office. She stomped into the kitchen with her riding gear on where Eva was baking. "I am going for a ride. I have to get out of here for awhile. The children are staying at Grace's for the night, but if Christian shows up, he is not allowed here. You are not to tell him anything about me or where I am."

"Oh, my God, what has he done?" Eva asked wide-eyed and very afraid by the sound and tone of Ana's voice.

Ana shook her head. "I can't talk to you about it right now. I just need to ride." She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of bottles of water. "When I get back, we will discuss."

As Ana stomped angrily to the stables she texted Brady.

**Ana: Have someone run a background check on Ellington. I want it ASAP.**

**Brady: On it!**

When she got to the stables she ordered her favorite horse she named Seahawk to be saddled for her. As she waited she took out her Blackberry and shot off a text to Gideon.

**Ana: Are you coming to Seattle soon?**

**Gideon: Hopefully Tuesday or Wednesday. Why?**

**Ana: Christian.**

**Gideon: What the fuck did he do?**

**Ana: Tell you when you get here.**

As she mounted Ana was ready to ride and ride hard. She spurred her horse and they were galloping over her estate. She rode for an hour leaving her property and riding on her in-laws' property. She found herself in a wooded area and dismounted. She was struggling with her emotions. She was running the gambit of anger, frustration, fear, love, desire, and need. She wondered if Christian was ever going to tell her about going to the clubs while married, finding his subs at clubs or that he had broken the non-sexual contract in the very first scene with Janna. _What do you think? He had you where he wanted you…back in his bed…and almost back as his wife. It was just another one of his control games. He lost you and could not stand it that he lost. You know how he is. He cannot lose! This was all a game to him. She was nothing but a trophy to attain then put on the shelf. Well, I'll be damn if I will be put back on his shelf! He can kiss my ass! He's already done that girl…and more! Will you shut up? I am trying to figure this all out! He led me to believe that Elena found Janna, but Janna said he found her in the club which he was visiting while still married. Just another lie on his part to protect his sorry ass! It didn't matter who found who, he shouldn't have been in the market for any woman, sub or not! _ Ana led her horse through the wooded area until she was back on her property. She mounted and let Seahawk go. She molded into the horse's mighty body and let go. She became the wind. She was free. There were no problems while she was riding. Everything was perfect and she could find some measure of peace for her soul.

Two hours and no one knew where Ana was. Eva was in a panic attack. Her mind was full of scenarios of what could have happened to Ana. Maybe she was thrown from her horse. Maybe the horse stumbled. Maybe Ana was kidnapped. Eva called Gideon first to tell him that something was wrong with Ana and that she had been missing for two hours. She was last seen riding Seahawk about the property. Brady was already out searching and was not having any luck finding his boss. Gideon was on the phone directly with Christian asking him where Ana could be and why the hell she was so fuckin pissed off. Christian was adamant that he had no clue where Ana was or why she was pissed off. Gideon hung up on him after calling him every dirty name in the book. Everyone was called. Carrick and Grace, Elliot and Kate, Ethan and Mia, and even Hannah, but no one had any answers. Ana Steele Grey was missing!

It was dark when Ana returned to the stables. She groomed her own horse after the cool down then stabled him with her usual love and affection. When she returned to the house she was shocked to find it full of the Grey family. They all stood when she walked into the living room. She was dirty and sweaty. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, but some strands had escaped. She looked at these people who invaded her home without an invitation with impassiveness. "Good evening." She said in a cold tone.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Christian raged as he came out of the war room after being told that Ana had returned. "We have been worried sick." He tried to reach for her to embrace her but she stepped away from him. "Ana?"

"Don't touch me." She voice was level but deadly. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" She turned around to see the rest of the family. "Why are you all here?"

Grace stepped forward to try to calm her daughter-in-law. She could see that Ana was very upset over something. "Sweetheart, you have been missing for over two hours."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I was out riding Seahawk on my own property and on yours! I was just riding." She was getting a headache and the last thing she wanted to do was to deal with these people. She wanted to be left alone. "Will you please leave now? I would like to have dinner with my sister, have a nice long bath, and then go to bed." The Grey family knew that they had been dismissed. They each bid her a goodnight but no one tried to embrace her or kiss her goodbye. Christian did not move a muscle. She owed him an explanation on why she had refused him. "You can leave also, Christian."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." He said holding in his temper. His hands were plunged into his pants pockets, one hand applying pressure to his ever present rubber ball. He was maintaining control.

"Go home, Christian. This is not the time to discuss this."

"This is the perfect time to discuss this." He replied back. "You are always telling me that we need to communicate. Why are you shutting me out?"

"Because you are one fucking sorry son of a bitch!" The dam of her anger was let loose. "You didn't think I wouldn't find about Diablo's, did you? Or how you were trolling the clubs looking for a sub while we were married? I bet you didn't think I would find out that your very first scene with Janna was more than sexual…tell me Christian did her ass feel better than mine when you assfucked her that very first time together after that contract was signed? Did you feel like a big man after you fucked her then came home to me and found out that you were going to be a father again? Oh, what a master of your domain you were taking me to bed after you fucked her! How did it feel when you beat her unconscious and left her tied up in the bed? Did you finally feel like a real man abusing a woman who barely weights 100 pounds? When were you going to tell me the whole truth?"

Christian felt every cell in his body come to a complete stop at the same time. He was shocked! How did she find out? Who told her? "Ana, baby…you don't…"

"Fuck off, Christian! Just shut the fuck up! Get out of my house!" She was yelling now and her face was black in fury. Thank God she didn't have access to a gun or Christian Grey would be six feet under. She wanted to kill him for making her look a fool. He had played her once again, just like at the first of their relationship, to get what he wanted. "I fucking hate your guts!" Christian stepped forward, but ended up on the floor. Ana saw his movement as a threat and she executed a perfect roundhouse kick across his face and he landed on his ass. She stood her ground above him. "Get out of my fucking house before I tear you to shreds with my own bare hands!" Before she could do anymore damage, Brady was restraining her. She was out of control and started to fight Brady.

"Ana, don't." Eva said softly as she slid in front of Ana. She softly caressed her sister's face. "Listen to me…My Blood, Your Blood, Our Blood…We are one. Say it with me, Sister."

"My Blood, Your Blood, Our Blood…We are one." They said together. Brady was amazed as Ana's body relaxed against him. Eva stayed in front of Ana keeping their glaze locked on each other. Eva motioned Christian to leave, but he was still sitting on the floor dazed by Ana's attack. Brady knew that he would have to remove Ana. He picked her up and carried from the room leaving Eva with Christian.

"What did you do to her?" Eva raged as she turned to him. She launched herself at him knocking him back onto the floor. She began punching him over and over again as she straddled his hips. She was in a violent frenzy wanting to see his blood because of the pain and humiliation that he put on Ana. "I hope you fucking die, Grey!" The next thing she knew, Brady was pulling her off Christian.

"Jesus Christ, what is it with you girls?" He placed her on the sofa and had to push her back down when she tried to get to Christian again. He turned to see the multi-billionaire flat on his back with a bloody nose, black eyes, and the imprint of Ana's riding boot on the side of his face. He looked back at Eva who was shooting deadly looks at Christian. "Mrs. Cross, maybe you should go tend to Ana, while I escort Mr. Grey from the premises."

Eva only nodded then silently and calmly left the room. Brady shook his head to clear out his confused mind. These women were furious and damn dangerous to be able to bring down a man the size of Christian Grey. He did not know what was going on, but he knew he had to get Christian out of Ana's home or they both would probably end up in the hospital or worse at the morgue. "Mr. Grey, let me help you out. Is your security with you?" Christian nodded. Within moments Brady had Christian in his own car and being driven away by his man Taylor. Brady took a breath of quiet relief. "What in the hell is going on?"

Eva found Ana sitting on her sofa in her bedroom. She sat by her. "Sis?"

"I am done with Christian Grey. I am moving on. There has to be someone out there for me better than him. Someone who won't lie to me or try to play me." She felt her sister's arms about her. "I want to go to New York for awhile. Can you find me a place to stay for awhile?"

"You can stay with me and Gideon."

"No, sis…I don't want to. I just want to be close to you, but I don't want to live with Gideon or any fucking man. No offense to Gideon, but I don't trust anyone of the male gender!"

"What about Teddy and school? I mean I don't mind you coming back to New York with me, but Teddy starts school after Labor Day." Ana moaned her displeasure. She couldn't leave Seattle now. Teddy was starting preschool soon. "Gideon is on his way…will that be a problem for you?"

"No. I will be alright." She stood up and began to pace. "You heard everything?"

"Yeah, I did. I am so sorry, Ana."

"Why should you be sorry? You're not the asshole, he is." Ana began to pull off her dirty clothes. "I knew he was lying, I just knew it, but I wanted to believe him…and for what? Just because he has a damn big cock and knows how to use it. I almost gave up everything I have gained to be in his bed. I feel like a fool."

"You are not a fool, Annie. You are a woman in love with a bad man." Eva could feel her sister's pain. It broke her heart. She ached in her bones knowing that Ana was hurt.

"He has always been a bad man, a real bad man. That was part of his charm I guess." She undone her riding pants, and then sat back on the sofa to pull off her riding boots. "I thought we were going to make it. I really fell for his crap. I bought it hook, line, and sinker. It was nothing but a game for him. Win back what he lost." She pulled off her riding pants and left them in a pile on the floor. "Now, I see why women switch teams…who wants to go through this shit?"

"I doubt someone's sexual preference keeps them from getting hurt in the matters of the heart." Eva offered. "I am sure there are players in all lifestyles. Cary Taylor for an example." Ana had to laugh. Cary was a player on both sides. He played both men and women for his own desires and he did it with such charm.

"Is Christian gone?" Eva said that she was sure that Brady escorted Christian from the home. "Good. I am going to take a shower, and then I will sit down and have dinner with you and tell you what I learned today. Then, we will decide what my options are."

"Options?"

"Yes, options. Do I take Christian Grey down or let him suffer wondering what evil plots I have in store for him? I am a woman twice scorn and I want my pound of flesh!"


	40. Chapter 40:She's in the Jailhouse Now

**A/N: WOW! I have had some mixed reviews for the last installment. A few people said that they would not be reading my story anymore. Okay, fine don't read it. No skin off my nose. Like I said, this is my story. It's my playroom and I set all limits. One person could not understand why Ana had so much anger. Why? She has subdued her anger all this time. Instead of dealing with it, this anger has been building up. Talking to Janna and learning about the club trolling, Ana was set off. **

**I was also told by another reviewer that I would not let a bad review be posted. To the person who said that…your review was posted. This is America; you have the right to your opinion. And, I have the right to produce my own kind of story.**

**The funniest review I got was a person that said that I made Ana and Eva white trailer trash because they went after Christian. Hey, both are trained in self-defense. Get over it! **

**One more note: Hey, I understand that everyone loves the characters, but please this is fiction and the characters are fictional. They are not real people. This is supposed to be fun and if you don't like my story please do not read it. I also want to remind those who viewed the violence as unwarranted…I did post a warning about the last chapter. I gave you a chance not to read. **

**To those who do like my story and have left wonderful and supporting reviews, thank you so much. I do appreciate your kind words and support. **

**For all who have taken the time to review (Good or Bad) I want to thank you for taking the time to write. I appreciate the act because everyone's time is precious. **

**Thank You Again!**

Chapter 40: She's in the Jailhouse Now

The courtroom was hushed as the jury foreman stood and read the verdict. In the matter of the State of Washington vs. Elena Danielle Martin Lincoln, we the jury, find the defendant guilty of 12 counts of child molestation, 6 counts of endangering the life of a child, and 1 count of abduction."

Grace and Carrick Grey sat in the back of the courtroom staring at the woman who had molested their 15 year old son. They felt no remorse for their former friend who was still standing as the Judge accepted the verdict then scheduled a hearing for sentencing in two weeks. The gravel came down and made a resounding noise throughout the chamber. Elena sat down next to her lawyer and spoke quietly to him. She no longer looked like the high society matron she used to portray. Her platinum blonde hair had grown out and she had no resources to bleach it. Her hair was longer than her usual style of a classic bob so she wore it in a messy bun. Since her dark roots were showing the gray hair was also evident. She wore no makeup and her nails were not professionally manicured. She was wearing black pants and an ivory colored blouse. Grace had a smile on her face that told of her satisfaction of the situation. Elena was used to the finer things in life and always had the best clothing. Elena's eyes scanned the crowd looking for someone. _Where is he? Why didn't Christian come to save me like he has done in the past? Ana! She wouldn't let him come to court. This is getting serious. He has to save me! _Her eyes then caught the satisfied cool blue eyes of Dr. Grace Trevelyan –Gray. Elena felt a fear she had never felt before. Her friend looked at her like she was the devil incarnate. Grace was looking into her and from the expression on the Doctor's face she was sickened by what Elena was: a child molester. Elena finally realized that there was no one to save her. Not Christian and not even her ex-husband. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. All the power she thought she had was only an illusion. She had no power. She was stripped bare and left to be devoured by the press and society. Elena Lincoln was a convicted child molester and her future lay in the Washington State Penal Code.

While some people see and feel the bars of their jail cell, others have invisible bars that hold them tightly. Ana's bars were the pain and anger that she was ready to dissolve. Eva thought that Ana had become sullen and withdrawn. It was just like before. She wouldn't eat, she didn't sleep, and she was lost once again. Eva decided that she would not let this get out of control. She called in Dr. Laura.

Ana was quiet, which frightened Eva, when told that Laura was at the Ranch. Ana being quiet when so damn angry was dangerous, even more dangerous than when she let that anger release. Eva led Ana into the family room where Laura sat. The Doctor's expression did not change when she saw the strained young woman before her. Eva nodded at the Doctor then took her leave.

"I understand that you have gone thru some emotional turmoil." Laura stated to break the ice.

Ana's blue eyes shot up and she smiled. "That is an understatement, Laura." Her voice was surprisingly calm. "Eva thinks I am going thru another breakdown, but I'm not. I am weighing my options"

"And, they are?"

"Revenge, forgive and forget, forgive and not forget, leave." Ana stopped short of mentioning murder, mainly because she didn't think Christian was worth losing her freedom and her children. He could use a damn good flogging, but not death. "I was going to go after Christian and hurt him the one way I know that would hurt him the most: his business." She shook her head. "But, that would make me out as a bitter, angry woman and I am better than that. I don't know if I can forgive him right now…and I know that I will never be able to forget all the pain that he has caused me. And, maybe that is good thing. It will always be a reminder not to trust him any further."

"You are sounding dark, Ana. I hear a lot of anger. Maybe we should discuss anger management soon." Laura declared. "Do you want to destroy Christian?"

"No, even though he has lied constantly to me about his other life, I do not want to bring him down. I admit at first, I did. I had all kinds of ideas of ruining him, but what good would that do me and my children. I would just end up hurting them. So that option is off the table. Forgiveness can only come with time and patience, so the remaining option is leaving."

"Leaving how? Are you speaking about moving away or just leaving Christian?"

"Truthfully, Laura I was thinking of both. I have considered just selling everything and moving to England, France, or maybe Italy. However, to me that sounds like admitting defeat…that I let Christian Grey run me out of town."

"Now pride is taking over." Laura was writing in her notes furiously trying to keep up with her patient.

"Yes, I do have pride. That is what is keeping me in Seattle and keeping me from doing something foolish. Laura, I am not having a nervous breakdown. I am just recharging my soul. I am not going to seek revenge, but I am going to live my life."

Laura laughed. "Which is the best revenge, living your life to the fullest and letting him watch from the sidelines."

Ana nodded and pointed at her. "Exactly." She concurred with a twinkle in her eye. "My only revenge is not getting revenge. Let him stew and wondered. I know Christian and I know how his mind works. He will be his own worst enemy; he will take revenge on himself which leaves me with a free and clear conscience."

"Very clever girl." The Doctor declares. "So, how are you going to live your life?"

"I am going to take my company and make it the biggest and most profitable publishing house in the West, and maybe in the United States. I am going to shower my children, my family, and my friends with love, and someday, I will fall in love again and be able to trust the man in my life." She sighed. "It's more like a dream of mine than revenge. But, if it kills two birds with one stone, then I will not complain."

"And, Christian fits in where? He is still the father of your children. Are you going to cut him out of your life?"

"Since he is the father of my children I cannot do that. It would be wrong of me to deny my children their father."

Laura was wondering why Eva called her in. This woman was not having a breakdown. She was just getting her life in order. "I was called in because your sister thought that you were going back to where you were during the initial breakdown of your marriage. I do think you are suffering from anti-anxiety and of course you will need to seek counseling for anger management. I will prescribe you some medicine before I leave. I can tell that you have lost weight so that tells me that you have not been eating. You have dark circles under your eyes so I surmise that sleep is eluding you. Can you tell me why?"

"I have been planning my Phoenix rising out of the flames. Charting out where I want to take my life and company. I haven't been eating or sleeping because I have been taking care of business." She took a deep breath. "I have been caught up with plans and truthfully I just wanted people to leave me alone and let me get myself in order." Her voice lowered. "Sometimes you just have to do things yourself."

"What have you done?"

"I bought the club that Christian met his subs in…the club he was trolling when we were married. I closed it down, paid off the employees and I had the building tore down. There is nothing there now but a vacant lot."

Laura raised her eyebrows in amusement. "One way to refocus your energy. You found this therapeutic?"

"Very."

"I do suggest that you start eating properly and getting rest especially if you wish to attain your goal of building your company. I believe that was Eva's greatest concern that you were not eating or sleeping. Of course, you being silent frightened her."

"I will explain everything to her. I never met to cause her worry. I just needed to think things through and get a perspective on my agenda." Ana thought back over the last few days. She had holed up in her office planning her strategy. "Sometimes, I just need to be alone without anyone's opinions or input."

"I completely understand, Ana. There is nothing wrong with that. You had to do what you had to do." Laura glanced down at her watch then took out her prescription pad and wrote Ana a script for the medicine. "I do believe that there is nothing I need to do here. You seem to be in the right frame of mind. I do not think that you are a danger to yourself or anyone else. Just eat something and get some sleep so your sister's mind is at peace."

"Thank you for coming over, Laura. But, you did help. I needed a neutral sounding board to bounce ideas off of. I love Eva to the moon and back, but we are too emotional at times for me to think clearly." Ana stood when the Doctor stood gathering her notebook and briefcase. "I would still like to keep our weekly appointments especially for the anger management."

"I think that would be a good idea." Laura smiled as Ana escorted her from the family room down the hall to the front door. "Ana, you are going to be alright. You have a good sense of right and wrong and compassion. I see great things for you."

"Thank you, Laura." Ana opened the door for the good Doctor and saw her out.

Eva stood behind Ana as she was seeing the Doctor out. When Ana turned Eva was glad to see a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Come with me, Eva." Ana took her hand and led her sister into her office and closed the door. "I was not having a breakdown. I have been busy trying to reorganize my life and deciding what I want out of life. I have decided not to seek revenge. I think the beat down that we both gave Christian is enough." She watched as a smile crept across Eva's face. "I also have to find another head of security since Brady is leaving for New Orleans in a few days to be with Amelia. I have given this some thought, but I wanted your opinion. I have learned that Luke Sawyer has left Christian's employ. I always liked Luke, but when he asked to come with me after the divorce I said no because I figured he was Christian's man. I have asked Rhoades to run a complete and thorough background check and to tail him for a few days and then I will make my decision. What I want to know from you, your opinion please, am I crazy to hire him?"

"Did you trust him to keep you and the children safe?"

"Yes, I do trust him."

"Then I don't see a problem unless his background check or tail brings up some flags." Eva could see that her sister was back…or maybe she never left. She was just trying to get a grip on her life and get everything back under control. Eva had worried for nothing, well except for the non- eating or sleeping business. "I have to ask. Have you seen the news lately?"

"I know about Elena's verdict. I have a few friends in high places. I hope the sentencing goes as I want with the maximum sentencing. Twenty plus years would make me extremely happy." Ana sits behind her desk. She is relaxed and smiling. "Thank you for being concerned about me."

"Oh, Ana, you know how much I love you. I was just worried. You locked yourself in here and I… I ..thought…"

Ana put her hand up to stop her sister's confession. "I know what you were thinking, and I apologize for causing you any grief or worry. I was just setting my goals and mapping out how I was going to achieve them."

"So, there's no revenge plot against Christian…the other night…I mean." Eva sat down exhausted from worry and confusion. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Absolutely nothing. He is not worth planning and executing a revenge plot against. It would be a waste of my time and energy. He showed his true colors which I was waiting for. He could not be upfront about everything. How can I ever trust him? I might have been able to forgive him if he would have been straight forward about everything. The cheating was bad enough, but the half-truths or the omission of truth is even worse. Christian has problems that only he himself can solve. I am not his priest or his psychiatrist. I cannot absolve him of his faults or cure him of his problems. He has to do that himself. The one thing I have learned out of all this, I cannot save him and guess what? It's not my job to do that!" She took a deep breath. "When we were married I thought it was my job to do just that. But, looking back because hindsight is twenty/twenty…I know that I was not the solution to his problems and I should not feel responsible to be the solution. Christian had to fix himself, just like I am fixing myself."

"Do you have love for him, Ana? Is there any hope?"

"I will love him because he is the father of my children. Hope? I don't know, Eva. At this moment no, maybe as time goes by and wounds heal and the hurt subsides…" Ana shrugs her shoulders, "who knows. But, I am not waiting around for him anymore. I have two children to care for and I want to live now. I want to show my children the world. I want to laugh with them, dance in the rain with them and see magic in their imaginations. If all I am trying to do with my life is fix Christian Grey then I am missing out on my children."

"Damn sis…you have been doing a lot of soul searching in here." Eva chuckles softy. "Gideon paid Christian a little visit." Ana cringed hoping no one got hurt. "It went better than expected. Gideon kept his temper, but he chewed on Christian's ass for quite awhile."

"I hope they can remain friends. Christian needs friends who won't cow down to him and I don't see Gideon Cross cowing to any person." Ana noticed an email had arrived in her mailbox. She opened it.

**TO: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Elena**

**From: Carrick Grey**

**Message:**

**She was found guilty. Sentencing in two weeks.**

**Carrick Grey, Grey and Associates, Inc.**

"My father-in-law, or should I say my ex-father-in-law sent me an email telling me about Elena's verdict." She declared. "I guess he still considers me family and wanted me to know."

"Grace and Carrick love you, Ana. Why in the hell do you think they were here the other night when we thought you were missing…which by the way…you scared the shit out of me! They will always see you as their daughter whether or not you are married to or with their son."

Ana smiled with love at her sister and considered this woman who loved her unconditionally. She was so glad that Eva was here. "I think I will go for a ride today. I am done in here mastering my own world. After my ride and of course the shower that I will need, I think we should take the family out for dinner tonight."

Eva knew her sister was back in control. It was a damn fine sight to see. "Sounds like a plan to me."

**~XXXXXXXXXXX~**

One week. One fucking week since Christian felt his life had been ruined once again by his own actions. _Truth, you idiot! Why didn't you tell her the whole truth? She was bound to find out everything. You are supposed to be so damn smart, but you are a fuckin idiot when it comes to Ana. When are you going to learn that Ana has resources and ways that you haven't even considered? Why don't you stop seeing her as your sexual toy and see her as the person she is? Are you that stupid? I guess I am. She left me and it hurt my pride. I leave women, they don't leave me. Then, I had to get her back to prove to everyone that I was the master of this situation. Hell, I never had any control over that woman. She ran my ass over. Now, I really see her as others see her. Besides being beautiful she is strong, confident, and resourceful and hell even damn right diabolical. I have to admire her tenacity. _Christian left his office chair and stood by the window looking out over Seattle. He owned much of it, but it left him cold. What did it matter to own all this and still be miserable? "I am an idiot." He said aloud.

"We fuckin know that." A woman's voice said behind him. He turned to see his sister, Mia. She closed the door behind her. "So, now what brother? Are you going to sit in here for the rest of your life licking your wounds?"

"Mia, I really don't want to have this discussion right now. Why don't you go shopping or something?"

"Christian, you are my brother and I love you with all my heart, but you are one stupid, selfish, ungrateful bastard." She stood before him. Her black hair gleaming in the afternoon light that diffused through the window. "Why did you lie to her?"

"I didn't lie to her per say, I omitted the truth."

"Semantics!" She exclaimed. "You almost had it all. She was coming back to you, we all saw it. You should have told her everything. I don't know all the details because well, I just don't, but if Ethan had done what you did, he would be six foot under."

"Are you done bitching at me? Listen I know that I fucked up. I hurt her once again. Believe me, I know. Look at my face. Look what she and Eva did to me." He pointed to the bruising still evident on his face. "I keep trying to change for her but I keep failing."

"You need to change for you and you need to want to change." Mia said wisely. This shocked Christian to hear her so deep and thoughtful. "I doubt if Ana will ever come back to you and to tell you the truth, I don't blame her. You don't deserve her." Mia walked back to the door and turned to offer him one last piece of her mind. "What Eva and Ana did to you is nothing compared to what Ethan and Elliot wanted to do. Be grateful that you are still alive."

Damn, that was harsh. His own family wanted to do him bodily harm. He had to laugh. After all those years as a Dom and handing down his punishments on his subs, he was the one getting punished. He looked around his office. There was no reason for him to be here today. Ros could handle today's business. Christian decided he needed to get outside. He would go sailing. _The Grace_ would help soothe his troubled soul. He powered down his computer and stalked out of the office. "Andrea, I am leaving for the day. Ros can handle things, but I will have my phone with me if anything comes up. Will you call Joe down at the marina and have _The Grace_ prepared for me?" Andrea's mouth fell open. _The Christian Grey_ had asked her to do something instead of ordering it in his usually brutish way. She only nodded her answer as she reached for the phone.

The elevator ride brought back memories. _Fuck the paperwork! _ "She should have ran like her life depended on it!" He whispered into the loneliness of his personal space. "I was never good for her. She was good for me, but I was never good for her." He had been meeting with Dr. Hellerman everyday this week. She was more than angry at him for keeping information from her. She was not compassionate about his situation, but showed him how inconsiderate and selfish he was with everyone. "You are hurting everyone that loves and cares for you. Why?" She had asked. He still shrugged his shoulders. The old excuse of his abusive childhood and his birthmother held no reasoning to account for his behavior. Behavior! _This is my behavior. I do this because I think I can. I manipulate to get what I want and the hell with everyone else. You are just like Elena. You use people and throw them away like yesterday's trash. That is what you did to your subs and what you basically did to your wife! All for control…control of what? You never had control of anything, the lifestyle and its trappings controlled you. You let it control your cock! You thought you were above the expectations of marriage and could do anything you wanted. And, even when you got caught, you still thought you could control the situation. Ana is not a sub. She is…or was your wife…she expected a marriage of love, trust, honesty, and support. She gave all that to you, but you gave nothing in return. So, now what Sparky? What are you going to do? Are you going back to the lifestyle? Does it hold fascination for you? Does it give you the control that you think you need? What in the fuck are you going to do now?_ The doors open to the lobby of Grey House to reveal Gideon Cross. Oh, hell, this isn't going to be good. But, to Christian's surprise, Gideon extends his hand out for a friendly handshake.

"Grey."

"Cross."

Two masters of the universe in one room. The foyer of Grey House was charged with electricity off these two powerful men. "Leaving for the day?" Gideon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Christian answered sharply. "I am going sailing. It's a nice day and I could use this time to reevaluate my life and my choices."

"Good thinking. Want some company?"

Christian regarded that request with suspicion. He snorted wondering if Gideon would throw him overboard. "Sure, why not? Maybe you can tell me why I am such an asshole."

"Just because you are." Cross said lowly as he followed Christian out the door.

"I have clothes on the boat that you can change into. We are about the same size." Christian declared as they climbed into the back of his Audi. Taylor already knew where they were going and he set off into traffic.

"I am taller and bigger than you, Grey."

"This isn't a pissing contest, Cross."

"Of course not, we already know that two little girls that barely weigh a feather can beat your ass down." Taylor had to stifle a laugh. Gideon smiled wickedly. "They did wallop on you."

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Hell, I would have. Those two have fierce tempers and are very protective of each other. Good Lord, man, don't you know anything? You were married to Ana and you don't know a damn thing about her." He took a deep breath. "Listen, I've only known Ana as long as Eva and I have been married, but I feel I know more about her than you do. Do you not see the wrong in that? You should know her better than anyone on the planet except her sister."

"Is this going to be another Cross interrogation? Because if it is I will just let you out now."

"Nope, you are on your own now, Grey. I did all that I could to help you to get Ana back and you fucked it up with your dishonesty."  
"I wasn't dishonest…I omitted things."

"Same difference." Gideon quipped lowly.

Christian's shoulders slumped. He let his glaze search over the streets of Seattle as they drove by. He wondered how many people were as fucked up as he was. Did they set out to ruin their own lives? "Why are you here, Gideon? Did Ana call you and you came running to save her?"

"Actually, no. She texted me to ask me when I would be in town, but she never asked me to come running to save her. Eva was the one who called and told me to get my ass to Seattle because she needed me, and when my wife needs me…I am there for her. That is why I moved up my schedule to be here. You really are a fool, Grey. Ana doesn't need to be saved or rescued. I think she can handle you all on her own." Once again Taylor had to bite back a laugh.

"I can hear you, Taylor." Christian bellowed.

"Yes, sir." Taylor said as he pushed his lips together to control the urge to laugh his ass off. The memory of Brady helping Grey to the car that night would always burn in his brain. Those girls were vicious! His lip was cut, he had two black eyes, and a possible broken nose and a boot print across his face. It was a trip to the emergency room. Taylor, personally thought Grey got off lucky. He continued driving but a smile played on his lips.

"What are you going to do now?" Gideon asked as he settled into the seat to relax.

"Nothing. There is nothing I can do. Once again I humiliated her and kept things from her. I will be lucky if I get to see my kids again."

"Do you think she is that vindictive?" Gideon asked angrily. Was this man a complete idiot? "You are a sad sorry son of a bitch! She would never hurt her children that way. Jesus, why don't you grow up and grow a pair?"

Christian turned to Gideon, his grey eyes almost lifeless. He didn't have the strength to argue for his version of the truth. Too many people have been calling him on it. His little sister, his parents, hell, even Ros gave him a piece of her mind, and now Gideon. He settled into his seat and pouted like a petulant child. Gideon only shook his head.

Gideon loved the sailing experience on _The Grace_ even if it was with his idiot former brother-in-law. The wind blew through his long black hair giving him the look of a carefree young man. The sun felt great on his skin. He did manage to find a pair of khaki shorts of Christian's that did fit him along with a simple blue t-shirt and some canvas shoes. He was about two inches taller than Christian, but with shorts it didn't seem to matter. They sailed out of the sound and anchored so they might try their hand at fishing.

"Wanna a beer?" Christian asked showing Gideon a beer bottle of Sam Adam's Honey Ale. Gideon easily caught the thrown bottle.

"This is heaven." Gideon said sitting back. He didn't care if he caught a fish or not. This was relaxing. He swore under his breath when his phone vibrated. He looked to see a text message from his wife which made him smile.

**Eva: Dinner out at 8 with Ana and children. Be home before 6, please.**

**Gideon: Will do. Little Sis feeling better?**

**Eva: Much better.**

Gideon smiled. "I have to be back at the Ranch by six. I guess I am going out for dinner with the family." He declared as he glanced at his Rolex. He had a few hours to enjoy this excursion.

"Ana going also?" Grey asked wanting any information about her.

"That's what I get from Eva and before you ask…I do not know where we are going."

"They don't tell you much."

Gideon laughed. "Well, sometimes, it's best to wait until I need to know with those two. Life is never boring with Eva and then add Ana…heck we could end up flying to L.A. for the evening."

Ana's zest for life! It was part of her delicious charm. She was impulsive at times; she had no regard for her own safety or happiness. She wanted to make people happy. He hoped that he didn't kill that special quality out of her with his actions. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"Nope." Christian groaned aloud at Gideon's answer. "You broke that trust that you were building. You should have come clean about everything."

"Oh, hell, do you tell Eva everything?"

"Everything that pertains to her and her happiness and our marriage." Gideon declared. "I learned early on that keeping things from her would only lead us to where you and Ana are. I happen to adore my wife and I want her happy and more importantly I want her happy to be with me and to be seen with me."

Christian heard those words and remembered something that Ana had told him. She had not been happy in their marriage. He kept things from her, tried to control her, and he betrayed her. He finished off his beer and decided to switch to a cold bottle of water. They sat in silence only hearing the gentle swell of waves upon the hull of the boat. Each man was thinking about the woman in their lives. Gideon was smiling like a lovesick school boy and Christian looked like he could break into tears. At least, Christian still had a friend in Gideon, or he hoped. He looked over at the man. Besides Taylor, Elliot, and his Dad, Gideon Cross was the only man he felt he could trust completely.


	41. Chapter 41: Labor Day Weekend

Chapter 41: Labor Day Weekend

Grace was excited! She, Mia, and with help from Kate and Ana had planned a long Labor Day Weekend for the family. On the grounds were an inflatable bouncing house, a tall slide, and an obstacle course. There were other games such as table tennis, badminton, and croquet. The family would have easy access to food at all times but the bar would not open until in the evening. Grace did not want her children, even though they were adults intoxicated before noon.

Grace was so happy that Ana and the children were attending. She had worried after that night when everyone thought she had gone missing that maybe Ana would pull away from the family. However, the next day, Ana had slipped over to the house and apologized for her rudeness to Grace and the rest of the family. Ana also took Grace into her confidence on what aspired after everyone left between her and Christian. Even though Grace did not advocate violence, she understood the anger that had enveloped Ana, Christian and his lies and his mistresses. Grace could only think that if Carrick had ever done what Christian had done she would have taken a bullwhip to him. Ana was worried about her anger that night, but Grace told her that it was understandable and it was probably a good thing that she got it out but she did suggest that Ana look into anger management .When Ana informed that she was on medication and scheduled for anger management with Dr. Wesley all was good between Grace and Ana.

It was expected that the whole family would be staying at Grey Manor for the weekend, except for Ana and the children and the Cross family. They would take the path back to the Ranch to sleep. Grace laughed as Teddy ran up to her excited that his Mom let him run ahead of her and Phoebe. She caught him easily in her arms and gave him a big kiss and hug. She let him down so he could run to his Grandpa Carrick then to Uncles Elliot and Ethan. Ana gave Grace a hug and a kiss before Phoebe could reach out to her. Grace was in heaven because she had little children in her home once again. She glanced over to Kate with baby Carson, Ava was on the swing set with Teddy, and the Cross Family was making their way over with Andrew. It was going to be a good day. The sun was shining and she hoped that everyone would be on their best behavior.

As like other families, the Grey's were no different. The men gathered in one place and the women found their own place to sit and talk while watching the children. It was a lazy day of sitting by the pool. Eva, Kate and Ana teased Gideon and asked him if he was ready to take a dip and that there was extra clothing for him if he so wished. He just waved them off and said something to the effect that he didn't have his swimming buddy with him. This sent everyone off roaring with laughter. At least, they could laugh together. Christian arrived an hour after everyone else. He wandered out to the patio shyly not expecting to be received with open arms, however, Gideon was the first to say hello. Christian's eyes scanned the grounds looking for his children and for Ana. She nodded at him but did not make an attempt to greet him. Everyone else seemed to be relaxed except for him. They were laughing, telling jokes, giving each other a hard time, chasing after children, and being a family. He seemed to be hanging back.

"Christian, why don't you go play with your son? He is in the bouncing house." Grace said trying to get him involved. "You know, it's alright to have fun."

"Mom, I don't want to ruin things for everyone." He said lowly.

"If I thought you were do you think you would have been invited?" She kissed his cheek and went into the house to bring out more iced tea.

Ana asked Eva to keep an eye on Phoebe so she could do what she should have done a few days ago. She saw that Christian was heading to the inflatable bouncing house. She caught up with him and gently touched his arm. "Can I talk with you?" She asked softly.

Christian took her arm and they found a private place to speak and out of the sight of the family. "I screwed up Ana. I should have told you everything." He blurted out. His heart was racing and he felt a bit lightheaded.

"I owe you an apology for the other night. I was so angry, but that is no excuse for what I did. I perceived your approach as threatening, but I still should have practiced control. I hope that you will forgive me." She looked down to her sandaled feet. "I am going to anger management sessions with Dr. Wesley to learn to deal with all this anger that I am feeling."

"Ana, we are just fucked up." He said with his shy smile.

"Fifty shades baby." She replied using his description of himself. "I was so hurt hearing Janna's side of the story. When she told me that you were checking out subs at clubs it sent me over the edge. You had to be doing that when I was at work or at home with Teddy. It just tore me up that when I thought you were working or having a night meeting that you were looking for another woman. I know it's still not an excuse to physically attack you. I can't tell you how bad I feel now after realizing what I did."

Christian could tell that she was horrified by her own behavior. He understood uncontrolled anger. "Ana, you don't have to tell me about control and anger. Baby, I wrote the book on it." He wanted so much to embrace her, but he didn't want to frighten her. They both were hurting.

"We did not handle this well, did we? I think I am more to blame for this. I should have gone to you and discussed this situation and gave you a chance to explain. Dr. Wesley, Laura, thinks that I am still harboring hidden anger not just toward you but … you know…husband #3. I am still hurting, Christian. It just hurts so much." The tears were welling up in her eyes. "I don't know how to deal with it all."

Christian threw caution into the wind and took her into his arms and held her close to his heart. She melted into him. "Oh, baby, you are not telling me anything I haven't heard before in my own head." He kissed the top of her head. "If you want to know everything, I will tell you. It's not pretty, Ana, and I fear that you will only hate me more."

She held on to him enjoying the warmth of his body. "Someone once told me that love and hate walk the same line. Maybe the hate I felt the other night is because I still love you."

"Why don't we go into the house and sit down and really talk? I won't withhold anything back."

Ana agreed and let Christian walk her into the house. They decided on Carrick's study since it would give them the privacy they needed. "Would you like a drink?" He asked as she sat on the brown leather sofa. She shook her head no. She wanted to keep a clear head. She could tell he was nervous as he sat beside her. "It is true that I did contract two subs during our marriage, Janna and Daphne'. And, yes, I was at clubs looking for them. I met Janna at Diablo's and she was with Elena who was helping her to find a new Dom. Well, you know the process, so I won't go into that."

"Why did you break the contract with the first scene? It supposed to be a non-sexual contract."

He had to find the right words. "I thought I could control the sexual urges that come with the power exchange, and I was arrogant enough that I thought I could get away with it. I know that sounds selfish but it was what I was feeling." He was embarrassed by his actions. He had been a fool. "I was a horrible Dom. I hurt that girl but she kept coming back for more. It was when I lost control with the cane that she finally broke the contract. I was a heartless bastard. I was drinking too much and I just didn't care if she left or not. I thought hiring a sub would help me, but it made life worse. Ana, I really did think it was a short-time, one-time event. But, once I got back into that room, I was out of control. It took me over."

"Why didn't you ask me, Christian? I would have done whatever I could to satisfy you." The welling tears were falling down her face. "I just wasn't enough."

"Baby, you are enough. I am not enough for you. I am the one who broke our vows." He stood up and began to pace as he brushed his hand thru his copper hair. "You deserve all that a man can give a woman or should give a woman. I failed. I didn't give you the love, honor, respect, and fidelity that you expected. I only wanted what I thought I needed." He took another breath. "I was selfish and didn't think that you would ever find out. I threw everything away."

"Was I a bad wife? Did you stop loving me?"

"I thought you were a bad wife, but in all honesty, no you were not a bad wife. I thought you should submit to me as your husband and when you refused to it angered me. I didn't realize until it was too late that you were always a loving and giving wife." He returned to her side. "Ana, I was stupid and foolish. When you found me with Janna that day and you ran away, I thought I would kill myself."

"But, you went back into the playroom and had your time with Janna." He had the good sense to blush. He nodded. "Elliot told me she was still there when he got there."

"I figured since I had been caught, I had nothing else to lose. I went back to Janna and took out all my frustrations on her."

"When did it end with her?" Ana hands were trembling. It was hard to hear all this, but they had to clear the air between them so maybe they could at least build a friendship for the sake of their children.

"A few weeks later. She left after the caning incident." He lay back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. "By that time, you had served me with divorce papers. I was so damn mad at you for daring to leave me. In my twisted mind, I thought you should be grateful that I didn't want to take you into the Playroom and beat you senseless." He took another deep breath. "I went to a few clubs that had on-premises services and beat the shit out of a couple of brown haired girls. I swear Ana, I did not have sex with them. I was just punishing them. I met Daphne' at Diablo's also. She was so submissive and I wanted her in my playroom. I contracted her and she became my submissive until she got to clingy wanting more. I couldn't give her or Janna more. That's not what they were there for."

"You always used protection?" She asked. She sat staring at Carrick's desk.

"Yes, I did. Both subs had to go through a doctor's examine also to clear them for STDs and to make sure that they were on birth control of my choice. I still used a condom at all times."

"Are you going back to the lifestyle?" She asked wanting to know in case this was something that she needed to prepared for.

"No, Ana. I'm not." He  
took her hand once again. "If I did that, I know that it would end us for good."

"You still want me…after what I did?" She asked shocked by his revelation.

"Yes, I do. What happened the other night is nothing compared to what I have put you through. If you could find your way to forgive me I want to be yours again."

"I am still dealing with everything, Christian…and now this anger issue." She swallowed hard. "Laura put me on anti-anxiety medicine to try to moderate this condition. I don't know how long it is going to take me to get this under control." He brought her hand up to his lips. "I am still scared of you…of us."

"We agreed to take things slow, Ana. I know that we need to give each other space and we need to take the time to know each other again. We never had problems with sex, but we need to work on communicating in a healthy way and not running away." He pulled her close and held her. "We can work this through. We can do it."

She wanted to believe that, but she still had doubts. Between her problems and his problems could they find a way to restore their relationship? They sat on the sofa for awhile. Christian would kiss her once in awhile on the head, or take deep breathes of her hair to fill his senses of her scent.

"We better return before the family thinks we abandoned the children here." She joked. She started to stand up, but he pulled her down into his lap. "Christian" He cupped her chin softly. "One kiss, baby. That's all I want…one kiss." She leaned into him pressing her lips to his. The kiss deepens but she pulls away. "That was one kiss."

"Alright, baby let's get back before Elliot blows a gasket thinking we are having hot sex upstairs in my old bedroom." He stood up with her in his arms and let her slide down his body. "I will go check out all those death traps my parents call games for the kids." She just laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

After playing with his children as he inspected the inflatables Christian finally joins the men. Their conversation was about the upcoming Mariners game. He was relaxed and happy that he had a chance to speak with Ana. It was when Elliot sucked in his breath and said, "Holy Mother of God!" did Christian feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He followed Elliot's stare over to the pool area to see Kate, Eva, and Ana taking off their sundresses to reveal their little bikinis. "Slug me, brother and tell me that I am seeing what I am seeing."

Christian had to admit that it was a lovely sight, a true golden blonde, a strawberry blonde with a brunette in between them. All three were built perfectly. Gideon was like a statue admiring the view and smiling as he lusted after his own wife in her bright yellow bikini. Elliot had to whistle at Kate with her pink bikini, and Sweet Heaven, Ana was in a ruby red one. The men were about to combust. Even Ethan found himself getting warm under the collar looking at Ana and Eva. Christian sat on a patio chair and stared at Ana with his lust burning brightly for her. The girls jumped into the pool and before long were in a splash fight with shrills filling the air. The men groaned as wet bodies moved through the water, playing tag or whatever game they were playing.

Elliot sat next to his brother. "It's almost better than the striptease that Ana did to haul your ass out of the pool." He laughed at the memory. "Damn, my wife is fuckin hot!"

Gideon joined them. He looked around to make sure that Grace was not watching them, but she was busy with the grandchildren. "I brought a bottle of my finest scotch. Anyone game?"

"You do like to live dangerously, Cross." Elliot said but he was the one who found three tumblers and the ice. "Of course if Mom asks…this was your idea." Gideon gave them each three fingers of scotch then placed the bottle out of sight.

"Gentlemen, to your good health," His eyes went to the ladies in the pool, "and to our ladies." Glasses clinked together in a toast.

"We are lucky bastards to have women like that." Elliot declared. "God, look at them, anyone of them could be a model or an actress. They are women that most men just dream about."

"God, Elliot will you please put your tongue back in your mouth? You have two children with Kate and you act like you never seen her before." Christian said as he downed his scotch.

"And, you are not checking out your ex-wife? I saw your face when she revealed that bikini. Your eyes bulged out of your head. I bet your other head is bulging also." The laughter of Gideon and Elliot peeled off Christian's reserved manner. He laughed along side of them. "I swear if Kate bends over one more time, I am going to die." Elliot was rolling his eyes in dramatic despair.

"She got her figure back after Carson. She looks good." Christian offered shocking Elliot into silence. Christian actually complimented the woman who swears that she is going to cut off his balls and make Christmas ornaments out of them.

"Pardon me, is my little brother eyeballing my woman?" Elliot asked in a teasing way.

"About as much as you are eyeballing my ex." Christian replied knowingly.

"Well, crap, that's fighting words there, little bro." Elliot reached over and gave Christian a smack in the back of the head that would make Jethro LeRoy Gibbs proud.

Christian batted Elliot's arm away but was still laughing. He was glad that he decided to come to his mother's party. When she first told him about it, he said he doubt if he would make it and that the family would be happier without him there. She called him out on that and told him not to be a coward and he should never be afraid to come home. He decided it was good that he listened to his mother.

Mia joined Eva, Ana, and Kate after the ladies got out of the pool. Mia giggled as she heard the moans and groans of the men as the ladies dried themselves with soft fluffy towels. The girls decided to sit around a patio table that had a large sun umbrella for shade. Iced Tea and lemonade sat on the table for their pleasure.

"I loved the look on their faces when we ripped off the sundresses." Kate laughed as she sipped on iced tea. "I am so glad we found these sexy little bikinis."

Ana and Eva giggled like naughty little girls. They both glanced over to see if their men were watching them. Ana's eyes caught Christian's and she could tell that he enjoyed the little show. Eva had eyes only for her husband who was talking with Ethan. She closed her eyes and took a moment to relive their lovemaking from the night before. She was half tempted to grab his hand and take him back to the Ranch for another round of heart bursting sex.

"Hey, Mia…why don't you take off that dress and join us in our little bikini party?" Kate asked.

"Not today, Kate, but thank you." Mia said lowly. Ana noticed that Mia seemed to be out of sorts. She moved closer to her sister-in-law. She took Mia's hand and squeezed it.

"Is there a problem, Mia?" Ana softly asked so no one heard her.

"I think…actually I know that I am pregnant." She whispered. Her big dark eyes were full of tears of fear. "I haven't told Ethan. I am scared, Ana."

Ana was beyond shock. She was speechless. "He has to know, Mia. You can't keep this from him."

'You don't understand, we've been arguing." She shook her head. "He is going to leave me."

"Oh, honey, do you really think that we girls would let him do that?" Ana lowered her voice and moved even closer to Mia. "Just tell him and see what happens. If he chooses to walk away, you know we will be here for you and your baby. Besides, Ethan will be too scared of your brothers to run. I can imagine their reactions."

"Especially Christian. He will go thermonuclear!" Mia offered feeling the emotion of despair.

"I would go tell him now, and then you need to inform your parents." Ana was thinking how she would react if Phoebe was in this situation. She would want to know as soon as possible so she could be supportive of her daughter. Ana was sure that Grace would feel the same way.

Dusk fell over Grey Manor and children were put to bed. Grace asked that Teddy and Phoebe stay with her and Carrick and Ana agreed. Christian saddled up next to Ana. "I loved your bikini. Watching you girls in the pool was almost as sexy as your little striptease."

"Christian!" She choked on her sip of white wine. "I can't believe you said that."

His grey eyes blazed with orneriness and a lust that made Ana blush. His hands slide over her behind. "Mmmm, Mrs. Grey, your ass is delectable. What I would like to do to you." His voice was low and sexy and made her groin tighten.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked as his hand rubbed her bottom. "I thought we were to go slow and give each other space."

"I would love to share some space with you."

Ana caught her breath. He was seducing her. She closed her eyes. "Please, Christian we have to go slow. If we go to bed together now, it might do more damage."

"How can making love to my wife do any damage? Woman, I want you so fuckin much."

His voice was getting loud and Ana saw that Kate had been intrigued by his voice. She blushed as she took his hand off her bottom. "Down boy, we have an audience." She tried to step away, but his arms went around her waist. He pulled her face up by holding her chin gently. She knew he was going to kiss her and he didn't care who saw them. Her lips parted slightly in anticipation. When their lips met her body exploded in desire that could rival the largest volcano erupting. Her arms snaked around his neck bringing his face down to hers. Their tongues danced around each other, seeking and exploring, needing and wanting. One of Christian's hands slipped down to her bottom and caressed it softly. "Christian" She breathed. He was breaking her down. Maybe she should just submit to his will. This constant fighting for dominance was getting tiring. She melted into him.

"I will come to you tonight."

"We are grown adults, darling. We don't need to sneak around." She whispered on his lips.

Christian began to laugh. "You are right. We are consenting adults. Shall I carry you to your bed?" She looked up at him and started to share his laughter. She playfully stepped away from him, challenging him to keep her. He tried to catch her but she evaded him. She was running and laughing and then hit something hard that sent her falling to her shapely bottom. She looked up to see Elliot standing above her with his hands on his hips with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Are we playing, little Sis?" He asked with a wink.

Ana began to blush. She felt strong arms pick her and she knew it was Christian. His strong arm remained around her waist. "We are just having some fun." She answered back.

"Hmmm, interesting." Elliot tapped his forefinger on his lips in thought. "And, what does this mean?"

"It means that it's none of you business, Lelliot." Christian offered with a smirk. "What Ana and I do is between us."

"Not when you are doing it in front of the whole family. Everyone saw that liplock you two were engaged in. Nothing to worry about, everyone is happy about it. We want you back together. You guys are like peanut butter and jelly; you need each other to be whole." Elliot reached over and gave Ana a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "As much as I would like to keep celebrating whatever this is between you two, we have a situation with Mia."

Ana's face went pale. Mia must have told Ethan about the baby. Her hand went to Christian's hand that was splayed over her stomach. She wondered how the Grey Brothers were going to handle that their little sister was pregnant. It was never boring at a Grey household.

Mia and Ethan sat together in Carrick's study as Carrick paced back and forth before them. Grace was sitting on the edge of Carrick's desk watching her husband with a gentle smile on her face. As usual, Carrick was over reacting to a situation. He was just told that Ethan wanted to marry his daughter and that she was two months pregnant. Marriage and baby for Carrick's little princess!

"Is this what you want Mia? You are in the early stage of pregnancy…there are other options…"

"Daddy, no." Mia whispered horrified that he would even suggest abortion. Her arms wrapped protectively around her mid-section. "I love Ethan and I want him and our baby."

"You are so young Mia." Carrick said with tenderness. "I want you to be happy."

"Dad, I am happy with Ethan. He is the one." She smiled at Ethan. She could tell that Ethan was nervous and she knew he would be even worse when Elliot and Christian got involved. She understood why her Dad was worried. Her relationship with Ethan had been up and down ever since they met. They would date for awhile, then break up and date other people and then they would end up with each other once again. Mia never went back to an ex-boyfriend except for Ethan. In her mind, he was the one for her. They would just have to learn how to talk with each other and stop this business of running off when angry or upset. "Daddy, please give us your blessings."

Carrick was lost when his little girl did those sad puppy dog eyes. Her dark eyes pleaded with him. He knew he couldn't deny her the dream of true love. "You both have my blessings." Mia squealed and threw her arms around Ethan then jumped up and hugged her Dad. Carrick smiled as he embraced his only daughter trying not to cry. His baby girl was now a fiancé and then will be a bride with the title of wife and mother coming in a short period of time. Grace could only smile in support. She was full of emotion seeing Carrick and Mia together. Her mother's tears slid down her cheeks and she also approved of Ethan.

Elliot and Christian stepped into their Father's study to find their Mother in tears and Carrick holding a crying Mia. Both brothers came to the wrong conclusion at the same time and went after Ethan before anyone could stop them. Elliot had Ethan by the collar and held him off the floor. "What the hell did you do to my baby sister?" He growled.

Christian's face was a dark in fury as Elliot's. "I will fuckin kill you, you little bastard!" He was balling his fists at his sides.

"Stop it!" Mia cried as she pulled on Elliot's arm. "Please, Elliot…I am going to marry him."

"Marry him!" Both brothers yelled at the same time.

"He asked Mom and Dad for their blessings. We are getting married." Once again she pulled out her most effective weapon, those amazing dark eyes that pleaded so sweetly. "Please, Elliot."

Elliot let loose of Ethan slowly. "Ahem…. I am sorry, Dude…I lost my head."

Ethan took a big sigh of relief. He had seen his life pass by him in those few seconds. He knew the Grey brothers were protective of their little sister, but they scared the shit out of him. "It's alright…I understand."

Elliot's jovial personality returned quickly as he offered his hand to Ethan. "Welcome to the family."

Christian did the same but he drew Ethan close to whisper, "Break her heart once and you will never see daylight again."


	42. Chapter 42: Enter Luke Sawyer

Chapter 42: Enter Luke Sawyer

Even though Ana and Christian were trying to rebuild the trust that they both destroyed with their actions, they agreed that they needed to keep their relationship quiet and low-keyed. Their dinners together were either at the Ranch or at the Sound. They also gave each other space. After their nights spent together during the Labor Day Weekend they decided to cool the sexual relationship. Both Dr. Hellerman and Dr. Wesley felt that moving into a frantic and heavy sexual relationship would not be the best course for either Christian or Ana. Denial of their desires worked hard on both of them which made them difficult to work with or for. Ana decided that the less she saw of Christian the better off she was at this time. Their only contact was on their date nights or at social events that they had to attend and of course, anything that had to do with the children. Ana had a mission to get her anger under control. She met twice a week with Laura and took daily trips to the shooting range. There were days that she felt like she was failing with her self-control, but at least her target shooting was improving.

Christian was feeling his own frustrations. He wanted Ana in his bed every night and he wanted to wake up with her every morning. He wanted to see his children at breakfast and put them to bed at night. Padding around the Sound at night was lonely. He moved back into the Sound and put Escala up for sale. Within a few weeks it sold. He never bothered to learn who had purchased it. Ana suggested that the money from the sale of the apartment be given to charity. The Pediatrics Department of the Seattle Hospital was given half of the money and the rest went to fight cancer especially breast cancer.

Ana's first goal of hiring Luke Sawyer was in the works. She received his updated background check and the tail that was on him found nothing suspicious about his life. Ana decided it was time to ask him in for an interview. They met at GP in Conference Room #1. As always Luke Sawyer was professional. He wore a dark suit with a soft powder blue tie. He sat with Ana as they discussed through the contract that she offered him for her Head of Personal Security.

"My main concern in hiring you is where your loyalty is. Even though Christian and I are doing our best to work on our relationship, I still believe that he still has stalker tendencies especially when it comes to me and the children. If you decide to accept this offer, you will be asked to sign a NDA that states that you are not allowed to speak to anyone about my life or the life's of my children. I insist on complete loyalty, actually I demand it. I do expect you to be professional yet friendly. We are not as formal as Christian was."

"Mrs. Grey, why did you change your mind about me?" Luke asked.

"I already had a team put together and I was concerned about you being beholden to Christian. And, no offense, Luke, I needed to put space between me and anyone connected to Christian at that time. I will tell you that we are in a better place, but I still protect my privacy and independence. Have you had a chance to read through the contract?"

"Yes, I have. You are very generous with pay and benefits." He smiled at her with his green eyes sparkling. He wiped away a blondish –brown strand of hair from his face. His hair was longer than Ana remembered, but it gave him a California beachcomber look. "I get every other weekend off but I am on call in case of emergencies."

"Of course, that is negotiable and if I am out of town, you may not get that weekend off if you are my on-street security. But, be sure, I will make sure that you are well compensated with your time and with salary. I have a larger security team than Christian because of the children and I don't want my team overworked. That puts my children at risk. If you decide to take my offer, and if you believe that more security is needed I will consider your proposal and then you will be responsible for attaining the personnel. I do have the final word on who is hired after input from the whole team. I want a team that works so well together that they do not need to speak to know what the other is doing or thinking. You will also have to learn protocol that Brady established, but you do have leeway to tweak it to make it better. You will also be working with the Head of Security here at GP and my IT guy Jody. Prescott also works with us as needed."

"I see you provide for additional training and demand it for everyone on the team." He said nodding with her idea over that. "When would you like me to start?"

"After you finish a defensive driving course and certified to drive my modified Traverses."

"Modified?"

"I have four Chevy Traverses that have been modified with bullet proof windows and extra armor. The two black ones are for the security team, the whites ones are for the children. I drive a Mercedes unless I take the limo. I also use a Grey Traverse for work purposes. It is modified also. If you are wondering why I chose the Traverse, it's because it is so common. An Audi is too evident for my security reasons."

Luke smiled broadly. "You were always the smart one."

"You will also have access to a very advance computer and monitoring system that is comparable to anything that the U.S. military has. You will also have to be trained on this system." Ana handed him a pen. If he wanted the job, it was his. She was going to trust him. He took the pen and signed the NDA and the Contract of Employment. She smiled as he handed the pen back. She offered her hand. "Welcome to the team Luke. You will find that I am a worse boss than Christian especially when it comes to the security of my home, apartment, and businesses."

Luke couldn't believe that she could be more difficult than Christian Grey. "I will not let you down, Mrs. Grey."

"My name is Ana. You will be addressed as Luke or Sawyer, whatever you are comfortable with." She stood up with the papers signed. "Also, one more thing, my apartment at the Cascades is a well kept secret. It is a work area for me when I need to get away from the office but need to stay close. No one knows that I own it except Kate and Eva." She watched as he nodded that he understood. "Every day at breakfast we go thru our daily schedule and every week you and I will go over my extended schedule and the security detail schedules. All in all you are responsible for the work schedule of your team."

"I am the right man for the job, Ana. Thank you for the chance."

"I only hire the best, Luke. Welcome to my family once again." She opened the door. "If you will go to personnel they will finish the rest of your paperwork, then report to IT for your phone and laptop, then set up your classes for GTECH with Jody and Security will schedule your driving course and certification."

They said their goodbyes at the elevators as Ana took her personal elevator to the top floor which was her personal offices and he was on his way to different floors. He was impressed on the security that he saw in her building and knew that it would be as impressive at her home. He wondered what Christian and Taylor will think when they learn that Ana had hired him as Head of her Personal Security Team. He knew he was now equal to Taylor and he hoped that they never would have to go up against each other if the Grey's had another fallen out. He remembered those days after Ana left Christian. He had been a bear to be around. He was a bastard to his staff. He was drinking too much while living at Escala and then there was the situation of his sub. It was the security team that was responsible to get her in and out of Escala without any notice. This was one reason that Luke turn in his resignation. He would no longer be party to hurting Ana. He had to fight the feelings of guilt because like the rest of the team, he knew that Christian was cheating on Ana and Luke never warned her. He was shocked that she even considered him for the opening on her staff, but now that he got it, he would not let her down.

Ana handed the contract to Hannah and asked her to fax a copy to personnel then she headed into her office. She picked up her Blackberry and speed dialed Christian.

"Hey, Baby." He said in his come hither voice. Ana felt her groin tighten and her juices begin to flow. It had been almost a month since she had been with Christian. She made a mental note to purchase some batteries for her toy.

"Hey, handsome. How is the world of M &A?" She was trying to keep their conversation light. She was going to inform that she hired Sawyer and she was not sure how he would handle it.

"Boring and tiring." He answered. "Are you free for lunch today?"

"Oh, I wish I was, but I have a lunch meeting with Elliot." She went to her mini-fridge and found an orange juice and opened it. "I have some news for you and I don't know how you will react to it."

"Tell me."

"I hired Luke Sawyer today to take the place of Brady as Head of my Personal Security Team."

There was silence on the line. Ana was trying to imagine his face. Was his face impassive or was he struggling not to go into a rage? When he finally spoke his voice was amazingly calm. "Congratulations to you both. You got a good man to head up your team."

"So you don't have a problem with this?"

"I know there have been times that I let my jealousies and insecurities drive my behavior, but I know that you were never with Luke." Ana realized that she was holding her breath. When she sighed in relief she heard him laugh softly. "I am sure he will be a valuable employee."

"Thank you, Christian." She said after she took a drink of her orange juice.

"What did I do?"

"You are controlling yourself and I want you to know that I appreciate it." She heard a ping of her email and looked to see that there was an email from Elliot saying that he would be ten minutes late for their lunch meeting. As Christian spoke about plans he would like to discuss with her about taking the children to Disney World in Florida during Teddy's Christmas break from Preschool, Ana emailed Elliot and told him that it would fine and she would meet him at The Mile High Club and get a table for them. Of course, there would be no problem for Ana or Elliot to get a table since they were connected to the owner of The Mile High Club, Mr. Christian Grey. "I have no problem with you taking the children to Florida, but I don't want them to miss Christmas at Carrick and Grace's."

"Ana, you need to come also. This is a family holiday." Christian said in his little boy voice. "We will be home before Christmas. Mom said that she invited Ray and Carla and Bob."

"Yes, she told me about that the other day when we had lunch."

"You and my mom are still having lunches?" He asked surprised.

"Of course, Grace happens to like me." She said in a teasing way. "Once or twice a month we Grey Girls get together to have lunch and enjoy some girl time."

"I am assuming you mean you, Kate, Mia, and my Mom."

"Yes, that is who I mean…and of course if Eva is in town she is also included. I think your Mom has adopted Gideon and Eva." Ana had to laugh. Grace took in people like others took in stray dogs. "Your Mom is over the moon for Andrew."

"She is hoping that we will have some more children."

Ana's eyes grew wide. Children? With Christian? "Uhhh…I don't remember us remarrying. Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Hmmm, that's idea. I could kidnap you and drag you to Vegas for a quickie wedding." He joked knowing that she was sitting at her desk with her mouth wide open.

"I am so hoping that you are just joking there." She said cautiously.

"I am. I wish I could see your reaction over that remark. I bet you look delicious with your big blue eyes widen by the shock of my words. You get that same look when I am taking you."

"Christian Grey!" She exclaimed embarrassed that he was speaking about sex over the phone with her. Now she understood how she makes Eva feel when she says off-colored remarks to make her blush. "You are a bad man." She looked at her watch. "I have to go, babe. I have a meeting to get to."

"Your bad man will be eating alone, all alone at his desk," He was pouting. "While you are having lunch with my brother the baboon."

Ana had to laugh. "Good bye, Christian."

"Later's baby."

Ana was sitting at her usual table when Elliot joined her with a kiss and a slight hug. As usual he was his jovial self which just made him more attractive to the many women who were sheepishly looking at him under their eyelashes. Just like his brother, he had women admiring him. Ana could see why. He was tall, almost six foot three with broad shoulders and a beautifully chiseled male body. His hair was the color of honey and wheat combined and curly. He had dancing blue-green eyes that flashed his orneriness. No wonder Kate was besotted with him the moment she saw him.

"I love the new edition. It is perfect for my needs." Ana said sweetly. "Gideon and Eva will love it also."

"I aim to please." Elliot said quite pleased with himself. "So, what else can I do for you, Little Sis?"

"I have a very important job for you and your crew, but it has to been discreetly and with no one knowing that I am behind it."

"You have me intrigued, Ana. What are you up to?"

Ana gave her little smirk and one delicate eyebrow shot up as if she had a grand secret. "What am I always up to…making money."

Elliot's deep baritone laugh filled the area. "Spoken like Christian Grey's woman."


	43. Chapter 43: Ana's Anger

Chapter 43: Ana's Anger

October brought cool weather to Seattle in which people were pulling out their winter coats knowing that old man winter would be with them soon. Ana was in Laura's office staring out of the window at the cold grey skies. It looked like it could snow. Laura had to step out for a consultation leaving Ana to think about the last two months. She started seeing Laura twice a week for anger management sessions and taking her medication. The first thing that Laura had her do was to find physical activity to do that would spend all her excess energy. She jogged and went to the shooting range, and then she added Krav Maga that Eva told her about. The second thing she had to do was keep an emotions diary where she recorded every emotion that she was feeling during a time of stress or anxiety. The third thing that Laura asked her to do was to write in the same diary what had happened to her as a child and then record the feelings she experienced then and now. The last request of Laura was held in Ana's hand. It was a letter that she wrote to Christian telling him how she truly felt about his betrayal and lies. She was to be brutally honest and she was. There were over six sheets front and back that contained her darkest and deepest feelings over his affair, their divorce, their attempt to reconcile, and how she felt in their marriage. The letter took her almost two weeks to write because she would end up in tears or so angry that she would have to put it aside to go work out, jog, or when really upset go to the range.

Laura returned and sat in front of Ana. She was smiling at her patient to try to make her at ease. "Ana, would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She said softly.

"I know that this last assignment was brutal to do. It is hard to face emotions that could be hurtful to someone that one loves. This letter is for you, Ana, not Christian…even though I do believe that you should share these feelings with him if you haven't already."

"I have shared with him but not all at once." She held up the pages. "This is the first time that they have been gathered in one place and made into a collection. Laura, this thing scares the shit out of me. I wrote some dark shit here. Things I would never do or say."

"You may not say or do them, but you still had them in your heart and soul. By writing them down, you can release them and set them free." Laura was hoping that Ana understood what she was trying to get her to do. "It is a form of soul cleansing as I call it."

"I did feel better after I finished, but it was hell to do."

Laura nodded her agreement. "What is the darkest element that you wrote?"

Ana was embarrassed by what she was about to say. Her anger caused a darkness that she hated. "I wanted to take Christian into his playroom and beat him with a cane until his body was red and welted. I wanted him to feel the pain in and on his body that he inflicted in my heart and soul when he cheated. I wanted to hear him scream and writhe in misery." She fought the tears and the nausea that rolled around in her stomach. "Laura, am I a sick and twisted person to think like this?"

"No of course not Ana. Your pain is the engine that produces your anger. Before you can control the anger, you have to release the pain. When Christian cheated on you he destroyed the life that you two had made together. Then, as you tried to put your life together after the crash, you realized that your marriage wasn't as great as you thought it was. You said yourself that you were miserable in your marriage. He controlled you or tried to control you. You were suffocated and had no freedom to come and go as you wished or to see your friends. All this causes the pain that is triggering your anger."

"So, I have to release this pain." Ana knew where this was heading. Forgiveness. She would have to forgive Christian, Janna, and Daphne'. Was she ready to do this? Could she really forgive him and them for the destruction that they caused? Laura could see the conflict on Ana's face.

"Forgiveness isn't for those who do wrong, but it is for the one who was wronged."

Those words played and replayed in Ana's head. She would have to forgive so she could reclaim her life and be a survivor instead of being the victim. She closed her eyes. Would forgiving be a sign of weakness? "If I forgive Christian will he have power over me?"

A smile tickled Laura's mouth. She brushed away a strand of escaped hair back behind her ear. "Most people think that. Forgiving someone is the ultimate power. It takes a strong person to forgive someone who has wronged them. Not forgiving is weakness because it gives, in your case, Christian the power because he is still controlling your emotions. By keeping hold onto this pain, you are letting his actions control your life. For example, do you date? Have you ever thought about going out on a date with anyone? Listen, I am not trying to get you to forget Christian. If he is the one that you want to be with and you don't want him to keep controlling you then you will need to forgive him." She took a breath. "For you to have any successful relationship with any man including Christian this is a step you will need to take."

"What about trust?"

"Like you said, trust has to be earned. Christian or any man will have to earn that trust." Laura cocked her head sideways like she did when she was trying to make a point. Her voice softens to almost a whisper. "Can you forgive him, Ana?"

Ana thought about everything she had gone through. His controlling, his accusations, cheating, the subs, his lies, their divorce, her children without their father and their home on the Sound, having the baby for Eva and Gideon, their attempt at reconciliation, more lies, and then her anger. What good was it to hold on? The pain was not helping her. The pain was keeping her from living. She was tired of living in the past. She needed to have a future. "It is time to let it all go."

It took another week before Ana could find the strength to confront Christian. She met him at the Sound. She asked that they be alone. She arrived about six in the evening. He met her at the door and led her into their home by her hand. She was then taken into the dining room where a lovely table was set for them. He pulled out a chair for her. As he pushed her chair forward as she sat he kissed her behind her right ear. "You look so beautiful."

"Th …Thank you." She replied looking down at her place setting. She lifted her blue eyes to see him still smiling at her. He was happy to be with her. His excited demeanor reminded her of Teddy when he was waiting for an ice cream cone. For some reason she found herself nervous.

"I hope you don't mind but I did the cooking." With an over-the-top flourishing sweep of his arm he pulled the silver cover off a big plate of Macaroni and Cheese. She had to laugh but loved his choice of food.

"It looks very delicious." She said as she smelled the melted cheese. "Before long you will be making lasagna."

As Christian sat down shaking his head he laughed, "I doubt if my cooking skills will ever be that good. I will leave lasagna to you and Gail." He offered her some wine which she accepted. "It is good to have you here, Ana. I get lonely here. This house is too quiet without the children."

"Christian, I need to tell you something." She saw his smile fade. He was expecting bad news. She touched his hand to comfort him. "It's not a bad thing. Please trust me and let me speak my mind. Can you do that for me?" He nodded. "When we got married, I thought it would be forever. I wanted to share my life with you. I loved you so much and I did want to make you happy. I knew before our first anniversary that you wanted more from me and I couldn't do what you wanted. I am not a submissive and I felt that you kept trying to make me one. I did fight you every step of the way. I was miserable at times and I felt suffocated. There were times that I wanted to run…oh God, Christian…I did…I wanted to take Teddy and run and just let you go back to the lifestyle that you love so much. But, I couldn't leave you. I couldn't be without you. I loved you so desperately that I stayed. As we grew apart I knew that it was just a matter time before our marriage would be over. You wanted a 1950s wife that stayed home and took orders from her husband and I wanted a career. We were at cross differences. My anger was always under the surface but it started to bubble over. That is why we were fighting over the littlest things. I am just as much to blame as you are for the demise of our marriage. When you cheated on me, the anger just grew and consumed me. I knew that you had a sub before Phoebe was born. I knew about Janna long before I walked in on you in the Playroom. I was six months along when I found out. I waited until she was born before I am began divorce proceedings. I hired a private investigator to tail you so I knew when you were with her. I just wanted it over with. I was miserable and you were miserable. I hated that you fucked another woman…I still hate knowing that you shared your body with another woman while with me. I felt so betrayed." She reached for her wine glass and took a drink. "The reason why I am telling you this is because I want you to know that the pain nearly destroyed me and it's still affecting me. Before we can move on to wherever we might go, something has to happen."

"What?" He asked in a low raspy, emotionally filled whisper.

"Forgiveness, Christian. We need forgiveness." She squeezed his hand. "I forgive you Christian and I hope that you will forgive me for not being the wife that you wanted."

Silence. Christian didn't know how to respond. She wanted forgiveness from him. He didn't understand. She didn't do anything wrong. She was the wife that he wanted. She was still the wife he wanted. "How can I forgive you when you didn't do anything wrong?" A tear slid down his face. "I was the one who destroyed us. How can you forgive me?"

"Because, I never stopped loving you even when I hated you. It's time for us to move on. It is time to leave the pain in the past and start anew. I don't know if we will end up back together or not, but we need to have a clean slate between us. We deserve it and so do our children."

"Do you want to get back together? Do you want to be married to me again?"

"I do, if you will end your controlling ways and not suffocate me. I can't live that way, Christian. I love my independence. I love my career and I am good at it. I will never ever be yours or anyone's doormat again. If you want to be with me, you will have to love this Ana. The Ana you fell in love with who stumbled into your office no longer exists. I am an adult and I demand respect from everyone including you t."

"I love it when you challenge me and I love your smart mouth. Ana, I want you. I will always want you. I will take you anyway I can get you. I am yours, baby." He got up from his chair and kneeled in front of her. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you also." She admitted. "I still think we should take things slow. And, I'm not ready to sleep with you yet. Even though I have forgiven you, there is still a trust issue to work thru. I need to know that you won't cheat on me again. There can't be anymore subs or trolling the clubs. I will not tolerate such behavior."

Christian embraced her warmly to his chest. "I won't disappoint you. I am yours and only yours."


	44. Chapter 44: The Grey Rose

Chapter 44: The Grey Rose

Mia and Ethan's wedding day was just a few days away and the efficient staffs at GEH and GP were working hard to make this day perfect for the sister of Christian and Ana Grey. The Grey Manor was hosting the wedding in the backyard for over 300 guests. Ana graciously offered her own home to house extra staff or supplies needed. Vendors started arriving two days before the event to sit up their services. Mia was excited about getting married, but she was also filled with a sudden fear. She was about to become someone's wife and she would be a mother in six months. She stood at the window staring out at the grounds but actually saw nothing. Absent mindedly she caressed her stomach. She was just beginning to show. To hide her conditioned she chose an empire waist wedding dress that reminded her of what Empress Josephine might have worn when married to Napoleon. Kate's mother was able to design and produce the ivory colored lace dress in less than five days. She already decided she would wear her up in her natural curls setting the old fashioned romance theme of the wedding. With a sigh, she turned away from the window to find her mother staring at her with concern in her eyes.

Grace could see the worry in her daughter's dark eyes. The pregnancy hormones had made their appearance. "Hello, my darling girl." Grace said with her mother's gentle smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm overwhelmed at the moment. I feel like I am on a Ferris wheel on super fast speed. One day I am a daughter and the next I am going to be someone's wife." She moved to the sofa and sat. "And, all these wedding preparations…they are driving me nuts! I love planning events, but this has been difficult. Maybe, we should have followed Christian's advice and flown to Vegas and been done with it."

"Mia Gracelyn Grey! I don't think so. No daughter of mine is running off to Vegas for a quickie wedding in some cheap wedding chapel being married by some god awful Elvis impersonator!" Grace had her hands on her hips. She could slap Christian for putting this idea into Mia's head. "You are just tired and that is to be expected. It is the pregnancy, but darling, I am here to help as well as your sisters. So, don't worry about a thing. Just relax and enjoy."

"Thanks, Mom, I do feel better now." She gave a small smile. "So when are you going to smack Christian up along the side of his head for throwing out the Vegas wedding idea?" Grace laughed out loud. Her daughter knew her so well!

Wedding Day! Mia always thought that she would spring out of her bed on her wedding day with energy and determination; however she was still in bed at nine o'clock. Her stomach was pitching and rolling. Great! Morning sickness on her wedding day, this was not how it was supposed to be. Brides were supposed to be radiant with love not green with nausea. She made it just in time to the toilet to rid her stomach of its contents. She sat on the floor next to the toilet. "What a great fucking way to start the most important day of my life!"

"Actually, the most important day of your life is when that little baby is born." A voice softly said. Mia looked up to find her mother in the doorway of the bath. "Yes, a wedding day is important, but having a baby with the man that you love is even more special and precious."

"Did you feel that way with us" Mia asked. "when you brought us home?"

The memories of bringing her children home for the first time made Grace's heart swell with never-ending joy. "Yes, my darling girl, I did. When I held my children for the first time I knew what heaven looked like. I may not have given birth to you, but you were born in my heart. I loved you before I even saw you." Grace felt Mia rush into her arms and embrace her tightly. They held each other for the longest time. "We better get you ready. You still have the hairdresser and the makeup people to deal with." She wiped away a tear from her face. Her little princess was getting married today. Thank God, it was a rare sunny day in October. "But, there is one more thing." Grace presented a jewelers' box out of her pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful broach of a Gray Rose. Mia knew exactly what it was. This antique piece of jewelry belonged to Carrick's grandmother and every Grey bride had worn it on her wedding day ever since. Carrick's grandmother and mother, Grace, Ana, and Kate had worn it on their wedding days and now Mia Grey would have the honor to carry on the tradition. "This is a special day for me, Mia because I get to pin this very precious item onto your wedding dress to commemorate the love that has always been a tradition in the Grey family." There were tears in both of their eyes. "There are many years of love represented in this family heirloom. May the tradition of love always be with you and Ethan."

Mia smiled feeling connected to her grandmothers, mother, and sister-in-laws. They had been married under the Grey Rose. "Thank you, Momma." She whispered as another tear slid over her cheek. "It is an honor to wear this."

Mia walked down the aisle to the strains of Pachabel's Canon in D with Carrick beside her. They stopped at the first row of chairs so Grace could join them to escort Mia the last few steps to her future husband. With their hands joined together, Grace and Carrick gave their only daughter to Ethan Kavanagh for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, and forsaking all others until death do them part. With the exchange of rings and a kiss that rivaled any Hollywood kiss, Mia Gracelyn Grey became Mia Gracelyn Kavanagh, another bride married under the Grey Rose.

Ana watched the wedding celebration with bittersweet memories filing through her memory. She was taken back to her wedding day which had been here at the Grey Manor on a warm July day. The wedding had been intimate with only family and close friends. She smiled when she remembered their first kiss as husband and wife. Christian had held her close, one arm around her waist and his hand along the side of her face with his fingers in her hair tenderly bringing her lips up to meet his. She closed her eyes to fight the tears. That had been one of the happiest days of her life when she married under the Grey Rose.

"You look so beautiful, Ana." His voice was warm and sensuous. The timbre of his words promised seduction and pleasure. Christian stood behind her and pulled her close to his chest. "When you walked down the aisle before Mia, I nearly came in my tux." His hand caressed the naked skin of her shoulders. She was wearing a strapless silver floor length dress that hugged every curve of her body. His warm lips followed suit of his fingers. "You taste like heaven."

"Christian." She breathed letting her head fall back onto his chest. Her heart was racing wildly and she could hear her blood pumping through her body. He was teasing her, trying to seduce her back to his heart and bed.

"I know we are to take things slow, but baby, how I can I when you are the hottest, sexiest woman in the whole fuckin world?"

"Behave, Mr. Grey." She said fighting hard to keep her self-control. They were progressing becoming friends and learning about each other, a task that they missed in the early stages of their whirlwind unconventional courtship. They were engaged only five or six weeks after their first meeting and married a month and half after that. "Mia is lovely, is she not?"

Christian watched as Mia danced with her new husband. They did look good together, a portrait of opposites attracting. Ethan was tall, blonde, and more reserved than Mia with her jet black hair and excitable personality. They would balance each other, a great trait to have in a marriage. "She is always lovely." He said softly. His baby sister: married and pregnant. "Mrs. Grey would you give me the honor of the next dance?" He kissed the top of her head then bent slightly to nuzzle her neck. "I want to feel you pressed against me as we move to the music." His voice dropped ever lower to a whisper that tickled her ear. "We will be making love on the dance floor." Ana gasped in anticipation. She could only nod her answer because her voice had failed her. He was breaking through her defenses, calling out to her to trust him once again and let him love her. She wanted him so badly, but she was afraid that having sex with him would take their relationship back to a time that made them both miserable. She closed her eyes and prayed for strength to deny the pleasure she knew was there for the taking if she would only ask. He would not deny her anything, his heart, his body, his life, and even his fortune. He laid all of himself at her feet.

The next song found Christian and Ana, Elliot and Kate, and Ethan and Mia on the dance floor by themselves. Mia wanted one dance with just her wedding party. The three couples were lost in their own bubbles and did not care that the wedding guests were watching. Christian held Ana tight with both his arms around her waist. Her arms had been placed around his neck. She could feel every inch of his body pressed into hers. His smell was intoxicating. She could wrap herself up in his very essence and live happily ever after. There was something spicy in his male scent that captivated her and kept her returning to him. She breathed him in as she laid her cheek against his muscular chest. The attraction between them was growing even stronger than their initial attraction when she fell into his office that May day.

Eva watched from her table. She saw how Christian held Ana and moved her seductively about the dance floor. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was making love to Ana on the dance floor. The sexual tension between those two was evident, one could taste it from yards away, but there was something else. She sensed a change, there was more than just sex, and there was a deep intimacy. She smiled brightly. It was time for them to take the next step: commitment!

"And, what is my Angel smiling about?" Gideon Cross asked his wife as he sat down next to her with another flute of champagne. His eyes traced over her face and then he leaned in and captured her lips with his. "Mmmm, you taste better than the champagne. Maybe, it's time to take the path back to our suite and I can drink you all night long."

"You are insatiable, Ace." She said against his lips. "And, to answer your question my smile is for Ana."

Gideon pretended to pout, a habit he picked up from his drinking buddy, Christian Grey. Once in awhile Christian would actually win over Ana with such a pout. "Ana gets a smile before I do?"

"Look at her. She is radiant when she is with Christian. I wish she would just say yes to his proposal and put the poor man out of his misery." Eva thought that Ana and the so called experts were crazy to take sex off the table to build a relationship. To her, sex was an important item for the success of a marriage. "But, she never did listen to me."

"Oh, good grief, she listens to you all the time. She just doesn't do everything you say." He laughed as she glared at him. "Now, I am tired of the talk of Ana. Are you ready to return to the Ranch so I can ravish your body?"

"I haven't dance with the Groom yet." She said knowing that would make Gideon growl. "And, you my dear, must dance with the Bride." He rolled his eyes. Mia Grey Kavanagh drove him insane with her bullet speed talking. How could anyone talk as much and as fast as that woman? She was the complete opposite of her brother, Christian. Gideon enjoyed spending time with him because they would sit for hours fishing and not talk. They were drinking and fishing buddies who just happened to be madly in love with sisters. "I also owe Christian a dance."

"Why would you want to dance with him?" Gideon asked harshly.

She smiled wickedly and pointed toward the dance floor. "Look how he dances…who wouldn't want to dance with him? He is pure sex on two legs."

"Eva." Gideon growled. His blue eyes darken with jealousy. "Don't try to make me jealous with my best friend."

"So, he is your best friend. When did this happen?" She asked crossing her arms over her beautiful bosom that was fitted into a silk and lace butter colored shift dress that just came to her knees. "And, I am not trying to make you jealous, for your information, I was just stating fact. Look at some of these women, lining up to pant over him when he is dancing with the only woman he will ever love." She could feel her protectiveness rising up for Ana. She would single-handily go after any woman or man who stood in Ana and Christian's way to happiness. It seemed that everyone in the Grey family wanted them back together as well as their friends, but for some reason they were taking it slow. Neither would make the first move beyond flirting. The wedding party dance was over and now the paid dances with the Bride and Groom were starting. Eva opened her clutch and pulled out an hundred dollar bill and was the first in line for a dance with the Groom. She turned to motion her husband to get in the Bride's line. She was hoping that he would realize the sooner they got their promised dances over with the sooner they could return to their private, sound proof suite and make love the rest of the night.

Christian was hiding from the women who had painted a bull's eye on his back and were stalking him for dances. He wiped his cooper curls from his eyes and looked for his Ana. He found her on the dance floor with the Groom. He had to smile. She was so beautiful. He then frowned, where was the usual jealousy that he felt when he saw her even close to a man? He realized that he did trust Ana knowing that she would never cheat on him. Other men may want her, but she would always be his. He was about to move to another secure place in case one of the stalkers had found him when there was a slight tap on his shoulder. He groaned is despair as he turned and then began to laugh when he saw Eva smiling up at him with her arms open.

"May I have this dance, Mr. Grey?" She said so charmingly. She lowered her voice as she leaned into him. "I will protect you from those love starved women who have been tailing you all night." Christian threw back his head and laughed as he accepted her invitation to dance.

Ana gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek as she finished her quick dance with the Groom. She was about to leave the floor when a warm large hand slide across her waist and pulled her around. She was crushed into the chest of her brother-in-law. "Gideon." She breathed. "I guess I am dancing with you now."

"Of course, you are my sister, besides Eva is dancing with Christian." He smiled down at her. She was still special to him. "Eva was worried about him because of the cougars and the young ones who are stalking him."

"I think Christian can take care of himself." She laughed. "He is a big boy now."

"Well, that is debatable!" Gideon snidely said. "When do men ever grow up?"

"Good point, well made, Mr. Cross." He swung her around gracefully. In truth she did love dancing with Gideon almost as much as she loved dancing with Christian. Gideon wasn't as graceful as Christian, but his power and charm made up for it. "Do you like the addition?"

"Yes, we do and I am sure you are happy not to hear your banshee of a sister during her throes of passion." He had to bite back a laugh as Ana blushed wildly. One point for him, he finally got one over her.

"You could always gag her. I am sure I can find a ball gag for you guys to use." She retorted making Gideon's mouth pop open. Next point went to Ana. He shut his mouth and twirled her around to the music. "When will you ever learn?"

"Learn what?"

"That I will always have a comeback." She giggled as he scowled down at her. "Oh, stop it. Your bad ass looks don't work with me. You seem to forget that I am not frightened of you."

"You should be."

Ana considered his short clipped answer. Did he want her to be afraid of him? Her inner goddess was asleep in her bed with a blindfold over her eyes to block out the light and her subconscious was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ with her wire rimmed glasses sliding down her nose. She and her inner voices were not afraid of Gideon. "Gideon, are you still mad at me for slapping you last summer?"

"No, but I didn't like it." He looked down at her. Her big blue eyes searched his darker, intense blue eyes. "I suggest you never do it again."

"Then I suggest you never give me a cause to do it again." She sternly said. "I expect Christian to do immature things, but not you Gideon. I was hurt because the one man that I did trust humiliated me in my own home in front of my family."

_She said "did". Past tense! She doesn't trust me anymore. Is that why she has been standoffish with me for the last few months? _"You can still trust me, Ana." He led her off the floor because the song was finally done. He took her right hand and brought it up to his lips as he always did after a dance with her. He fingered the ring that Eva gave her. She wore it all the time. "Don't forget sister, you wear our ring, a symbol of trust and family. And, if I didn't say it well enough, I am sorry for humiliating you or causing you any pain whatsoever."

"Forgiven, Gideon. I can't stay mad at you for too long, Bro." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I hear Eva's high heels. I think it's time to try out that soundproof suite." If Gideon wasn't so dark skinned she was sure he would be blushing. Two points to Ana. "Good night, Gideon."

Ana kissed Eva and whispered in her ear "Have fun" which made Eva blush when she figured out what Ana was talking about. The girl had a gift to make her blush. The sisters embraced one more time, and then Gideon led his wife through the crowd to the path that would take them to a sexual heaven.

Christian watched as the sisters said goodnight to each other. He envied Gideon who was able to take his woman to bed. He would give anything to spend a night in Ana's bed. He approached her but before he could reach her, Mia's annoying friend Lily stepped in front of him. She boldly slipped her arms around his waist. He could smell alcohol on her breath. She was leering at him leaving no question what she wanted. He was trying to peel her off his body when Ana turned to see them. Instantly, her eyes went cold and hard and Christian cursed under his breath. He was expecting her to run but she walked over to them.

"Lily, unless you want me to pull every damn extension out of your head then I suggest that you unwrap yourself from my man." She stressed in a surprisingly calm voice.

Lily jumped back at the sound of Ana's dominate voice then her dark brows went down in a frown. "I don't see a ring on his finger. You couldn't keep him, so why can't I fuck him."

"Because Christian learned what harm it can do to a person to fuck around with garbage." Lily saw red and went to strike but Ana was too fast and she caught the offending hand. "Little girl if you are big enough to throw a punch then you are damn well big enough to take one. If you want to play with me be prepared for the pain that I will bring down on you." Those words shot cold chills thru Lily and she backed down. When Ana let go of her arm Lily wisely walked away. Ana watched with her cold blue eyes as Lily slunk away in defeat. When her eyes returned to Christian the iciness was gone. "Once again, I saved your ass, Mr. Grey, and it's a fine ass to save." She walked into his arms and accepted his embrace and a kiss.

Carrick was holding his lovely wife close as they overheard the exchanges between Lily and Ana. They both were shocked by Mia's friend's boldness. But, when Ana went into Christian's arms and they kissed their hearts began to soar. Grace had to fight tears. "I think we will be using the Grey Rose once more."


	45. Chapter 45: Coming Home

Chapter 45: Coming Home

Their kiss never ended or so Ana believed. In one moment she was at Mia's wedding reception kissing Christian then the next moment she was falling into her bedroom, a little tipsy with Christian landing on top of her. They laughed loudly as their limbs were entwined.

"You are comfortable." He said smiling down at her. "I could sleep here all night."

Ana bit her lower lip. "If you are going to do that, Mr. Grey, you will have to help me get out of this dress." He kissed the tip of her nose and lifted off her. He pulled her to her feet and steadied her so she didn't tip over on her extremely high heels. With one arm holding her, he pulled off her shoes and let them fall to the floor. He kicked the door shut so he could take off her dress in privacy. He pulled her around so she was facing away from him and unzipped her dress. His eyes grew in delight when he realized that she did not wear a bra. As the dress slid down her body and pooled at her feet, he was given a delectable view of her shapely ass in a silver lacey thong. He caught his breathe as his groin tightened. He fell to his knees and began to kiss her firm buttocks and rub his hands over her hips.

"You are delicious, Ana. I want to eat you." He kissed up her spine making her shiver. He grabbed a handful of her silky chocolate mane and pulled her head back to have full access to her neck. "So sweet." His teeth nipped her ear lobe then he sucked on her neck to mark her as his. He turned her around so that they were facing. He lifted her face so he could glaze into her beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of a clear cloudless sky. "Tell me, Ana. Tell me I can stay with you tonight and wake up with you in the morning."

"Yes, Christian. Stay with me. Take me to bed." She reached around his neck and pulled her down to capture his lips with her mouth. She needed him. All evening he had stroked the fires of her desire. She was burning for him and only he could put this fire out. When he moaned into her mouth she felt lightheaded. She opened her eyes to plead with him to love her. She was picked up and taken to the bed. She watched as he ripped off his tuxedo then joined her in the bed. "Christian, if we do this…we can't go back to the way we were living." She whispered still worried that he would revert to his controlling ways.

"I don't want to go back. I want a better life than that with you. I want to make you happy, Ana. I want you to be happy and I am going to spend the rest of my life doing just that whether we are married or not." He kissed her so gently that she almost cried. "I. Belong. To. You." He gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to worship her and make her understand that he was there for her for the rest of their lives. His long fingers caressed her neck then trailed down to her shoulders. He had to touch every inch of her body. He skimmed over her breasts tweaking her nipples gingerly. As his fingertips traveled south his mouth went from one nipple to the other sucking and licking. Ana moaned as her head fell back and she absorbed all the pleasure that he gave her. She was touching him feeling the strength of his body. Every muscle was taunt and ready to move. Ana's hands went into his copper hair and pulled his face up to kiss her.

"Christian" Her voice was barely a whisper and full of emotion.

"I love you." He moaned into her mouth then kissed her again. His fingers found and massaged her clit until she arched her back and had her first come. One finger slid up and down her soft woman folds then dipped into her entrance. "Always so wet for me. Mmmmm…so wet and so hot." He slipped another finger into her and pumped with different speeds and pressure and he smiled as she climaxed another time. She was panting and writhing under him. "Ana, I need to be inside you. I can't wait anylonger."

"Yes, Christian…yes…please." She urged him. He shifted on top of her and positioned himself above her sex. Slowly he entered her so that she felt every inch of his length. "Ohhhh…my…God!" The feeling was exquisite and intense. Ana began to cry as her orgasm began with a scream that filled her room. Five strokes later Christian released his seed deep inside her. He collapsed into her softness murmuring love and promises into her neck. Ana could feel his tears as they dropped onto her shoulders. She wiped her own tears. "I love you so much, Christian. It's time that we talk about you coming home in the future."

"Baby, I am home." His lips took hers in a long luscious kiss that seared their hearts and souls together. "And, baby, I am never leaving."

Ana awoke hot. She realized that Christian was wrapped around her and holding her tight to his body. She was careful in slipping out of his embrace so he wouldn't wake up. She knew sleep was elusive to him. He looked so peaceful and rested. His copper hair was mopped over his forehead giving him the look of a young ornery boy. His kissable lips were parted slightly as his breathing was steady and relaxed. She reached out to touch him, but restrained herself. _Let the man sleep, Ana. Good grief…he performed four times for you. He needs to rest. Gee, you are insatiable!_ Ana found her robe and started to slip it on, when she saw his tuxedo shirt on the floor. With a smile, she let the robe fall from her fingers and picked up the shirt. It smelled of Christian. She slid it on along with a pair of panties and then skipped into the bathroom.

The only staff at the Ranch was her security team since she gave Mr. Gailey time off as well as the household staff who cleaned for her. She went to the War Room to inform Sawyer that Christian was in residence and not to freak out. He only smiled and nodded at her. He already knew because he watched Christian and Ana stumble into the house in a rather ungraceful way.

"Rhoades and the extra security are still patrolling both Grey properties. Surprisingly, there was not one security breach last night."

Ana smiled. "That's what I want to hear." She nodded at him. "I knew I was making the correct choice in hiring you. Great job, Luke."

Ana made her way into the kitchen to find Eva and Gideon eating at the island. Andrew was in his highchair. She dropped a kiss on the little boy's raven black haired head and smiled at him. Andrew giggled as his Aunt tickled his cheek. "Good morning." She said as she moved to the stove to start up the tea kettle.

Eva had to admit that it was a good morning. She had spent an amazing night in the arms of her husband who loved her deeply and completely. Her eyes took in her little sister in a man's tuxedo shirt and the love bite on her neck. She bit her lip in thought. It finally happened. They took the next step. Eva looked to Gideon who was coming to the same conclusion. "Sleep well?" She asked then took a sip of her coffee.

Ana knew her sister's game. She turned to face the blonde haired, grey eyed vixen. "Actually, no…I was fucked all night long." Eva choked on her coffee making Ana laugh. "And, after getting some food in me, I might go get fucked all day long."

"Damn you, Ana." Eva laughed. She shook her head. "Christian?" Eva already knew the answer she just wanted to hear Ana admit it.

"Who else?"

Eva could pick out a few men who would love to spend the night with her sister. "And…" She wanted details.

"What can I say…the man screws like he dances…very, very, well…actually great, magnificent and fucking mind blowing." She said without blushing or any guilt. She was a grown woman who spent the night with a man who she loved. She had to admit even to herself, she loved him and probably always will. "Anything else you wish to know?"

"Where is he?"

A sly smile raced across Ana's face. "He's tied to my bed right now. I didn't want him to escape." Gideon spit out his coffee from the shock of her statement. The sisters busted out laughing and Eva reached over and high-fived her sister. It took a lot to unnerve Gideon Cross and get such a reaction. "Do you think I should untie him?"

"Oh, I would just leave him there." Eva shrugged nonchalantly. "You may need some sexing after breakfast, which by the way, I made. It's in the warmer."

"Oh, good God, will you two stop this." Gideon said lowly. "I don't want to hear about anyone's sex life."

"When did you become a prude, Gideon?" Ana asked raising her eyebrows in question. "And, by the way, before the sound proof suite, I had to fuckin listened to yours."

Gideon only growled and went back to eating his breakfast. He couldn't get around Ana and he didn't even try anymore. He took another bite of the omelet that his wife made him and looked under hooded eyes at Ana's legs which looked magnificent. "I think you should go get dressed. Grey would have a fit to see you dressed like that. You know how he is."

"I think she looks great." Speak of the devil; Christian Grey was in the room. He made a bee line to Ana and enveloped her in an embrace and a kiss. "She can wear my shirts anytime she wants."

"I wouldn't let my woman walk around like that with another man in residence." Eva elbowed her husband in the ribs. He only grunted and went back to his meal.

"I guess I am more secure than you, Cross." Christian said laughing. No one was going to ruin his good mood. He was home. He was with Ana, and she was with him. "I belong to this beautiful woman and I know that I can trust her with her own body, our children, and with my heart."

The room went silent. Christian Grey trusted someone besides himself? Who was this man and what did he do with Christian Grey? Ana bit her lip as she smiled. _He said he belonged to me which is different from the usual 'You are mine!" Did he finally understand relationships? People in a relationship belong to each other. Good Lord, as, Dr. Laura would say, "A break-thru!". _Ana hugged him tighter. "Eva made breakfast. You hungry?"

"Famished" He replied with a sly smile. "Some insatiable woman demanded my attentions all night long and I need my strength back." For once someone got Ana. She blush a very bright red as Eva and Gideon began laughing and high-fiving Christian.

"Well, Mrs. Grey…you got a bit of your own back." Eva said still laughing. "It's about fuckin time!" Her blonde eyebrows rose in a challenge for her sister. "So, have you set a date?"

"A date?" Ana asked as she prepared their plates.

"You know for you two to remarry."

Ana nearly dropped the plates. She looked to Christian who wore a silly grin on his face. She recovered her composure and placed the plates on the island. "I don't think we are ready to go down that path just right now. We just want to enjoy getting to know each other again."

"You can do that after marriage." Gideon declared as he wiped his mouth.

"We tried that once and it didn't work." Christian offered. He picked Ana up and placed her on a chair between him and Gideon. His hands were warm on her waist. "We are going to take our time and do it right this time."

"Maybe you should date other people and make sure this is what you both want." Ava said off-handily. She looked up to see three shocked faces staring at her. "It's just an idea."

"I don't date." Christian said thru clinched teeth. "I mean, I don't date other women."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Ana said as a moment of doubt and insecurity flooded over her. If he went out with another woman, maybe he would want her instead. What if he dated a sub? She felt the anxiety building. She counted to ten slowly and tried to calm her nerves. She needed to take her medicine. "If you will excuse me, I'll be right back."

Eva frowned as Ana nearly ran from the kitchen. She blew air through her pouty lips. "I wonder what caused that." The men looked at her in confusion. "She was about to go into a panic attack. I guess the dating idea needs to be shelved."

"Of course, how would dating others help our relationship?" Christian asked as he ate his breakfast. "It would just cause more problems."

Gideon watched his friend dig into his meal. "Don't you think you should go check on her? She seemed kinda upset."

"I'll go" Eva said scooting off her chair and then took her plate to the sink. "I was the one who made the wisecrack about you two dating others."

Eva found Ana sitting on the side of her bed holding her head in her hands. The older sister had to smile when she saw the bed with the sheets and duvets twisted in knots. "Are you alright? Christian and Gideon are worried about you."

"I needed to take my medicine." She looked up to Eva. "I don't think we made a mistake last night, but we are not ready for marriage. I am afraid that we are going to get pressured to walk down the aisle. We can't make a mistake here."

"I understand, sis. I apologize for that remark. I was just joking."

"Not a problem, Evie. Christian and I are going to go slow." Ana took a deep cleansing breathe. "I wonder if those two left anything to eat."

"If they didn't, I will fix you something special." Eva gave her sister a hug. "Come back to the kitchen and have some breakfast."

Ana returned to the kitchen to eat a meal. The guys were gone but their plates had been taken to the sink. Ana ate quietly as Eva loaded the dishwater. "I wonder where those two went."

"I hid the scotch." Eva joked.

Christian and Ana walked together about the estate. They were holding hands and enjoying their quiet time together. "I loved last night." Ana said smiling.

"So did I." Christian kissed her hand. "I know that it's too early to consider remarrying, but when we do decide, how would you like to do it?"

"Quiet." She answered. "We did the big wedding and dress and I don't need that. When it's time we will know and we can find a minister and have a private ceremony. I don't want a big circus or all the hassles of planning a big wedding."

"We can get married by a judge for all that matters."

Ana laughed softly. "I need a minister and I want Eva and Gideon there with us." Christian nodded agreement. "Christian, is this really what you want? A marriage? You have the chance to go live your life the way you want. You can have your subs and the lifestyle and I told you I wouldn't judge."

"Ana, shhh" He placed a long finger on her lips. "I don't want a sub or the lifestyle. I want you and our children. I want to grow old with you and rock our grandbabies. Baby, you are the one that I love. I had to lose you to realize how precious and special you are to me."

"Okay, I believe that is what you want now, but what about a year from now or ten years from now." She said matter-of-factly. "There is something else that I will need before there is a marriage… a prenup."

"Ana, no. I don't want that between us." Christian said in a loud voice.

"Christian, I need it. If it doesn't work between us, we will be protected."

Christian smile turned into a frown. "Are you afraid that I will take GP?"

"No, but I don't want anyone thinking I am marrying you for your money...again. Yes, I am wealthy on my own, but you are still richer than I am." She grabbed his hand. "I do love you, but we have to keep our eyes open in this situation."

Christian pulled her close and wrapped his arms about her. "I will sign anything you want. Hell, I will sign over all that I have if that will make you secure and happy."

"I don't need that. I just want us both to feel safe and secure. That is why our shrinks want us to go slow in this relationship. I am sure Laura will take me to task saying that sleeping with you was rushing. But, I couldn't say no to you last night. I needed you last night and I wanted you so much."

"I know baby. I wanted you too." He kissed her softly. "I know that we have to be careful, maybe we should just run off and get married quietly."

"We are not ready for that. I am still dealing with trust issues. I know that you love me, Christian but I don't know if you can remain faithful." He took in a deep breath. She still didn't trust him, but he couldn't blame her. He had cheated on her. "I want us to date but discreetly."

"Okay, and do I stay here or at the Sound?"

"Both, I guess. We will just take it slow and see where this goes."

"I know where there is going. I won't give up trying to get you back. I will be your husband again and I will spend the rest of my life making you happy." He kissed her once again. "Baby, I will gain your trust once again."

She nodded hoping that he could. They began to walk again holding hands. Each lost in their thoughts. Christian was thinking about getting married and having more babies if she wanted to have more and Ana was wondering if he could be faithful. How long would it take for him to get bored with their vanilla sex life laced with kinky fuckery? She knew that she could not go farther into the lifestyle that he knew so well. She refused to be beaten for love. They walked back to the house to spend time with Gideon, Eva, and Andrew before they had to leave to return to New York.


	46. Chapter 46: I Want You!

Chapter 46: I want you!

Eva was back in New York City and was walking into Crossfire with the files she had worked on for two weeks. Andrew was at home with the new nanny that she finally found that she could trust. She smiled at those who nodded at her knowing that she was the boss's wife. She did not have to check in at reception and went straight to the elevators where she swiped her card that would take her straight to her and her husband's offices.

When the door opened Gideon was standing against the wall with his ankles crossed waiting for her. His smile was breathtaking and she found herself melting. Oh, Good Lord, he was so hot. She couldn't get enough of him and from the lusty gleam in his blue eyes he was feeling the same way.

"Hi." She said reaching up and kissing Gideon.

"Hi, back." He growled then pulled her closer. "I miss you." He picked her up and cradled her into his arms and carried her past the empty assistants' desk into his office. The windows in his office were already frosted over so they had all the privacy they needed. He reached behind him and locked the door as he let her slide down his body. "Take off your clothes, Eva. I need to see you naked."

"Ace." She stated wide-eyed.

"Now, Eva…or do you want me to do it?" He stepped forward which made her take a step back. Gideon licked his lips. "Eva, don't tease me."

"I came to work, Gideon not service you." She felt afraid for some reason. She hadn't seen that wild look in his eyes since the day he came to his parent's house to save her from Christopher. He was in desperation. He needed her. "Gideon, what is it?"

"Nothing. I just want to fuck my wife." He reached over and began to unbutton her blouse. "You know I want to spend every day inside of you. You are my obsession." Her shirt gapped open to reveal her light pink lace bra that contained the most beautiful breasts in the world. His hands were unzipping her black pencil skirt and tugging it down over her hips. "Damn Eva…stockings? Mmmmm…I so approve." He held her hand as she stepped out of the skirt that pooled at her feet. "I am going to eat you until you come all over my sofa." He backed her up until she was at his leather sofa. With a gentle push she was sitting and he was pulling her legs forward and ripping off her lace panties. He slid his finger over her womanly fragrant folds. "You are so wet for me."

"Gideon, what…" She arched her back as his mouth covered her sex bringing her to climax within seconds.

"Oh, baby, you are so sweet." His pants were off and his cock was pulsating with need for his wife. He stroked himself then plunged deeply into his wife. His blue eyes were intense as he pumped into her over and over again. His teeth were clinched as he brought her to her climax then followed suit filling her with his seed. "Damn, baby…you are still so tight. I could go again."

Eva was still coming down from the ride that he took her on so quickly and fiercely. "Gideon, is there something wrong?"

Gideon was still inside her and began to move slowly. "There is nothing wrong, baby." He kissed her softly. "I want you again…slowly and deeply." Eva sighed and surrendered to his power. Her legs wrapped around his hips. "You feel so good."

Eva moved against him. She watched him as his head fell back and he moved against her slowly letting her feel every inch of his shaft. Her heart was racing as the orgasm began to build.  
She cried out his name as he plunged deep inside her. His biceps were straining as he held her tight to the sofa. Their movements sped up as Eva began to cry out. He was going so deep that it almost hurt, but she accepted him and met him thrust for thrust. They both found their release at the same time. Gideon collapsed on top of her. He kisses her neck and nibbles on her shoulder. Eva wrapped her arms around him and held him close and tight. She remained silent. She knew something was wrong but she didn't press him. He would tell her when he was ready. She was content knowing that she gave him comfort.

After he caught his breath, Gideon withdrew from his wife. He dressed quickly while watching Eva find her clothes and then dress. He knew that she was waiting for him to tell her what was wrong. "I think someone is after Ana." He proclaimed hoarsely. He saw the horror on his wife's face. "You told me to watch after her so I have people who keep track of her. For the last few weeks my people have observed two different men following her."

"Oh my God." Eva cried. "Who are they?"

"Private detectives."

Eva felt her heart constrict. Someone was watching and following her sister. "Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows. Her own team picked up the tails. That Sawyer is fuckin good. He had those guys following a decoy." He had to laugh. "My people tell me that a Micah Ellington hired them."

"Who in the hell is that?" Eva wondered why her sister didn't tell her about this development when they spoke on the phone. "I know you have already run a background check on him."

"He is a businessman. Not as rich as Christian or me, but well off. He has properties in Seattle, Portland, and other cities around the country. His company develops and works on computers and computer systems. I don't see any connections to Ana or Christian." He handed her the file on Micah Ellington. "I have my people watching him but he has been in New Orleans off and on for the past few months."

Eva scanned through the file quickly. "Have you told her?"

"Like I said, she already knows. I don't think she would happy if she knew I was watching over her. You know how she is." He sat behind his desk and smiled as Eva perched on the corner of his desk. She crossed her legs and he felt his groin tightened. He couldn't get enough of this woman. She was always on his mind. "I will keep this guy monitored and will take appropriate action when needed."

"You should tell Christian." Gideon shook his head. That would not be a good move because Christian would get out of control and drive Ana nuts. That was a lot of their problems his constant surveillance of his wife. She felt trapped in her marriage, home and even her business.

"They are on the need to know program at this time. Besides like I said, Ana already knows. Her security team is top-notched." Gideon's eyes were following Eva's leg pumping up and down in nervousness. He wanted to lick up and down that leg and fuck her all over again. "So, wife…we sexed up my office, should we move to yours?" Eva smiled slyly and jumped off the desk and ran into towards her office taunting him to follow her.

Eva dialed her sister's number and waited for the woman to answer. She was about to hang up when she heard a breathless—

"Hello…sissy" There was a giggle and the sound of a smack. "Will you stop it? I am trying to talk to Evie"

"Did I interrupt?" Eva asked figuring that she must have called during a very romantic moment.

"Nope…someone is supposed to be getting dressed and heading back to his work."

In the distance Eva heard a deep male voice yell: "I'm the fuckin boss, I can do whatever I want!" She began to laugh. Christian and Gideon were so much alike. She had heard that line a few times when Gideon was in a frisky mood. "Tell him to pull up his pants and leave you alone…I want to talk to you without his mouth." Eva heard Christian give a yell when Ana repeated what she had said.

"I take it you heard what he said about what he does to little girls with smart mouths?" Ana giggled. "Okay, sis…what's up?"

"Thanksgiving and Christmas? What are you plans?"

"We are taking the children to Disney World during Teddy's school break then will fly back to Seattle for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at Grace's. I thought Grace invited you and Gideon for Christmas?"

"She did, but I don't know if we will make it. Gideon is working his ass off to get these last minute details done on some business deal so we can start making plans."

"How about we come back East for Thanksgiving?" Ana asked looking at Christian who was still naked and laying on her bed. He was smiling as his hands clasped behind his head. She tickled the soles of his feet which made her laugh when he pulled away his foot and shot her a dirty look. "What are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

"I don't know. Like I said, Gideon has been working non-stop and I haven't had time to discuss anything with him."

"I have an idea about New Year's Eve. How about we meet in Aspen? We can still go out dancing if we want or stay at Christian's…I mean our house there." Ana rolled her eyes as his narrowed eyes went into a big smile when she corrected her mistake of calling the house in Aspen Christian's. She bit her lip when he held up his hand to show his twitchy palm. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Just run all these ideas past Gideon and see what he thinks. Also, remind him that Christian keeps the good Scotch at Aspen." The girls began to laugh. "And, we will have the pool drained." They were almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"Stop it…I can't laugh anymore. Damn it, Ana…I laughed so hard I nearly peed my pants!"

Ana busted out laughing as the visual of her sister standing in her designer clothes and Jimmy Choos with wet panties and a puddle on the floor played in her head. "I would pay good money to see that."

"Bitch."

"Ole Hag!" Ana exclaimed still laughing.

"Alright Ana, enough." Eva cried. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Publishing great books. Looking at a few small publishing firms to take over. You know me, always wanting to expand."

"Ahhh yes, the Christian Grey effect." Eva could hear the nanny coming down the hallway with Andrew babbling happily. "Hey, Andrew is up and about, so I have to run. You need to get dressed, quit sucking on Grey's dick and get back to work."

"I will think about it…you know I do own the fucking company I can do what I want." Ana growled impersonating Christian. She and Eva shared one last laugh. "I love you, Sissy. Bye."

"Love you too, Bye."

The Holidays were quickly getting closer and Ana and Eva both were rushed about trying to get their work finished, decorate their homes, take care of their families, love the men in their lives', and take time to talk to each other every day. It was decided that Thanksgiving would be spent in New York City with Gideon and Eva. Ana made sure that the Grey Apartment was prepared for their visit. Christian was in charge of having the jet ready.

Ana was on the run for the week before Thanksgiving. There were Holiday deadlines that needed to be met so that certain books were in the bookstores and on-line before Thanksgiving. She was working late into the night sometimes not even coming home but staying in her apartment in the city. She would fall into the sofa at the apartment and sleep in her clothes until the alarm on her phone woke her. After a shower, a change of clothes, and a bite of breakfast she would be back in her office before 7 am. She was running on heart, determination, and caffeine.

Dressed in her trademark pencil skirt the color of soft butter and a white silk long sleeve shirt, Ana raced out of her apartment to her awaiting Traverse. Sawyer was driving. "How is everyone at the Ranch?"

"Mr. Gailey is still cooking. Connie is chasing Phoebe around the house, and Teddy is ready for the trip to Disney World. That is all he is talking about." Sawyer pulled into traffic. "Taylor and I have coordinated our efforts to provide security for your trip. He is a bit frustrated because you have such strict protocols, even more than Christian, but we are working together."

"And, Christian?"

"He's been staying at the Ranch. He had both children in bed with him last night." Sawyer smiled slightly when he saw Ana smile in the rear view mirror. "He is missing you though. He was a bit grouchy this morning."

Ana smiled and looked down at her phone where she had more than ten missed calls from Christian last night and numerous text messages. She quickly called him. "Hey Handsome." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, baby it is good to hear your voice and that giggle." Christian moaned. "I am missing you like crazy."

"I am missing you too. I want you so much, Christian. I promise I will be home tonight." She lowered her voice so Sawyer couldn't hear her next words. "I want to suck your cock until you beg me to stop."

"Grrrrr." He closed his eyes knowing how good that would feel. "Baby, I think I should come for you today in your office." She caught his double meaning and giggled as that image went through her mind.

"Baby, any other day I would say, yes, but this is going to be a killer day. We go on "vacay" tomorrow for Thanksgiving and I want everything done."

"Slave driver!" He exclaimed teasing her.

She chuckled softly. "I learned from the best, baby." She felt the car slow down and Sawyer pull into the parking garage beneath her building. "I am at work now. I will be home around 6 this evening."

"Ok, baby. See you then…and I think we should go to bed early tonight." His grin was covered with lust, need, and the thought of her dressed in a skimpy little baby doll nightgown.

"Love you, Baby. Bye."

Ana was swamped with phone calls and emails from her authors wishing her a Happy Thanksgiving and asking about contracts and book releases. Many of these she forwarded to Emily to answer. She called Elliot to check on the progress of their secret project and was pleased that he was far ahead of schedule. He wished her a Happy Thanksgiving and gave her hugs and kisses as they said goodbye. She only laughed and wished him the same.

She worked through lunch but did manage to nibble on a sandwich that Hannah brought in to her office with a cup of hot tea. The rest of the day was spent with inner office memos and shutting down the offices for the Thanksgiving holiday. By four, she was ready to leave. After wishing her staff a very Happy Thanksgiving Day, she was out the door. She asked for Sawyer to meet her out front so they can leave quickly. She was almost to the Traverse when a warm hand went around her waist and pulled her close.

"We meet again." A deep voice said.

Ana panicked not knowing the male voice. She elbowed the man in the ribs, and then turned to land a punch in his midsection. Sawyer was out of the car and pulling her away from this stranger and pushing her into the safety of her vehicle. The man stood rubbing his stomach and Ana knew who he was. It was that guy from the club. The one that her team knew was having her followed and had been trying to meet with her. "Oh, this is getting fucking ridiculous." She opened the door and stepped back onto the sidewalk. "Mr. Ellington, why are you following me or attempting to follow me?"

"Mrs. Gray, please return to the vehicle." Sawyer said sternly.

"Back down, Luke." She said lowly as her hand touched his forearm. "I want to know why he is pestering me."

"I have been trying to meet you."

"Make an appointment." She nearly yelled. "That is what normal people do."

"Well, I am not exactly normal." Micah laughed. He grimaced at the lingering pain in his mid-section and nodded down at her. For such a little thing she knew how to throw a punch. He had to remember that.

"Mr. Ellington, I am getting tired of this mouse and cat game. Just tell me what you want." Her hands were on her hips.

"It is very simple." He took a step toward her but was stopped by her ever present security. "I want to take you out for dinner and dancing. I want you." His black eyes raced up and down her body. She was a delicious piece of womanhood and he couldn't wait to taste her. "I am at your disposal."

"Mr. Ellington, I believe that I have informed you that I am in a relationship. I don't play outside my own playground."

Micah considered her words as he wondered who was taking her to bed. He had heard rumors that she was seeing her ex-husband, but no one had seen them out together. She was usually with Gideon and Eva Cross or a Kate Grey and Mia Kavanagh when out on the town. "I am only asking for dinner and some dancing."

"Good day Mr. Ellington and Happy Thanksgiving." She said with a smirk and brushed him off. She turned on her heel and climbed into the Traverse and slammed the door. She put her sunglasses on and waited for Sawyer to slide behind the wheel.

"He is persistent." Sawyer said with a small smile. He couldn't blame the man, Ana was a lovely woman. "Shall we get rid of him?"

"You would think being shot down twice that would give him a clue." She checked her phone. "Do you think he will continue to be a problem?"

"I wouldn't say he is a problem, I would say that he is smitten with you."

Ana rolled her eyes. "He is horny." She retorted making Sawyer burst out laughing. "He is handsome though, but he doesn't match up to Christian." She read over her last email from Eva who was talking about turkey and dressing. "I read through Brady's BGC on him and there's not much on him."

"BGC?"

Background check, Sawyer." She said as she typed out a reply to her sister. She hit send and threw the phone back into her purse. "I think you need to do a deeper dig on Ellington. I want to know what he had for breakfast today."

"Will do."

Micah watched as she escaped into her vehicle and left. Once again she left him on the street without a date or any hope. She was a hard nut to crack. He had to find a way to get to her and so far his tactics were not working. On to the next plan, Kate Grey who was after him for an interview.

Eva was sitting on the floor of her kitchen in tears. She had wanted to help with the cooking for Thanksgiving Day, but she was in terrible pain. The cramps were horrible. She knew that it was her time of the month but the cramps have never been this bad to bring her to her knees. She grabbed hold of drawer pull and pulled herself up to her feet. She thought for a moment that she would be sick especially when the room began to spin. She could hear Andrew crying in the nursery and his cries faded as she slid back down the cabinet onto the floor. The last thing she remembered was staring at the ceiling and wondering what was wrong with Andrew…darkness enveloped Eva.

Ana arrived home before six to find Christian lying on the sofa in the family with Phoebe combing his hair. It was beauty shop day and Christian was Phoebe's first customer. Ana  
tried not to laugh, but it was so adorable to watch Phoebe comb and comb those copper curls that were so unruly at times. Her little tongue was pressed between her little rosebud mouth as she concentrated. Ana's giggles caught Phoebe's attention and she shrieked her welcome to her Mommy and ran into those loving arms.

"Oh, baby girl, Mommy has missed you so much." Ana declared as she hugged her daughter tight to her heart and kissed her over and over again.

"Me miss you, Momma." Phoebe said in her toddler's voice. "Mo kiss."

Ana kept kissing her little girl until Phoebe was laughing and squirming to get away. "Where's Teddy?" Ana asked Christian as he turned over onto his stomach and smiled at her over the arm rest of the sofa.

"He is in his room going over the map of Disney World." Christian laughed. "He will know that park like the back of his hand the way he is going."

"I am starved. What is Mr. Gailey preparing tonight?" She asked as she let Phoebe go to finish her Dad's hair. Ana gave him a small but loving smile as Phoebe abused his hair follicles. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I will go see what is cooking and get out of these work clothes and into something more comfortable."

Christian wanted badly to follow her, but they had given Connie time off to return to her family home in Southern California for the Thanksgiving Holidays so Christian was the keeper of Miss Phoebe Grey.

Ana got out of the shower and wrapped a towel about her to answer her cell phone. She was a little short when she said, "Grey." For some reason she wasn't feeling quite right. She decided it must be exhaustion. She had been living on her lattes and not sleeping much.

"Ana, it's Gideon." His voice was shaking and it got Ana's complete attention.

"What's wrong?" Her heart was racing and she knew something was wrong. Eva! "Where's Eva?"

"Sis, Eva's in the hospital." His voice broke. "She's in surgery."

"Goddamn it, Gideon…what in the hell is going on?" She threw off her towel and started to pull on her panties and look for a pair of jeans.

"I found her on the floor in the kitchen passed out. She was bleeding." His voice was so low that Ana could barely hear him. "She suffered an ectopic pregnancy and …" His voice faded away.

"I will be there as soon as I can." She yelled. "Gideon. Damn it…Are you still there?"

"Ana, she's need you." Was the last thing that Ana heard because she hung up and started to throw her clothes into a bag. She was back on the phone ordering the plane ready for New York tonight. She became a freight train going through the house getting everyone ready to leave for New York a full two days earlier than scheduled. When she yelled for Christian for help he came running fearing that someone was hurting her.

"It's Eva. I have to get to New York ASAP." She declared to him. Everyone on her team was in emergency mode. The children were packed and dressed ready to go. The vehicles were parked out front ready to receive them. Ana was pulling on her boots and throwing on a jacket. "The plane is waiting for us, Christian. We have to move now." She picked up Phoebe and handed her to Sawyer who only nodded at her then took the littlest Grey to her car seat. Teddy was led out by Kirthland and buckled into his seat. Then Christian and Ana were escorted to the vehicle. The whole security team would be going with them. While they were traveling to the airport Ana was on the phone making sure Christian's apartment was opened and ready for them and calling Gideon to get any updates on her sister. Christian watched her fascinated on how calm she was. She was efficient and kept her cool. He reached over to her and took her hand and gave it a squeeze so she would know that he was there for her. She smiled at him as she made another call.

"I don't give a damn about security or privacy." She said in her CEO voice. "I want to know what the hell is going on with my sister. Unless you want to find your ass fired, I suggest you give me the information that I require." Christian shook his head. _Good Lord, she is me when she is pissed off. Heaven help whoever is on the other end of this phone call!_ "She was two months pregnant? Oh my god…and what did the doctor suggest as a way of treatment. Oh, my god! Hysterectomy?" She pinched the bridge between her eyes as if she was fighting a headache. "You make sure that there is a second opinion before anyone begins slicing and dicing on her."

She hung up with whoever she was talking to just in time for her phone to ring.

"Gideon?" She asked softly.

"She is still in surgery. I don't know anything yet." His voice was low and sounded lost. "Ana, what if she dies? What will I do?"

"Gideon, don't you dare talk like that. Don't you fucking dare! I…swear to God…I will …you can't think like that. Is Ireland there with you? Anyone there?" She asked fearing for his mental health. She knew how much he loved Eva and that he couldn't and wouldn't live without her. He always said that Eva showed him how to love and to open up to other people. She soothed the pain that was in his life and chased away those horrible demons. "Gideon, I am on my way to New York right now. I want you to go and calm down."

"Annie…she's not supposed to get pregnant. I don't know what happened."

"It happens to the best of us, Gideon." She replied. "No Birth Control is one hundred percent effective. Please, just calm down. She is going to need you and you need to stay strong. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, Sis…I will try. I just can't lose her."

"Believe me, Gideon, you will not lose her. I won't allow it!"


	47. Chapter 47: IAm Always Here For You

Chapter 47: I Am Always Here For You

By the time Ana arrived at the hospital Eva was out of surgery and in recovery. Ana sat by her sister's bed holding her hand. Eva looked so pale and so tiny in the bed. Ana closed her eyes and said a prayer for Eva's quick recovery. Tears began to roll down her face. The ectopic pregnancy had done more damage to her insides and the tube where the baby implanted had to be removed as well as the ovary. Ana was grateful that her sister did not have to have a full hysterectomy. Ana heard someone behind her and when a heavy hand fell upon her shoulder, she knew it was Gideon. She patted his hand. "She will get better." Ana said willing her sister to get well.

"Thank you for being here. This isn't the way we wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving." He said hoarsely. She could tell that emotions were bubbling up inside the man and he was about ready to break. "She is so pale."

"I know." Ana whispered. "But, I know she will be fine. She's a fighter!"

"Why won't she wake up? It's been hours." Gideon's voice was flat and tired. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to go rest. She will need your strength and support." Ana left her chair and embraced Gideon. "Go back to the Penthouse and get some rest. I will sit with her tonight."

"You should go be with your family." Gideon wrapped his big arms around his little sis. He was fighting the urge to cry. He hadn't cried in years, except when Eva thought that he was cheating on her with Corrine. "Go to your children."

"You need to be home and take care of Andrew." She argued back. She was not leaving her sister tonight.

"Why do you fight with me all the time? You are a damn problematic woman!"

"Okay, I'll leave just to keep you from going thermonuclear on me like Christian does. I will go back to the apartment and get some sleep then relieve you tomorrow morning. Deal?"

"Deal!" He released her and walked her to the door. "Slap Christian up beside the head for me."

She nodded. "You will call me if she wakes up. I don't care what time it may be, just call me." She gave him a weak smile and left the room.

Thanksgiving came and went and Eva was still unconscious. Gideon was a basket case. Ana finally had to manhandle him out of her sister's room and make him go home to see his son, get some rest, and take a shower. Ana sat by her sister's bed holding Eva's hand and praying for her to wake up. There was no reason for her to still be unconscious, at least no medical or physical reason. The doctors believed this was Eva's way of coping with the pain. She had shut down. Ana brought her sister's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Come back to me, Evie. You promised you would never leave me. You have so much to live for…Gideon, Andrew, your niece and nephew who adore you and me. How can we live without you?" Tears were streaming down her face. "You are scaring me, Sis. And, you are really pissing me off because you know how much I hate to be scared." She swallowed a sob. "Christian is here also. He's been wonderfully patient with me. He keeps asking me to marry him. I love him, I really do, but I'm not ready. I don't know why I am stalling him. I know he has been working hard to make himself a better man. He has been a great father. I just worry that if we do get married again that he … well…you know what I am getting at." She wiped more tears off her face. "Evie, I need my sister. You have to wake up. You can't do this to me. I know I am being selfish, but I need you." Ana hung her head and cried out of fear and despair. Ana felt arms go around her. She knew Christian was holding her. He pulled her out of the chair and enveloped her with his strong arms. He didn't have to speak. He held her close to his heart and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, baby, your sister will come back to you. Don't give up on her. She is like you, stubborn, bull-headed, and tenacious." He stroke her long rich brunette locks. "She is just resting and healing."

"I know, Christian, but seeing her in that bed with tubes feeding her and all these monitors." She looked up at his loving grey eyes. "I can't fix her. I don't know what to do."

"You do what you have been doing. You love her and pray for her." One hand caressed her face softly then cupped her chin and brought his lips down on hers gently. "She loves you so much and I know she is not ready to leave you."

Ana closed her eyes and let Christian kiss her one more time. She melted into him taking the strength that he offered her. "Thank you, Christian for being here for me and for Gideon."

"He is really torn up." He whispered softly. "I don't think he can handle this for much more. He is about to break."

"He is crazy in love with her." She said as her face lay on his chest. He felt so good, so strong, so warm, and so very loving.

"Ana, we have to talk about the children. Teddy has to be back in school Monday."

"I know. I thought maybe you would take them back to Seattle and The Ranch. I have to stay here."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

"I won't be alone, I have Evie." She said sadly. She left his embrace and sat back down in the chair and took her sister's hand once again. She examined the soft little hand. On Eva's right palm was the scar from when she cut her palm and mixed their blood. Ana traced over the scar with her forefinger slowly. "My blood, Your blood, Our blood." She whispered as she closed her eyes and saw herself and Eva by the fire that night. "We are one." She kissed the scar. "Come back, Evie. Just come back to me." She heard footsteps come into the room. She knew without looking over her shoulder that Gideon had returned. She heard Christian and Gideon speaking softly, but she paid no attention to them. She was focused on her sister. She looked to her own right hand and saw her own scar.

"Does anyone have knife?" She asked getting the men's attention. She knew if she turned to look at them that she would get their "Are you fucking nuts?" look. "Will someone please answer me?"

"I don't have a knife." Christian said as he patted his pants pockets.

"I have one." Gideon said lowly as he flipped open the blade. He handed it to her. Ana wasn't shocked that Gideon would have a switchblade. She could tell that the blade was sharp enough for what she was going to do. She took the knife and slashed across her old scar on her hand making both men gasp thinking she had gone mad. "What in the hell are you doing?" Gideon raged.

"I am going to bring her back. Trust me." She softly said through her tears. She took Eva's hand and did the same to her hand. She clasped their hands together tightly until her fingers turned white then purple. She was standing over her sister grasping their hands together. "My blood, Your blood, Our blood…we are one! Do you hear me, Eva? We are one. Damn it, listen to me!" Their blood mingled and started to drip down their arms. "We are one." Her voice became softer. "We are one." She closed her eyes but wouldn't let go of Eva's hand. Then, it happened. She felt Eva squeeze her hand. Her blue eyes flew open. "Evie." She began to laugh as her sister once again squeezed her hand. "I know you can hear me."

"Shhh….quiet." Eva's voice could barely be heard. Her eyes were still closed, but she was responding. "I …love …you…, Annie."

"I love you, too, Evie." The tears ran hot down Ana's face. "Open your eyes Sis and let me see those beautiful grey eyes."

Eva struggled to open her eyes, but she finally got her body to listen to her mind. Her eyesight was blurry, but she knew it was Ana holding her hand and demanding that she wake up and open her eyes. Eva was so tired and she just wanted to go back to sleep, but who could sleep when Ana was being insistent?

Gideon couldn't move. He thought he heard Eva's whisper and he saw her eyes open but he couldn't believe that she was waking up. He feared that he had lost his wife. He felt Christian's hand on his shoulder and tightly grip it. His feet wouldn't move. He was afraid if he did; Eva would either disappear or would slip back into herself. He blamed himself for her pregnancy. He was so demanding in bed. He couldn't go one or two hours without touching her. He had to make love to her every night before they fell asleep. The hunger that he had for her was endless.

"Go to her." Christian finally whispered.

Gideon was snapped out of his daze. He approached the end of the bed. "Eva." His voice was full of emotion. He then went to her left side. Her eyes followed him and when he took her other hand she smiled up at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm not cleaning that up." She joked weakly. Talking was exhausting. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She was so tired. She grimaced because Ana was still clamping down on her right hand. "Sissy…hurt."

Ana let their hands separate. She saw the blood on the sheet. She nodded at Eva then went into the bathroom to find a washcloth. Without saying a word she pressed it into Eva's palm as a makeshift bandage. Ana only stared at her sister. She too was afraid that Eva would disappear back into herself. Christian said something about going to find a nurse or a doctor but Ana's attention was all on Eva. She was back! Her sister was back!

A flurry of activity filled the room as nurses were checking Eva's vitals and asking her questions then put a proper bandage on Eva's hand and on Ana's. Doctor Benson strolled into the room like he was on a Sunday walk. He looked over his patient and her sister and saw the matching bandages. He didn't ask any questions. "It is good to see you awake, Mrs. Cross. You had us worried." He picked up her chart and read through it quickly. "You will be tired for awhile and I suggest that you get as much sleep as you can. I will see you tomorrow during morning rounds to check on you and see how you are doing. We will keep the pain medication the same, but if you start getting a headache, tell the nurses immediately." He handed the chart to a nurse. "Monitor her temperature; we don't need any complications such as post-operative infections."

"Yes, Doctor." The little blonde nurse said.

"Mrs. Cross, we will keep your drip on so you get enough fluids, but if you could drink a little water that would beneficial for you. I will see you in the morning." Dr. Benson gave her a nod then left the room.

Ana was not impressed with the Doctor. He never acknowledged Gideon with a greeting or a handshake. She found that very disrespectful and uncalled for. Part of her wanted to follow the doctor out into the hallway and give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn't leave Eva and it wasn't her place to say anything. It still bothered her. Her blue eyes went to Christian who could read her mind which irritated her. He shook his head at her and in his way telling her to drop it. She was standing next to him and felt his hand take hers and give her a comfort squeeze. She leaned into him tuckering herself under his arm and pressing her cheek to his chest. She was hiding her tears. All the worry, fear, anger, and the indescribable joy that she felt manifested in hot salty tears. Christian lifted her chin with one strong finger. Gently he kissed her lips. "I told you she would fight her way back." His voice was a soft as a breeze.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Gideon only had eyes for Eva. He was fighting the urge to climb into bed and pull her close in an embrace. These last few days had been hell. To be denied her smile, her giggles, and even her anger had been cruel. Andrew was missing his mother and their home didn't feel the same without her. He leaned over and kissed her. "You have been missed, Angel. It's about time you decided to come back to us."

"I'm sorry." She was fighting sleep once again. She felt pain throughout her lower belly. "I'm so tired."

Gideon brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. "Go to sleep, Angel. I will be here when you wake up."

Within moments Eva was back to sleep. Ana's big blue eyes took in her beautiful daughter. She choked back a sob. "I think we better go back to the apartment and get packed so you can take the children home tomorrow."

Gideon went to Christopher and offered his hand then he turned to Ana and gave her a hug and a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Thank you both of you for staying with us during all this mess.  
Ana hugged him back. "Take care of her, Gideon and we will see you in the morning. If you need anything, call my cell."

"Go take care of your children." Gideon said with a small smile.

Sunday afternoon Ana said goodbye to her children and Christian and put them on the plane for Seattle. She rode to the hospital in tears already missing them dreadfully. When she arrived at Eva's hospital room she was relieved to see some of the medical equipment was gone. Eva was asleep in her bed curled up in the fetal position. There were tear stains on her cheeks. Ana knew that Eva had been told about the tubal pregnancy. A low snoring caught Ana's attention and she finally noticed Gideon asleep in a chair tucked away from the flow of traffic. Ana chucked off her Nikes and peeled off her coat. With the greatest of ease she joined Eva on the bed, spooning up to her and draping her right arm over Eva's waist. Ana felt Eva's hand clasp hers and hold on tight. Within moments the sisters relaxed enough to feel secure once again. "I am always here for you." Ana said softly.

"I know. Sleep." Eva whispered. Ana closed her eyes and had the best sleep she had ever had in the last few months.


	48. Chapter 48: Healing

**A/N: I want to apologize for not updating in such a long time. School, homework, and family issues have been keeping me busy. I hope that you enjoy this rather long chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 48: Healing

Eva was allowed to return home three days after she finally woke up. Gideon was at her beck and call and refused to go to the office. Ana stayed for another three days but had to return to Seattle. Her last night in New York City was spent with Eva. The sisters asked Gideon to stay at Christian's apartment so the ladies could have privacy. He wasn't happy about the request but he gave in.

They dressed in comfort pants and t-shirts and ate ice cream out of the carton like they used to do when in college and had their sister weekends. Ana had bittersweet feelings about this final night with Eva. She was glad to have this special time but knew it would end far too soon.

"Alright, Sis…what's going on with Christian? He basically lives with you but there are no plans for a marriage. I don't understand."

"It's actually pretty simple. I do love him, but I am still having trust issues. I'm having problems with getting over his cheating. I know he isn't cheating now, but who knows about the future. What if I married him again, and the next year he decides he wants to fuck someone else?"

"Life is too short to worry about 'what if's"." Eva said wisely. "If you want to be with him you are going to have to learn to trust him again."

"Exactly, and that's the problem. I don't trust him yet." She took a bit of her rocky road ice cream. "I wonder if I ever will. I want him so much, but then I wonder if I am being fair to him. I am keeping him limbo."

"I wish I could guarantee you that he wouldn't do that again. You two seem so happy together…you always seemed to be happy together until he fucked up."

Ana sighed heavily. "I thought we were happy, but I guess not." She didn't want to discuss this right now. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm still sore, but it's getting better every day. I will be going to see my shrink next week to work through the emotional stress. I still don't how I got pregnant. I was on the shot."

"I was on the shot with Teddy also. It's not a hundred percent you know." She played with her ice cream. "Are you and Gideon thinking about having another baby with IVF?

"We talk about it, but I don't know. I would love to have a little girl." Eva had to smile when her thoughts went to Andrew. He was growing so fast. "What about you Ana do you think about having more children?"

"I have thought about it. Christian does make pretty babies."

"You make the pretty babies, Ana." Eva replied. "I still think you should give Christian another chance. You already talked about the prenup and everything. I think you would be happier if you settled this with him."

"You also thought that we should date other people." Ana said lowly keeping her face serious then broke into a smile Eva frowned at her. "I'm just joking with you. I know you were making a joke that day…a bad joke, but still a joke." Eva gave her sister a little slap on the thigh.

"You are just horrible, Ana."

"It's part of my charm." Ana replied flippantly. "So what are you going to do about birth control? The shot doesn't work all the time. I was thinking about using that Mirena. It lasts five years or so the ads say."

"You giving up the shot?" Eva put her spoon in the ice cream and left it there.

"I was just thinking. I'm scheduled for my next one in three weeks and I can change over since I still make Christian use a condom." Ana decided she was done with ice cream also. "Are you going to be alright when I leave?"

"Yes, Ana, I will be alright. Listen, we both know that I can't carry a baby full term. I can't even make it to the second trimester. Even though I was shocked that I was even pregnant, I wasn't shocked that I lost the child." She frowned. "It hurts, I won't lie to you, but there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"You could always see other doctors." Ana said hopefully.

"No, I am done with all those tests. I accept the fact that I can't have a baby. I'm not the first woman to suffer that and I won't be last."

Ana admired her sister's no-nonsense view but she also heard the pain in Eva's voice. "There are procedures practiced in other countries that…."

"Ana, don't." Eva said lowly. "I will not put myself through that again." She wiped her blonde hair from her eyes. "Listen, I have Andrew and I am more than happy. He is my son and Gideon's." She smiled thinking about her husband and child. Her happiness was with them and also with her sister. She was satisfied. "You need to go home to your own children."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Actually, yes. I want you to go home to Seattle and marry Christian. It's time for you to get over this shit and just be happy. You are letting fear rule your life and missing out on having a happy life with the man that you love."

"If I do marry him, you and Gideon will have to be there. You didn't stand up for me the first time, and I won't let you deny me again."

"So, you are going to accept his proposal?"

"Maybe."

~xxXXxx~

Ana arrived home on Friday afternoon and went straight home to The Ranch. Teddy was home from school and Phoebe was playing in the family room with Connie. Both kids went running to their mom when she announced her arrival. She fell down to her knees and hugged and kissed them both. They ended up rolling around on the floor laughing and squealing. She tickled them and kissed them more. "I missed my babies so much."

"We missed you, Mommy." Teddy declared as he sat on her lap with his arms about her neck. "Daddy didn't come home last night and I miss him too."

"Well, Daddy probably had a late meeting." She said to soothe his worry. She stroked through his copper colored hair. He was the image of Christian. Phoebe had her coloring and her unruly hair when not tamed with a flat iron and hairspray and her sky blue eyes. "What would my little angels like for dinner tonight?"

"Mackyroni." Teddy yelled.

"Alright then, Mackyroni it is." She hugged him and stood up with Phoebe in her arms. "I will go get supper going."

"Mommy…can we have cookies?"

"Of course, Teddy Bear." She tousled his copper curls one more time then left for the kitchen still carrying Phoebe. Mr. Gailey was in the kitchen already cooking. "I hope you are making Mackyroni."

"Mrs. Grey, you are home." He said surprised. "I didn't think you would be home to later."

"I was missing my little rugrats." She said giving Phoebe another kiss. "The children would like mac and cheese with cookies." She lowered her voice. "I would rather have whatever you are fixing it smells wonderful."

"Chicken and fried rice."

Ana made her way to the war room to check in with Sawyer. He was working on paper work and monitoring the cameras. "Good afternoon, Luke." She said.

"I saw that you were back. I hope everyone is well in New York." He smiled up at her and Phoebe. "I have all the schedules done for the next month, and I have added two new prospects to the list for potential security guards. They are highly trained in the CIA."

"I will look over their files later. Have you finished the BGC on Ellington?"

"It's on your desk." He lost his smile. "You need to be careful with him. He is dangerous, not only in business but in life. He likes the BDSM scene and from what I learned he is very severe. He likes all kinds of women, and his favorite implement is the whip. He makes no apologies for his chosen lifestyle and lives it out in the open."

"Very hardcore." She said lowly. She was glad that Phoebe didn't understand what they were talking about. "Is he still nosing around GP?"

"Not so much since you left for New York City. He has also been to New Orleans a few times."

"Just keep him on the radar. I don't trust him for some reason."

"I think you just made a very good call." Luke nodded at her then waited for her next question.

She smiled at him. "Where was Christian last night? Teddy said he didn't stay here."

"He was at The Sound." He answered lowly. "He was alone except for Elliot."

Ana only nodded and chastised herself for what she was trying not to think. "If you need me I will be in the nursery changing miss stinky here"

The next three weeks Ana decided to only work half-days and spend the afternoons at home with Phoebe and Teddy when he returned home from pre-school. She kept rethinking the advice that Eva had given her about what-ifs, loving Christian, her trust issues, and remarriage. A part of her wanted to jump in blindly with Christian and hope for the best, but her business side held her back and made her scrutinize every feeling and all the events of their marriage, his cheating, and their divorce. Could he remain faithful? Was he really finished with the BDSM lifestyle? Could she ever trust him again? How would she handle him going out of town for business? What about the late nights? She could see herself driving herself crazy. Was remarriage to Christian going to be worth it if all she did was fall into jealous insanity due to mistrust? She also wondered if she was really in love with him or if she was in lust with him. Could she love another man? Could she go to bed with another man? Christian had been the only man in her bed. She had dated after Christian but the other men paled next to Christian Grey. Even Lowell who she thought would have possibilities turned out to be a disappointment, even in the friendship arena. The only male she felt she could trust was Teddy. At least he loved her unconditionally.

She needed male advice. Ana put on her coat, made sure that Connie knew that she was leaving and then made her way over to her in-laws. Carrick was happy to invite her in with a hug and a fatherly kiss on her forehead. He helped her with her coat.

"So, what can I do for you, my darling girl?" He asked as he escorted her into his den. "Is Eva doing well? Please extend our well wishes to her and Gideon."

"I will, Carrick. I am sure she and Gideon will appreciate that." She sat before his desk. She smiled at a memory of Christian and Elliot talking about when they were called to Carrick's den for a father-son talk or for reprimand. "I need advice and I need this to stay confidential."

"Of course, Ana, I am nothing but discreet." He sat back in his chair and steepled his hands over his chest. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Christian. He has asked me to remarry him but I am hesitating to even answer him one way or another. I need to know that I can trust him and I also want to protect myself, my children, and business if I do marry him and he fucks up again." She turned a bright red when she realized that she had cursed in front of her ex-father-in-law. "Oh, I am so sorry, Carrick."

He put his hand up. "No need, Ana. Christian did fuck up royally when he stepped out on you. I wish I could soothe your fears and say that Christian will never hurt you again, but in truthfulness, I can't say that. I love my son, but he has always been difficult. I thought when he met and married you that he had finally defeated his demons. You were and still are the best thing that ever happened to him and he was a fool to let you go. He was damn foolish to keep a mistress when he had you at home. When I found out, the first thing I was tempted to do was beat the shit out of him, but he is a grown man and he has to take the consequences of his actions."

"Don't feel bad, Carrick. I wanted to beat the shit out of him also." She laughed. "So, there is no guarantee of his fidelity, I can understand that…so what about protection for my children and my business? Can child custody be addressed in a pre-nuptial agreement?"

Carrick shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ana, but no it cannot. No state in the union will recognize such a contract in regards of custody or visitation. Each case is different and has to be reviewed by the divorce judge for the best interests of the children. The best you could do is a verbal agreement with Christian about the children, but it would not stand up in court."

"So I have no way to protect them if he goes off and fucks around again. He could take me to court and get custody of the children if he so chooses." Carrick nodded once again. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she frowned. "But, I can still ask for a pre-nup to protect GP."

"Yes, you can. I can draw that document up for you if you so desire." He offered trying to determine if she was going to return to his son. "If I remember correctly you were more than happy to sign one before and Christian was against it. I am assuming it is the same this time."

"Yes, it is. When I brought it up to him he wasn't too happy with it, but he said he would sign it if that would give me piece of mind. He even said he would sign everything he owns over to me if that would make me happy, but I don't want that. What I felt for him and what I do feel for him has nothing to do with his money."

Carrick only nodded. "I will have the papers finished for you by next week, unless you need them sooner."

"Next week will be fine. Of course, we are leaving for Disney World this weekend. We will be back in time for Christmas Eve." She sat back relaxing. "I am in no hurry. It's not like we are getting married anytime too soon."

Disney World was an adventure with two children, one ex-husband, one nanny, and six security guards. Ana was glad to be home. Christmas would be spent without Eva and Gideon who decided to stay in New York City for the holidays since she was still recovering from the miscarriage. Ana made sure that she called Eva every day and she and Christian sent an obscene amounts of gifts for all three of the Cross family.

Ana and Christian were sitting on the floor in front of the Christmas tree at The Ranch waiting for their children to be good and asleep so they could play the part of Santa Claus. She was snuggled up to him watching the lights on the tree sparkle.

"I wonder if Teddy is asleep yet. He was so excited he could barely eat" Ana declared. Christian's arms were encircled around her waist as she lay up against his chest. "He is growing up so fast. He's not a baby anymore."

"Both kids are growing first. Phoebe is a precocious child…just like her mother."

"Pardon me; I would say she is like her father, always in the right and always wanting control of the situation." Christian laughed in spite of himself. "But, she is growing up too. Pretty soon I won't have babies in the house."

"We could always have another one." He offered hopefully.

"Do you want more children?" She asked as her fingers made lazy circles over the top of his hand.

"Yes, I would." He said kissing the top of her head. "I want to have more babies with you."

"Babies? You want more than one?"

"I want as many as you want to give me, Ana." He nuzzled her neck and kissed behind her earlobe. He grinned as she shivered in delight. "Have you thought anymore about us getting married soon?  
"I have."

"And?" He lost his smile as he stared forward at the lights of the tree.

"We still have a few things to work out. We have been doing well so I guess I don't want to rock the boat."

"You still don't trust me." He said lowly. He understood why, but it still hurt all the same. He knew he had earned her mistrust when he took another woman into the playroom. It was easier to lose the trust than it was to win it back. He knew she was still holding back. She was waiting for the other shoe to fall.

Ana let his comment stand. She couldn't deny what he said. She still didn't trust him completely.

Teddy and Phoebe were up right after daybreak and were screaming in delight when they saw the gifts under the tree. Ana and Christian were laughing as the children were shaking gifts and asking which gift was theirs. Christian took over handing out the gifts while Ana made herself a cup of tea and made coffee for Christian. She quickly hopped into the War Room to find Sawyer. She motioned him to join them in the family room.

Christian smiled at Ana as she brought in a tray with coffee and tea. He nodded at Sawyer as he followed. Christian had to admit that Sawyer did a damn fine job keeping Ana and the children safe. He knew his job and was always a step ahead of Ana and her needs.

Ana found the gift that she got for Sawyer and handed it to him. She dismissed his regrets that he didn't get them anything and that he didn't expect a Christmas gift under the family tree. She sat beside Phoebe and watch as Sawyer opened his gift.

"Ana, you shouldn't have." He said amazed by the gold Rolex watch that he found.

"You deserve it. I know that I am demanding and expect the best of you 24/7." She smiled at him and turned her attention back to Phoebe who was having problems opening her gifts. She stole a look at Christian who was smiling at her. He was more than handsome sitting in his pajama pants and a simple white T-shirt. As usual his hair looked like he just had sex and his grey eyes were twinkling with joy. He was happy to be with her and the children. He watched as Ana found a gift with her name on it. She looked up at him smiling knowing that this gift was from him. She opened it quickly to find an oblong tiffany's box. She opened it to find a beautiful sapphire and diamond bracelet. "Oh Christian, its lovely." She said smiling at him. "You didn't need to…"

"I wanted to." He said leaning over and kissing her softly. "The sapphires remind me of your eyes."

Phoebe opened her last gift which was the baby doll she wanted. She squealed happily. "Baby" She cooed. "Mine."

"Yes, my angel that is your baby." Ana said as she kissed her daughter's cheeks.

Teddy walked over to his mom. He was so happy that he got the toys he asked Santa for. "Mommy, can we have a real baby?" He asked wide-eyed.

Ana could hear Christian cough and Luke take a deep breath. "Do you want a baby sister or a baby brother?"

"I want a baby bwother." He said shyly.

"Why are you asking about babies?" Christian asked wondering where this was coming from.

"Josh Jenkins, my school friend says his mom is going to have a baby. He told me that I couldn't have a baby bwother because my parents were not married."

"Damn little fu…" He closed his mouth when he saw Ana's pursed mouth and she shook her head slightly.

"It is true, that we are not married anymore, but that's none of Josh Jenkins business." She pulled Teddy down into her lap. "Now, I want you to be happy today, my big guy. Did you like what Santa brought you?"

"I was a good boy this year." Teddy proudly beamed then his smiled faded. "Mommy, do you love Daddy?"

"Yes, of course I do." She said trying to give her son some reassurance.

"Why doesn't Daddy live with us all the time?"

Christian cleared his voice. "Son, I did something bad and I had to go into time out."

Teddy's eyes grew in wonderment. "Was it really bad?"

"Yeah." Christian said in an almost whisper. "I was really bad."

"And, Mommy put you in time out?" Christian only nodded. Teddy slanted his head to the side. "Why don't you say sorry? When I say sorry, Mommy gives me kisses and lets me go play."

Ana was getting uncomfortable with this conversation. "I think it's time to clean up this mess and start getting ready for breakfast. We have to be over at Grandma and Gramps in a few hours." She urged her children to get up. "Who can clean up more paper? I bet I can."

Teddy was more than competitive and started to pick up wrapping papers. "I'm gonna win."

Christian had to admire his wife's quick thinking to redirect their son. "Thank you." He mouthed to her. She only nodded and began cleaning.

Ana ran to the bedroom to answer the phone knowing that Eva was calling. She smiled when she heard her sister's voice.

"Annie…Merry Christmas…Ho Ho Ho." Eva proclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Evie. How is Andrew? Did he get everything opened up?" She fell across the bed like a teenager talking to her best friend.

"He is barely 8 months old. Who do you think opened his gifts?" Eva laughed. "And, yes we are working on it."

"I miss you so much." Ana said sadly. "How is Gideon?"

"He is perfect. He spoiled me silly. I got new earrings and necklaces with different stones." She took a deep breath. "How about you? Did Christian get you something special?"

"Yes, he did a beautiful sapphire and diamond bracelet."

"Oh, he did well. What did you get him?"

"I got him a remote control glider." Ana said proudly. "You know how the boys like their toys."

They laughed together. "Oh, wait, Gideon wants to say something."

"Hey, Sis, Merry Christmas." She heard his deep voice.

"Merry Christmas, Bro." She replied. "Was Santa good to you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Santa was very good to me." He laughed. "We can meet you and Christian in Aspen if you still want."

"Is Eva well enough to travel?" She was worried that this trip might too much for her sister.

"The doctor said it would be fine and she thought it would be good for her to get out of New York for awhile. Besides, you are the best medicine for her." Gideon replied with a happy tone. "Of course we will bring the nanny and Andrew."

"Well, you better." Ana declared. "I miss my nephew and Phoebe will be glad. She misses her baby boy."

"You tell my girl, that her baby will be there for her." Gideon said happily and gave the phone back to Eva.

"Your husband is going to spoil my daughter." Ana groaned as she shook her head. "I am so glad that we will be seeing each other in a week's time."

"I know. I might just come back home with you to Seattle." Eva declared knowing that Gideon was probably frowning at her. As much as she loved New York, home was with Ana. If Gideon would agree, she would move their family to Seattle to be closer to Ana and Christian.

"You know you are always welcomed here. Your suite is waiting for you." Ana laughed.

"Have you said yes yet?" Eva whispered.

"No." Ana whispered back. "I'll talk with you about that later."

"Oh, alright. You are just being difficult."

"I am not. I am just undecided."

The girls talked about the kids' Christmas gifts and what the rest of the day would be like. Gideon and Eva were staying at their apartment and Gideon's little sister; Ireland would be joining them later. Gideon refused to spend Christmas with his family at the home he grew up in and hated. Eva was the one who sent the gifts over to the Cross family but only after having two arguments with Gideon over her wish to spread Christmas cheer to his family.

Eva sighed heavily. "I thought Gideon was stubborn." She said frustrated with her sister.

"I am not stubborn!" A deep voice yelled loud enough so Ana heard him. She had to laugh.

"Tell Bro that he is the most stubborn man I have ever met in my life and that he even surpasses Christian Grey!" Ana knew that would get Gideon's goat. A movement caught Ana's eye and she turned to see Christian behind her with a big smile on his face. Ana laughed as Eva told Gideon what was said and he yelled his dissent. "Oh, wow, listen to that bellowing. Tell the old man he better calm down. A man his age could have a stroke. He's not getting any younger you know."

"There is no way in hell I am telling him that." Eva stated lowly. "You are just horrible and yes, I know, it is part of your charm."

The girls laughed together. "So, you will text me what time you will get into Aspen? Do you want me to take care of travel for you?"

"That's alright, Sis, I am sure that my old man can take care of that." She yelled out "ouch" when Gideon smacked her butt. "He smacked my ass!"

"It's not the first time, Sis." Ana joked knowing that Eva was red faced. These girls had no secrets from each other from their dreams, fears, hopes, and even their sex lives. "Listen, I need to hit the showers and get over to Grace and Carrick's. I wish you were here with us."

"I know, Annie. Next year, I promise we will be together for Christmas."

"Promise?"

"You have my promise and I don't go back on my promises with you." Eva felt that familiar sadness that covered her heart when she had to say goodbye to her sister. "You have a very Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Evie. I love you so much." Ana's voice cracked with emotion. She felt the same way as her sister. Life would be so much nicer and easier if the Cross family lived in Seattle. She even thought of moving to New York but knew that Christian would not allow her to move across the country with their children. "Bye, sissy." Ana wiped a tear as the line went dead. She sighed heavily.

"You miss her." Christian declared wishing that he could take away her hurt.

"I wish we lived closer, but that will never happen. I can't move to New York and she can't move to Seattle." She scooted off the bed and began to take off her clothes. Christian watched with raised eyebrows and enjoyed the view. She was in such great shape for having three children. He even thought she looked better now than when they first met. Her body was curvy like a woman should be. Her breasts were fuller and she was toned from her exercising. "Enjoying the show, Mr. Grey?" She asked catching him leering at her.

"Always, baby. You are one hot lady." He reached out and grabbed her around the waist and they fell back onto the bed. With a smooth move he was over her, holding her hands over her head with one hand while the other traced over her neck and down her throat to the valley between her breasts. "I would love to fuck you right now."

His deep voice made her body shiver. She wanted that also. "The children? And, of course, we have to be over at your parents soon."

"I know, baby. I would rather stay here with you. Maybe, we can get Mom and Dad to watch the spawn for us and we can sneak back over her for some our own Christmas cheer." He kissed her softly, drawing her out and wanting her to want this as much as he did. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." She agreed. Her blue eyes were stormy with desire. She did want him. She knew she could open her legs and invite him to take her, but they did have to get ready for Christmas Dinner and get their children ready. "The children are too quiet. You better go check on them and I will jump into the shower."

Christian gave her another sweet kiss then he left her. She smiled up at him as he offered her hand and pulled her off the bed. As she walked away his hand connected with her bare ass. She jumped, squealed, and rubbed it. "Ouchie!" Christian laughed as he walked out of the bedroom with a hard-on and a plan to relieve himself of it. She would be his before this day was over.


	49. Chapter 49: This Is What I Want

Chapter 49: This Is What I Want

Aspen. What a beautiful winter wonderland that sat outside the windows of Christian's Aspen home. Eva stood at the window and looked with awe at the snow falling. It was so peaceful. She turned when she heard someone walk into the living room. She smiled when she saw her husband. "Hello Handsome." She said going to him and wrapping her arms about his waist. She had to stretch to give him a kiss.

Gideon's big hands went to her shapely behind and caressed it. "My Angel." He growled with desire. "Our son is napping, the Grey children are at play, and Ana and Christian are outside somewhere…so I think we should go upstairs and see how strong the bed is."

"Ace, you know I can't." She said lowly.

"It's been over a month."

She let her hold on him go limp. "I am still bleeding."

Gideon sighed heavily. "I didn't think…damn, Eva…I am sorry." He pulled her close. "I would still like to go upstairs and cuddle with you. We can still be intimate without having sex. I just want to hold you close."

Eva smiled up at him. "C'mon Ace, let's go nap."

A gentle snow fluttered down over Ana and Christian as they walked arm in arm over the property. Christian looked down at the little brunette who was tucked under his arm. He kissed the top of her stocking hat that protected her head.

"I am so glad that Eva and Gideon were able to fly out." She said happily.

"Andrew is growing like a weed." Christian added.

"That he is." She stopped suddenly and turned to encircle his waist with her arms. "Christian, I do love you and I want us to be together forever."

"I want that also." He declared as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"There are a few things that I need from you to put my mind at rest. Christian, I want you to sign a prenup that protects my company and assets and of course protects yours as well."

"I don't need a prenup. If I fuck up again, you can have everything because I won't give a damn about it if I lose you again."

"Christian, I need this. This is what I want. I want to trust you and believe that you will never hurt me again by cheating, but I will admit that there is a part of my heart that wonders if you won't do it again. I can't go through that again. It damn nearly destroyed me and I can't afford for that to happen. I have to be able to take care of our children." She placed her cheek on his massive chest. "We can't address the children in the pre-nup, but I can protect my assets."

Christian didn't want to sign any documents that would discuss a failure of a marriage. "Ana, I don't want to sign this, but for you I will. We won't need it. And, I will not have you sign a pre-nup for the assets that I have entering this, what I hope is a marriage. I have already added your name to all legal documents pertaining to GEH. You own me, Ana. GEH is half yours now."

Ana's mouth fell open. "Are you crazy? You can't do that. I don't want GEH."

Christian had to laugh. Only Ana would turn down such wealth and position. She was so damn independent and stubborn. "Calm down, Mrs. Grey, this is a legal move so if anything happens to me; you can access all our assets. I have also added to the children's trust funds." He smiled down at her. "I will sign whatever you want if that means I will be your husband once again."

"I have the papers with me now if you want to run into the city and have a public notary witness you sign it." She said hopefully.

"Will that make you happy, baby?" He snuggled closer to her. She felt so good in his arms.

"Very."

"Then, I guess we better head off to Aspen and get this done." He grabbed her hand and led her into the house so she could find the papers then led her back to the garage. Christian being the gentleman opened Ana's door. He leaned into the front seat of the Audi SUV and kissed her soft lips. "Now, you just got to tell me, where do you want to get married? You can have anything you want."  
Ana touched his face. His stubble was at day three and he looked delicious. "All I want is you, a minister, Eva and Gideon and the children. I don't care where we get married." She kissed him softly. "We can get married here. It's a beautiful home, our home."

"Finally…you get it. It's our home." He kissed her once again. "I love you, baby."

"I know and I love you." Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She did love him. She wanted to marry him, but she had to be truthful she was scared shitless, but she had to take the chance. Eva was right. Life was too short to live with "what-ifs". She knew this wouldn't be easy, no marriage is easy and they would have to work with the trust issues. She would have to learn to relax and not see infidelity around every corner and Christian would have to be more forthcoming with his plans and thoughts. "Christian, please," She grabbed his arm. "Please, don't hurt me this time."

"Baby, I won't. No one is going to come between us again…not even me." He gently wiped away a tear that escaped down her cheek. "No tears, baby. Not today."

She smiled tenderly and nodded her head. "No tears."

Colorado marriage laws made it easy for Christian and Ana to get their marriage license after showing their identifications and paying a fee. There was no need for blood tests or even a waiting period. All they needed was a minister. Christian was on his phone with Taylor asking him to find him a Lutheran minister since Ana was Lutheran. She piped up and said to make sure the minister was a Missouri Synod Lutheran ordained. Christian just smiled and shook his head. She was raised in a Lutheran home under Ray and she made sure that their children had been baptized at the hospital after their birth by her minister. Christian knew that she attended church regularly and there were times that he accompanied her. Teddy and Phoebe even attended Sunday School.

Christian and Ana returned to the cabin to find Eva and Gideon in the kitchen with Andrew, Phoebe, and Teddy. Eva knew something was going on because Ana looked excited and her eyes were sparkling. She noticed that these two were holding hands and acting giddy.

"What's going on?" She asked leaving her seat at the island.

Ana held up their marriage license. "We are getting married today and we want you and Gideon to stand up for us."

Eva began squealing as she threw her arms around Ana and they danced around. Gideon offered his hand to Christian then pulled him in close for that man hug where they didn't touch but slapped each other on the back.

"You fuck this up, Grey, and she will be widowed not divorced." Gideon whispered sternly. "So don't fuck her over this time."

"I won't, Bro." Christian said using Ana's nick- name for Gideon. "I know where my heart is and where my happiness comes from."

"Good, then we don't have anything to worry about." He smiled at his brother-in-law and best friend.

Eva was in a whirlwind. Food, clothes, flowers, and champagne! Ana finally put her hand over her sister's mouth. "Calm down, Evie. We are getting married today here. We want it simple and beautiful. All we need is the license and the rings." She then fell silent. "Christian, we forgot something."

"What?" Christian asked wide-eyed.

"We don't have rings."

Christian looked at his wristwatch. It was barely noon and the minister wouldn't be here until four. "There are jewelry stores in Aspen. We can go get our rings right now." He pulled her close and enveloped her with his massive arms. "If you don't like them, we can always exchange them later on."

"I am sure that I will like them Christian. I just want a plain gold band. Nothing fancy."

"Nothing fancy." He repeated then kissed her softly on the lips. "We better get going before I drag you upstairs."

"Sex maniac." She laughed as his hands went down to her bottom and squeezed her butt cheeks.

He threw back his head and laughed. "You know it, baby." Eva and Gideon joined Christian with their own laughter. It was a great and happy day!

After a quick run into Aspen and into the first jewelry store they could find, they found identical gold bands that fit perfectly. After the purchase they made an even quicker drive back to their cabin to dress and prepare for the ceremony.

Gideon made sure that the fireplace in the living room was going and Eva bathed and dressed the children. She also ordered food and a simple yet delicious cherry cheesecake that she knew that Ana loved for their wedding supper. Champagne was chilling and the minister was expected at any time.

Ana decided to wear a simple long sleeve shift dress in her favorite color of blue with her blue Louboutin's. She kept her hair down and let the natural waves fall upon her shoulders. Her makeup was kept simple and the final touch was the second chance diamond earrings that Christian had given her when she returned to him after their five-day break-up at the first of their relationship. She was checking her reflection in the mirror when Eva joined her in the master bedroom.

"You are so beautiful." Eva said with a bright smile. "I brought you something." Ana turned and looked at the little box that Eva carried. "I know that this is happening fast, but we still have to give respect to the traditions, you know something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Your dress is blue, and I am guessing new." Ana nodded. "So, this is something borrowed and something old." Eva opened the box to reveal the Grey Rose pin. Ana began to cry. "Grace gave it to me to hold just in case you and Christian decided to run off to get married. She knew that you wouldn't get married without me this time."

"How did you know to bring it?" Ana asked as she carefully took the pin out of the box.

"I take it everywhere with me…you know just in case." Eva laughed. "You and Christian took long enough, you know."

"I am still worried." Ana declared as her smile faded. "I know that he loves me, but is it enough? He loved me the last time we got married and it didn't stop him from what he did."

"Ana, I think the man has learned his lesson. Besides, if he fucks up, he will have a world hurt coming at him not just from me, but Gideon, Elliot, his own father, and let's not forget the ball-buster, Katherine Kavanagh Grey!" Ana busted out laughing. She knew that Kate would go after Christian and not even she would be able to stop her. "God help Christian if he can't keep his dick in his pants this time around. Kate will kill him."

Eva took the pin from Ana and pinned it on Ana's dress. "Be happy, Sis and don't look for trouble. Love him and love him some more. Just be happy." They embraced and Ana closed her eyes and absorbed her sister's warmth. "Ok, enough of this sentimental crap…let's get you married to the man that you never stopped loving."

Gideon clapped Christian on the back as they threw back a brandy. Christian was dressed in grey trousers that hung off his hips just perfectly and his trademark white linen shirt. He didn't wear a tie but left the first two buttons open showing a soft patch of his light chest hair. He knew that Ana would find this more than attractive. "I am the luckiest bastard in the world." He declared to Gideon. "I still don't know how I got her back."

"You are damn lucky is all that I can say." Gideon said as he poured himself another brandy. "Now, maybe we all can settle down and just be a happy family." He took a drink. "You do plan on being a good husband to her…I mean …you're not going to fuck around on her again?"

"Are you crazy? Ana would just kill me if I did that to her again and I have seen her capabilities with a gun. No sir, little Christian will be staying home where he belongs…right between her creamy soft thighs."

"Christian Grey, you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch just like me! We managed to be total fuck-ups and got two beautiful, intelligent, and stubborn women to love us." He saluted them both for their good fortunes. "To the bride and her sister."

"To the Bride and her sister." Christian repeated then drained his glass of brandy. This was the best fucking day of his life!

Pastor Lewis married them quickly in the Lutheran faith but with the marriage liturgy that did not have "obey" in the vows. Christian only smiled as Ana repeated the vows as he remembered the fight they had the first time they got married over the wedding vows. This time he didn't care. He wanted Ana and he would be hers under her terms. She was his wife, not his sub. They would have a partnership in their marriage.

"With the power invested in me as a called and ordained Minister of the Gospel and by the laws of the Great State of Colorado, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Christian's arm slid about Ana's waist and drew her close. His hand gently caressed her check. "Mrs. Grey, it is a pleasure to be your husband."

"Mr. Grey, it is an honor to be your wife." She softly said. Her hands were settled on his chest feeling his heart beat under her fingertips.

Christian looked to Teddy who was laughing and winked at the boy, and then he captured Ana's lips with his. The kiss was sweet and gentle and lasted forever until the Minister cleared his voice. Reluctantly the couple separated.

"May I present Christian and Ana Grey, a married couple." The minister declared as Ana asked him to do. Eva rushed to her sister and hugged her then turned to Christian and kissed him fully on the lips in joy and happiness. Gideon gave Ana a brotherly kiss on her forehead then each cheek. She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. He could tell that she was happy.

"Congratulations, Sis." He said giving her a hug. "You are so beautiful and Christian is a lucky man to be able to win your heart not just once, but twice." He lowered his voice. "Do not worry, sis, he will be a good boy this time around." Gideon went to Christian and shook his hand and this time pulled him in for a real hug. "Just love her like you have never loved anyone or anything before."

"I will." Christian said lowly. The men separated as Teddy and Phoebe ran into his arms and he picked them up. He had his family back and he wasn't going to do anything that would put their joy in danger. He felt Ana take Phoebe and his free arm went around her waist. Eva was already taking pictures. The minister was kind enough to take a few pictures of all of them and then another set with just the two couples. After Gideon and Eva signed their names on the license as witnesses then the group was led into the dining room where the caterers had set up the wedding dinner. The minister had to leave for another appointment but was kind enough to offer grace as Ana requested. She was making sure that she covered all the good graces of the guy upstairs hoping for a long and healthy marriage.

Gideon popped open the champagne and poured glasses for everyone. He stood. "As Best Man, I feel that I should start the toasts. I am very fond of both of you ever since we met, of course, I always liked Ana more." The laughter filled the room. "Seriously, I know that you two do honestly love each other and you have gone through some tough times, however, I think you both are at your best when you are together. So, I toast to your marriage, your love, and wish you a long and happy marriage. To Ana and Christian!"

"To Ana and Christian." Voices said together.

Eva stood up. "Since I am the Matron of Honor…oh yuck…I sound so old…"She made a face. "I want to say that I love you Ana. You are my sister and my best friend and I only want you to be happy in your life. I know that you never stopped loving Christian even though he is a first class idiot at times…"

"Thanks a lot." Christian said saluting his sister-in-law with his champagne flute.

Eva went on without acknowledging his outburst. " and I know he is totally in love with you. So, here is to a long, loving marriage that will leave you both content and blessed. To my beautiful sister and her handsome husband. Be blessed."

"Be blessed." Voices rang out in chorus.

Eva used her phone to take a few pictures as Ana and Christian toasted each other. She quietly sent the photo to Grace with a message to notice the Grey Rose pin on Ana's dress and not to tell anyone until further notice. Grace was sitting at her desk in her medical practice going through some paperwork when the message came through. She bit her lip as the tears rolled down her cheeks. They were married! Christian and Ana had married and the Gray Rose pin was there to witness it. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer for those two to have a successful marriage this time around. She looked at the picture one more time. A well manicured finger traced over the faces of her two children that she loved so much. "You are a very fortunate man, my son to have this lovely woman to adore you after all the hell you put her through. Please, Christian be a good boy and never ever hurt this angel."

Ana bit her lip as Christian teased her with a plumb red cherry from the cherry cheesecake. She opened her mouth so he could feed her the cherry and he only smirked at her as he plopped the cherry into his own mouth then kissed her hard. "You are a brat." She whispered.

"Yes, I may be, but I am your brat." He whispered back. He then offered another cherry and gingerly placed it in her mouth. "You have such soft, lickable lips." He took his champagne glass and toasted her before taking a drink. His mouth covered hers and he let her drink champagne from his mouth.

"MMMmmm….champagne and Christian….nothing better." She huskily said as she flirted with her husband.

"Will you two stop making out? We have food to eat and champagne to drink." Eva said ready to celebrate. "You have the rest of your lives to do that."

Christian's grey eyes were full of love and adoration for the woman he held in his arms. "That still isn't long enough to love you, baby, but I am sure going to try." He kissed her once again sweeping her into a big Hollywood kiss bending her over his arm. "Hearts and flowers, love and devotion, and Christian and Ana forever."

"Yes, forever." She whispered back to him and they were kissing once again.


	50. Chapter 50: Champagne and Christian

Chapter 50: Champagne and Christian

Christian's grey eyes lit up when Ana stepped out of the bathroom. She was completely naked except for a pair of nude silk thigh high stockings and her 6 inch red Louboutins. She slowly moved into the room walking slowly and swaying her hips just enough to make his groin ache. He licked his lips as she stood next to the bed and cocked her head in her delightful way.

"Mr. Grey, your presence is greatly wanted in this bed." She bent over giving him a delicious view of her round and tight bottom as she placed her hands on the mattress and gave it a bounce as if checking it out. "I think we will be very satisfied."

"Ana." He breathed. He couldn't think of what to say to her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was left unbound and flowing over her shoulders. Her creamy white skin gleamed in the soft light of their bedroom. "My God, I love you." He took three steps and he was behind her. He didn't touch her but stood above her inhaling her exclusive scent of body wash and Ana. He was rigid with want and need. "Ana, I want to worship you all night long and for the rest of my life."

Ana turned slowly and she slipped her arms around his neck. "Christian, love me." She reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss him fully on the mouth. She licked his lips and pressed her tongue into his mouth. He tasted of champagne. When their lips parted, she sighed heavily. Her heart was racing and pounding in her chest. Her need for him was almost painful. "I love you so much."

Christian's hands rested on her hips. He looked over her and thanked heaven that he was given another chance to make this angel happy for the rest of their lives. "I have champagne." He softly said. "May I pour you a glass?"

Ana sensed that Christian was nervous. She couldn't help but smile up at him. They had made love countless times, but this time was so very special. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and she knew that he wanted it to be more than fantastic. He wanted this lovemaking to be mind-blowing and unforgettable. She pressed her body into his letting the soft hairs on his chest tantalize her already harden nipples. "I would love a glass of champagne." She finally said in a low voice full of passion and desire. Her blue eyes were dark and smoky with her need.

Christian bent down and softly kissed her lips then went to the dresser where he had placed two glasses and the champagne. He poured the champagne then joined her on the bed where she sat. They looked at each as they took their first drink. "Ana, you…I want you so much." He took another sip of his drink then another bigger drink and leaned over to her and let her drink from his mouth. "Remember the night I did this to you at your apartment in Portland?" She nodded as she bit her lip. "I loved you then, I was just too foolish to realize it then."

"Christian." She breathed as she stared deeply into his eyes. For the first time she actually felt that she was seeing inside him. He was open to her and he was showing his raw and intense emotions. This was a man in love. "I still feel my heart jump when I look at you. You are exquisite."

Christian took her glass from her and placed it with his on the bedside table. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her slowly and softly. He wanted to make love to her. He ached to feel every inch of her skin and to feel her breathe on his skin. He laid her back into the soft sheets with his hand supporting her head. He kissed her more and more. Christian stared into her beautiful blue eyes. His hands slowly roamed over her body, touching and caressing every curve. She arched toward him as he made every inch of her body burn with desire for him. A little moan escaped her as his mouth found a nipple and began to suckle. He licked around the nipple and over the fullness of her breasts then repeated the same pattern with the other nipple. Her head fell back as she groaned enjoying the sensations that flowed through her body to the very core of her being. He was playing her masterfully as he played his piano and produced beautiful music within her soul. He kissed down her body covering every inch of her. His tongue dipped into her belly button making her giggle. He lifted his copper colored head and smiled at her. "I love it when you giggle. It is the most beautiful sound in the world." He kissed over her Mound of Venus and suckled on the inside of her thighs. He held her hips as she wiggled. "Mrs. Grey…you smell like heaven." He dipped down and licked through her folds. "And, you taste even better."

"Ahhh, Christian…you are teasing me." She gasped thrusting her hips towards him.

"Shhh, baby, I got you. I know what you want and need." He murmured as his mouth covered her clit and sucked and licked. His tongue twirled about the quivering nub sending her into the throes of passion. His finger slid through her fragrant folds then dipped into her warmth. She was dripping wet for him which he knew she would be. Ana never disappointed. Her insides clinched and clamped down on his added finger and she began to move on him. He smiled and returned to sucking on her clit making her groan and writhe under him. She was so close to her climax he could tell. Her breathing was rapid and she was clutching the sheets with both fists. She threw back her head and yelled his name over and over again as she fell apart under his expertise. Christian lapped up her juices and drilled his tongue inside her continuing her climax until her speech was incoherent. When she was quietly mewing and in control of her breathing did Christian reappear and kissed up her body. She knew he was going to take her through this exotic journey again and again.

After another two rounds of oral administrations and two mind- blowing climaxes Ana was left weak. She felt her body being caressed once again. "Oh Christian." She mewed.

"I know baby." He whispered as he kissed her deeply. "I think you are ready. You are so wet for me." Her big blue eyes connected with his smoky grey eyes as he joined them as one. He was so rigid and massive in girth that she still gasped as he slid into her. She now understood why he had made sure she was soft and willing for him. His cock was throbbing and hot. He was going to go deep and hard. It was his way to show her that he loved her and that they belonged to each other. "You. .Tight!" He stressed as her body accepted him but molded around his girth. "Damn, baby."

"Oooo…you are so big!" She gasped as she felt the fullness between her legs. His cock was heavy in her body and invaded so sweetly. She felt him begin to move, slowly at first with deliberate shallow strokes. She watched him closely seeing the love in his eyes. She reached forward and kissed him. "Christian, love me! Love me!"

"With pleasure." He growled as his thrusts begin to pick up and become harder. He wanted her to have her climax before he lost control and he knew it would be soon. She was too tight, too wet, and so welcoming. His breathing was becoming harder and faster. He pulled her legs up over his hips and rolled into a series of fast and deep thrusts, then back off with slow and easy strokes that took her by surprise. Her eyes grew even wider when he began to circle his hips in that grinding motion that they both loved. He knew he was driving her into a higher come. She was flushed and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. He swore he could feel more of her juices pour over his cock making him slicker and thicker. He was getting close to the edge and he had to pull back. "Baby, come, now. Now." He breathed through clinched teeth. She grabbed his forearms and pulled herself up as her hips moved wildly against him. Blue blazed into grey. Her sweet lips parted and she cried out as she fell back into the sheets. Her nails bit into his skin as orgasmic waves rolled over her body. He pressed harder into her, then pulled her legs up to his shoulders and began his onslaught of deeper thrusts. Within a few strokes, he could feel his own climax racing down his cock. His grip on her hips would leave prints for awhile he knew but he needed to hold her close and tight as he shot wave after wave of his seed into the deepest recesses of her body. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he enjoyed the hardest climax of his life. No other woman could bring him like Ana. Her body, his body, they were made for each other…a perfect fit. His triumphant yell of pleasure shook the room and echoed through the house and he didn't give a damn. Let the world know that he was finally home! He had come home!

Ana threw her arms about her husband's neck and pulled him close as the aftershocks of her own climax rocked her body. She kissed him over and over again. She didn't want to let him go. Her legs slowly came off his shoulders and wrapped around his buttocks. "Oh, Christian, " She whispered ever so softly, "that was heaven on earth."

He sucked on her lower lip then smiled that ornery smile that melted her heart. "Baby, I do aim to please." His chuckle and hers entwined and filled their bedroom.

Eva was checking on the children when she heard the shouts of orgasmic pleasure coming from the master bedroom. She began to laugh as she closed the children's bedroom door satisfied that they were all asleep and well. She padded her way back down the hall to her own room more than ecstatic that her baby sister was finally happy with the man that she adored and loved more than life itself. She threw herself on her naked husband. "Did you hear that?"

"How could I not?" Gideon laughed. "Good grief, he nailed her good!"

"Gideon!" Eva exclaimed finding his last comment a bit too harsh of a term for wedding night lovemaking. "That is my baby sister, you know."

"She's my baby sister also." He said laughing. "And, she got nailed…I don't care what you call it, but Christian nailed her."

She frowned at him making her grey eyes glow. She then began to laugh. "He made love to his wife."

"Yes, he sure did. Damn proud of the boy."

"The boy? You two are the same age." She gave his chest a little slap and then trailed her fingertips through the matt of dark hair that sparsely peppered his finely sculptured chest. She never tired of touching him. "Ace, you will still watch over her won't you?"

"If you want, but Ana seems to do a great job of taking care of herself." He kissed the base of his wife's silky throat. He could feel his own pressing needs growing. He was rock hard already and ready to have his own wife. "Are you still worried about Christian?"

"Not so much him, but Micah Ellington. I know he has backed off during the holidays but I am afraid that Ana might let her guard down now that she is back with Christian and they are married. She might not notice any threat since she is bewitched by the handsome Mr. Grey."

"Did my wife just call her brother-in-law the handsome Mr. Grey? Why Mrs. Cross if I was a jealous man I would take exception to that remark."

"Oh, stop it…even you have to admit that Christian is very attractive. Both men and women fall under his spell."

"I think you have fallen under his spell." His blue eyes twinkled in devilment. He was actually shocked that he didn't feel any jealousy.

"Of course I have. He is in love with my sister and that makes him the third most important man in my life."

"And, who is the first and the second, pray tell?"

Eva snuggled up onto his massive chest. "You are the first, and Andrew is the second. You should know this by now. No one, but no one takes your place, Ace." Her soft lips kissed his chest. "I do love you madly."

Gideon's eyebrow went up in his devilish charm and he gave her that smile that made her swoon. He cuddled her even closer. He wanted her so much, but they couldn't make love yet.

"I wish we could make love." She said softly. Her hand slowly went down his stomach and played with the curls of his happy trail. "But, I could do something for you, if you will let me." She let her hand go under the elastic of his lounging pants and found him already hard. She couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Ace…looks like little Ace came out to play." Gideon growled deep in his chest. "I think I should have you orally."

"Angel, you don't have to."

"I know, baby, but I want to." She whispered. Her soft hands encircled his large and throbbing cock. She could feel the veins of his penis as they pulsating with blood. "I love touching you." She began to stroke him softly at first then became stronger. "And, I love tasting you even more." She gracefully positioned herself between his legs and pulled his pants farther down. He was glorious. His cock gleamed from his black curly well manicured man hair. She kept stroking him then slowly lowered her mouth onto his penis. Gideon watched with his hands interlocked behind his head. She was so damn beautiful as she orally pleased him. Those beautiful lips were soft yet demanding on him and he could feel his body responding. His hips moved against her. He closed his eyes knowing that she would bring him quickly. He couldn't stop the rush of his climax as her warm wet mouth stroke up and down on him. He cried out as he came and she took all that he had. She kept sucking until he was drained. "You do taste fine, Mr. Cross." She licked her lips then kissed up his ripped stomach to his well formed pecs. She kissed him fully on the mouth. "Did you like that, Ace?"

"Oh, God, Eva…that was wonderful. I wish I could…"

Eva placed her long fingers over his lips. "Shhh, honey, it's alright. We have the rest of our lives to make love and we will."

Ana stood over her marriage bed watching her husband sleep oh so peacefully. She had poured herself a glass of champagne and took in the male beauty of Christian Grey. His copper hair was tossed around his head, his long eye lashes made crescents upon his cheek bones, and his strong male mouth was parted slightly. She shivered when she remembered those lips traveling all over her body. She felt her body softened and begin to yearn for his touch once again. She drained her flute of champagne then slid into the bed next to her groom. She let her fingers trace around his mouth then leaned over and kissed him. He stirred slightly then his eyes opened showing her those beautiful grey orbs. "Hello, handsome."

"Hello, Beautiful." He replied. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She giggled which sounded like angel's singing to Christian. "I'm not tired, Christian, but I do want something from you."

He smiled as he considered her. A slight blush had crept across her face. "And, what can I do for my wife. You every wish is my command."

"I want you to fuck me while I am tied up." She said boldly. "I want some kinky fuckery."

Christian's grey eyes searched over her lovely face and over her delectable body. Her nipples were already hard and pointed and he knew her sweet pussy was already wet. "So, you need some kinky fuckery…I didn't bring any restraints, Ana, but I think I can improvise with something."

"We have all your ties." She offered with a shy smile.

"Go get them, baby."

Ana jumped from the bed giggling as she went to their closet and found his tie rack. She grabbed five ties and returned to him. He had left their bed and was pouring two glasses of champagne. He padded back to her and then bent down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. "Christian." She breathed. She was already excited just thinking about the silk ties wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Christian watched her closely. He could see that she was more than excited because the veins in her throat were pulsating with her rapid heartbeat. "So, you want to be tied up. What else do you want baby?"

"I want you inside me hard and deep." His eyebrows went up in surprise. She was so bold. "I need you, Sir."

Christian took another drink of his champagne as he considered her request. She stood before him gloriously naked holding his silk ties. "Lay down in the middle of the bed." He said in his deep Dom voice. Without any hesitation Ana climbed onto their bed and spread her legs and arms out. Christian took the ties from her hand. He placed his flute next to hers and then tied her to the posts of the bed in a spread eagle position. She was beautiful! Her body was open and on display for his pleasure. He then climbed on the bed and straddled her torso. His cock was already hard and lay on her flat stomach. He took the last tie and used it as blindfold. "Can you see anything?"

"No, Sir." She said softly.

Christian then leaned over and grabbed the flute of champagne and took a large drink then kissed her letting her have a drink from his mouth. He kept kissing her, his tongue ravishing her mouth. His kisses went over her chin and jaw. Her skin was so soft and smelled so good to him. Ana was his drug and he was addicted to her. His mouth trailed over her body stopping at her pointed nipples and suckled them. She gasped as he extended each peak with his lips. He remained silent as his mouth moved farther south and kissed over her belly to her hips. His hands went to her breasts and massaged them, pinching her nipples making her groan. "Shhh, baby…quiet." He settled between her tethered legs and began his assault on her swollen clit and the ever fragrant folds of her womanhood. His tongue swirled about her clit making her hips buck and dip. He could only smile knowing that he was driving her into a sexual frenzy. She tried to keep from moaning but she was lost in the passion and the feeling. Christian thrust two fingers into her vagina stroking her walls and hitting that sweet spot that made her pull on her restraints. "You like this, baby?"

"Y…yes Sir." She breathed.

Christian withdrew his fingers and let his tongue take their place. He licked and sucked on her. She tasted of musk. He couldn't enough of her. His cock was throbbing with need as he positioned himself in front of her. He rubbed the head against her folds spreading her womanly juice over the head of his cock. He entered her slowly, inch by inch until he was finally embedded fully in her body. He stilled inside her feeling her muscles clinch around him. He moaned lowly as he began to move ever so slowly. He wanted this slow to enjoy her submission to him in their bed. He loved that she trusted him completely. His thrusts went deep keeping the slow steady rhythm going. His hand went to her clit and began to massage the swollen nub. Her legs fought against the restraints as she came closer and closer to her climax. He lifted her hips just a little so he could deeper. He felt his cock hit the entrance of her cervix. He kept aiming for that spot as she let out a guttural moan. "Now, Ana…let go." He rasped. "Let go baby."

"Oh, God…Christian…oh God!" She strained against the ties as she fell over the sexual cliff. Her orgasm was hard and it took breathe from her lungs. Her head rolled over the pillow as she kept crying out. "Please, Christian…oh my God! Yes….shit….fuck" Her screams filled the room which only made Christian move faster. His own release came violently. He yelled her name as he came hard over and over again. He fell into her softness.

"Oh, Ana…my god…that was incredible." He quickly untied her then rubbed her wrists and kissed them softly. He then untied her ankles and administered the same care. He kissed up her calf to her thigh. "You taste so sweet, my Ana. I love you so much." She took over the tie that covered her eyes and smiled down at him between her thighs. "You are so damn beautiful." He kissed up over her body until he was covering her body with his own. Their lips melted into each other. "Are you alright, baby?"

"I am perfect." She kissed him letting her fingers thread into his hair. "You are fantastic."

Christian looked down at her with loving eyes. He then smiled that crooked grin that warmed her heart. "I wonder if we woke the household."

Ana laughed out loud. "Do you really think I give a flying fuck? We are married Christian and we made love. Let them hear us. I don't care if the whole world heard us."

Christian joined in with her laughter. "You are no longer that shy little co-ed that fell into my office." He kissed her nose. "I like this Ana. I fuckin love this Ana."

"Christian, one more thing..." She blushed showing that the shy little co-ed was still buried deep inside her. "I want more. I need you again."

The coppered hair sex god threw back his head and laughed. "You, my lovable wife are fuckin insatiable!"


	51. Chapter 51: Return to Seattle

Chapter 51: Return to Seattle

Decisions needed to be made. Where should they live? He owned the house on the Sound and she owned The Ranch. They loved both homes, but they didn't need both. It was decided that they would stay at The Ranch since it was close to Grace and Carrick, had stables for the horses, and of course security was exemplary. The House on the Sound would be put up for sale.

The next question was whose security would be in charge. It was agreed that Sawyer and his team where responsible for The Ranch, the children, and Ana. Taylor and his team would be in charge of Christian's security. The teams would work together when needed but Sawyer was always in charge at the Ranch.

The final question was where to put all the extra security detail and Gail. It was decided to build homes on the compound for security and Gail would come to care for the children since Connie had offered her resignation due to family health problems and she needed to return home to San Diego.

"So, do you think this will work out?" Christian asked as they looked over their options for these circumstances.

"I hope so, but we can only do the best we can." She said lowly. She snuggled up to Christian as they sat on the sofa of his plane flying through the skies back to Seattle. "At least we came up with a plan together."

"We will have to tell the family soon." He said as he played with her wedding band.

"Grace already knows." She smiled at Christian's shocked face. "Eva."

"Oh." He knew that this news would please his mother. Grace adored Ana and she made no bones that she thought Christian the biggest fool for stepping out on his marriage. "Elliot could build what we need."

"And, we will have to talk to Gail and Taylor about her coming to care for the children. She may not want to do it." She looked over her children who were sleeping in their seats without a care in the world.

Christian held her close. "Let's not worry about that until we have to." He kissed the top of her head. "So, Mrs. Grey…what shall we do while we travel?"

"Since we have the children, I suggest we behave, Mr. Grey."

Christian and Ana arrived at Grace and Carrick's with the children an half hour before the rest of the family who was summoned for a family dinner. Grace smiled at Ana and Christian with joyful eyes. She knew their secret but she had kept quiet, not even telling Carrick. She picked up Phoebe and gave her granddaughter a hug and kiss. Carrick had Teddy in his arms and they were talking about boats.

They moved into the family room where the children ran to their toy stash that the grandparents kept handy. Carrick offered to make drinks for everyone and took their orders. Ana smiled up at the man who was once again her father-in-law as he handed her a glass of white wine and he served Christian a bourbon.

"We have something to tell you before the rest of the family arrive." Christian announced as Carrick stood behind Grace who took her usual seat in a light blue velvet winged chair. He put his arm around Ana and pulled her close. "This beautiful woman has made me the happiest man in the world. We were married in Aspen on December 30."

Grace was so happy to hear this news officially that she began to cry. She went to Ana and Christian kissing and hugging them. Carrick was more the approving and shook Christian's hand and then kissed his favorite daughter-in-law on the forehead.

"I am so happy for you both. I prayed for this." Grace said as she wiped her tears away.

Carrick placed his arm about his wife's waist. "We are both very happy. This occasion warrants champagne." He gave Grace a kiss on her cheek then went to get the champagne.

"When Eva sent me the photo I was so excited but I couldn't tell anyone." She hugged them both once again. "Thank you both for making me so happy."

Ana looked up at her husband and gladly received a light kiss on her lips. "I love you, baby." He said then kissed her once again. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"We are getting another chance, Christian." She whispered to him. She turned to Grace who was watching them proudly. "Grace, is there anything I can do to help you with dinner?"

"You can help me set the table."

Ana stood up and bent over to give Christian a kiss. "Watch our spawn." She said jokingly.

Grace ushered her daughter-in-law into the formal dining room. The table was already set but Ana knew that Grace just wanted to talk in private. "Ana, thank you so much for loving my son so much that you would give him another chance." She couldn't keep the tears at bay. This was such a happy day. "I know he hurt you so much, but he has been miserable without you. I pray every night that he will be a good husband to you."

"Christian wasn't the only one in our marriage, Grace. I have to take some blame for the marriage ending, but I am stronger now. I am also wiser. I know how to talk to him now and I am no longer afraid of him."

Grace lost her smile. "You were afraid of him?"

"At times. I walked around on eggshells in fear of his temper. Believe me, he knows that I will not be treated like that again and I have learned how to speak up for myself. I do love him, Grace, and I know that he is not perfect, but then again who is? We are going to take this one day at a time."

"That's all that one can do." Grace hugged Ana one more time. "I am glad that you two ran off and got married without all the fanfare. I am sure it was sweet and intimate."

"It was lovely. Eva and Gideon stood up for us and the children were there. It was beautiful day." She remembered her second wedding day with great fondness. There was no nervousness of walking down the aisle in an expensive gown or going through the process of planning a wedding. It was just her and Christian and the Good Lord. "I am sure Mia and Kate will have a few words for me when they find out, but this was what was best for Christian and I."

"Don't worry about those two. They will get over it … in time." They busted out in laughter.

Carrick put five bottles on ice and then joined Christian in the family room waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. He smiled at his youngest son. "Christian, I am so happy for you and Ana."

"Thank you, Dad." Christian stood and went to his father. He hugged his Dad with a full embrace. "She loves me, Dad."

"I never doubted that, but you did hurt her terribly. Don't ever do that again."He nodded toward Christian's crotch. "Keep the one-eyed monster at home."

"I've learned my lesson. She is the most important person in my life. I am going to love and cherish her for the rest of my life." Christian declared whole-heartedly. "I have my wife and children back and I will never let anyone take them away from me. I can't live without her. If Ana ever left me again I wouldn't want to go on."

Carrick had tears in his eyes to hear his son speak so. This was the first time that he had ever heard Christian so emotional. "I hope there will more children."

"We are discussing about having more, but the decision is Ana's."

"Damn, son, I think you are finally learning." Carrick said with a chuckle that made his eyes sparkle.

Ethan and Mia were the first to arrive then Kate and Elliot showed up with their two children. After welcomes filled with hugs and kisses, everyone congregated in the family room. Carrick announced that there was a family announcement to be made and looked to Christian and Ana. Christian stood behind Ana with his arms encircled about her waist. "We are pleased to announce that we were married in Aspen on December 30."

Shouts and squeals of surprise and joy filled the room. Mia and Kate jumped up and hugged Ana. Ethan and Elliot shook Christian's hand and slapped him on the back. Words of Christian being one lucky man filled the room. Mia of course wanted to see the wedding rings and lost her smile when she saw plain gold bands.

"What? Christian, you couldn't afford a decent diamond? Has GEH fallen on hard times?" Mia asked horrified for Ana.

"I didn't want anything fancy. We wanted to keep this simple, henceforth the simple gold bands." Ana explained. "We did the traditional route the first time around and decided to keep everything low-keyed."

"Did you at least have photographs taken?" Kate asked.

"We have a few that Eva took with her camera. As soon as she gets settled she will send them to us." Ana answered with a small smile.

"I am happy for you both, but you should have told us" Kate said with her brows creased and a small hurtful frown. "Don't you think Elliot and I should have been there?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but we didn't a big fuss." Christian said trying to get his sister-in-law to understand. "We thought it would be best to keep it as secret as we could. If the press got wind of you and Elliot leaving right before New Year's Eve, then the paps would have been camping out at the Aspen house."

"Listen, Bro, it's alright." Elliot said giving Kate his look of "back off". "Whatever works for you and Ana was the correct decision."

"You will have to let us host a reception." Mia squealed. She was going into party planner mode.

"We agree, but keep it simple, Mia. Nothing over the top or I will pull the plug and I want the final say over the guest list." Ana replied.

Everyone laughed. Ana was sounding more and more like Christian. Ana knew what they were thinking but she only laughed along with them.

"Close family and friends?" Mia offered.

"Thank you, Mia." Christian replied with a tender smile for his baby sister.

"We can worry about plans later." Carrick declared. "It's time for us to celebrate. I have five bottles of champagne that need to drunk up tonight and of course we will supply beds for tonight."

The champagne was popped open and it flowed gloriously. Ana felt Christian's hands go around her waist and turn her around. His grey eyes were full of love for her. He took a drink of his champagne then leaned down to kiss her and share his drink. She drank from his mouth and continued to kiss him deeply as their family hooted and hollered for them. They broke away with sly smiles on their face.

"Mmmm….Champagne and Christian, my favorite drink in the world." Ana said hugging him close and soaking in his warmth and love. "I love you, Christian."

"I love you, Ana, and I will love you for the rest of time." He kissed her softly as his hands roamed down her back to her shapely bottom and squeezed lightly.

Elliot caught the action and laughed. "Oh, please…get a room!"


	52. Chapter 52: Ruby's

Chapter 52: Ruby's

Spring came to Seattle in the form of rain and low clouds. Mia was ready to enjoy the new season and put away winter clothing. She decided it was time for "The Young Marrieds in the Grey family to have a night out. She heard about a new club in the city that was so exclusive that it was called the "Millionaire Club" because one had to be a millionaire to gain admittance. It was a private club that prided itself on strict privacy for the patrons. Mia tried calling to get a reservation but she was denied and was hung up on.

"The Young Marrieds" as Mia liked to call Christian, Ana, Elliot, Kate, Ethan, and herself were having drinks at Ethan and Mia's townhouse. Ever since Christian and Ana came home from Aspen married their little group had a standing date for dinner, drinks, and dancing on Saturday nights unless there was a charity event or business that would interfere with their plans.

"Why are you so upset, Mia? Ever since we got here you have been in a bad mood." Kate asked as she enjoyed a glass of wine.

"It's nothing really. I was trying to get us into a new club that opened in Seattle, but it's impossible to get in." Maya explained with a shrug.

Ana was listening as she nursed her own glass of wine. "What's the name of the club?"

"Ruby's" Mia answered rolling her eyes. "I called trying to get us a reservation and they hung up on me."

"You can't get into Ruby's unless you are a member." Ana offered to the surprise of those listening. "You have to be at least a millionaire to get in because it costs that much to join."

"A million dollars to join a club? That is ridiculous." Ethan offered joining the conversation.

"What I was told it is a very exclusive club. Millionaires, movie stars, singers, and even politicians are members because this club stresses privacy. No cameras are allowed, not even cell phones with cameras. If you need access to a phone, you are given a stripped down version of a phone for the evening to make and receive calls and even texts, but no pictures." Ana swallowed her wine while everyone listened to the information that she had. "You have to arrive in a limo with blacked out windows or equivalent vehicle with darken windows. You must have a driver so there are no worries about drunk driving. I am told that the patrons must park in the basement parking lot so that paparazzi can't get pictures." She looked around at her captive audience. "What?"

"How do you know about Ruby's?" Mia asked amazed about the amount of information that Ana knew.

"I know the owners." Ana said lowly. "I am told that the club caters to all lifestyles so those with big bank accounts or are high profiles can have privacy to have some fun, relax, and party."

"You know the owners?" Mia asked excited about this information.

"Yes, I do." Ana said with a tight smile. She knew what was coming. Mia would ask her to use her connections to get them in.

"Ana, can you get us in? I want to see the inside of this club." Mia's voice got louder as she got giddy over the thought of being in such an exclusive club.

"I am sure I can get you in." Ana said with confidence. "Especially since I am the owner of Ruby's." She had to hide her smile when Mia's mouth fell open.

"You own Ruby's?" Mia couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it!" She was shaking her head still not believing what her sister-in-law had said. "Really?"

"Really." Ana replied with a big smile.

"Why?" Kate asked joining the conversation.

"When I was single and trying to go out I got tired of all the reporters in my face. No matter where I went or who I was with it ended up on the Nooz. I decided Seattle needed a place where high-profiled people could go and not have to worry about their privacy. So, I bought some industrial property that was big enough for what I wanted and had Elliot design and build what I wanted."

"Elliot's company did the build?" Kate asked. "He never said anything about working for you."

"He couldn't. He was under a gag order as was all his workers, contractors, and sub-contractors. Even the licenses are under another name besides mine or Grey Publishing."

"Well, aren't you the sneaky little thing." Kate offered. "Picking up tricks from your husband?"

The Young Marrieds of the Grey Family arrived in the secure garage under Ruby's in limos. Ana smiled as Mia looked around showing her excitement as she nervously rocked on her five-inch heels. Ana looked up at her husband who took her arm and they walked to the elevators.

Ana shook her head. "Not this one, sweetheart. These are the public elevators." She took his hand and led him around the corner to another elevator that had the word "PRIVATE" written across it with yellow lettering. Ana punched a series of numbers into the number pad and the elevator doors opened to reveal a mirrored space.

"And, how did my little wife know about this?" Christian said with a smile and mischievous narrowed eyes. "Have you been keeping secrets?"

"Shhh…industrial secrets, my love." She said nudging his shoulder.

After a short ride, the doors opened to a long pale yellow hallway covered with beautiful artwork of stills and scenery with a few nudes thrown in. "This is my private entrance. Go to the right and you are in the club, to the left is my office."

"Very nice art work." Elliot said admiring the nude with a long haired brunette sitting on low-back chair with her body turned to show only her back with her long tresses flowing. "Ana, is that you?"

"Asswipe!" Ana declared giving him a sisterly slap. "No, it's not."

Ana led them to the right and into the club that was already full of people dressed in their best. "This is the main level. Restaurant, bar, and dancing. The upper level is VIP lounges and the Sky level are private rooms."

"Private rooms?" Ethan asked.

Ana shrugged her shoulders. "They are private so I don't know what goes on in there. My staff just stocks the bars."

Christian recognized a few politicians, actors, actresses, and singers. He also knew a few very rich men and women who were partying with gusto. He had to admit, Ana came up with a great idea: a private club for the elite with their privacy in mind.

"Members must come through the Members Only Entrance where they are scanned for weapons, cameras, any recording devices, and cell phones. If one needs a phone, one is provided for the evening that had no recording or camera capabilities. If one is found with such devices their membership is revoked and they can never reapply again." Ana explained.

"Blackballed." Elliot said.

"They also lose their million dollar dues and reminded that that they signed a NDA."

Everyone looked at Ana in amazement. She got people to pony up a million dollars to join a very exclusive club. However, looking around it was money well spent. The place was elegantly decorated with elegance. The main color was a soft romantic blue with creams and ivory accents.

Ana pointed to the bar. "The bar is almost a half a football field long made of oak with an Italian marble bartop. I spared no expense. Everything is custom made by Elliot and his crews." Ana said bragging on her favorite contractor. "The restaurant serves only the finest foods and one can special order with a twenty-four hour notice for more exotic foods." She led them through the bar area and pass the entrance to the restaurant and into the dance floor and stages. "This is the dance floor. Everything is top of the line in electronics. We can have live bands or dj's. Last week, Kid Rock played here for a packed house." She pointed to four different walnut elegant staircases that went to the Upper Level. "Up there are the VIP lounges and another dance floor." She led them to one of the staircases. When they arrived on the Upper Level and turned they could have a great view of the whole bar and dance area. Turning back they could see glass rooms where people were already partying. If they wanted privacy the glass could be turned smoky. On the sky level are the private areas. We can't go up there."

"Uh…why?" Kate asked when curiosity took over her mind.

"Those are private areas for very singular and extreme tastes. Ruby's is a very exclusive club and we cater to those who want and demand privacy. If you look around at the crowd, you will see every lifestyle there is, Gay and Lesbian, trannys, swingers, BDSM, and of course the straights. We do not judge or make any assumptions at Ruby's. We only ask our clientele to respect our rules, each other, and our staff." Ana considered Kate with her big blue eyes. "As a reporter Kate, you would not be allowed in, but as my dear friend and sister-in-law I trust you to keep this off the grid."

"I understand, Ana." Kate said with a nod.

"Also, on the main level is a variety of stores catering to whatever lifestyle one wishes to participate it while at Ruby's. Again, no assumptions and no judgments are made by the staff. They are paid well to keep their mouths shut. The staff also has to pass a very vigorous background check and sign a NDA before being hired. Only the best can work at Ruby's. I am proud to say that our staff is one the highest paid group of people in Seattle, from the Manager to the busboys."

"That's why the dues are so high." Kate replied.

"That and the security that Ruby's provides. We just ask that our members do nothing illegal, you know drugs, underage drinking or sex, or in extreme. Ruby's will not tolerate fighting, sexual harassment of anyone of any sex, or any threats."

"Have you had any problems?" Christian asked looking around. He was very impressed with what his wife had accomplished. This club rivaled any club in the country with its rich adornments and of course, the guarantee of privacy. His little wife had designed the perfect gold mine!

No, we have not." Ana answered proudly. "We have a very, very, accomplished security team and systems on the premises and of course, like the staff all potential members must go through an extensive background check, sign the NDAs, and of course pay their dues up front." She looked around the very expensive adult playground that she had formulated and designed. Ana was quite pleased and proud of herself and her staff. "So, I have a VIP room ready for us. Of course, the drinks are on me. If you would like to eat in the dining room you can, or your food can be delivered." She motioned them to follow her. She walked into a silk draped party room done in red and black. The furniture was made for relaxing. The room was big enough to have its self-service bar and dance floor. "This is my own private VIP lounge. No one but me uses it. There is the bar; music can be piped in from the different levels or use the music board for the best music ever found." Her family including her husband was open-mouthed in shock. This room yelled with sexual undertones but was still very elegant. Christian could only smile. He understood the color of red. He caught how the bar was very similar in design to the cabinet that used to house his "toys" in the Red Room.

"You are a delightful surprise to me, Mrs. Grey." He said kissing her softly.

"It's one of my best business decisions." She said. "It's been open only a short time, but is already turning a profit." She raised one eyebrow and smiled. "It's already paid for in full."

"Hmmm, I guess I better submit my application." Christian teased as his hands went down her back and cupped her bottom. "Do you think I would pass your background check?"

"Probably, but baby you are already a card-carrying member." She said against his lips. "The marriage license is your "go" card."

"Damn baby, you just my dick go hard." He pressed into her so she could feel his erection.

Ana smiled against his lips. "Down boy…good cock." She teased. "Keep it undercontrol, Grey. We don't need our family to see your…ah…gifts."

Christian bent down and kissed her neck. "We could go to your office."

"Christian, behave." She smiled at him with her Cheshire smile and then mouthed, "Laters".

"With this being so exclusive, how do people join?" Kate asked still bewildered by all this. "Can members bring guests?"

Ana stayed in her husband's warm arms but turned to face her friend to answer her question. "One can only apply after being issued a formal invitation and preparing the necessary documents. No member can bring guests. It is strictly forbidden. A member can nominate potential applicants to The Office, which is mainly me and then the applicant goes through a discreet background check. If they are deemed suitable, an invitation is issued. Applicants have three days to apply or their invitation is rescinded. Everyone that has been invited has become members."

"Well, Steele, I am impressed." Kate said with a laugh. "I noticed I wasn't invited."

Ana shrugged. "You are family, Kate. No one in the family was invited. You are only here because of me."

Mia was more than excited. "I want to go dance on the main dancefloor." She grabbed Ethan's hand and led him away.

Kate then turned to her husband and considered him through narrowed eyes. "And you, Mr. Grey didn't say a word about any of this." She placed her hands on her hips.

"Calm down, Mrs. Grey." Elliot said as he sat with a drink. "I was under strict orders and contracts." He pointed toward his sister-in-law. "And, I would never cross that woman, especially when I saw her in action." He shot a smile to his brother who was grinning proudly. "She is a force to be reckoned with. You taught her well, little brother." He raised his glass in salute to Christian.

"She should have told us." Kate said still hurting from being kept out of the loop.

"She never told me and I'm her husband, so I don't understand why you are so upset. It's business, Kate. Sometimes things have to be done in stealth. When you are working on a hot story you don't tell us. Like everyone else we read about in the paper." He tightens his hold around his wife's trim waist. "Also, Kate, her name is Grey, not Steele." His grey eyes bore through her to give added effect.

Kate threw her blonde hair back in frustration. She returned Christian's glare but when her eyes locked onto the cold blue steel stare of Ana, Kate succumbed and lowered her eyes. "It is a beautiful club, Ana. I'm sure it will be a great success."

"Kate, it was only business, nothing personal." Ana said with a slight smile. She could still feel Christian's erection against her backside. His nose was in her hair and he was softly murmuring scandalous words into ear of what he wanted to do to her in her office. She patted his arm that encircled her waist. "Laters, baby." She whispered over her shoulder to him.

Dublin Worth, a tall, muscular mountain of a man with dark reddish brown hair stood watching over Ruby's. Being the manager handpicked by Anastasia Grey, he had a great deal of responsibility. Besides scheduling, marketing, and purchasing, he was also a part of the Security Team due to his military background. Dublin was ex-Navy Seal. He knew that Mrs. Grey was in-store as he called it with her family in tow. He made sure the security was extra tight for this evening.

"Dub." A soft feminine voice said. He turned to see his wife, Holly who worked as an office assistant at Ruby's. "Mrs. Grey would like to speak to you in her office."

Dublin smiled at the petite woman he married nearly ten years ago. She had long, wavy dishwater blonde hair and sparkling almost violet eyes. He walked slowly to her and then bent down and kissed her sweet lips. "I can't wait until we get home tonight. I have some loving coming to me." Holly blushed as she smiled up at him. "Is she in a good mood?"

"A very good mood." Holly replied. "She is with that gorgeous husband of hers."

"Be very careful Mrs. Wright, I am a jealous and possessive husband." His hand gave her shapely little ass a smack. "Baby, go home and get some rest." He winked at her. "You're going to need it."

Ana was kissing her husband with gusto when a knock came at the door. She pushed Christian off her and tried to soothe her hair and calm her breathing. "Come in." She was sitting at her desk when her manager Dublin Wright strolled in like the alpha-male he was. "Dub, this is my husband, Christian. Christian, this is Dublin Wright, the best damn manager in the world. He keeps Ruby's running like clockwork." The two men sized each other up within nano-seconds and neither found the other lacking. They were two prized bulls that were equal. "I hope that my last minute arrival didn't cause any problems."

"None, Mrs. Grey. It is your club." Dub replied.

"It's your baby though. You were instrumental in it's development." She stood up. "Christian, Dub is ex-military and has been a friend of Ray's for a few years."

"So, he is a family friend?"

"Yes, with a very pretty wife and three children." Ana knew that Christian might be a little worried with her working with Dublin. Most men found Dub intimidating but she knew Christian enough to know that he would see her friend as competition. It was best to set him straight right from the start. "Holly was actually a student-teacher when I was a Senior in high school. Dub and Holly are from Montesano." She leaned on the front of her desk. "Holly works here also, as my Office Assistant. Between her and Dub, they keep me informed of all things and they keep this place running."

"We got another request for Micah Ellington for consideration for membership. Is the answer still the same?" Dub was careful with his well-chosen words. He knew why Ellington was denied, but he didn't know if Mr. Grey knew. "Mr. Ellington has sent word that he would double his membership dues."

"The answer is still no." Ana said sternly. "He is not someone I would want in my club or anywhere near me."

Christian heard the anger in his wife's voice. This Ellington upset his lovely wife and he wanted to know why. "Is this Micah Ellington from New Orleans by any chance?"

"Yes." Both Dub and Ana answered at the same time.

"He is bad news in business." Christian knew Micah from the BDSM scene in New Orleans and L.A. Ellington was ultra-hardcore. His Subs would need medical care after a scene with him. Most of the experienced Subs refused his offers when he asked for them. It was rumored through the BDSM grapevines that Micah had to look for subs in different countries or try to turn a "vanilla" woman. "How do you know Micah?"

Ana looked her husband in the eye. "He tried unsuccessfully to date me when we were divorced." She cocked her head to consider his reaction. The old Christian would have gone thermonuclear, but this Christian only smiled at her. "I said no, ran a background check on him and was damn glad that I listened to my sixth sense. Like you said, he's bad news and he would be bad for business. The last thing we need at Ruby's is a deviant Dom that has no respect for women. Who keeps nominating him?"

"A Mr. and Mrs. Walker Clinton." Dub answered handing the file to Ana.

Ana read through the file quickly. "Keep an eye out on these two when they are in the club, and find the connection between them and Micah." She handed the file back to her manager. "Anything else?"

"It's been a damn good week." Dub gave a half smile. "Packed house every night."


	53. Chapter 53: One More Try

Chapter 53: One More Try

Women, Micah Ellington thought to himself, are the most frustrating yet amazing creatures that roamed the earth. He wanted the one woman that is the most dangerous woman on the West Coast if crossed. Besides having a beast of a husband, she had a team of supportive friends that made it very clear that they would kill for her. Micah received a discrete message from a certain New York executive that Mrs. Ana Grey was off limits and to back off or face the consequences. His obsession was dangerous on her own with her security force that equaled that of the President of the United States. Micah knew that he should move on and find another playmate but this woman intrigued him, challenged him, and defied him. He wanted her just once under his control and his bed.

Kate Kavanagh Grey was not happy. She was scheduled for a meeting with Micah Ellington at ten o'clock in the morning and she looked at her watch to see it was already ten thirty. She stood up and walked confidently to the receptionist's desk. "Tell Ellington that I do not appreciate his games and I am walking. I can write this article without his input." She turned on her heel and started for the elevator. _And, I thought Christian was an ass! I would rather deal with him then waste my time with this jerk!_

"Leaving so soon, Mrs. Grey?" A deep voice asked. Kate turned to see a very handsome man with an ornery sneer on his face as if he knew a great secret.

"Not soon enough, Mr. Ellington." She pressed the down button and waited for the doors to open.

"I am sorry for the delay." He offered but she didn't believe him. He is just another spoiled rich kid. He inherited his money, unlike her brother-in-law who worked his ass off to become a success. The doors opened and Kate walked into the elevator and pressed the "L" button for the lobby. The doors began to close as Micah slipped in. Kate's eyes blazed in anger. She didn't know what game he was playing now, but she was not amused.

"I understand that you are a very busy woman, Mrs. Grey, and I do apologize for the delay."

"Mr. Ellington, I do not need your assistance for this article. I believe I have enough information about your personality to finish." She pulled her purse closer to her body and stepped away from the man.

Micah underestimated the fortitude of this woman. What was with the Grey women? Were they all so difficult? Maybe he should have gone after the little sister. "I do remember you from the club that night. You are a very beautiful woman."

"Thank you, I will inform my husband this evening." She kept her eyes forward.

"You are very close to the other Mrs. Grey." He stated. "Tell me about her."

Kate shook her head. "Google her." The doors opened and Kate stepped into the lobby. She turned quickly. "And, if you think you have a chance with Anastasia, you are certifiable."

Micah's hands fisted as the elevator doors closed and Mrs. Elliot Grey walked away. Fuck! He threw his head back to get his dark hair out of his eyes. His black eyes squinted making him look like the very devil. He caught his reflection in the polished steel of the elevator doors. He was shocked. He was out of control. That Grey woman was driving him insane. She defied him and refused him his pleasures. How dare she? "Fuck, I have to get control here…or I'm going to destroy myself."

Anger could not explain the emotion building up inside Ana when she got off the phone with Kate. This situation was out of control. Micah Ellington was now involving her family. She made a decision that this was going to end and Christian was going to help her. She smiled as she touched the photograph of his handsome face and her cell phone dialed his number.

"Grey." His voice was rough. She knew he was dealing with a difficult business associate and was in a mood.

"Good morning, handsome." She said lightly.

"Mrs. Grey." His voice softened and she could hear a sexy smile in his deep tones. "I have a need for you baby."

"I have a need for you also. How about we meet in an hour in the back of the limo and have sex as the driver drives us around the rest of the afternoon?"

"Mmmm, baby…that sounds hot. Fuck, I think I just came in my briefs." He laughed delightfully.

"Oh, you are wearing briefs….no commando today? What a shame, I had thoughts of unzipping your trousers to watch your magnificent cock spring out into my mouth." She giggled as he groaned. She licked her lips almost tasting him in her mouth. Her breasts were full and heavy in excitement and she could feel her nipples straining against the lace of her bra.

"Anastasia…you are making it difficult for me to stay in the office."

"Why should you stay in the office when your wife needs you so much?" She pouted. "I guess I should let you rest. I have been riding you hard for the last few days. A man at your advanced age needs to recuperate after such strenuous activity. I don't want you having a heart-attack while we are fucking."

"Ana, I swear…when I get home…"

"Yes?" She breathed excited thinking about being across his lap and his hand on her ass. "So, if we can't fuck all afternoon, how about a little lunch, say around one."

"One it is. The Deli or The Mile High?"

"Mile High. We don't need reservations." She cooled her ardor with cleansing breaths. He made her panties wet just talking to him on the phone. "Pick me up?"

"Every day of my life, baby." He answered playfully. "Ana, I love you so damn much."

"I love you too." She smiled tenderly. "Later's baby."

They only had eyes for each other when they met at The Mile High Club. Christian held her close, cupped her face and gently kissed her not caring who saw them. He didn't care if anyone took a picture and sold it to every fucking tabloid in the country. Let the world know that he was in love with this woman!

"Mr. Grey, you taste so good." Ana whispered against his lips.

"I fucking love you, Mrs. Grey."

They sat at a private table holding hands. "I need your help, Christian." She bluntly said getting straight to the point. "Ellington has pissed me off for the last time. He went after Kate this morning trying to get to me."

Those gray eyes went hard with coldness. "What did he do to Kate? I swear if he touched her…I will fucking kill him."

"Calm, Christian. He didn't hurt her but he pissed her off and wasted her time trying to get information about me. I want to meet with him and I want you with me. It's time to get rid of him before he really does hurt someone we love." She reached for her water. "I want to set up a meeting with him."

His first reaction was to say hell no, but he remembered this was his wife, his partner, his equal. "You tell me where and when baby."

Micah Ellington smiled as he glazed at his reflection. He was dressed in his usual black with his black hair combed back. He was freshly shaven, showered, and ready to meet the lovely and elusive Mrs. Anastasia Grey.

She asked for a private meeting at The Mile High Club at six o'clock. Micah was shocked to get her request for this meeting but when he received it, he took it quickly before she changed her mind. She was sitting at a table by herself when he approached her. He bowed over her offered hand and smiled at him.

"Mrs. Grey." He said in his deep voice. Ana could see why any woman would fall victim to this man's swarthy good looks. He was gorgeous with his glossy black hair and his coal black eyes. He was tall, almost as tall as Christian. Ana could tell by the way his suit fitted him perfectly that he was muscular and worked out.

"Mr. Ellington." Ana said coolly. "Please have a seat."

"I was very shocked to receive your request for this meeting." He said with his eyes flashing the desire that he felt for her.

"This is what you wanted, Mr. Ellington." She replied with cold eyes.

"Please, call me Micah." He gave her a killer panty-dropping smile but then it faded when she did not give him the usual response that most females did of blushing and stuttering.

"Please, Mr. Ellington, I am married to the sexiest CEO in the world who has the right and the ability to make me drop my panties." She placed her hands on the table. "You are not in his league, so please do not embarrass yourself further. I am not interested in you. I am a married woman who is faithful to my husband, my family and the vows I took."

"And, him, your loving husband? Is he as faithful?"

"Do not question my husband's love, Mr. Ellington? Making an enemy of Christian is not a good business move." She then smiled in her charming way. "Now, I would appreciate it a great deal if you leave my family alone. I am not available to you or any man."

"Mrs. Grey, I only wanted to…"

"I know what you want, Mr. Ellington. I have done extensive research on you." She reached for her soft briefcase and produced his files. She laid the files before her and opened them. "I see that you are quite proud of your lifestyle choices. Good for you. Even though BDSM is not mainstream at least you are honest. I, however, am not interested in the lifestyle, so don't ever think that you will get me into your clutches." She kept reading. "I see that you have been accused of hurting some of your women and have to pay them off to keep them from pressing charges. Interesting, I see that you are very hardcore. I also see that you have been denied membership in many BDSM clubs across the country because of your reputation." Her blue eyes stared hard at him. "What makes you think that I would leave my husband for you?"

"I can show your pleasures that you have never dreamed possible."

Ana had to laugh. "Mr. Ellington, please do not judge me on my appearance. I may look small and helpless but I am far from that. Actually, I am quite dangerous if pissed off and you are getting damn close to the point of no return. So, let me make this very clear to you. I am not interested in you in any form. I am happily married to Christian Grey. He is the father of my children and the love of my life. I will not partake of a hamburger meal when I have filet mignon at home."

Micah was speechless. Any woman that he wanted had never turned him down before. He was used to women submitting to him even if they were not in the lifestyle. This little spitfire was defying him and denying him his pleasure. "I do not take no for an answer."

"You will this time." She said closing the file before her. "Unless you plan on raping me which I suggest you not even consider because I am deadly when provoked, you don't have a snowball's chance in hell in having me. You need to move on, Mr. Ellington. I am out of your league."

They stared at each other, stuck in a Mexican standoff, neither backing down. Christian approached their table to see this stalemate. He had to laugh. Ellington had no clue what hell Ana could reign down on him. "Mr. Ellington, my name is Christian Grey." Christian offered his hand, which Micah reluctantly took. Christian slid next to his wife and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. "My wife tells me that you are bothering her and our family members. Why?"

Micah knew he had met his match in both Mr. and Mrs. Grey. "It has been a misunderstanding on my part. I thought she was available."

"Unless you are blind and cannot see the gold band on her ring finger then I must draw to the conclusion that you are a fool." Christian was cold and unfeeling. This man had approached Ana too many times and then for him to try to use Kate to get information had tested Christian's patience. "I am sure that you have heard that we have remarried so you can understand that I do not appreciate your interests in my wife, nor do I appreciate that you tried to use my sister-in-law this morning. We, Grey's are a very close family and we tend to protect each other." Christian reached for the files before his wife. "Pardon me, my love."

"Of course." Ana said with a sweet smile.

Christian exchanged the top file with another. "You have a very extensive stock portfolio, very impressive, Mr. Ellington. Just think in less than twenty-four hours, I can ruin you. As a matter of fact, in less than twelve hours, my wife can do the same job. She is very efficient."

"Why thank you, Christian." Ana said in her singsong voice.

"You are very welcome, my darling girl." He leaned over and kissed her soft lips. Let this asshole see whom they belonged to.

"I apologized to Mrs. Grey. She is very beautiful woman and I am sure many men pursue her. I meant no harm." Micah replied trying to save his ass. He understood the underlying meaning of Christian's words. Micah turned to Ana. "I am sorry if I offended you in any way."

Ana only nodded her forgiveness. "Now, that we have that taken care of, there is one more thing. Your multiple attempts to join the exclusive club called Ruby's. You have been turned down three times since it opened and yet you keep trying. Why?"

"I am willing to pay the dues for the same treatment as those who have been accepted, more even. Why do you care?"

Ana laughed. "Mr. Ellington, I own Ruby's, lock, stock, and barrel." She watched his face to see the shock race across it. "It is a very nice club and I want to keep it that way, therefore, your application is denied. Please, do not waste my staff's precious time and keep applying. You are not welcome in my place of business. I will not let you and your reputation ruin all the hard work my staff has done to get this business off and running. You are a dangerous man, and I have to look after the well-being of my staff and patrons. I hope you understand that this is purely a business decision after reading your background reports."

Micah only nodded. He had met his match in this woman and he knew enough not to engage the wrath of Grey's and their endless resources. Micah knew the cut-throat reputation of Grey when he has been crossed and Micah was not willing to risk his wealth even for the beautiful and sexy Ana Steele Grey.

"Well, now that we have cleared the air, I think we can go, Ana." Christian stood to his full height, buttoned his suit jacket, and then offered his hand to his wife. "We do appreciate you taking the time to meet with us this evening, but if you will excuse us…I have to get my wife home for our hourly fuck."

Micah's mouth fell open as Ana laughed as she gathered her files. She only nodded at him then turned on her impossibly tall stilettos to leave. Christian nodded also with a smirk that said, "She's mine and only mine" and followed his wife out of The Mile High Club. Micah let loose the held breath and relaxed. Good lord, those two were more than dangerous. He felt like he was given one last chance to get out of Dodge. "Fuck, I really thought I had her."


	54. Chapter 54: Sister to the Rescue

**Chapter 54: Sister to the Rescue**

With the Ellington situation finally settled and Ana was breathing easier. She called Eva and gave the all-clear for the Cross family to visit. With Ellington gone from Seattle, Ana felt it was safe for Eva and Andrew to return to Seattle.

Eva blew into town with Andrew in tow. She settled in her suite and stayed there for two days before Ana had a chance to talk with her. When the sisters finally sat down in the privacy of the Cross Suite, Ana noticed the dark circles under Eva's eyes and the tell-tale signs that her sister had been crying a lot.

"Spill, Cross." Ana said gruffly.

"Gideon." Eva said lowly. "He's been so distant lately. I feel like I have lost him or something."

Ana sighed heavily. "Have you talked with him?"

Eva had to laugh. "Talking with Gideon when he is in one of his moods is like talking to a brick wall." She leaned back against the backboard of her king-sized bed. "We haven't made love in weeks."

"Have him followed." She said coldly. "Find out what is bothering him."

"Ana, I can't do that. Gideon would find out…and…well…he would be seething in anger. I'm not you, dear sister. I have some balls, but not enough to go up against my husband."

"Fine, then I will do it. A few phone calls should do the trick." Ana grabbed her phone to dial, but Eva took it away from her with a shake of her head. "Evie, don't you want to know what is going on?"

Eva shook her head. "I don't think I want to know. I just want to pretend that everything is alright." She started to laugh even though tears were threatening to fall. "You told me once not to fuck this up because you gave up nine months of your life to give me a child." Those grey eyes were full of pain. "I must have done something to…"

"Stop it." Ana said harshly. "You've done nothing wrong. You are a wonderful wife and mother. Whatever, the problem is…it's Gideon's, but sis, you have to know what is going on. How in the world are you going to deal with this if you don't know what the hell is wrong with him?"

"He stays out all night long. He says he is at the office…but I have gone there and he's not there."

"Do you think he has another woman?" Ana asked lowly. Just asking the question pained her. She didn't want to think that Gideon could ever cheat on Eva.

"I don't know. I just know that I have been sleeping alone and that he is cold, distant, and ignoring me and Andrew."

Ana frowned. This did not sound like Gideon Cross at all. She knew how much he adored Andrew. "Something is terribly wrong, Evie. Gideon has to be in some kind of trouble. He acted like this during "that" time…remember? He put distance between you two for your protection." Ana unfolded her legs and stood from the bed. She began to pace. "He is distant from you and Andrew…from you and Andrew…and from us! He hasn't called in weeks like he usually does. Even Christian mentioned that the other night, that he hadn't heard from Gideon in awhile. I was just so busy with Ruby's that I didn't notice. Fuck! He's protecting you and Andrew."

"From what? From who?" Eva said with her wide eyes.

"Well, sis…that is what we are about to find out." Those blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She enjoyed a good mystery and now she was about to live it.

Ana's sources were busy following Gideon discreetly. She received daily briefings. He went to work, he had meetings, and he went home. Ana was about to call off her dogs, when a revised briefing came through her email. Gideon was seeing a woman. Her name was Marta Blotskey. Ana bit her lip when she read the woman's description of medium height, long dark hair, green eyes, and unmarried. Ana felt her heart constrict until she read on. "Fuck." Ana said lowly. "Oh, God, please no." Ana picked up her phone. "Hey, it's Ana. I need all the info on Marta Blotskey that you can get. Yeah, she's from New York City. I want to know everything about her, her family, where she went to school…hell I want to know what she had for dinner last night."

Ana realized that she could act. She didn't let on that her heart was breaking. How could she tell her sister the devastating news? This would destroy Eva. She carried the secret around in her heart for days. She pretended that everything was all right and that she was still waiting to hear from her man in New York. For now, she kept Eva busy around the estate in the gardens and at the stables. Eva was gifted with a spa and shopping day to bring her spirits up. Ana accompanied her sister to the spa and shopping day. "Don't worry, Evie…everything will work out. I hate to do this to you, but I have to go to L.A. for a few days for a conference. I was hoping that you would stay and take care of things for me around here."

"Of course, Annie, besides, there's nothing for me in New York." She lifted a flute of champagne to her lips as a technician carefully stripped the nail polish from her toes. "He hasn't called in days. I guess it's his way of saying it's over."

"Evie, don't jump to conclusions. I am sure that there is a very good explanation…"

Eva shook her head. "Just stop, Annie. I know something's going on. I'm not stupid. He is either cheating or thinking about it. I've been gone for over a week and he has only called once. Listen, I can't do this anymore. I have Andrew to think about, he needs at least one parent to be sane. I can't…no…I won't let this break me. I have to be strong for my son." Ana only nodded in agreement. "You once told me that I could stay with you…anytime…is that offer still standing?"

Ana felt tears well in her eyes. "Of course, Evie…as long as you want. You are always welcomed here. This is your home also, you know that."

Eva took a long deep breath. "Thank you Sis. I really do appreciate it. Once I get my feet settled, I will find Andrew and I a nice apartment in town."

"No, Evie…you will stay here where both you and Andrew are safe. We have enough room and if you want more privacy, we have enough acreage, I will build you a home here, but you are not leaving this compound. I won't have it."

Eva began to laugh. Her first real laugh since she came to Seattle. "Oh my god, you sound just like your husband." She fell back on the bed onto her back laughing herself silly. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just like Christian."

xxxXXXxxx

Going to New York City was usually a joy for Ana, but this trip was going to break her heart. She remembered how she cornered Christian before she left and told him that she was going to New York, not Los Angeles. She explained that she couldn't tell him the reason because it wasn't her story to tell, but asked him to trust her. She also made him promise that he would look after Eva and Andrew and not let her get into a funk. Christian hated to see her leave, but he knew she had her security detail in order and that she would stay safe. He let her go with a kiss and an orgasm.

Now she sat in her hired car outside the Crossfire building. She knew it was time for Gideon to leave for his appointed meeting. She slid out of the car and waited for him. She saw that his car and driver arrived and parked behind her. Angus got out of the car and waited to open the door for his boss. Ana got out of her car and approached Angus. "Return to your seat. I will wait for Gideon."

Gideon slumped in his seat staring at the spreadsheets that were scattered about his desktop. He was tired and missing his wife and son. He knew that he had been difficult to live with for the last few weeks, but he couldn't tell his wife what was going on. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he was in trouble. He couldn't tell her that his time could be limited. His contract was close to termination. Gideon cross couldn't deny the facts anymore. He was dying. He had to admit it. He was the victim of cancer. He looked at his wrist to see the time and he realized that Angus was downstairs waiting on him. He stood up, buttoned his suit jacket and made the decision to face the inevitable. He would go see his doctor then prepare to make sure that his wishes were honored. Eva and Andrew would be set for life with all the income and protection that would need. He made sure that his wife and son would have security in all aspects of their lives. If he couldn't be there to protect them, he made sure his most trusted people would be available…and of course…there was Christian and Ana.

Gideon walked out of his building to find his sister-in-law standing next to his Bentley. Her arms crossed over her bosom and she stared hard at him. She knew. He stood before her for a few seconds then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Ana."

Those blue eyes welled with unshed tears. "You should have told us. We are your family, you know."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to those who have had cancer, those who have lost their battle with the disease, and for those who care for loved ones who are battling cancer. My Dad died of bone cancer many years ago. When he was first diagnosed, he was given only six months to live. We took him to the Mayo Clinic and he lived for another six years. Some of Gideon's side-effects are what my Dad went through. **

**I will give a spoiler here...Gideon will go into remission. I don't want anyone having anxiety attacks over this story. **

**Thank you for your kind reviews and for supporting this story. You all rock! **

**Chapter 55: You have to tell Her!**

They rode in silence in Gideon's Bentley. She finally reached over and took his hand. "She needs to know the truth, Gideon. She is back in Seattle thinking the worse."

"She thinks I'm cheating." He stated lowly.

"Or thinking about it. You have done this to her before you know." Ana caressed his hand gently. "Tell me everything, Gideon. Let me shoulder some of your burden as you have done for me in the past." She looked up at him. "I have always loved you because my sister loves you, but I have loved you also like the big brother I never had. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"I have leukemia. I am dying." He said accepting the fact that his life was nearly done. "I just want her and my son cared for. I have been making sure that they are protected since I will not be here to do so."

"Have you gotten other opinions? Doctors are fallible, you know."

"My doctor is the best in New York."

"But, what about the world, Gideon? Don't give up yet." She took out her phone. "Hi, it's Ana. Is the plane ready? Good. We will be there in about twenty minutes. Yes, I have him." She unbuckled the seat belt and leaned forward to speak to Angus quietly who only nodded at her orders. She sat back and refastened her seat belt. "Before you ask, you are being kidnapped. I am taking you to the Mayo clinic in Rochester, Minnesota. I have a friend who is the leading specialist in his field. He has agreed to see you. I have already forwarded your medical records."

"Ana…how in the hell…" He was seething in anger over her intrusion into his private life.

"I have ways, Gideon. Never underestimate me especially when it concerns my family…and you Mr. Cross are a member of my family. My sister loves you more than anything else in her life. My children adore you and my husband considers you his best friend." She took a deep breath. "And, I love you, Gideon. You are not in this alone. Your family is here and I will not stand by and let you just die. It's not going to happen on my watch."

Gideon looked away so she couldn't see his tears. He never felt this before…this unconditional love and now he had it all around him from his wife to his sister and brother-in-law. "I've gone through chemotherapy, but…"

"And, you never thought to tell Eva so she could be there for you. You know she is going to kick your ass." She wanted to reach behind him and give his head a smack for being an idiot. "And, I'm not going to stop her." Ana gave him a tender smile. She was still holding his hand, refusing to let him go. With her free hand, she let her seatbelt go free and she moved over to Gideon and laid her head on his chest. "Don't ever do this again to us. You hurt her so much. She's talking crazy about moving to Seattle and getting an apartment. She thinks you don't want her anymore."

"I love her so much. How can I tell her that I am dying?"

"You are not dying, Gideon…not yet anyway. Give the Mayo Clinic a chance and damn it…you need to tell her the truth."

His still bulky arm slipped around Ana and held her close. "I know." He whispered.

"I can have her in Rochester in a few hours." Ana offered.

xxxXXXxxx

No words were needed as Christian sat next to Eva holding her close and letting her sob. He knew where they were going and why. He still couldn't believe it. His best friend, his buddy, his equal in all aspects could be dying. He felt frustrated because he couldn't do anything to stop this madness or to fix the problem. He had no power over diseases.

"You never said where you were taking me." Eva finally said. She was still attached to him, afraid to let go.

"I am taking you to Ana and Gideon." He said in a near whisper to hide the emotions that were struggling inside his chest.

"She knows what is wrong, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

They sat for a few minutes before Eva could speak. "You know also."

"Yes."

She pulled up and looked at her brother-in-law with pleading eyes. "Please tell me."

"I can't Eva. Gideon… he needs to do this."

"Just tell me that's it not another woman. I can handle anything but him cheating on me."

"He's not cheating." _He's fighting for his life. He is fighting for you, Eva…for you and Andrew. _He gave her a gentle smile. "Relax and rest." Was all that he said as he brought her close and released his compassion upon her knowing that if he were in Gideon's shoes, he would want Gideon to offer comfort to Ana. Gideon Cross was the only man that Christian trusted with his wife and his life!

"Christian, thank you for everything." She said as her eyes closed.

"Not a problem Little Sis. I will always take care of you." He kissed the top of her blonde head as his heart broke for her, for her son, and for Gideon.

Eva was never told where they landed and was whisked away in a dark limo to an underground hotel-parking garage. She was escorted to the elevators and then taken to a suite where she came face to face with her husband. She dropped her purse and ran to him. He looked so tired, so drained, and his dark sparkle that she loved so much was gone. "Gideon?" She questioned. "What is going on? Why?"

"Angel," He couldn't get his mouth to form the words. He looked down at the blonde- haired, grey- eyed beauty that made his life complete. She gave him life when she offered her heart to him. He loved her more than himself. He had killed for her and he would do it again if it meant giving her a moment's worth of peace. "I love you. God, I fucking love you so much."

"You are scaring me, Ace." She took the time to look around to find Ana standing near the window with Christian next to her. They both had tears in their eyes. They know! They know what is wrong! "Tell me." Her voice was demanding.  
"We are in Rochester, Minnesota and I am scheduled to meet with a team of Doctor's in the morning. Eva, I have leukemia."

Eva felt the room begin to spin and she felt her body falling. By the time she hit the floor, she was out cold.

The face that came into view when Eva awoke was her sister's. She smiled up at her own image except that image had blue eyes and dark chestnut hair. "I had the worse dream, Ana. The absolute worse dream that anyone could ever have." She sat up to realize that she was not dreaming and all this was very true. Her lips began to tremble and the tears slid down her face. "Why, Ana? Why him?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I do know that he is strong and we have the best medical care in the world. C'mon, this is the Mayo Clinic. They perform miracles every day." Ana gave her sister a tender smile. "Listen, I know that this is a shock to you, but you need to be there for Gideon. He needs you now. He is scared that he will be taken from you and Andrew. He doesn't want to die."

"He can't leave me."

"That's it, Evie…get selfish. Demand that he fights this…fight this with him. We all will fight this with him."

"I want to see him."

Ana nodded and stood up from the bed gracefully. She bent down and gave her sister a kiss. "Be gentle with him. He is afraid." Eva only nodded that she understood.

The two lovers stared at each other for the longest time after Ana left the room. Gideon fell to his knees beside her bed. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"I know." She caressed his dark tresses. "I'm sorry that I thought the worse." Guilt pulsed through her body and she felt sick to her stomach knowing that when she thought he was cheating that cancer was eating away at his body.

Their hands entwined. "Ana has taken over my life in just a few short hours. She kidnapped me and brought me here. She seems to think that these Doctor's know more than mine do." His dark eyes were full of sadness. "She will take care of you if…"

"Shh…there are no "if's" in this, Ace. Listen, you promised me certain things when we got married and I am holding you to that promise. You said we would grow old together."

He had to laugh. "That, I did." He kissed her hand softly. "It's leukemia, Angel. I have gone through a round of chemotherapy in New York, but the tests came back that this form of cancer is very aggressive."

"So, you just thought to give up? That's not you Ace. You never give up."

"I didn't give up…I was getting resolved to accept it."

"You gave up and worse, you didn't give me a chance to be there for you. You left me alone and frightened and with crazy thoughts racing through my head." She was angry with him. "Don't ever do this to me again, I am your wife and I deserve better. Got it?"

"Got it." He said with a tender smile. He knew she wasn't really that angry with him, it was fear and frustration. "I might not look the same after this is done with me. I could lose my hair."

"I don't care if you go bald. I want you, Gideon, not your thick black waves of hair." She sat up on the edge of the bed and wrapped her long legs around his torso. "Don't you know that I love you? God, Gideon, what more can I do to show you that I am yours for all time?"

"I can't make love to you." He said the words that he had been avoiding for the last few weeks. The chemotherapy had left him impotent. His sex drive had skidded to a halt.

"We have more to our relationship than sex, Gideon. We are partners, parents, soul mates, and yes, we are lovers. We will work around this."

"I did something before the chemo started. I couldn't tell you…I was so afraid of your reaction." He licked his lips. "I stored sperm for future use…in case you want to have another child. The doctors said that chemo might affect my reproduction organs…it's different for every person, but I didn't want to take a chance. If you want another child…we are good to go."

"Gideon, why would you think I would be upset about that? You frustrate the hell out of me, Ace." Her arms went around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "I want to have more babies with you."

"We will have to find another surrogate, because I don't think Grey would let us use Ana's womb again." They had to laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement. How Maury Povich of them! "Besides, I think Christian wants another child."

"I know that Ana does. I can tell when she looks at Andrew and does that breathy sigh of hers. She has the baby bug alright!" They kissed softly. "Maybe they will make a niece or nephew for us here in Rochester. I don't see either of them leaving us."

"Yeah, we have some great family in those two."

Being supportive wore Eva out. She wanted to be strong for her husband, but her heart was breaking. She left him in their bedroom as she walked about the double suite that Ana booked for them. It had a kitchen, living room, and two bedroom suites, and with connections to the Mayo Clinic, Gideon could discreetly get back and forth from his doctor's appointments without being seen by anyone. They had lived at the International Hotel for one month with Christian and Ana taking turns to return to Seattle to care for the children or take care of business. Eva stood at the window and looked over the city. The streetlights sparkled in the darkness of the night. Gideon was asleep after going after through another round of radiation to prepare him for a bone marrow transplant. Eva closed her eyes and said a quick prayer that this procedure would work.

"Please God, Gideon is my life, my everything. I love him so much and I just want to spend the rest of my life with him. Please, Lord, don't take him away from me and Andrew. We need him so much." She slid down to her knees and let the days of built up worries flow. "Please, God…not him…take me instead if you have to have one of us. I would gladly give up my life for him."

"Eva…no." His deep voice said in a near whisper. Gideon went to his wife. He was thinner than usual and he looked so tired. "Don't ever say that. Never, baby."

"You are supposed to be in bed resting." Eva said wiping away her tears. "Do you need something?"

"I need my wife to sleep with me." He said as he bent down to face her. "Come to bed, Eva and rest with me."

"I'm afraid that I will hurt you." She said softly.

Gideon's dark blue eyes did not sparkle. He was too weak and tired to spar with her or to even pick her up and carry her back to their bed. "You won't hurt me." His voice was raw. "Please, Eva, I can't sleep without you."

She slowly came to her feet. "I'm sorry that I broke. I'm trying to stay strong." Her arm went about his waist. He was much too thin for her liking, but they knew that treatment could have adverse side-effects. They were expecting his hair to fall out, but his dark waves were thicker than ever and grew so fast that he had to get a haircut every two weeks. His skin was dry and patchy. She walked with him back to their room. "Are you hungry?"

"No, food has no appeal for me."

Eva closed the door and helped him into bed. "I love you, Gideon."

"I love you also." He offered his hand to her. "Sleep beside me, Angel. Help me to relax."

Eva slid in beside him and brought the duvet up around their shoulders. "If you get to warm…"

"I know." He sighed. "Go back to sleep."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: **Procedures

The doctors at Mayo Clinic were very optimistic about Gideon's chance to beat this cancer. It was decided for him to do a course of radiation, chemotherapy and then a bone morrow transplant. The call went out to the families for testing in hopes that someone would be compatible as a donor. Ireland Vidal, Gideon's half sister was tested and was not able to give her bone morrow. Christopher refused to be tested which Eva and Ana expected. There was no love lost between Christopher Vidal and Gideon Cross. The Grey's were tested and one candidate was a match for Gideon. Christian Grey. The moment that Christian learned that he was a match for his friend; he gladly volunteered his morrow to be harvested.

Ana and Eva were anxious as their husbands prepped for the procedures. Ana kissed her husband good-bye and promised to be his naughty nurse when he woke up. Eva sat next to Gideon holding his hand. The last few days were difficult for Gideon as the radiation and chemotherapy devastated his body. He had lost a great amount of weight and muscle tone, but Eva loved him even more for his courage and determination to beat cancer.

"I should have known it would end up being Grey. Damn, he will never let me live this down." Gideon said with a hoarse voice. His lips were dry and cracked. "He will milk this for the rest of our lives."

"Good. I hope it's a long and fruitful life." Eva said with a gentle smile.

"Has he gone in already?"

Eva nodded. "Yes he has. Ana will be here in just a few moments." Eva tenderly ran an ice cube over Gideon's lips and let him have a few slivers of ice to suck on to soothe his dry mouth. "We called back to Seattle and Taylor and Gail are bringing the children for a visit this weekend. I hope you and Christian are up for the visit."

"I miss Andrew. It's been two weeks since the last time…" Gideon began to cough.

"Well, I am sure that Andrew is missing his Daddy also." She smiled at him.

"He misses his Mama also. You should go back with him to Seattle."

"Gideon, no. I stay here with you. Andrew is fine at The Ranch."

"Any news on a surrogate?"

"Not yet, sweetheart, but I haven't been working on that. You are my main concern now."

Gideon grabbed her hand. "I want to see another child…of ours." He coughed but not as hard since he was getting weaker. "Please, Eva…find a surrogate."

"Shhh…I will honey." She took his hand, kissed his knuckles and then nuzzled his hand into her cheek. "We will work on that later."

"I want another baby, Eva. Is that selfish of me?" He was worried that he was forcing her into having children to care for and of course, there was no guarantee that he would be around to help raise their children. "I want a little blonde girl with beautiful grey eyes."

Eva fought the tears. She wanted his child and it killed her that she could not carry his baby. She was not looking forward to seeing a stranger pregnant with her child. Ana, she handled with grace and gratitude because they were sisters, but she knew she would be damn jealous seeing a strange woman carrying their child. "It's not selfish, Gideon, and when the time is right; we will find the right person. Be patient."

"I have never been patient." He laughed lowly.

"Another trait you share with your drinking buddy, Christian Grey." She giggled thinking about their nights of drinking and playing cards with Elliot, Sawyer, Taylor and Carrick. She couldn't wait to return to Seattle and see these men sitting around the games table playing poker, drinking beer, and having a cigar. She wanted their life back.

Ana stepped into the room. She was pale and still had tears in her eyes. She ran to Eva and they embraced. "They took him."

"It's alright, Sissy. Christian is in good hands." Eva softly strokes her sister's dark curls. "He will be all right."

"I know, but I still worry." She wiped away a tear. "He is so brave."

"Sis, I can't thank him or you enough for everything…" Gideon started but was stopped by Ana.

"Stop!" She said holding her hand up. "We are family, Gideon." She was about to say something else but orderlies, nurses, and doctors were filing into the room. Ana grabbed Eva's hand. It was time for Gideon to leave for his procedure. Eva led her sister to Gideon's bedside. Ana gave him a kiss then stepped away for Eva to say her goodbyes. As Gideon was rolled away Ana and Eva held each other for support. "They will be fine. This will work. I just know it."

An hour later, Christian was in recovery and very sore. He lay on his stomach with a white sheet covering his delicious round buttocks. Ana had to smile. She carefully pulled up the sheet to see two large bandages on each of his hips.

"He did very well." A nurse said as she recorded her notes. "Just give him a few more minutes and he will be coming out of the anesthesia. He will be thirsty so have the ice chips ready."

Ana only nodded. She caressed his copper curls and said a prayer of thanks that he did well. "Will he stay the night?"

"Probably not since you are staying at the International."

"I'll take care of him." Ana said softly. Her fingers danced through his curls. She bent down to whisper in his ear. "You are my hero, Christian Grey. I love you."

To everyone's surprise, Gideon was released to return to Seattle a week after the bone marrow transplant. His body was still weak but he refused to use the wheelchair to leave the hospital. The GEH jet was ready to go and within an hour of Gideon's release, they were on their way back to Seattle.

The sight of his son was the best medicine that Gideon could ever take. He sat and held his son close to his heart and spoke softly to the boy. He looked up to find Eva with tears in her eyes staring at them.

"It's all right, Angel. I'm going to be fine." He said with confidence. "Please don't cry."

"These are happy tears, Ace. You and Andrew … it's so perfect… you and our son." She slid beside him on the sofa. "I'm going to start on the search in the morning. Maybe we will find someone soon."

Gideon had to smile. They were going to have another baby, hopefully a daughter who resembled Eva from the blonde hair to those amazing gray eyes.

xxxXXXxxx

The Cross and Grey families were living a waiting game. Gideon and Eva were waiting to hear if the bone morrow transplant was successful. They stayed with Ana and Christian for over a month after the procedure and still had two more weeks before Gideon's return to the Mayo Clinic for blood tests and a physical.

Eva was waiting to hear from an agency that specializes in matching surrogates to infertile couples. They had reviewed a few profiles and met with three candidates. Eva and Gideon were most comfortable with a twenty-four year old graduate student from Chicago. She was healthy, never smoked, drug-free, and very responsible, not even a speeding ticket. Ashlyn Brittnee Davis was Eva's chosen one and she prayed every night that Miss Davis would accept their terms and agree to the contract.

Christian and Ana were waiting for results of Ana's blood tests. They kept their secret until they had medical evidence that they were expecting baby number three. When Dr. Green called Ana at the office and asked her to come over for a checkup, Ana was a bit worried. She was shaking when she dialed Christian and bit her bottom lip waiting for him to answer. As usual he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, baby." He cooed seductively. "Miss me?"

"Al…always…Christian…Dr. Green called. I'm heading to her office now as we speak. Please meet me there."

Christian's heart stopped! He couldn't breathe. "Ana?" He finally said. "I'll be there."

Ana was sitting in the examining room wearing one of those lovely paper dresses waiting for the Doctor to come in. She kept looking at her phone waiting to hear something from her husband who had not made it yet. He should have been there over fifteen minutes ago. She tried to call him but her call went straight to his voicemail. She was too frightened to get angry with him. She finally called her sister.

"Hey, little Sister." Eva said happily. "Where you at? I'm at your office now. I thought I'd take you out for lunch."

"I'm at Dr. Green's office, Evie. Can you get over here? Christian is supposed to be here, but he never made it." A little nervous sob escaped Ana. "Please… I'm scared."

"I'll be right there."

The door opened slowly and Dr. Green announced her arrival. "Hello Mrs. Grey…Ana. See I remembered." Her eyes sparkled. "I know you are worried that I called you in, but I wanted to run a few more tests. You showed a very elevated level of hCG and I wanted to run a uterine sonogram as soon as possible."

"Dr. Green, I am confused. Am I pregnant or not?"

"Yes, Ana, you are very pregnant…I need to see how far along or if…"

"If what?"

"Multiples, Ana. You could be carrying twins or farther along than you thought. I just need to make sure."

The exam room door opened to reveal Christian and Eva. They both were breathing hard. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I got caught in traffic, so I ran all the way here."

"You are just in time." Ana was still in shock from Dr. Green's prognosis and could not speak. She was glad that Dr. Green answered him. "We are about to do the sonogram."

"Sonogram?" Eva exclaimed. "You're pregnant?"

"I just found out." Ana whispered. She knew that Eva and Gideon wanted another child and were searching for a surrogate. She was afraid that they would be upset over her pregnancy.

"OMG…I am so happy for you both." Eva went to her sister and kissed her on the cheek. "I can't wait to tell Gideon…oh, I can tell him right?"

"Well, let's see what we will be telling him first." Ana said with a small nervous smile.

Dr. Green asked Ana to lie back and assume the position that all women knew so well…feet in the stirrups and slide down. The good doctor brought the wheeled sonogram machine closer. As she prepped the wand for use, she spoke to Christian and Eva. "I suggest that you both stay at Ana's head. No need to cause anymore stress." Both only smiled stayed beside Ana, each holding a hand. " Ok, Ana, you've done this before, but I will warn you that this will be uncomfortable. Try to relax."

Ana took a deep breath as the condom-covered probe was introduced carefully and gently into her vagina. She felt Christian's soft lips brush across her forehead. She closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to ignore the uncomfortable and cold intrusion of her body.

"There we go." Dr. Green said after a few moments of manipulating the probe for the best view. She turned the monitor for Ana, Christian, and Eva to see. "There is baby number 1…and right there is baby number 2…"

"What?" Christian's gray eyes were wide in shock. "Are you saying twins?"

"Oh, my god." Eva breathed.

"Actually, no…I am saying triplets." Dr. Green said staring at the screen. "Baby number 3 is a bit smaller than the others, but he or she is there."

The room was silent as the news dripped slowly into everyone's minds. Ana could only think that she would be the mother of five children. She knew she was pregnant even before she missed a period, but she wasn't prepared for triplets. She turned to Christian. "I don't how, but this is your fault." She said with a slight smile. "You and your super-sperm!"

Eva had to laugh when she heard her sister's little joke. She was so happy for Christian and Ana, but a small part of her heart was jealous. She would never have a moment such as this with Gideon. A small tear raced down her cheek as that familiar pain clutched at her heart. She would never experience pregnancy or childbirth. She would never have that tender moment when she would caress her own baby bump and feel her child move inside her. "Congratulations." She said trying to keep her smile.

"Evie…these are your babies also…just like Teddy and Phoebe…Godmother?" Ana asked.

"Of course." Eva answered.

Dr. Green made copies of the sonogram for Christian and Ana to take home and then asked to see them in her office after Ana was dressed. She was adamant that nothing was wrong, but wanted to inform Mr. and Mrs. Grey that this would not be a normal pregnancy and to prepare for bed rest toward the end of the pregnancy. After giving them some literature to read, Christian and Ana walked together out of the office.

"Three babies. I can't believe it." Christian said as they boarded the elevator. "You are at ten weeks so we have a couple of weeks to tell the family."

"Your mother will go happy mad." Ana said laughing. She was still in shock over the fact that she was already pregnant. They had only discussed having more children a few weeks ago. _Yup, it's his super-sperm…they all probably wear a blue spandex onesie with a red cape!_ She laughed to herself at her internal joke. "Do you want to tell them sooner? I am sure I will start showing quicker than usual."

"Honey," Christian said taking her into his arms. "I want to tell the whole fucking world that we are having babies." He kissed her softly at first not caring that Eva was standing beside them in the elevator. His kisses deepen and his hands found their way to her delicious little ass. He was lost in his wife until her sister cleared her voice reminding him that they were not alone. He kept Ana in his embrace, savoring the warmth of her body.

"Congratulations." Eva said with a sad smile. She was happy for her sister, but she still felt short-changed in life.

Ana pulled away from her husband and went to her sister. They didn't have to speak to know what each other was thinking. Ana wrapped herself around her sister. "They are your babies also." She said reminding her sister that they shared almost everything in their lives. Andrew, Teddy, and Phoebe belonged to both sisters. That connection could never be broken. "I'm going to need you more than ever, Eva."

"I know, Sissy…and I am going to be here for every stage." She closed her eyes as they embraced for a few more moments before the elevator dinged to tell them that they had arrived on in the parking garage. "Let's get you home."

A war whoop went through The Ranch when Eva told Gideon that Ana was pregnant and it went even louder when she informed him that Ana was pregnant with triplets! Christian was holding Ana and laughing with joy. "I guess he is happy." Christian said with a smile.

"Gideon Christian Grey." Ana whispered. Her hand went to her belly and prayed that one of these babies was male. "Christian? If we have a boy…how about naming him after…"

"Gideon?" She nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. It's because of him and Eva that we are back together."

"And, the fact that you finally realized what you had." She said patting his arm that encircled her waist.

"And, that also…and I'm never going to lose you or the children ever again. I know how fortunate I am to be loved by you." He turned her around to face him. His big hands tenderly caressed her lovely face. "I love you, Ana. Thank you for giving me these beautiful children, a family, a good friend in Gideon, and your love." He bent down and gently kissed her. "You have saved me once again."

"No, Christian, you saved yourself. You have worked hard to defeat those demons. Baby, I'm just glad that the children and I are here with you." Her arms snaked around his neck. "No other man could ever make me feel like this. I am yours, Christian…forever and a day."

They were about to kiss when Gideon walked into the great room. He was smiling and clapping his hands. "Eva told me the news. Triplets, Grey? Fuck, are you some sex machine or what?"

"You got it, Cross." Christian said shaking his head in laughter.

Gideon offered his hand to Christian, but they pulled each other into a "bro" hug then he turned to Ana and gave her a brotherly kiss on her forehead. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Now, if there is anything you need… any cravings? What am I having brought in this time?"

"Oh, yes…those wild cravings. If I remember correctly with Teddy and Phoebe she had some wild cravings." Christian said with a smile.

"No cravings yet, but I will remember this conversation when I am up at three in the morning and crave some exotic fruit." Her eyebrows danced up and down in pure orneriness. "Ok, boys, I have some work to do in my office with Sawyer, so I will leave you two to solve the problems of the world." She gave Christian a quick kiss on the lips and skipped off to find Sawyer.

"Christ, I love that woman." Christian said watching her leave the room.

"So, Eva tells me you have super-sperm." Gideon teased.

"Yup…just like my super bone morrow. Just think Bro, you could turn out to be a super hero."

"I knew I would never hear the end of this." Gideon had to laugh accepting the fact that if this procedure did work, Christian would be impossible to live with.

"Oh, hell Gideon, you would do the same to me."

A loud chuckle filled the room. "You bet your ass I would."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Waiting Sucks!**

The art of waiting was never Gideon Cross's strong suit. He was chopping at the bit to return to Rochester and find out if the bone morrow transplant worked. He was feeling good and he had put on some weight thanks to Gail, Mr. Gailey, and Ana's cooking. He was also using the gym room to build up some muscle. Of course, the women in his life insisted that he work out with a trainer. It was his opinion that he had gone into remission. He still got tired quickly if he worked too hard in the office that Ana provided for him when she built the privacy suite for them. Gideon was very happy that he asked Christian to watch over Cross Industries and he was more than happy with the results. Christian Grey may have been a fuck up in his life before Ana, but the man knew business.

Gideon wandered through the house and found Ana sitting alone on the patio staring out over the lake. She had a very small baby bump and her hand was rubbing it gently. He knew that she started experiencing morning sickness and she even took the day off to stay home and rest.

"Can I join you?" Gideon asked softly so not to frighten her.

"Please do." She smiled up at him. "I'm just enjoying the quiet before the children come back from Grace's. She was glad that her mother-in-law offered to take the children for the day so she could relax with some peace and quiet. This pregnancy was much more tiring than her others. She already felt the difference.

"You are showing already." Gideon declared as he sat next to her. "But, you look beautiful. I've noticed the glow." He looked over the water. "I wish Eva could…"

"I wish she could also." She frowned a bit. "I've tried to get her to see a few specialists from Europe but she won't have it. She says she can't go through the pain and heartache again."

"She can be stubborn."

"That I know." Ana laughed. Yes, her sister was a stubborn soul, but Ana loved her even more for it. "Have you heard from your candidate yet?"

"No, not yet, but I understand why. It's a long commitment and of course, trying to explain to people in your life that you are pregnant but the child is not yours." He looked back to Ana. "I still want to thank you for carrying Andrew."

"You have thanked me enough, Gideon by being just not my brother but my friend. I really do admire you, you know. You can see through bullshit and take things as they are. You even made friends with Christian and he isn't the easiest man to get to know."

"I see me in him. We are much more alike than we want to admit." He laughed. "But, he is a good friend. For the first time in my life, I cherish a friendship. Does that make me sound girly?"

"No, that makes you mature. You understand the importance of friendship. Of course, it also means that you will not go through this life alone."

"No matter how long that life may be." Gideon said as an afterthought.

Ana looked over the water. Yes, life could be cut short by any circumstance, illness, accidents, murder, and cancer. "We should celebrate life and love every day." She said aloud. "Every day we should be grateful for the time and the people in our lives. We forget that. We take time and people we love for granted."

"That is the one thing I have learned through all this. Family and good friends are more important than the bottom line." He reached over and took her hand. "If I haven't said it enough, Ana, I do appreciate you and Christian and I will never take our friendships for granted."

"Oh, Gideon." She began to cry. "You have no idea how much we love you. You have made my sister so happy and because of you, Christian and I found our way back to each other."

Gideon shook his head. "I had nothing to do with that."

One dark eyebrow arose over her right magnificent blue eye. "Really?" She questioned with a sly smile. "Hmm…let me repeat what my husband told me you told him…_ "To win Ana back you are going to have to change. No more cheating. No more subs. Get rid of that fuckin Lincoln woman for good. You need to respect Ana and her opinions. Listen to her and realize that this woman is fuckin smarter than you any day of the week"._" She smiled at him. "You made him realize what I needed, wanted, and deserved and he has delivered more than enough." She patted her belly. "Now it's my turn to deliver."

They sat quietly on the patio staring out over the water. They were still holding hands until Gideon noticed that her arm went limp. At first, he was worried, but he realized that his sister-in-law had fallen asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her into the house. Thank goodness, she was so light because he wasn't as strong as he used to be. He placed her on the sofa in the family room and covered her up. She was adorable as she snuggled into the afghan and mumbled. He caressed her dark hair. He did love her…as a sister. She was precious just like his half-sister Ireland. If he learned anything in the last few months, family was important and family did not have to be blood. Family consisted of people who cared for you, invited you into their homes and hearts and they accepted you, warts and all. His family was Christian and Ana Grey. They were his friends, his siblings, and they were his support. He stood watch over her for a few moments, and then left the family room. He heard Christian coming home and Gideon met him at the door with a man hug.

"Are you alright, Gideon?" Christian's eyes went dark with worry.

"Yes, Christian, I'm alright. I just realized that I have a wonderful family and I found a true brother in you."

Fuck, that is deep. Christian actually blushed. "So, does this mean we are engaged or what?"

"Nah, it means that I can handle your shit and you can handle mine."

Christian nodded. "That's about it."

xxxXXXxxx

Waiting was a concept that Mia Grey Kavanagh never figured out. She never had to wait for anything. Her every wish or desire was granted in a timely manner. The delivery of her child seemed to adhere to her wishes of no waiting. Her daughter, Carina Grace was born a few weeks early than her due date in mid-April. Ethan was rousted out of bed in the middle of the night when his wife cried out that her water broke and she was in labor. He barely got Mia to the hospital when she started to deliver their daughter and in the early hours of March 1st, a tiny little bundle of lungs came into the world. Cari, as Carina Grace was called made everyone know that she had arrived. Mia cried when she held her child moments after the delivery. She quickly scanned her child to make sure that Cari had all her fingers and toes. Ethan stood beside her with tears in his eyes when he saw the dark black hair that curled gently about his daughter's head. Yeah, he had a little Mia.

Now, the new Mom was standing in her en suite looking down at another pregnancy test. She held her breath as she waited for the timer to go off. Cari was only four months old. She looked at the calendar. This couldn't be happening. She was just getting her figure back. She flipped back through the months trying to figure out when this happened. It wasn't the night they went to Ruby's with Ana because she was still under Doctor's orders of no sex. Her mind was racing. If she was pregnant, she figured she was about eight weeks along. Her last period was the last of May and this was the end of July. The alarm went off and she looked down to see two blue lines.

"Fuck, I'm pregnant." She sat on the edge of the tub and cried. Cari was only four months old and she was knocked up again. She couldn't believe it! This wasn't the right time for her and Ethan. He was working so hard with his practice that they only saw each other at night. He came home in time to help put Cari to bed. She lost count of how many meals she had ate alone. Her first impulse was to call Ana, but she knew that her sister-in-law had enough on her plate. Gideon's cancer had taken its toll on that side of the Grey family. Besides, Ana was pregnant with triplets and she didn't need any stress. Mia quickly figured a quick due date. She would deliver a few weeks after Ana if Ana went full term. She was looking at a February baby.

Mia found her phone. She noticed that her hands shook as she went to her contacts. She found Kate's number and took a deep breath.

The phone rang the fifth time and Mia was about to hang up when she heard a breathless Kate. "Hello."

"Kate, it's Mia. Am I bothering you?"

"Of course not Mia. I'm just rocking Carson."

"Can I come over?"

"Of course, you don't have to call…just come over." Kate sounded so content. Motherhood had settled her down.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to get Cari ready."

The moment Mia walked into her borther's home she fell apart and cried into Kate's shoulder.  
"Shhh, it's alright, Mia. Whatever it is, we can deal with it together." Kate whispered trying to soothe the youngest Grey sibling.

"Kate, I can't do it again. It hurt so much. I love Cari, I do…but I can't go thru that again." She declared. "I'm so tired now that I can't function."

The blonde's mouth fell open and her eyes grew. She covered her mouth. "Are you pregnant?" Mia nodded as the tears began once again.

"Just shy of eight weeks I think." Mia sniffed. "Ethan is going to kill me. He wanted to wait another year before we even tried."

"Mistakes happen, he can't blame you. If I remember correctly it takes two to make a baby."

"That stupid shot didn't work." Mia spat. "I can barely take care of Cari. I'm tired all the time. I can't remember the last time I actually went out shopping without her."

"Oh, good grief." Kate sighed. She took Mia's arm and drug the woman into the living room. Cari was still asleep in her carseat. "Hire a nanny. Ethan can afford it."

"I don't want a nanny…I just want a few hours to myself…and it's not going to happen now. I'm going to have two kids under the age of two."

Kate didn't want to say the other option. She didn't even want to think about it and she pushed the word from her thoughts. "Listen, I can give you the names of some really good agencies that only offer the very best nannies. You don't have to hire them full time, maybe three times a week to give you a break. You could go to Doctor's appointments, lunches, or do some shopping."

"Ethan wouldn't approve. He's old fashioned. I'm to stay home and take care of our child."

"Ethan isn't staying at home staring at the same four walls." Kate said a little louder than she needed too. "Listen, I understand where you are coming from. Being a mom is wonderful, however, there are days that you need a little time to yourself…to recharge…regroup…whatever word you want to use. Taking time for yourself does not make you a bad parent, if anything…it makes you a better parent." Kate handed Mia a tissue to dry her eyes. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

Mia was embarrassed to say. How could she tell the sister of her husband that she felt this way since the day they came home from the hospital? This feeling of entrapment was what led her to want to go to Ruby's. She wanted to be young again. She wanted to dance and have a drink. She wanted to be Mia, the socialite sister of the Grey Brothers, not the dowdy little wife of Dr. Ethan Kavanagh. She didn't feel like herself anymore. She didn't wear designer clothes anymore or change her outfits three or four times a day. She didn't have time to do her hair or put on makeup. She was lost in the ocean of motherhood, baby bottles, pacifiers, and diapers. She spent her days caring for her child, wearing old sweats and t-shirts, cleaning house, cooking, and falling into bed at the end of the day only to find Ethan ready and willing to go a few rounds of sex. "For awhile now."

"Sounds like you have the baby blues which is common and now add the hormones of a new pregnancy…" Kate smiled down at her little dark haired niece. "Mia, go to town and get your hair done. Get a manicure and a pedicure. Go shopping and have lunch with your mother."

"But, Cari?  
"Cari will be fine here with me. I'll take care of her. Just get out of here for awhile. Go do something for yourself." Kate reached over and kissed Mia's forehead. "I understand completely, Mia. I've gone through this myself."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, get out of here and let me spoil my older brother's child." She laughed with an ornery gleam in her green eyes. "It's part of my revenge plan on the brother that drove me nuts growing up."

Mia smiled grateful that Kate understood. She kissed her child goodbye and told Kate thank you once again. Driving into Seattle, Mia reflected on her life. She did love her daughter. Cari brought joy to her but there had to be more than changing diapers and washing bottles. Mia didn't know herself anymore. She was Ethan's wife and Cari's mom. She felt guilty for having these feelings. Shouldn't she be happy having a husband, child, and a nice home?

Mia found herself in a parking lot outside her favorite Day Spa, Spectacular. She held on to the steering wheel and felt the tears rolling down her face. She couldn't move. She was breaking, she could feel it. She closed her eyes, leaned forward and let the sobs wrack her body. Mia cried until there were no more tears. She slowly got out of car. She was about to walk toward the Day Spa when she heard a familiar voice say her name. She turned to see Ethan walking toward her with concern written on his face. She looked up at him as he stood before him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear from my sister that my wife is depressed?"

Mia looked down at her shoes. She began to giggle. She was wearing her houseslippers. "I am wearing my houseslippers." She looked up at him. "Oh, god, Ethan…I can't do this again…I'm sorry…I love you so much and I love Cari but …"

"Baby, don't cry." Ethan pulled her close and hugged her. He was kicking himself in the ass. He didn't see the signs until Kate called him and chewed him out for not paying attention to his wife's needs. Now, he saw all the signs…the fatigue, the red eyes from crying, and he couldn't remember the last time he actually saw her laughing. "Listen, we will work through this."

"Ethan, you don't understand…I'm pregnant."


End file.
